Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: Dreams of Future Past
by The Foxlady
Summary: En un mundo en que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy son los mejores amigos del mundo, el tiempo y el misterio amenazan con cambiar sus corazones en la eventura más salvaje de todas... Hogwarths, 1413 AD.
1. Believing Dreaming

**Harry Potter**** & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate Universe_

A.s+ the. whi.te. cr-e.s+ce.nt wo.o.n lo.o.ks+ do.wn o.n the. s+tr-e.e.t

The. de.vi.li.s+hne.s+s+ be.gi.ns+ to. a.wa.ke.n fr-o.w the. blu.e. la.byr-i.nth

            Había conocido días mejores. Sin duda alguna, la sala debía haber sido olvidada por los elfos domésticos hacía mucho tiempo para que su estado hubiera caído en semejante desgaste: los tapices estaban grises de polvo, el cristal de las ventanas empañado dejando pasar una luz tenue y vaga, casi incorpórea. Colgado en la pared, enfrentando la luz lechosa, estaba un retrato antiguo al óleo, un lienzo manchado por el tiempo cubriéndolo parcialmente, revelando apenas la riqueza de los tonos al aceite empolvados debajo.

            El retrato representaba a un joven, casi un niño, con chorrera de encaje y jubón oscuro, su mirada de frente al espectador, su mano delgada sobre el morro de un perrazo dorado echado a sus pies. El muchacho también tenía el pelo dorado, casi castaño, y daba la impresión de relucir mientras mantenía los ojos sorprendentemente oscuros fijos al frente. No parecía triste, sino solamente pensativo, y a pesar de la espada en su cinto y del guantelete metálico en su otra mano, no había belicosidad ni desafío en su rostro de rasgos delicados. Tenía la belleza de lo irreal, el fondo oscuro destacando sus cabellos y el tenue halo del encaje auroleándolo, y a la gente alegre le daba la impresión que estaba a punto de sonreír, y a la gente triste que estaba apunto de suspirar.

En la habitación había una mesa, y la mesa tenía una puerta cerrada con una pesada chapa metálica. Rodeándola había una cadena: de la cadena pendía un pesado candado, con la pátina brillante de la magia aún cubriendo el gastado metal. Parecía- y lo era- una firme y fuerte advertencia: los secretos de ese escritorio no debían ser revelados.

Pero cuando una solitaria, cansada y estresada Hermione Granger abrió la puerta, y tras quedarse una hora sollozando en el primer rincón privado que pudo encontrar levantó la vista entre lágrimas y observó el retrato al sol poniente que entraba por las ventanas ojivales, las cadenas crujieron. Cuando se secó los ojos, se levantó, y sacudiéndose telarañas de la falda se apoyó en el escritorio y levantó el rostro como para un beso, mirando la figura solitaria más de cerca, las cadenas chirriaron, un gemido leve, ronco.

Y cuando descolgó el pequeño cuadro ovalado y llevándoselo acunado contra el pecho como si de un libro se tratase, el candado crujió, pareció temblar por un momento, y se partió.

A.h, o.n thi.s+ s+i.nfu.l e.a.r-th, bo.y

Be.li.e.vi.ng  Dr-e.a.wi.ng

One: Believing Dreaming

- Déjame el sweater verde. Después del último partido, el mío quedó para el arrastre. Lo está usando Fiore de manta, no tiene arreglo.-

- Lo dices porque eres un vago, Malfoy, y te da flojera quitárselo al gato para lavarlo.- dijo Harry, estirándose para sacar de su bien provisto baúl un sweater de hilo color verde musgo.- No es exactamente verde Slytherin…-

- No te preocupes. Mientras no juegue de rojo, les importará un pepino.-

- Mientras ganes. La última vez…-

- Ganaré.-

- Por favor, afórrate a Roger Davies por mí. He visto idiotas que le dan mala fama al quidditch, pero ese cabeza de músculo…-

- Me lo aforraré. Intentó levantarme a Lindsay después de dejar a Cho.-

- Creí que había dejado a Lindsay, Malfoy.-

- Sí, pero no le permitiré a ese mudblood tocar ni el pañuelo con el que me sueno la nariz, sabes.-

Harry se echó a reír, mientras los dos cruzaban el retrato a la carrera, Draco portando su escoba de carreras, Harry con las manos en los bolsillos. Los dos estaban tan abstraídos en su conversación y sus bromas que no le prestaban ninguna atención a los niños de Gryffindor, que los miraban fascinados, o a la Dama Gorda, que movía la cabeza reprobatoriamente al ver a los dos más problemáticos y brillantes jovencitos del colegio, que multiplicaban sus travesuras desde primer año al ser un ítem. Nunca uno andaba muy lejos del otro: donde el robusto, atlético, inteligente hijo de James Potter andaba, lo seguía el esbelto, apuesto, astuto vizconde Malfoy, o al revés. Eran la desesperación de sus jefes de casa, la admiración del colegio, la pasión de las niñas: y los dos tomaban ese homenaje como algo debido, ya que no eran, después de todo, los descendientes de los vencedores de Voldemort?

La escoba de Draco se coló descuidadamente en el paso de una niña que entraba al Pride los leones, y cuando la chica dio un paso atrás torpemente, trastabilló y cayó sentada al suelo, sus libros y pergaminos revoloteando alrededor, su espeso cabello castaño rizado y voluminoso cubriéndole la cara. Draco se volteó, levantando las cejas al ver el desastre, y apartó su escoba, antes de recoger un pergamino.

- Perdona, mudblood, no fue intencional. Estás bien?-

La chica murmuró algo ininteligible, recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose de rodillas para reunirlas. Harry frunció el ceño, sus ojos verdes chispeando, con el fácil, rápido enojo de los Potter.

- Draco te pidió disculpas. Los menos que puedes hacer es decir gracias, Granger.-

La niña de padres muggles levantó la cabeza y lo miró desafiante, unos ojos pardos tras anteojos de lectura irritados.

- Gracias por botar mi trabajo al suelo? Por andar pavoneándose por el colegio como si fueran los dueños, Potter? A diferencia de todo el mundo, yo no creo que sus padres merezcan que los canonicen!-

Harry abrió la boca, dando un paso adelante irritado mientras los presentes en el pasillo retenían la respiración: pero Draco sujetó el brazo de Harry, moviendo la cabeza.

- No vale la pena… Harry, déjala, es una idiota… vamos, o llegaré tarde al partido! Vamos, vamos!-

- Estúpida.- soltó Harry, alejándose, no sin el cuidado de pisar un par de pergaminos. Cuando los dos se fueron, nadie se acercó a ayudar a Hermione Granger, la mudblood que se atrevía a hablarle así a los dos más bienamados ídolos de Hogwarths: pero cuando la chica acabó de recoger sus cosas y se encerró en su habitación en Gryffindor, todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que o tenía bastante valor, o estaba completamente loca.

- No puedo creer que le hayas metido los dedos en los ojos a Davies!- Harry reía a carcajadas mientras los Slytherins celebraban a su seeker estrella, el esbelto Draco riendo mientras era llevado en hombros hasta la grada en donde Potter había asistido al partido. Cuando lo bajaron a su lado, Draco le arrojó la snitch que había cogido a un grupo de chicas de séptimo en la grada superior, con un guiño. Las chicas gritaron y se trenzaron del pelo para poder quedarse en con snitch, y draco, sin hacer más caso de la batahola, se sentó junto a Harry.

- No fue a propósito. Sólo estaba intentando partirle la nariz.-

- Para eso, Malfoy, deberías usar un Phocatus Charm, no eres ayudante de DADA por algo?-

- Se te ha ocurrido que hay algunas cosas que son más satisfactorias hacerlas con las manos?-

- Eso es porque nunca te ha salido bien en Soft Sliding Charm.- le soltó Harry, con  una sonrisa perversa. Draco se echó a reír, moviendo la cabeza.

- Apuesto que te lo enseñó tío Sirius. Después que volviste con un arete la última vez que salimos con él, mamá lo amenazó con cortarle algo si volvía a mostrarnos algo escandaloso.-

- Recuerda que le molesta lo de "tío".-

- Eso es sólo cuando hay mujeres delante!- Harry se apoyó en los codos en la grada superior.- Oye, irán a celebrar mucho rato? Quería que me revisaras la tarea de Aritmancia. Si tú dices que te dio un número aúreo, eso significa que en alguna aparte la fregué.-

- Serás… el quidditch te acabó de freír el cerebro.-

- Yo creo que fue la botella de firewhiskey que le sacamos a Sevvy.-

- Potter… no seré responsable de tu alcoholismo a tan temprana edad, sabes.- dijo Draco lavándose las manos imaginariamente.

- Venga, niño genio. Ayúdame con la tarea de la Vector, y te dejo ganarme frente a todo el mundo en la próxima sesión del club de duelo.-

- Que me dejas… Potter, qué te has creído?!-

Harry Potter observó a Draco Malfoy alejarse, el manto verde de quidditch ondeando entre sus compañeros, mientras el muchacho de pelo pálido como lino y amplia sonrisa se diriguía a su Casa entre sus compañeros. Se levantó lentamente, mirándolo alejarse, y sonrió para sí, al ver que las chicas seguían peleándose por la snitch.

Draco era hermoso. Harry era apuesto, pero Draco, con su afilada regularidad élfica, era hermoso, y entre los dos podrían haberse repartido la población femeina de Hogwarths en base a esas preferencias. Harry, que como capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor y del Team Hogwarths era sólido y masculino de un modo descuidado y algo travieso.volvía locas a las chicas más feministas:Draco, con su figura elegante y su destreza como duelista por Hogwarths, a las más románticas. Draco era el príncipe en su caballo blanco y Harry el pícaro ladrón bondadoso que rapta doncellas para un revolcón en el bosque, y no había chica que no les hubiera vendido a su primogénito por unos minutos con ellos en la silla.

Y era el hecho que los dos estuvieran siempre juntos, lo que hacía que en vez de atractivos, fueran irresistibles. Máxime cuando fingían de maravilla estar absortos el uno en el otro, despreocupados y divertidos. Los dos se perseguían por el colegio, practicaban esgrima saltando por entre las mesas a la hora de almuerzo, se lanzaban hechizos por los pasillos, interrumpían las clases con elaboradas bromas y pícaras réplicas, y ganaban y perdían puntos con tal disciplencia como si la expulsión les importara un pepino.

Y los profesores los toleraban: eran, después de todo, los hijos de James Potter, el vencedor de Voldemort, y de Lucius Malfoy, el espía que había construido esa victoria.

- Potter?-

- Sí, Longbottom?-

El chico, aunque tenía la edad de Harry, era más pequeño y frágil, con cara redonda y rosada, pero una sombra de madurez ya en la cara. Lo había alcanzado cuando Harry ya subía la escalera a Gryffindor, sabiendo que Draco tendría unas horas indeclinables con los Slytherin, celebrando la derrota de Ravenclaw. Era casi extraño ver a Harry solo, sin la figura semejante y contraste a la vez del esbelto Malfoy: pero Neville, que los conocía a ambos desde la escuela de Merlín, sabía que los dos eran menos sarcásticos e insulares cuando estaban solos, y por eso se atrevió a continuar.

- Dicen que llegó un chico nuevo a Ravenclaw, y que se llama Lloyd.-

- Sí?-

- Viene del Clow Collegue, y dicen que se ganó una beca con notas perfectas. Va entrar a sexto con ustedes, y dicen que es realmente brillante.-

- Ah, sí?- dijo Harry con una leve alzada de cejas.- Veremos.-

Neville sonrió: conocía bien el orgullo de Draco y de Harry respecto a sus notas, que eran perfectas. Los profesores reconocían que Hermione Granger era más estudiosa y poseía una mayoramplitud de conocimientos, pero era mudblood, y el que dijera que eso no importaba estaba loco: además, teniendo los tres notas cercanas al cien sobre cien, poco importaba cuál de los tres se rotara en el puesto de honor del año.

Poco importaba, excepto a los tres implicados. Harry y Draco poseían la feliz inteligencia de los privilegiados, que les permitía tontear en clase sin por eso dejar de dar exámenes brillantes: pero Hermione Granger estudiaba, investigaba, revisaba y machacaba con una persistencia conmovedora, hasta asombrar incluso a los profesores con su erudición enciclopédica.

Pero, como había dicho Draco agudamente, de qué servía? Cómo no ibas a tener buenas notas, si tu vida social era prácticamente cero y no hacías nada más que estudiar?

Pero una cosa era que esa mocosa anormal ocasionalmente los relegase a la segunda plaza. Otra muy distinta era que un putón recién llegado se creyera capaz de amenazar su reinado, el que era indiscutiblemente de Draco en DADA y de Harry en Creaturas, lo que dejaba los ramos numéricos para la mocosa.

A Neville le diviertían mucho sus incontenibles orgullos. Sosegado y sereno como era, el Head Boy de Gryffindor sabía, que de no haber mediado la predilección del hijo de James Potter por el quidditch, jamás hubiera adquirido ese puesto, a pesar de su hoja de vida impecable y de su entrenamiento para Auror: pero Harry Potter, que podía ser un arrogante hijo de su madre, quería apasionadamente a sus amigos, y se lo había cedido de muy buen grado.

Draco había bromeado, diciendo que eso colocaba a Neville y a él en la posición de ser capaces de castigarlo. Harry los había tirado a los dos al lago inmediatamente.

- Tal vez se entienda con Hermione. Siempre me ha parecido que está muy sola, Harry.-

- No es la niña más simpática de la tierra, Neville. Y no lo hagas sonar como si Draco y yo fuéramos a amenazarlo de inmediato, aunque sea un repulsivo leguleyo Ravvie. Tendrá una oportunidad… si la pierde, veremos.-

- Ay, Harry…- Neville movió la cabeza, siguiéndolo camino a la Torre. Intuía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que viera al chico perder su " oportunidad". Exótico, brillante, y segpun los rumores guapo? Qué posibilidades había que dos gatos egocéntricos dejasen a otro comer de su platito?

- Sabes, podríamos simplemente habernos levantado más temprano para revisar la tarea.-

- Levantarse temprano? Sacrílego de mierda. Lo dice Mr-Despierto-Al- Medidía, y Sólo-si-hay-comida?-

- Me estás llamando flojo comilón?- Harry se volteó indignado, la luz de la varita iluminándole la cara, pero Draco lo empujó bruscamente contra una puertecita, que se abrió, dejándolos caer uno encima del otro con un uff en la oscuridad. Draco cerró hábilmente la puerta con los pies, y sólo entonces Harry sintió a Mrs. Norris, que olfateaba la puerta suspicazmente, y emitía un maullidito frustrado antes de retirarse con sus patitas de algodón.

- Chst!- susurró Draco, porque Harry estaba empezando a reírse incontrolablemnte bajo él.- Chst, te va a escuchar!-

Harry, que había caído de espaldas al suelo, se sacó de debajo una bate de Beater en desuso. Al ver eso Draco, que estaba montado encima suyo, hundió la cara en su hombro y mordió el sweater para no reventar de risa al gesto adolorido de Harry, y los dos casi se ahogaron antes de poder desahogarse con una carcajada cuando la bendita gata se hubo largado.

- Por el amor de Dios… perdiste tu virginidad, Potter?-

- No seas…- Harry tosió por el polvo, apoyándose en los codos, mirando a Draco casi llorar de risa encima suyo. Un poco de luz de luna entraba por una ventana polvorienta, y eso le permitía verlo, la luz convirtiendo su piel en leche perlada. Harry, que también reía, se quedó allí mirándolo, notando con curiosidad que Draco no pesaba casi nada para ser un chico tan alto y vigoroso, o que quizá se había acomodado en un ángulo especial, pero que era muy agradable.

- Qué es eso?- dijo Draco, levantándose de un salto. Harry se volteó, para luego suspirar: no era alguna amenaza estilo arañas o fantasmas lo que había hecho que Draco se quitara de encima suyo a esa velocidad, sino que se trataba de un viejo escritorio partido por la mitad, sobre la cual descansaba un libro con la portada gastada. Harry suspiró poniéndose de pie, su espalda quejándose; pero sabía que Draco, que amaba los libros viejos como un coleccionista, ya estaba hurgeteando el volumen con luz en la varita, los ojos brillantes de excitación. 

- No te babees. Seguro está podrido…- Harry puso los brazos en jarras.- Malfoy, vinimos a revisar mi tarea, no a buscar tonteras… oye, que te pareces a la mocosa Granger con esa cara de fascinación, como si cada libro de texto fuera una PlayWitch… Malfoy?-

Harry guardó silencio al ver a Draco voltear hacia él. Tenía algo en la mano, que había extraído del libro: pero por primera vez en su vida, Harry pensó que Draco podía verse amenazante, de una forma que no era a pesar de su belleza, sino debido a ella.

- Draco?-

- Cállate, Potter.- dijo el joven, con voz lenta, sibilante.- Cállate.-

- Si eso quieres…- dijo Harry, sorprendido ante la extraña furia de Draco, su amigo de la infancia.- … puedo callarme un rato, lo siento si…-

- Me refiero a que te calles… permanentemente!- gritó Draco, y se lanzó adelante. Sólo los reflejos de un jugador de quidditch salvaron a Harry, que saltó atrás, tropezó en el bate y miró a Draco con ojos desorbitados, porque su mejor amigo portaba una daga pequeña y afilada, y se había recogido para saltar, de un modo que dejaba bien claro que su objetivo ear rebanarle le cuello.

- Draco… qué te pasa? Pero por el amor de Dios, qué tienes? DRACO!- gritó Harry, intentando huir de las cuchilladas que Draco asestaba con saña, acuchillando el aire, moviéndose como un carnívoro tras su presa. -Maldita sea, te volviste loco?-

- Justo ahora? No.- dijo Draco, y sus ojos dilatados que mostraban el blanco alrededor de los iris de plata sobrecogieron a Harry, tan claros en la habitación oscura.-Tú me vuelves loco, con tus juegos, tus… -

- Yo? Pero qué hice yo?- gritó Harry, acorralado cuando Draco lo empujó contra la pared - Draco, no sé de que hablas pero lo siento, cálmate…-

Draco pareció considerarlo, y luego clavó la daga profundamente en el hombro de Harry, que gritó y cayó de rodillas, el dolor contorsionándole el rostro ante esos ojos que no parpadeaban.

- No lo sientas. Yo no lo siento. No siento nada.- dijo Draco, tomándole la cara para apoyar el cuchillo ensangrentado en su cuello, sus labios en los suyos.- Y tú no vas a sentir nada, nunca más.-

- Draco!- exclamó Harry cuando los labios de Draco cubrieron los suyos. Sintió el sabor de la sangre, y luego  un temblor en los músculos de Draco que le dijo que el corte iba a partir: y entonces, con el brazo sano tomó el bate de Beater y le dio con todas sus fuerzas en la nuca, el cabello rubio manchándose de sangre en menos de un segundo cuando el chico cayó, inconsciente, en sus brazos.

Harry estaba empapado en sangre de ambos cuando irrumpió en el salón de Gryffindor, en donde a las dos de la mañana sólo una pareja soñolienta de gatos losmiró desde su cómodo sitio junto al fuego. El tapizado rojo vino de los sillones se tiñó de un rojo más vivo con rapidez, y Harry lelanzó un hechizo a la chimenea tratando de iluminar la habitación con llamas más altas para ver mejor a Draco, que pesar de una espantosa cantidad de sangre en su pelo, respiraba y se quejaba un poco.

- Por el amor de Dios… qué pasó?- preguntó una voz, y Harry se volteó asustado, para ver a la mocosa Granger observándolos con aterrorizado desconcierto desde la escalera.

- Maldita seas, que no ves que está herido? Eres tonta o qué? Ayúdame, su cabeza…- empezó Harry, justo antes de que Hermione disparase en rápida sucesión tres lumos compuestos a las lámparas, haciéndolas  iluminar a Draco bruscamente.

Harry emitió un sonido al ver la sangre, fresca y brillante, que lo empapaba: pero mientras trataba de recordar un hechizo que le permitiera estancar la sangre, Hermione se inclinó, manteniendo cerrada su bata, y musitando un hechizo apoyó dos dedos en el cuello de Draco, empujándole la cabeza a un lado, mientras lo miraba con ojos muy fijos, que se habían vuelto color amarillo brillante.

- No hay fractura. Sólo tendrá una concusión leve, Potter.- dijo ella con acidez, un movimiento de su varita estancando la sangre, antes de mirar el hombro de Harry, en donde la sangre se secaba.- a qué estaban jugando, se puede saber?-

-No estábamos…- la voz de Harry se ahogó de rabia, pero luego calló al ver a Draco hacer un movimiento y abrir ojos enrojecidos. Harry se paralizó, esperando que esas palabras horribles resurgieran, inconscientemente echando a Hermione atrás para protegerla: pero los ojos de Draco parecieron asustados, e intentó sentarse, temblando.

- Harry…- musitó.- Qué…pasó?-

- No recuerdas?- dijo Harry, sintiendo una mezcla de espanto y alivio.

-Me duele…- dijo Draco, intentando sentarse.- Qué me pasó?-

- Eso.- dijo Hermione.- Qué pasó, y porqué, los dos sangrando como cerdos, no lo llevaste a la enfermería?-

- Yo…- Harry parpadeó, quitándose los lentes y frotándose los ojos.- …no pensé.- susurró, sobrepasado.- Sólo quería… ponerte a salvo…-

- De qué? Quién hizo esto?- exclamó Draco, su mirada clavándose en el hombro de Harry y enderezándose de golpe.

- Quédate quieto.- ordenó Hermione, apoyando la varita en el hombro de Harry y susurrando un complicado hechizo. Harry siseó, pero la herida dejó de sangrar.

- Quédate con Draco, ya vengo.- ordenó Harry, levantándose, a pesar de las protestas de los dos. Hermione lo miró irse, y colocó un cojín con poca amabilidad bajo la cabeza de Draco.

- Quédate quieto, Malfoy. Si tienes la concusión que creo que tienes, vomitarás hasta las tripas si te levantas, y no me gusta darle a los elfos domésticos más trabajo del que ya tienen.-

- Defensora de los proletarios, me imagino. O es sólo conciencia de clase?- susuró Draco, los ojos cerrados.

- Que no puedas dejar de ser un hijo de puta arrogante ni con medio cerebro saliéndote por la nariz, Malfoy.-

- Lo siento, pero mi cerebro no tiene nada que ver con mi aversión a los plebeyos. Es mi estómago.-

Harry regresó a la sala, sintiendo un vacío en el pecho. Corría, sin importarle el dolor, o si Mrs Norris lo seguía, o nada. Sólo sabía que lo que fuera que había afectado a Draco, seguía allí, y él quería hacer pagar a alguien lo que había sucedido. Quería gritar, y temblaba un poco de shock y de dolor residual: pero se paró en seco, cuando al entrar en la salita abandonada, no encontró ninguna daga en el suelo, sino un muchacho desnudo a la luz de la luna, inconsciente, el cabello largo y castaño como lluvia resbalando por el borde del escritorio.

A la mañana siguiente llovía lastimeramente mientras Hermione aguardaba despierta, envuelta en un chal de lana, los pies apoyados en un cojín en alto observaba el cuadro que se robase. Lo había colgado frente a su cama, y la mirada del misterioso muchacho parecía observarla con atención, como si estuviera tan perdido en sus ojos como estaba ella en los suyos. Los colores habían parecido más vivos cuando ella pasó cuidadosamente un algodón empapado en agua tibia y jabón para quitar el polvo del óleo reseco, y se había sobresaltado cuando, bajo su mano,lo que le había parecido un rostro serio, casi entrsitecido, había florecido una sonrisa bajo su mano. La había apartado, fascinada: ahora, bajo el influjo de los nuevos colores,el muchacho parecía más vivo, más bello, quizá, menos solitario. Incluso había bajado a pedirle a Seamus, que pintaba un poco, que le prestase algo de aceite de linaza para darle brillo y renovar el óleo.

Cuando acabó de colocarlo, se quedó quieta, fascinada. La pintura era obra de un maestro: la fidelidad era casi fotográfica, el pelaje del perro rico y real, el cabello del muchacho pintado con tal limpieza que parecía que podías hundir las manos en hebras de oro. Sonreía, un poco impúdicamente, ahora, una tenue sonrisa fascinante, un gesto airoso: y Hermione, privada de sueño, se envolvió en su chal más cálido y se quedó allí mirándolo, a la distancia justa para poder  ver los puntitos de oro en sus ojos oscuros, lo suficientemente lejos para crear una ilusión de movimiento y realidad.

No, no era una versión fotográfica: tenía un algo más mágico, más onírico. Ningún lente muggle podía dar esa pureza, ese halo, y ningún pincel humano podía darlo, supuso. Pero el cuadro no se movía: Hermione pensó que era una imagen demasiado antigua, quizá, pero luego, al tocar el suave óleo, supuso que era una obra de arte a la manera muggle.

Potter se había llevado a Malfoy a la enfermería, sin decirle nada más. Se había pasado la noche despierta luego, preguntándose un poco que había significado todo eso: pero había aprendido en varios años en Hogwarths era a cerrar la boca y no meterse en lo que no era asunto suyo. Como uno de los poquísimos alumnos becados, sabía que nunca podría pasar desapercibida, y eso la irritaba de un modo insoportable. No hubiera deseado nada más que ser una de ellos, ser una chica común y corriente, pero no lo era: jamás la habían dejado serlo.

Estaba sola. Siempre había estado sola, hija única, cerebro privilegiado, hija de muggles en Hogwarths. Sola, mientras veía que Seamus y Dean, Neville y Ron, y sobre todo Draco y Harry nunca dudaban de refregarle en la cara, hablando de sus vacaciones conjuntas, de sus años en la escuela básica de Merlín, lo que hacían en las fiestas que organizaba la sociedad mágica. Hermione los miraba, y estudiaba. Pero ellos estaban juntos, y ella estaba sola.

Movió la cabeza, soñolienta y deprimida, y observó al muchacho del perro, que parecía observarla con conmiseración.

_Al menos te tengo a ti, ahora. Y a ti no te importa que sea hija de muggles: después de todo, sólo eres aceite y pergamino._

Hermione cerró los ojos preguntándose si podría echar una cabezada antes del desayuno, sintiéndose cansada y calentita por el chal. Pero cuando cerró los ojos y empezaba a caer en brazos del sueño, gritó.

- No lo había visto antes.-

- No estaba allí cuando entramos?-

- Creo que me acordaría de un chico en pelotas, sabes!-

- Pues lo siento, yo estaba ocupado con una versión tuya a la Norman Bates!- los dos se siseaban en voz baja, mientras Prewett examinaba al chico desmayado al amanecer. El muchacho era delgado y pálido, con la piel con esa propiedad lechosa que es típica en algunos pelirrojos, aunque su pelo era castaño oscuro y vivaz, y los párpados cerrados tan traslúcidos que se transparentaba la sangre. Tras que un aún agitado Harry hubiera llegado con un chico desnudo e inconsciente en brazos al amanecer a la enfermería, y que Draco, aún concusionado y mareado se le hubiera unido, los dos se habían quedado, más asustados que curiosos. Pero tercos e insulares como eran, no necesitaron ni ponerse de acuerdo para mentir al respecto de su aventura, y los dos explicaron cómo habían oído un ruido y habían encontrado al chico, echándole la culpa a una armario lleno de espadas colapsando para explicar sus heridas.

Prewett no se había comido ni la mitad del cuento, pero había tratado suficientes años con " PMS" ( Potter Malfoy Special, te pone de mal humor o te hace llorar) para saber que si uno decía que el cielo era verde, el otro se pondría a cantar Greensleaves.

Un parpadeo. Los tres se adelantaron, para ver al muchacho, que parecía confuso al intentar sentarse en la cama, la melena leonada cayéndole en la cara.

- Quédate quieto!- dijo Prewett con voz de mando. El amistoso medimago le tomó el pulso.- Cómo te llamas, muchacho? Qué hacías allí solo?-

-…- el chico miró a uno, al otro, y luego de regreso al medimago. Draco, que podía ser el más amable de los dos cuando quería, se inclinó al otro lado de la cama.

- Estás a salvo. Nadie va a lastimarte, no te preocupes.-

- Cómo te llamas? Qué hacías ahí?- intervino Harry, su voz más seca. Draco podía no recordar nada, pero él había estado al borde del pánico. Y quería respuestas, y las quería ya.

- Antea.- dijo el chico, los labios delgados temblorosos.- Anteaea…-

- Te llamas Andreas?-

El chico calló, su rostro algo asustado. Luego asintió, y los miró a la cara, con tal obvia indefensión que Draco movió la cabeza y Harry se sintió conmovido. No eran malos chicos, después de todo.

- Profesor, nosotros le traeremos ropa. Quizá le pasó algo y no recuerda… déjenos que lo ayudemos.- dijo Draco, con su irresistible modo persuasivo. Prewett le levantó una ceja: los conocía desde los once años, a él no le vendían buzones.

- Tengo claro que no es alumno del colegio. Pero alumno o no, es bastante escandaloso.- dijo rascándose la barba.- Y no tiene señales de abuso sexual… ni siquiera de intercourse…-

Draco y Harry se miraron, y Draco s emordió los labios mientras Harry se ponía rojo. Para dos putones coquetos que jugueteaban con cuanta falda se pusiera a tiro, era remarcable que la más mínima sugerencia de sodomía los pusiera tan incómodos como unos calzoncillos de encaje almidonados.

- … pueden acompañarlo mientras averiguo con los Aurores. Pero compórtense.- djo Prewett con un suspiro y un gesto en la mano. Cuando los dejó, Draco y Harry se volvieron al chico, Draco sonriendo y Harry aún un poco inquisitivo, aunque sus ojos verdes eran suaves.

- Todo estará bien, Andy. Te traeré algo bonito, y podemos ir a comer. Les diremos a todos que eres mi primo y fin del asunto. Ya verás que todo se soluciona.-

- De veras no recuerdas cómo llegaste allí?- preguntó Harry, a lo que Draco le dio un empujón.

- Déjalo en paz! No ves que está confundido? Vete por la ropa, Andy ya nos dirá todo cuando se sienta mejor!-

- Andy?-

- Ya, hush, partiste, Potter. Trae mis jeans grises, me quedan chicos, le quedarán bien, y mi sweater blanco, seguro que tu ropa le nada…-

- Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el chico que Draco había bautizado Andy. Los dos se volvieron, sorprendidos, y se dieron cuenta que estaban tan acostumbrados a que todo elmundo y su gato supiera quiénes eran ellos, que no se habían presentado.

- Perdona! Yo soy Draco y el troll se llama Harry.- dijo Draco, esquivando un sopapo con una risa y un revoloteo de guedejas pálidas.- Ya, ve por la ropa, el pobre debe tener frío ahí en pelota picada!-

- Serás…- Harry los dejó, amenazando a Draco con el brazo, un poco divertido y un poco molesto con la diversión de Draco. Empezaba a sentir la noche sin dormir; el hombro, aun curado por la Granger dolía, y estaba nervioso, aún poco dispuesto a contarle todo lo que había sucedido a Draco. Draco había enloquecido. Lo había acuchillado. Le había gritado. Lo había tratado de matar.

DRACO LO HABÍA BESADO: porqué ésa consideración le parecía la más chocante de todas, por Dios?

_Ay, mami, creo que te tengo malas noticias, tu hijo mayor no te dará nietos…_

La idea de la reacción de Lily Potter lo hizo sonreír. La idea de la reacción de su tío Remus lo hizo suspirar.

La idea de la reacción de su padre y tío Sirius lo hizo buscar el pilar más cercano y empezar a darse cabezazos, intentando expulsar la sensación de unos labios en los suyos.

- Qué estás haciendo, Potter?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados y aire divertido Lancelot Paige, el Head Boy de Ravenclaw, que tenía diecisiete años y solía divertirse horrores con las travesuras de Harry y Draco.

- Hola, Lance.-

- Es un deporte nuevo, o quieres hacerte una cicatriz cool en la frente?-

- Extremadamente no asunto tuyo, Lance.- dijo Harry con acidez.

- Se te perdió tu albino tormento? Dónde está? Ustedes suelen ir tan juntos como la crema y una oreo…-

Harry se volteó para echarle una fresca a Lancelot, cuando vio que detrás del Head Boy se asomaba un chico de unos quince años, con pelo negro desparramado y cortado de cualquier forma, ojeras, ojos oscuros y una túnica abrochada al cuello, de un blanco tan desvaído como su piel, que lo miraba con el interés y la leve repulsión con que observas al bicho que se posa en tu plato.

- Y tú qué miras, gasparín?-

Lance miró a Harry y contó hasta treinta.

- Es el alumno nuevo, becado. Se llama Lawliet Lloyd, y apreciaría que tú y Draco no lo molesten.-

- Otro muerto de hambre con neuronas? Increíble, pensé que la Granger era algo así como un celacanto… - Harry se cruzó de brazos.- No dijo Neville que iba a mi curso?-

- Efectivamente.-

- Pero si este petiso no puede tener quince años…-

- Tiene diecisiete.-

- Y de dónde viene? De Liliput?- Harry se inclinó para mirarlo más de cerca.- Hola, enano, soy Harry Potter, hablas inglés?-

- Yo hablo quince idiomas. Cuántos hablas tú?- le espetó el jovencito, sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

- Y éste de dónde viene? De Somalia? Albania?- Harry movió la cabeza.- parece que la Cruz Roja le puso espina dorsal cuando lo recogió…-

Lancelot ya iba contando por mil y algo.- Potter, cierra la jeta. Lloyd, vamos, no le hagas caso. Éste se cree gran cosa porque su padre derrotó a un gran mago oscuro, pero tú lo vas a aplastar como un gusano en clase.-

- A no ser que yo me descuide y lo pise… trataré de caminar mirando el suelo…- soltó Harry mientras Lloyd y Lance se alejaban y el mocoso se quedó mirando a Harry un momento con desprecio antes de irse.

Harry los vio irse con un irresistible deseo de dar patadas. _Hoy no es mi día. Definitivamente, obviamente, claramente alguien allá arriba me odia. Pero mírame todo lo que quieras, enano, que las miradas no sacan sangre, y…_

Harry se quedó quieto. Y luego echó a correr, no a bsucar la ropa que Draco le pidiese, sino escaleras arriba, a la salita en donde todo había ocurrido. Porque estaba muy seguro que Draco no llevaría una daga para ir a estudiar, y no la había recogido cuando se lo llevó herido.

Esa daga… de dónde había salido esa daga? Y el chico? Y dónde estaba el libro, el que Draco había estado ojeando?

- Sentí…- Hermione se calló de golpe. Seamus, Neville y Ron habían entrado a su cuarto de sopetón, los tres a medio vestir al oírla gritar, y el Head Boy, que era el más amable y comprensivo Gryffindor en tres siglos, la había tomado de los brazos, espantado al ver que tenía unas manchitas de sangre en la blusa.- Déjame, estoy bien!- exclamó ella, rodeándose con sus propios brazos, temblando un poco.

- Pero tienes sangre? Estás bien?-

- Qué te pasó, porqué gritaste?- exclamó Seamus, que solía ser bastante amable.

- Seguramente sacó 99 sobre 100.- soltó Ron, que estaba en calzoncillos y era menos amable del grupo.

- Es…- Hermione parpadeó, los dedos hundidos en su propio cabello mientras respiraba hondo._ Fue un ensueño, es todo. Estaba tendida, y alguien me acarició los brazos, como si me abrazara por detrás… sólo el calor del chal, su tacto y mis pensamientos, eso es todo, es todo…_- … que vi una araña.-

- De veras?- preguntó Neville agudamente, mirándola a los ojos. De alguna forma le avergonzó mentirle a esos ojos castaños, y miró aparte, mientras Seamus bufaba sobre los defectos de las nenas y Ron exclamaba que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenía que tener algo femenino. Así como en el cérvix de profundo.

Neville los echó a ambos de la habitación, y con mucha gentileza, la esperó para bajar a desayunar juntos, llevándole los libros. Hermione asintió y se lo agradeció, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, pensó que lo odiaba.

Podía soportar el desprecio. Pero la lástima, no.

--


	2. Color of Darkness

**Harry Potter**** & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate Universe_

We. a.r-e. s+e.a.r-chi.ng

Fo.r- the. pla.ce. tha.t s+o.u.ls+ s+ho.u.ld a.i.w fo.r-

A.h, ho.w wu.ch, i.f the. de.e.p da.r-kne.s+s+ tu.r-ne.d to. li.ght,

Wo.u.ld the. co.lo.r- o.f the. wo.r-ld cha.nge.? (A.h, s+o.we.da.y s+u.r-e.ly)

**Two: Colors OF DARKNESS**

            Normalmente se hubieran saltado las clases, pero Langrisser había dicho que si no iban al ochenta por ciento de sus clases, sin importar qué tan brillantes fueran sus exámenes, los reprobaría, los patearía hasta el bosque y le diría a los centauros que los enseñaran los horrores de sexo interespecies a los que habían sido tan afectos en la época griega, en persona. Por eso, después de almuerzo no tuvieron más opción que dejar a Andy durmiendo en la enfermería, y mandar a unos aterrorizados alumnos de primero a buscar sus libros, aunque la otra opción solía hacerse los lindos para que sus compañeras les ofrecieran compartir. Lamentablemente en clase de Langrisser no era una opción: el exorcista creía a patas juntas en un hombre, un libro, y castigaba a los infractores o solipsistas engreídos clasificando incunables. En Latín. Con moho.

La clase de Historia era una de las más exigentes desde que el exorcista se hiciera con el puesto, ( cómo… siendo que el profe anterior había sido un fantasma… pues es un tema escabroso… para hablar de conseguir un puesto a la mala…)  y habían tantas maldiciones y gruñidos cuando llegaba la feliz hora de la Historia como las que habían cuando tenían que subir a la Torre deAstronomía para ser convertidos en cebiche por la Sinistra o bajar a tener pociones con la profesora Avalon. Draco y Harry habían tenido los pupitres más codiciados, en el fondo del aula, pero una lamentable ocasión que involucrara a dos engreídos Ravenclaws, un spray sapificador y una caja de bengalas hechizadas en forma de mosca había acabado con los dos ídolos casi exorcizados y trasladados a los dos asientos normalmente vacíos a los costados de Hermione Granger, en primera fila.

Tras dos semanas así, Draco y Harry se lanzaban Ennervates! antes de entrar a clase.

- El reino mágico de Babilonia y la magia salvaje de Zoroastro. Media hora. Ensayo de tres mil palabras, con fechas. Empiecen. Ya.- cablegrafió Langrisser, sentándose en su escritorio con los ojos brillantes de malevolencia y la coleta gris agitándose sobre su hombro como la cola de un zorro malvado. Hubieron gruñidos y quejas, y luego el sonido de muchos suspiros, mientras Hermione era la única que empezaba a escribir velozmente.

Draco y Harry se miraron por sobre la cabeza despeinada de Hermione, y se encogieron de hombros: un ensayo malo no afectaría sus notas de forma importante. De mala gana, empezaron a escribir, Harry mordiscando su pluma de águila negra, Draco acariciándose el mentón con el índice: pero a ninguno de los dos le interesaba mayormente la historia, y era el peor ramo de los dos. En especial las historias sobre magos viejales que eran amantes y hacían cositas con magia rara…

- Tiempo!- dijo Langrisser, y los pergaminos volaron a sus manos. - Los que tengan faltas de ortografía tendrán puntos menos… cuándo aprenderán que no es lo mismo escribir en un pergamino " Esphinges Charm!" que " Esphincter Charm!"- les echó una mirada y suspiró. - Los que pasaron las seis mil palabras… son nadie excepto la señorita Granger, si a veces creo que tengo una sola alumna en clase… y algunos tuvieron el descaro de presentar menos de mil, excepto…-la voz de Langrisser se suavizó, y esbozó una sonrisita zorruna.- Mr Lawliet Lloyd. Podría, por favor, pasar adelante, y explicarme qué se supone que es esto?-

Harry se volteó, y para su sorpresa Hermione y Draco también. El muchacho que avanzaba por el pasillo era el pequeño Ravenclaw de las ojeras, que llevaba el uniforme impecable pero la piel macilenta y el pelo opaco de los que pasan mucho tiempo sin ver el sol.

- Es un diagrama zoroastral.- dijo Lloyd, su voz baja pero perfectamente audible.

- Y cree que eso corresponde a un ensayo?-

- Si lo traduce, las runas en inglés de traducen a tres mil palabras. Y de adentro afuera están las fechas en que los símbolos fueron cambiando, del Rokh más interno beduino al Phi helénico en el círculo exterior.- Lloyd inclinó la cabeza: sus ojos eran grandes y sombríos, y parecía genuinamente sorprendido.- Usted no sabía eso?-

Diez minutos de ladridos zorrunos y abundante desangramiento de puntos para el águila Ravenclaw, Lloyd volvió a su asiento, y Hermione, sorprendida lo siguió con la mirada.

- Ya se enamoró.- comentó Harry, moviendo la cabeza.

- A las cucarachas les gustan las cucarachas, dicen.- Draco le sonrió a Hermione beatíficamente.- Te ayudaría, pero no hablo troll.-

- Tal vez le guste Hermione. Es freak, tendrá gustos freaky.-

- Imbéciles.- Hermione aparentó ignorarlos, pero Harry se acercó para hablarle muy serio.

- Ni se te ocurra casarte con él!-

- Qué… a ti que te importa, Potter?-

- Si se casan, entre tu pelo y el de él, tendrán a Macy Gray!-

- Imbécil!-

Hermione salió harta de clase, con los Harry y Draco cantándole Love Revolution por todo el pasillo. Le hubiera gustado hablar con el chico Lloyd, pero no sólo porque fuera tan culto: ella jamás había oído hablar de una progresión de runas temporales, y le parecía fascinante. No: por un momento, había visto en sus ojos vacíos y desinteresados algo de incomprensión, algo de la sensación de pez fuera del agua, que la había tocado. Algo tan semejante en ella misma.

Soledad.

Un mundo hostil.

Algo dentro, suave, y protegido por miles de espinas.

No dicen que el amor nace de la compasión, y los dos caminan de la mano? Quién había escrito algo como eso?

Tal vez, dos ya no estarían solos… sólo estudiar juntos, hablar…

Hermione se encerró en su habitación sola en vez de bajar a cenar: quería estar sola, sin que ese par de imbéciles se siguieran riendo de ella.

Quería estar sola…

… pero no estaba sola.

Frente a ella, el maravilloso muchacho con su perro dorado y su cabello de oro y su sonrisa suave, que parecía consolarla. Ojos oscuros, y esa expresión…

Hermione sintió que su orgullo herido y su soledad y su rabia se calamaban, abrazándose las rodillas y observando ese suave rostro. Perdida en sus ojos, se quedó allí, hasta muy tarde, hasta que se durmió y sus ojos fueron iguales dorados y oscuros, y suaves.

Y cálidos.

- Practica desde que era niño. A mí no me mires, pero insiste que el quidditch, el duelo, la alta magia y el ballet se relacionan.- le comentó Harry a Andy, mientras los dos observaban a Draco estirarse, con calzas y una floja camisa de batista blanca, que le daba color a su piel tibia, haciendo unas flexiones y estirándose con la ayuda de una barra de madera adosada a la pared.                                                                                                                                                                                                                           Harry movió la cabeza, cómodamente sentado en un taburete que balanceaba, apoyando los hombros en la pared.- Me reí de él hasta cansarme, pero no le importa. Y le reconozco que funciona.-

Draco les echó una sonrisa como si supiera que hablaban de él. Cuando acabó de estirarse, apoyó las muñecas en el suelo sin doblar las rodillas, y luego se apoyó ligeramente en los dedos e hizo un flexible pivote, sus pies sensibles y desnudos.

Andy asintió, mirándolo fascinado. Hablaba muy poco, y se limitaba a emitir sólo algunas preguntas: pero con los jeans gris pizarra y un sweater blanco que le quedaba un poco flojo, el pelo en una cola, Harry se sorprendió al ver cuán normal paraecía. Para haber aparecido de la nada tras una escena de sangre la noche anterior, parecía dolorosamente normal: el cabello en las sienes levemente rizado, la coleta recogida con una torsión en la nuca, formando un grueso nudo color melaza: y sobre todo, la fascinante pureza de la piel, casi color chocolate blanco. Los ojos eran sólo castaños, pero parecían negros ante esa alba fascinación.

- Es… interesante.- dijo Andy con su extraña voz profunda. Daba la impresión de alguien que no había hablado hacia mucho tiempo, y tenía una sonrisa tímida, casi temerosa. Harry sintió el deseo de calmarlo, y aunque una parte de él seguía demandando respuestas, sacudido y espantado aún, era difícil desear alterar al muchacho. Qué edad tendría? Harry podría haber dicho cualquiera entre los quince y los veinte. Pero parecía tan joven.

Mientras los dos observan a Draco extenderse, girar, y arquear los brazos con suavidad, su pie realizando el suave y definitivo arco que realiza una espada antes de atacar, Harry recordó, aún mientras lo veía moverse tan blanco, grácil y tenue.

Ese cuerpo era el de un luchador, fino como… una daga.

No había habido libro.

No había habido daga.

No había habido nada en la habitación, excepto polvo, y el viejo escritorio partido al medio. Nada.

Había sido un sueño, una pesadilla? No, la sangre había sido bien real. Había sido…

… pero ahora era Draco, que era fuerte y a la vez tenue cuando corrió, saltó y se volteó en el aire sin magia, un giro en el último momento permitiéndole aterrizar en un arco. Harry lo aplaudió, riendo.

- Sissy.-

- Neaderthal.- le respondió Draco cariñosamente, mientras se secaba la cara. Había puesto " Door to Heaven", su canción favorita para practicar, pero con un gesto de su varita hizo saltar la aguja del gramófono mágico a " Nineteen Years" y sonrió.

_Like a black swallowtail butterfly, I want to fly with my proud wings  
Please don't say it's stupid; such a life is okay, is okay…_

- Quieres probar, Any? Es muy fácil, y desestresa muchísimo.-

- Yo…- Andy pareció dudar, pero luego hubo una luz en sus ojos oscuros, mientras se ponía de pie junto a Draco. Eran casi de la misma estatura, y aunque Draco no poseía esa belleza lechosa, si tenía esa palidez de perla suya. Cuando los dos se colocaron frente a frente, Harry sintió algo extraño, que no podía identificar mientras Draco guiaba a Andy, y de pronto lo aferraba para arrastrarlo en un vals improptu, lento y sensual.

_You applied poison to your lips and came into my room, right?  
With your kiss, my body and mind seem to be melting already_

Draco jamás lo había guiado a él así. Quizá estaban demasiado cerca; quizá no confiaba en él de ese modo. Tal vez era simplemente demasiado torpe. Pero como el toque de algo demasiado caliente, el recuerdo de eso beso le quemó la boca de pronto a Harry, y pareció extenderse de golpe por su rostro y pecho como agua hirviendo al ver a Draco hacer un habil movimiento y a Andy seguirlo sin aparente esfuerzo. Fuera lo que fuera, ese chico había bailado antes, algo así, porque de pronto su agarre en las manos de Draco se hizo determinado, y giraron a toda velocidad, esbeltos tobillos uno junto al otro, sus movimientos lentos y marcados, perfectos y sensuales en su mínima belleza. Se veían… semejantes.

_This hated age nineteen_

Perfectos.

_Even when your heart is so beautiful that it sickens me  
Why do you kiss me, when I can't even do a thing?_

Draco rió, y atrajo a Andy hacia sí, y los dos, como si se leyeran las mentes, dieron un giro, un salto, y se echaron atrás con un gesto brusco y operístico, un par de ojos como plata y un par de ojos de negro chocolate mirándolo por encima del hombro.

_The nineteen years old days that I really hate_

_The nineteen years old face that I really hate_

- Vamos, añádele azúcar!- gritó Draco, riendo, arrojándole la varita de Harry y tomando la suya. Harry hubiera protestado, pero tenía la boca seca cuando, con la gracia de un abanico, los dos dos dieron un largo paso y dieron un golpe con la muñeca, la varita trazando largas chispas de magia, cintas de luz, espirales de magia mientras los dos giraban y jugaban…

_If it's impossible to remove my soiled soul only  
Then to where I walk can I call that my future?_

… era como si los dos se atasen con cuerdas, pero en vez de liberarse, sólo se envolvían más, mutuamente, jugando…

_The dream suspended in midair when I'm at age nineteen_

- Draco!- intentó decir, pero le falló la voz. Un indescriptible horror empezó a atenazarlo, un deja vu de la noche anterior: ese muchacho que se movía allí como un garza no era el amigo de su infancia, no era su Draco. Era un desconocido, misterioso y bello, cuyos movimientos le producían un escalosfrío, cuya magia…

_The lie suspended in midair when I'm at age nineteen_

… la magia de Andy estalló de pronto como una enorme burbuja, celeste y oro, algo lechoso al centro, y se agrandó rozándolos en viento tibio, y luego en luz, y luego cintas rojas parecieron bailar dentro de la burbuja como cintas en el agua, mientras chispas de oro como un cardumen seguían su varita…

Andy estaba riendo, los oscuros ojos muy abiertos, y giró hacia ellos, los brazos extendidos, su mirada misteriosa detrás de sus dedos.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto y aferró a Draco del brazo, que observaba boquiabierto, el cabello erizándose bajo la potente ola de magia, y al seguir a Andy con los ojos supo que había algo familiar en ese movimiento, pero qué…

- Andy, para!- gritó Draco, pero fue Harry quien se lanzó adelante y aferró al chico del brazo. Sintió como si hubiera agarrado una veleta en una tormenta eléctrica: el golpe de la magia lo lanzó atrás, todos sus músculos gritando en agonía. Al oír su grito, Andy pareció despertar y volver en sí, deteniéndose en seco, la magia apagándose de golpe como la luz de una vela. Dejó caer la varita, que Harry llamó de inmediato, y se quedó mirándolo como si no pudiera creer lo que había sucedido.

- Y yo que creía que te iba a impresionar con un triple Baryshnikov.- dijo Draco de pronto, sonriendo. Andy esbozó una sonrisa, pero Harry lo agarró del brazo de un tirón, y lo empujó hacia la puerta.

- Se acabó! Vas a tener que dar unas respuestas. Estaban lanzando más magia que Dumbledore! Casi me achicharras! Pero por Dios, qué mierda eres?-

- Potter, déjalo!- ladró Draco.

- No hasta tener unas respuesta!-

- Suéltalo, o te las ves conmigo!- gritó Draco.-Métete con uno de tu tamaño!-

- Serás idiota? Si alguien puede freír a alguien, es él a mí con toda esa magia!-

- Potter, por última vez déjalo!-

- No! Para que él vuelva a creerse generador solar y tú te pongas a jugar al Resplandor? No! Quiero respuestas, ya!-

Andy movió la cabeza, sus manos en las muñecas de Harry, en puntillas y sin luchar, mansamente. Miró a Harry los ojos, con tanta incomprensión, con tanto shock como el del rostro de Harry: pero el muchacho de lentes redondos y brillantes ojos verdes estaba harto y asustado, y gritó, con furia:

- Dime de una maldita vez quién eres y qué quieres o yo te…-

GLASH

Harry soltó a Andy, que cayó de rodillas, y se volvió a Draco, tosiendo, tras retroceder unos pasos. Draco, aún descalzo y en calzas, sostenía la varita en la mano, y lo miraba con determinación.

El Releasing Charm se había sentido como un latigazo. A Harry le ardían los brazos y aún el cuerpo por el golpe anterior de magia: pero tomó su varita y miró a Draco mientras una cólera insoportable le recorría las venas, una rabia que había hecho a James Potter cortarle la cabeza de un solo espadazo a Voldemort y a Lily Potter haber dejado a Petunia Dursley morir lentamente quemada en un horno sin pestañear. La rabia asesina de los Potter era tan conocida como la absoluta terquedad de los Malfoy, y ahora que se enfrentaban, Harry estaba casi mareado de furia, y fascinado y nauseado a la vez por Draco. Draco, que lo había besado.

Maldita sea, porqué siempre acababa en ese pensamiento!?

Y ahora iban a enfrentarse? Tantos años juntos, y ahora enfrentarse por ese… ese… monstruo?

- Harry, te estás portando como un idiota…-

Una oportunidad. Una chance. Draco alargó una mano para levantar a Andy, y Harry supo lo que era la furia asesina de veras.

+ EXPLEXIO!+

THUD

Los dos frágiles muchachos parecieron volar, casi. Cuando cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco, casi de inmediato vino otro golpe: la puerta se había cerrado de un portazo, y Harry se había ido.

Se había quedado dormida como un clavo: estaba un poco incómoda, pero no demasiado. Se había metido bajo las mantas y estaba vestida aún, aunque sin los zapatos ni la falda: con sólo la camisa, las medias altas y la ropa interior, se sentía extrañamente confortable y calentita, los ojos cerrados en la oscuridad.

No era total. Había un destello de luna tras las cortinas, e iluminaba un trozo de pared, las cortinas de pesado brocado bloqueando toda otra luz. Sólo un rayo de luna.

Se reflejaba en el cuadro como en un espejo por el rico aceite del óleo. Sólo veía una mancha brillante, y entre sueños, pensó que le hubiera gustado ver los ojos sombríos del muchacho. Suyo. Lo sentía suyo, aunque era absurdo: si era un retrato, ese muchacho bello y su perro eran polvo y huesos mucho antes de que ella naciera. Ese bello rostro, esas manos fuertes y delicadas…

Cerró los ojos, apartando la vista y tendiéndose de costado. Qué cruel era pensarlo: toda esa belleza, esa juventud arrogante y delicada. Frágil e ida a una ataúd seco, perdida… perdida de la misma forma irremediable de un amanecer, una gota de rocío, como todo lo que el bello y vivo. Perdido.

Solo en su tumba.

Hermione sintió que le picaban los ojos, y levantó las manos para secarse los párpados. Y sintió, tenues e inconfundibles, dos brazos rodearla desde atrás, envolviendo su cintura, apegándola contra un pecho suave y firme.

_Es la manta. No te vuelvas loca. Es la manta. Estás soñando. Son tus propias manos. Ese pulgar que te acaricia el abdomen… tu pulgar. No importa que veas tus manos delante de ti, no importa, no importa, estás soñando, no estás loca, es… es… es…_

_… es tan agradable…_

_… cálido…_

El cuerpo de Hermione pareció aflojarse en la oscuridad, aunque cuando sus ojos seguían enormes, aterrados, sin parpadear, sumerguiéndose en las sombras de su cama. Pánico y placer, y un miedo inenarrable.

Un aliento en su sien. Una mejilla, fresca y firme, presionando la suya…

Hermione pensó que ella había dado ese alarido cuando algo rasgó la noche, pero se dio cuenta que no podía hablar. Saltó de la cama como si corriera por su vida y encendió las luces, para verse sola en una habitación vacía con el corazón latiendo de tal forma que era ensordecedor: y corrió afuera, al pasillo, a la Sala Común, tropezando y temblando, para darse de manos en boca con tres chicas de quinto que gritaban.

Las chicas la aferraron, y en la confusión, Hermione se tardó en darse cuenta que estaban empapadas de rojo. Bajó la vista, y vio subiendo la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de las chicas, avanzando hacia ellas, a Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron, en camisón, manchada de sangre, con el cabello desparramado sobre la cara.

En la mano llevaba una daga que goteaba.

- Las voy a abrir como caza.- dijo Ginny, sus dientes blancos reluciendo entre el pelo rojo y los labios enrojecidos.- Y veremos si sus tripas son más bonitas que la mudblood!-

Las chicas chillaron, ocultándose tras Hermione, empujándola delante. Y Hermione, que vio que Ginny avanazaba con esos ojos enloquecidos, sólo tuvo tiempo para levantar la varita y gritar un SHIELD CHARM

La daga atravesó el potente hechizo como mantequilla y sólo el que Ginny fuera un poco más baja permitió que el filo rebotara en las costillas y no se hundiera en el pecho. Hermione gritó, mientras las otras chicas se metían en su cuarto y le cerraban la puerta en la cara. Golpeó con los puños, la herida sangrando como si alguien hubiera dado vuelta un bote de pintura: pero Ginny se acercaba, y apenas pudo esquivarla, agachándose, tratando de pasarla para poder lanzarse escaleras abajo, pero estaba atrapada.

Porqué nadie venía? No la escuchaban gritar?

Ginny reía.

- Anímate, mudblood. Vas a ser alguien, por una vez en tu vida! Quizá y hasta le pongan tu nombre a una sala…!- gritó, dando cuchilladas a diestra y siniestra. Hermione miró a ambos lados, atrapada y desesperada, casi llorando de miedo y de rabia y de espanto.

Y entonces vio a Harry Potter por el rabillo de ojo, cruzando el pasillo para meterse en la sala común.

- HARRY!- gritó. Potter se volvió, vio a Ginny, y todo el color se fue de su cara, pero Hermione hizo un gesto tras de Ginny, y Harry echó a correr hacia ellas, escalera arriba.

Ginny se adelantó hacia él, y Hermione se lanzó detrás de pronto, y la empujó.

La atlética pelirroja se giró gritando y la daga hizo un largo y doloroso corte en el brazo de Hermione, pero perdió pie y rodó hasta los pies de Harry, con un nauseante crack de una pierna. Cuando llegó abajo, Harry la aferró con brazos y piernas, quitándole la daga de una patada, y la miró a la cara.

Ginny emitió un sollozo, y lo miró con auténtico terror y dolor en el rostro. Luego, se desmayó.

Harry se volvió, y vio que Hermione había recogido la daga y la observaba pensativamente, apartándose el pelo manchado de sangre de la cara.

- NO! SUÉLTALA!- gritó.

- Lo extrañas mucho, verdad?- dijo Andy suavemente. Draco, que había estado los últimos cuatro minutos observando la lluvia caer, movió la cabeza, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. A diferencia de Lily Evans, que había aportado sinceridad y una bocanada de aire fresco a las maneras de las nobles casas de Potter y Black, la dulce Narcissa había sido educad estrictamente, y se había preocupado de que su único hijo heredase las más exquisitas maneras. Por ello había auténtica calidez en Draco al sentarse junto a Andy en el sillón, mientras que el muchacho, aún rodeado de platitos, se había cruzado de piernas en el suelo.

Draco podía ser cariñoso, pero no era idiota, y había observado a Andy con creciente curiosidad todo el resto del día. Andy utilizaba elementos modernos sin mucha vacilación, pero la suficiente para saber que se tardaba en reconocerlos, o que quizá era un aprehendedor increíblemente rápido: leía y escribía con fluidez en inglés y francés al menos, aunque su estilo de puntuación y ortografía eran anticuados, y tenía una curiosa certidumbre al hablar, un lenguaje exacto que permitía un adverbio, un sustantivo, un verbo y un adjetivo por frase.

Pero cuando reía, era hermoso, y tan limpio. Draco lo observó cuando lo acompañó a las duchas y al verlo semidesnudo, notó con curiosidad que la pureza de su rostro se extendía a todo su cuerpo: no tenía una cicatriz, una marca en todo el cuerpo. Era como si acabara de nacer, puro y simple, reluciente bajo el agua, y Draco apartó la vista y se dio un baño a sí mismo, sintiendo que le quemaban las mejillas.

- Draco?-

- Dime, Andy?-

- Me duele algo en la espalda… puedes ver qué tengo?-

Draco tuvo la discreción de cubrirse con una toalla. Cuando vio a Andy con las caderas envueltas en una, sentado en la banca esperándolo con un gesto de inquietud, sonrió.

- Qué pasa?-

- Me duele…-

- Te duele mucho?- dijo Draco arrodillándose a su lado para apartar el pelo brillante y mojado. La piel estaba tibia bajo sus manos.

Hubo una pausa.- No sé. Sé que duele, pero, no tengo con qué comparar…-

Draco le tiró el pelo.

- AWW!-

- Más o menos que eso?-

-… mirada con una lagrimita más…-

Draco le puso el cabello en el costado y deslizó las manos por la espalda. Era fina, casi femenina: pero era una extensión blanca intocada por una peca, un lunar, una marca o siquiera una manchita de pigmentación. Draco inspiró, un poco fascinado, y sintió el deseo extraño de oler más de cerca un curioso aroma seco y seductor a la vez que emitía Andy.

- Es aquí…- dijo Andy, señalando con una mano torpe el punto que no alcanzaba a tocar, entre sus omoplatos. Draco lo tocó, y sintió una vértebra.

No: era algo duro y pequeño, entre dos vértebras. Algo plano y redondo, como una monedita.

- … quizá te golpeaste la espalda en esa mensa cuando este bruto te levantó. Si quieres podemos ir de inmediato con Prewett.-

- No!- dijo Andy, volviéndose. - No, mañana… estoy bien, Draco.-

- Si te duele, me dices.-

-… entendido.-

Andy era suavemente sumiso, confiado. Draco respiró más tranquilo al verlo vestido, y cuando subieron a su habitación en Slytherin, se había sentado en la cama, sin gestos de dolor. Draco colocó algunos libros sobre la mesa, y se quedó mirando las tareas de Historia y Aritmancia.

Maldito Langrisser.

Maldito Harry, que muy probablemente había considerado en n como un menos w de magia en vez de w positivo para que no le diera el resultado.

- Te importa si trabajo un poco? Puedes revisar mis libros, si quieres…- dijo Draco, tomando la pluma. Andy asintió, pero se quedó observando el estante sin tocarlo: tenía un modo curioso de inclinar la cabeza para leer los lomos, en vez de sacar el libro para ver el título. Draco acabó rápidamente la cronología que quería el maldito exorcista sobre los antiguos lemurianos adoradores del Nyarlatothep ( y eso explicaba porqué Madagascar era del tamaño que era) y tomó su cuaderno de Aritmancia para revisar la última ecuación.

La magia es igual a m, siendo m igual a la q de la varita, la p del mago y la t de la magia circulante. Cuando la m se encuentra sometida a una atmósfera de 2t más 1 t parcial de un objeto mágico, siendo p igual a 7 , con qué varita se iguala la ecuación?

M qpt

Mq72+1/360

Mq14+1/360

360M q15

24M q.

Una varita capaz de generar 24 grados de magia debe ser de roble o tejo con pelo de unicornio o superior.

- La varita estallaría.- dijo Andy, de pronto.

- Hay una error en la ecuación?- preguntó Draco, revisándola.

- No sé nada de ecuaciones.- dijo Andy, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero la varita estallaría, el flujo no permitiría reunir 24 grados.-

- Sabes aritmancia?- preguntó Draco fascinado.- y Metamagia? Alta magia? Te acuerdas de algo?-

Andy pareció confundido y pensativo: luego, inclinó la cabeza y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

- Me suenan los términos pero… no tengo ni idea!-

Y Draco supo con súbito shock que ese muchacho, un absoluto desconocido, le había robado el corazón de alguna manera cuando se echó a reír, tan blanco y puro con esa cabellera leonada en los hombros.

- Qué te gustaría hacer? O tienes hambre?-

- No podría comerme otra frutilla más.- dijo Andy sonriendo. Draco había descubierto con sorpresa que su amnesia involucraba sabores, y había sido divertido verlo probar todo lo que el Malfoy pudo conseguir: sopa de legumbres, pan fresco, mantequilla, mermelada, galletas de coco, de jengibre y de miel: queso, leche, caldo y un pastel de calabaza: fresas, frutillas, peras y plátanos, y por supuesto, chocolate. Andy se había sentido fascinado por los sabores ácidos y dulces, y había reído, los labios manchados de frutilla, cuando Draco se había atorado en la sopa.

- No recuerdas algo? Estudiaste magia alguna vez?-

- Recuerdo hechizos… creo, pero ahora no sé…-

- Tu varita?-

- Mm-nn-

- Tus padres? Familia?-

- Recuerdo un mago… un hombre rubio.- dijo Andy, parpadeando.- Me miraba siempre desde arriba. Creo que tenía alguna relación conmigo… creo que era mi padre.-

- Recuerdas su nombre?-

- No. Pero recuerdo sus manos.- la voz de Andy bajó.-Era muy gentil conmigo, pero creo…-

- Qué?-

- Nada.-

- No recuerdas algo más? Juegos, voces… alguna canción?-

- No…- hubo una duda en los ojos de Andy, que de pronto pareció confuso, una pátina en sus ojos.

- Qué?-

- Creo que recuerdo algo… pero no sé…-

- Dime.-

- No tiene sentido.-

- Pruébame.- dijo Draco, sentándose frente a Andy en el suelo. Andy esbozó una sonrisa tímida: pero era muy diferente a su verdadera sonrisa, que le iluminaba la cara. Draco asintió, animándolo, y Andy bajó la mirada a sus manos entrecruzadas, susurrando casi.

-

_iamni__ na iahara ga     _

_fasari__ vahassa na va_

_iabiaa__ hahara     _

_hadaha__ ni sara samne_

-

El tono nasal y diferente sobresaltó a Draco, que no esperaba que la elevada y extraña melodía le erizara el vello. Era algo que sonaba antiguo, y tenía la cadencia de un idioma. Andy lo había cantado sin ilación, con una técnica de respiración inaudible, casi impalpable, y Draco se estremeció con una sensación extraña, un tacto como el soplo de un horno rozándolo, al darse cuenta que la magia era atraída por Andy en ese momento como alfileres alrededor de un imán.

- Qué es eso?- preguntó casi sin voz, porque Andy había guardado silencio, más para romper ese momento que parecía mezclar magia y miedo que porque creyera que él recordara. Se estremeció cuando no hubo respuesta, y alargó la mano para tocarle la cara a ese misterioso nuevo amigo.

Y Andy le tomó la mano y depositó un beso en la palma abierta, un beso que envió incontables destellos de electricidad inesperada por el brazo de Draco, que se quedó quieto, paralizado al sentir ese beso. Andy no lo soltó, sino que respiró en su piel, y Draco sintió una sensación parecida a cuando se te duermen las piernas, pero en el pecho.

- Andy…- susurró, sin voz.

Andy levantó la cara, y Draco se encontró con que se inclinaba inexorablemente hacia ese desconocido. Pero su boca no le era desconocida. No, era suave, suave.

Cerró los ojos ante la sorpresa, su cuerpo extrañamente paralizado mientras Andy exploraba su boca con una presión delicada e intensa. Sabía que nunca había besado a un chico, pero la sensación le era extrañamente familiar, y deliciosa: y el aroma de Andy, que parecía anticuado de alguna forma, había borrado cualquier consideración de su cabeza. Cualquiera, excepto que deseaba que no se detuviera.

- Qué…- musitó, sin aliento.- Qué quieres de mí, Andy…?-

Andy lo miró, las sombras de su pelo oscuro enmarcando su rostro, la lechosa suavidad de su piel que se sentía fresca y bienhechora. Y Draco vio dos ojos del color de la magia, no oscuros como antes, sino algo como dos peceras llenas de agua violeta en las que nadaban pececitos de oro y verde…

Verde avioletado. El color de la magia.

Draco hizo un sonido de sorpresa, y Andy capturó sus labios de nuevo, y una barrera prismática los envolvió, los colores cambiantes y letales, verde para el veneno, rojo para la sangre, azul para la electricidad, amarillo para el fuego. Rodaron en la alfombra, y Draco sintió ese cuerpo delgado y tan real con la misma fascinación con que un explorador descubre una estatua perdida por siglos: fue con tembloroso deseo que deslizó sus manos por la espalda lisa y los brazos delicados, aún mientras la boca de Andy era la única señal del deseo de su poseedor. Aún más ingenuo que el mismo Draco, Andy parecía ansiar sin saber qué ansiaba, pero Draco lo sabía: era a él.

Cuando Draco deslizó las manos por el pecho de Andy, que era liso y suave, desabotonando la camisa, y observó el juego de las velas en la piel, se quedó sin aliento. Y de repente se preguntó porqué, al tocarlo, el tacto no sólo lepareció increíblemente excitante, sino que lo sorprendió. Acaso esperaba otro tacto, otra piel?

Otros ojos, no violáceos ni oscuros, sino… con ese brillo verde?

-…

_hasarii__ nuhisuhe     _

_suvehe__ nahusu dohi_

_naniha__ ha miieru_

…-

_Qué dices? Qué haces, Andy?_

_Qué haces conmigo? Porqué quiero tocarte… conocerte?_

Draco cerró los ojos cuando cabello suave como hilos de seda cayeron en su pecho y sintió besos húmedos y tibios en su vientre, en su pecho, cuando un cuerpo tibio se tendió junto al suyo. No supo como llegaron a su cama, que era muy blanda, y se abrazaron ocultos, las sábanas sobre sus cabezas, de blanco hilo con encaje. Y en ese mundo blanco y tibio que era Andy y las sábanas, Draco se sintió invadido por un calor que era tan agradable como una estufa tras la lluvia, algo envolvente, que le aflojaba las piernas y lo cegaba en blancura. Su cuerpos, enlazados de brazos y piernas en ese albino secreto, se entremezclaban como si intentaran fundirse, y Draco emitió un gemido cuando sintió rozar contra su intimidad otra intimidad, también joven, caliente e ingenua en su exigencia. Andy se tendió sobre él, sus besos largos y sedosos, los labios carnosos y adolescentes de ambos encontrándose, succionándose, disfrutando la suave redondez, la llenura como si otras tantas fresas jugosas se hubieran deshecho en sus bocas. Cuando los dos se abrazaron más apretados, respirando en el rostro del otro, la presión entre sus cuerpos se hizo insoportable, y un movimiento brusco de Draco bastó para que la tibia piel que envolvía sus miembros palpitantes se rozara y se moviera junta, en un gesto delicioso.

Draco hundió el rostro en el cabello oscuro, y sintió su cuerpo moverse por su propia voluntad en una explosión lenta y tortuosa, que lo dejó sin fuerzas, cayendo del placer al sueño en ese mundo blanco, los dedos hundidos aún en ese cabello largo y suave…

… Andy…

… Harry, si supieras… se siente… tan bien…

Y se durmió.

Ginny se había roto una pierna, y no recordaba nada. Hermione, que casi le había provocado un infarto a Harry al levantar al descuido la daga, lo había mirado con absoluta incomprensión y no había mostrado ningún instinto asesino, excepto el habitual, hacia el príncipe Potter. Entre los dos había despertado a Ron, Neville y Seamus a gritos y Harry, que había sido enseñado a confiar en sus mayores, (aunque Lily le corría bofetadas a su impulsivo hijo dos veces por semana hasta la adolescencia y ahora cada vez que tenía oportunidad) fue derecho adonde la McGonagall, y le contó todo mientras amanecía, incluida su teoría sobre la daga maldita que enloquecía a quienes tocaba. Con la notable excepción de Hermione, pero Harry, que estaba más que harto de jugar a American Psycho, no estaba como para seguir haciendo pruebas al respecto.

Cuando acabó de contar todo, se echó en el sillón de la McGonagall mientras la esbelta vieja hacía frenéticas llamadas por chimenea y Hermione bajaba a la enfermería, que quedarse junto a la shockeada Ginny. Cuando al fin un pálido sol y un día de lluvia inundaron de luz la estancia, Harry cayó en un extraño duermevela, gris y perdido, de costado en el sofá, y vio como entresueños a Andy pasar caminando, mirándolo.

Harry habría jurado que en sus sueños, Andy estaba envuelto en un aura lila y verde, sombría y terrible, y tenía grilletes en las manos.

El viento golpeaba contra los cristales cuando Draco subió corriendo los escalones de la Torre de Astronomía y se abalanzó contra la puerta. Se había quedado dormido: y cuando despertó, tibio y confuso, había sido la fría HeadGirl de Slytherin, Seraphine, quien le dijera que la profesora Avalon y el decano Snape habían venido a llevarse a Andy al amanecer, escoltados por un auror. Draco se echó encima el sweater blanco de Andy y sus jeans de cualquier manera y echó a correr escalera arriba, arriba, arriba, sin detenerse, el cabello cubriéndole la cara, el puslo latiéndole en los oídos, sintiendo nacer una ira irrazonable. Le habían quitado a Andy, cuya magia era como una marejada y su cuerpo diáfano como la espuma. Se había reído con ese chico: había sentido un impulso, tal vez el primer impulso de toda su vida tan controlada y estructurada, de protegerlo.

Y había fallado. O había…

… sido obligado a fallar.

Frente a la puerta de la Torre, cuya sala redonda era sólo usada cuando ocurrían cosas graves que necesitaban ser tratadas por más gente de la que cabía en el despacho del director, Harry y Hermione aguardaban, mordiéndose los labios, junto a Ron Weasley, el hermano de la chica herida, y Selene Snape, lo que sólo podía significar que incluso los decanos de Inverness habían venido.

Draco se quedó paralizado observando la puerta cerrada, y de pronto se giró, dio una zancada, y aferrando a Harry por el sweater lo empujó contra la pared con toda la furia de la que era capaz su cuerpo delicado.

- Cómo pudiste traicionarlo así, Potter!!-

- Draco, suéltame!-

- Suéltalo!-

- Sólo porque le tenías celos… tenías que acusarlo?! Con esa historia que te inventaste!?- gritó Draco, extrañamente despreciativo en su ira. Harry, su temperamento nunca menor, se liberó de un empujón, y enfrentándose al Draco sin aliento que lo miraba, exclamó con las mejillas rojas:

- Inventarme algo?! Pero tú estás enfermo? Me iba a inventar el hoyo en el hombro?! -

- Él no tiene nada que ver con eso!-

- No, claro, y apareció ahí por casualidad?!-

- Tú… no podías quedarte callado?-

- Pero porqué mierda lo proteges tanto?!-

Draco avanzó, Harry avanzó, y estaba claro que al acabarse las palabras irían a los puños y a las varitas. Los dos estaban acezantes de rabia, y ante los ojos asombrados de Selene y Ron, Hermione se metió en medio, el pelo desordenado y las ojeras de quien no ha dormido en dos noches y ha velado muchas más, su gesto agotado y misteriosamente más tajante por su mismo cansancio.

- Ya basta!- exclamó, empujándolos a ambos con una mano en sus pechos, separando a los dos furiosos chicos con todas sus fuerzas.- Se están portando como idiotas, Potter, Malfoy! 

- No te metas, mudblood!- gritaron los dos al unísono, desenvainando sus varitas.

- ACCIO!- gritó Hermione, y les quitó las varitas. Los dos se voltearon a ella dispuestos a pegarle, y entonces se abrió la puerta, y un pálido, pero sereno Remus Lupin se asomó, el entrecejo fruncido.

- Harry, Draco, Hermione.- dijo secamente.-Pasen. Tú también, Selene: tu padre necesita que le ayudes.-


	3. Riddles

**Harry Potter**** & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate Universe_

A.h, ho.w wu.ch, i.f we. s+o.lve. s+o. wa.ny de.e.p r-i.ddle.s,

Wi.ll the. do.o.r- to. pa.r-a.di.s+e. o.pe.n? (o.pe.n)

**Three****: Riddles**

La sala de los Star Mages en la Torre de Astronomía era redonda, con tantas ventanas que semejaba un círculo de columnas que se abría al vacío, dando una increíble vista del cielo y los alrededores de Hogwarths. Al norte, las verdes colinas, los bosques más oscuros, el cielo de un gris plata: al oeste, suaves colinas y el mar, y en la lejanía Hogsmeade, como un pueblecito de juguete: al este el lago, dorado cada aurora, ahora una pálida ágata: al sur, los techos de Hogwarths y la verde explanad del quidditch. Sobre todo, grandes nubes extensas, inmutables, que empequeñecían a los magos reunidos allí. Y eso a pesar de que eran los magos más grandes de su tiempo: pero al centro del círculo, rodeado por los magos, altos y sombríos y poderoso, estaba Andy sentado en una silla, tan pequeño y frágil que Draco emitió una exclamación y avanzó hacia él, dolido.

- Aún no terminan de interrogarlo, Draco, espera.- dijo Lupin suavemente, pero Draco le echó una mirada sombría. Andy parecía demasiado delicado para estar allí: aunque era alto, había una ingenuidad en sus ojos que lo hacía más joven, y más frágil que cualquier otro chico que Draco hubiese conocido.

Harry se mordió los labios.

En el círculo que rodeaba a Andy Hermione reconoció a Andrea Grimalkin, el demonólogo: a Langrisser, al que seguro habían llamado por su experticia en objetos mágicos para estudiar la daga: Stephen Reno,el profe adjunto de quidditch que había sido Auror y que era excelente interrogando: al decano de Artes Oscuras de la Universidad de Inverness, Severus Snape, y a su esposa, la decana de Astronomía Mariah Sinistra. Lupin los acompañaba, frunciendo el ceño; había sido su profesor de Defensa de básica, y aunque Lupin era una autoridad en Aritmancia y DADA, prefería quedarse como pedagogo de la Escuela de Merlín para enseñar a los pequeñitos. Considerando su especialidad en Creaturas, si él y Grimalkin no reconocían qué era alguien, pues no existía.

Aparentemente acababan de dar por finalizado un interrogatorio exhaustivo, ya que Andy parecía deshecho, y tanto la McGonagall como Wainwright se habían levantado para darle espacio a los expertos. Lupin se llevó aparte a Draco para interrogarlo, y Harry se quedó sentado, sintiéndose muy infeliz al ver como Draco tras cada tres " no sé de qué está hablando, profesor Lupin" le echaba una mirada furiosa, mientras Hermione se acercaba a la mesa en donde Langrisser se ocupaba de la daga, envuelta en un práctico hechizo de intocabilidad, ( The Ness Charm!) para evitar rozarla.

- Parece… muy poderosa, profesor.- dijo, curiosa. Langrisser, que tenía la mirada del gordito al que le prohiben los chocolates y luego lo invitan a vitrinear pastelerías, suspiró, sosteniéndola, aunque el hechizo no permitía que la piel rozara el metal.

- Lo es. Posee una poderosa maldición, y de alguna forma logra cambiar tu cerebro, sacando a la luz sólo las emociones más poderosas, destructivas y homicidas. Normalmente, esos impulsos están tan reprimidos que son casi subsconscientes: esto convierte el más mínimo desagrado o irritación en una ira incontrolable. Además, me llama la atención la forma en que según Harry Draco era aún más agil de lo que es, y por lo que me contaron Ginny logró apuñalarte aunque tú eres mucho mejor que ella en duelo.-

- Cree que… añada habilidades?-

- No. No tiene ningún encantamiento, y además, las únicas personas que pueden absorber habilidades a través de la piel son los magos con capacidad psicométrica nacimiento. Es bastante fascinante, la verdad.- dijo Langrisser con un suspiro.

- Será histórica?- preguntó Hermione fascinada. La daga, a la luz, era bastante hermosa en su letalidad. El filo era tan fino que casi no parecía existir en: pero la hoja era ancha y cruel, el extremo aguzado como una aguja. La empuñadura tenía la forma de una cabeza de dragón envuelta en hojas de vid, y una medialuna en el costado hacía juego con la hoja.

- Creo que es acero virgen, así que no puede ser más antigua de 1150. Medioevo oscuro, probablemente.- dijo Langrisser entrecerrando los ojos grises tras sus anteojos tintados de lila.- La talla es una joya, para la época, y…-

- Deja la daga en la mesa.- dijo Stephen Reno, el apuesto ex Auror, apareciendo a su lado, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Con renuencia, Langrisser devolvió la daga a la mesa.

- Las manitos donde las vea.- agregó Reno, insistente, aunque con un trasfondo cariñoso. Con un bufido, Langrisser se cruzó de brazos.

- Eso no es lo que me decías anoche.- bufó.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con las joyas de mi familia. Con las de otros, por otra parte…- el auror se retiró apuntando con índice admonitorio a su propio ojo. Langrisser movió el cuerpo en un bamboleo de niño castigado lejos de los dulces, y le echó una mirada a Hermione, que aparentaba estar muy interesada en el interrogatorio de Andy.

Pero era como para estar interesado. Severus Snape, que era un conocido Legilimens, se había colocado frente a Andy, que sentado en el taburete parecía un corderito ante el lobo. Selene, la hija adolescente de los dos decanos, se había colocado detrás con un pensadero, en caso de que valiese la pena guardar algo.

- Esperen… qué le van a hacer?-

- Van a leerle la mente, si es posible.- dijo Lupin, con cierto gesto de disgusto apenas disimulado en su rostro joven, aunque gastado por la enfermedad.- Draco… espera!-

- No pueden hacer eso!- exclamó Draco, desasiéndose de Lupin.- Es ilegal, y muy grave! No pueden leerle la cabeza sin más, eso provoca fracturas psicológicas, lo leí! Es contra los derechos humanos!-

- Considerando que legalmente no existe en Inglaterra, Draco, no tiene los derechos garantizados a los ingleses.- dijo Snape con su sarcástica sonrisa.- Y considerando lo que le sucedió anoche a la sobrina de Muriel Weasley y antes a ti, estamos siendo amables con quien podría ser un homicida.-

Draco miró a Harry con odio antes de volverse al aterrador Decano, que de paso, era su padrino.- Pero… él no tuvo nada que ver! Anoche estuvo conmigo, toda la noche!-

- Cómo puedes estar seguro?-

Draco se puso rojo. Mariah se echó a reír mientras los demás parecían sumamente incómodos.

Harry se vio presa de un irresistible deseo de dar patadas.

- Está bien, Draco.- dijo Andy con voz suave. – Déjalos que lo hagan.- susurró.- Yo también desearía saber quién soy.-

- Pero… puede doler..- Draco se inclinó hacia Andy, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

Andy movió la cabeza, aunque sus ojos estaban húmedos y asustados.

- Estaré bien.-

- Yo lo cuidaré, Draco.- dijo Selene, asintiéndole. Draco confiaba en Selene, que lo había cuidado de bebé y había sido su primera Head Girl: pero aún así fue con renuencia que dejó a Andy y se colocó aparte, junto a Lupin.

Snape colocó ambas manos en las sienes de Andy, levantándole la cabeza y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Su hija colocó las manos en los hombros de Andy, por la espalda, y su magia blanca envolvió al muchacho, protegiéndolo, la única magia blanca que no chocaba con la oscura del poderoso Legilemens.

Snape cerró los ojos, y Andy emitió un gemido: Draco se cruzó de brazos, tenso. Pero pasó un momento, y Snape habló, con voz tenue.

- Dolor… hachas… calor… dolor… agujas… tijeras… dolor…-

Selene le echó una mirada preocupada a su padre, que había empezado a temblar. Draco vio a Langrisser y a Reno cruzar una mirada, porque la descripción de Snape se parecía mucho al infierno, y tanto el exorcista como Grimalkin, el demonólogo, prepararon sus amuletos.

- Paz… luego, una aguja… letras… un conjuro. Muchos conjuros. Un hombre poderoso… rubio, muy alto… muy poderoso… se inclina hacia… y luego magia… magia… magia…- la voz de Snape se quebró, resonando en la habitación de pronto y gritó- MAGIA! Dios mío, tanta magia, quema!-

- Endimyon protection!!- gritó la Sinistra, y una luz blanca protegió a Severus, que cayó atrás retorciéndose, en los brazos de su esposa. Pero entonces Andy emitió un gemido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y la habitación pareció explotar en un estallido de magia violeta y verde como si hubieran quemado vivo a un mago poderosísimo. Cuando la llamarada se desvaneció, Mariah Sinistra emitió un grito: aunque su protección lunar había cubierto a la mayoría, Selene había desaparecido.

Y Andy estaba tendido en el centro, inconsciente, con sangre cayéndole de la boca en un hilo, los ojos abiertos.

- Andy!- gritó Draco.

- Rod!- gritó Stephen Reno al mismo tiempo. Y la magia verde y lila dio paso a uno que era sólo lila, cuando Rod Langrisser se volteó a ellos, la daga en su mano, y una sonrisa terrible en su rostro afeminado: el hechizo de protección se había desvanecido.

- Maldita sea, quítenle la daga…!- alcanzó a gritar Reno, antes de que Rod lo apuñalase con una maldad violenta y diestra en el estómago. Reno cayó, y directamente frente a Rod estaba Draco, que se había arrodillado junto a Andy y lo sostenía. Draco lo protegió con un brazo, sacando su varita, la mirada terca y amenazante: pero cuando el poderoso exorcista se lanzó adelante, Harry se cruzó entre los dos, y gritó Explexio, en el mismo momento en que Rod utilizaba su anillo de exorcista, que deshacía la magia en hilos como se desarma un tejido.

- Apártate de él!- gritó Lupin, aferrándolo por la espalda: pero Rod se lo sacudió encima y Lupin rodó con las manos quemadas, ya que el exorcista de norte exudaba su blanca y fría, terrible magia. Grimalkin gritó algo y se adelantó, pero Rod lo apuñaló con la fácil destreza de un duelista: pero entonces, una voz gritó con firmeza:

- Swalumbo Sounga!-

Rod se paralizó, los ojos muy abiertos: y ese momento de vacilación era todo lo que Harry necesitaba. Le dio con todas sus fuerzas un puñetazo, que había estado guardando desde que lo conocía, y en el momento en que cayó, Hermione se abalanzó y le quitó la daga de la mano apretada.

Rod se desmayó de inmediato.

- Esto es un despelote bárbaro… Swalumbo qué? De dónde sacaste ese hechizo?- se volvió Harry, acezante y espantado a Andy, sentado en el suelo, apenas consciente y aún sangrando por la boca, mientras Draco lo mantenía abrazado.

- No sé…-

- ESTOY HARTO DE TUS NO SE!-

- Harry, cállate, ellos necesitan ayuda, sus heridas son serias! Y lo último que importa es de dónde sacó ese hechizo sudafricano!-

- Sudafricano?-

- Es swahili, no?-

- Hablas swahili, Granger?-

- Nos podemos ocupar de lo importante? Ellos están sangrando, y Andy también, y dónde está Selene?-

- Estás…- Hermione se acercó a Andy, y le tocó el labio, para curarlo. Y se quedó callada en la mitad del asclepio.

- Qué esperas? Cúralo!?- gritó Draco, mientras Harry se lanzaba escaleras abajo por ayuda.

- No puedo.- dijo Hermione, los ojos muy grandes. – No es sangre… es… no es humano.-

- Qué?-

Y bajo los ojos espantados de Andy,  Draco vio que lo que resbalaba por su labio partido y manchaba el dedo de Hermione no era rojo, sino negro.

- Aún estás enojado?-

- No puedo estar mucho tiempo enojado contigo, aunque seas un descerebrado. Pero… no debiste acusarlo.-

Harry se quedó callado en el umbral de la habitación de Draco. El castillo hervía de Aurores: tras peinarlo arriba y abajo, no habían señales de Selene, y hay que compadecer el pobre auror que tuvo que decirles al decano de Artes Oscuras y a la decana de Star Magic que su ija había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Draco, Hermione y Harry habían sido enviados a sus habitaciones sin mucho preámbulo mientras atendían a los heridos, con orden que quedarse quietos mientras los especialistas estudiaban a Andy, y Draco había peleado un buen  rato antes de que Snape le obligase a soltarlo y lo lanzara afuera de la enfermería como a un cachorro mal comportado.

Una merienda, traída por la fiel Lisette, la mejor amiga de Draco, se enfriaba en la mesita. Harry se sentó junto a la bandeja, y miró el té y los bollitos enfriarse, la mermelada caliente y dulce gotear en la servilleta.

- Deberías comer algo.-

- No tengo hambre.-

- Al menos tómate el té con azúcar.-

- Cómete los bollos si quieres, pero cállate, Potter.- siseó Draco, enojado, sus frágiles hombros apartando las cortinas de ganchillo para mirar desde su ventana. Hubo un silencio, y Draco pensó que Harry estaba comiendo con su apetito usual: pero entonces sintió dos brazos fuertes rodeándolo, e inspiró, envuelto en el musk de tomillo de Harry.

- Potter…- suspiró, con algo de derrota, exasperación y ternura.

- Lo siento. Pero después de lo que pasó… no iba a esperar que te hiciera daño.- dijo Harry, con un suspiro. Draco inspiró, y le palmeó las muñecas cruzadas sobre su pecho torpemente.

- Está bien.-

- Qué crees que pasó? Qué demonios es, Draco?-

Draco se volteó, ojos chispeando.

- Es un chico. Un chico solo, asustado, y confuso. Y lo están aterrando!-

- Pero no es humano, y quizá qué le hizo a Selena!-

- Selene es grandecita.-

- No es grandecita si la volatilizó, sabes?-

Draco miró al techo.- Por el amor de Dios, un estallido de magia no iba a volatilizar a una geomántica oclumente.-

- No fue " un estallido de magia"! Si nos es por la Sinistra, nos vuela la cabeza! Era una cantidad de magia casi… casi… obscena!-

- El que casi nos parte en cuatro fue Langrisser, permíteme que te lo recuerde.-

- Sí, bueno, si lo echan, no tendremos esa prueba sobre Sisigambis.-

- Mhn.-

-…-

-…- Draco tomó el té y lo vació un trago.

- Draco?-

- Mnh?-

- Él… tú…- Harry no supo que decir, y cuando miró a Draco, vio que se había sonrojado, tanto como él.- hay… algo que me quieras contar?-

Draco dejó el té, que olía a limón y cebada. Se lamió los labios, antes de mirar a Harry a los ojos, y susurrar:

- Nos… nos besamos.- dijo, el blush en sus mejillas contrastando con sus ojos pálidos y su cabello claro. Harry tragó, acercándose, sintiendo algo amargo que no lograba pasar por su garganta.

- Y… quiero decir? Te gustó? O sea… eres gay?-

- No es el momento para pensar en eso, supongo!- estalló Draco, casi volcando la taza.- Lo que importa es ayudarlo ahora, si le hacen algo…-

Harry alargó la mano y detuvo la taza que aún se tambaleaba por la brusquedad de Draco, su campanilleo de porcelana mudo de pronto. Draco lo miró a los ojos, y Harry se quedó allí, apoyado en la mesa, inclinado, hasta que Draco apoyó la frente en su brazo, y cerrando los ojos, tomando en las manos puñados del sweater rojo, empezó a llorar.

_El Legilemens no funcionó como debía. No era algo normal._

_Un explexio, incluso el poder del hechizo de la McGonagall para no tocar la daga, destejidos. _

_Pero se sabía un hechizo tan poderoso como ese extraño hechizo africano. Cómo supo que sólo un hechizo sudafricano podía afectar al exorcista del norte? Cómo supo?_

_Y esa sangre… que no era sangre, era aguada, y con un olor seco, no metálico…_

Hermione caminaba por su habitación, envuelta en su chal favorito, diez pasos a un lado, diez pasos en el otro sentido. En cada vuelta observaba el rostro de su cuadro, que colgaba tan hermoso como siempre en la habitación, reflejando en el aceite de la pintura la luz. El joven sonreía, como si confiara en que Hermione solucionara el rompecabezas, y mientras ella se frotaba las sienes cansadas por la oleada de magia, halló alivio en su gesto tranquilo, amable. Le sonrió al cuadro de regreso, aunque sus ojos aún estaban entrecerrados, tratando de pensar, de recordar, y se acercó a la pintura, fascinada al darse cuenta que el paisaje tras del joven, aunque a medias cubierto con una ventana encortinada de blanco, revelaba bosques verdes y radiantes ríos.

El pelaje del perro casi parecía respirar.

- Tanta magia, y un hechizo tan arcano y desconocido, y esa sangre… qué es? Ayúdame… no comprendo.-

El cuadro, reluciente, callaba en su hermosura. Hermione movió la cabeza, riéndose de sí misma, y como una niña se puso de puntillas, aplicó sus labios al rostro del muchacho, y se echó atrás, una idea en su cabeza.

El hechizo, y la oleada de magia. Eso podía tener una explicación.

Y se fue corriendo a la biblioteca, sin notar que la sonrisa del joven se había hecho más suave, aunque podía ser un truco de la luz.

_Swalumbo__ Sounga_

_Es virtualmente un hechizo olvidado, exclusivo de los exorcistas del sur. Un hechizo que temporalmente paraliza a otros exorcistas…_

Cómo algo tan exacto? Cómo algo tan perfecto?

Hermione cerró el libro de magia antigua, y se echó atrás en la silla, sola en la biblioteca, casi todo el mundo almorzando, seguramente. Mientras leía, tibios rayos de un sol de invierno entraban por la ventana, dorando las mesas, y la única otra persona en la biblioteca era ese ravvie novato engreído, Lawliet Lloyd, que leía en una extremo, tendido de bruces en una fila de sillas, aparentemente muy entretenido.

Hermione lo ignoró mientras, la cabeza apoyada en un anaquel, se trenzaba el pelo maquinalmente. Cómo podía ser? Tenía que haber algo que no estaba considerando…

_Sangre como agua, negra… aceitosa, sin embargo…_

Se levantó para revisar el anaquel de criaturas, porque no recordaba ninguna criatura con ese tipo de sangre. Una bestia marina, quizá? Andy sería un híbrido?

Pero y esa magia, por Dios?

Hermione se giró y alargó la mano al anaquel de metamagia. Y allí, bien remarcado porque era un concepto básico en magia, leyó la definición de Oleada Salvaje.

_Magia antigua sin uso actual. Magia peligrosa, que permite al invocador centrar una enorme cantidad de magia, tomándola de su ambiente y condensándola, la cual con un buen hechizo de magia caótica puede ser controlada y con habilidad suficiente, transformada en un hechizo. Pero con frecuencia sólo estalla incontrolable, ya que es demasiado inestable. _

Una oleada salvaje… qué era ese chico?

- Una oleada salvaje y sangre como agua negra… qué eres, Andy?- susurró para sí, devolviendo el libro a estante. Y entonces sintió una voz suave tras suyo:

- Me preguntas a mí?-

- Eh?- Hermione se encontró con que el ravvie despeinado y ojeroso había levantado la cabeza y la miraba. Para su sorpresa, su gesto no era engreído, sólo curioso.

- Hay alguien…- Hermione se sentó en una mesa: Madame Pince tendría un ataque si la viera, pero Lawliet estaba tendido, no?-… supongamos una hipótesis… a alguien que puede liberar oleadas de magia salvaje, no le funciona el legilimens, usa magia muy antigua y además… tiene sangre negra, aguada…-

Lawliet le sonrió. Hermione se sobresaltó, porque no esperaba esa sonrisa: iluminaba la cara del muchacho del colegio Clow como una lámpara. El cabello era tan negro que casi daba la impresión de relucir ante su sonrisa.

- Es bastante obvio, no crees?-

- Dime.- dijo Hermione, intrigada. Lawliet se enderezó en los codos.

- Es un grimorio. Una enciclopedia de magia, verdad?-

Hermione parpadeó.- Creo que tiene mucha magia, pero…- se quedó callada y se llevó una mano a la boca.

- No. No me refiero a que sepa mucho, me refiero a que realmente es el libro de magia de un mago muy poderoso que juntó tanta magia que se creyó persona y salió a pasear. Ha pasado antes.- dijo Lawliet sentándose en los talones.- Oye, estás seguro que era sólo una hipótesis? Estás blanca.-

 - Necesito hablar con el profesor Snape!-

- No seas tontita. Con su hija desaparecida, está un poquito ocupado con los Aurores, los Star Mages y todo el mundo que está buscando a Selena. No te va a responder dudas de DADA ahora, Hermione, ve y pregúntale a Ms. Leyden o escríbele a la profesora Kirsten.-

-No se trata de eso! Tengo que decirle… ya sé que es ese chico!-

Richard Grayson, el ex Slytherin, auror y HitWizard notabilísimo, miró a la histérica niña con una ceja alzada. Tras ella, un ravvie delgado y un poco pequeño aguardaba con tanta paciencia como si fuera la cola para una donut.

- Y qué es, Ms. Granger?- preguntó con condescendencia.

- No te sobres tanto, hace dos años yo te ayudé con tu tesis, y estaba en cuarto!-

Richard se ofendió, entrecerrando los fríos ojos azules heredados de una estirpe de Aurores mala leche. De esos que cuando quieren información, te arrancan la lengua y luego te enseñan a hablar con Draw it!

- Está bien, Hermy. Te creo. Qué es?-

- Es un grimorio!-

- Quieres decir que sacó doce OWLS, como tú?-.

- QUIERO DECIR QUE ES UN LIBRO TRANSFORMADO EN HUMANO!!-

Richard levantó ambas cejas, y poniéndose las manos en las caderas, estalló en un risotada obscena, porque si miraba atentamente veías su úvula campanilleando.

- Ay, Hermy… bájale a las novelas eróticas, que esto no es Book Boy Bernard.-

- Hablo en serio! Lloyd, dile!-

- Qué quieres que le diga?- Lawliet la miró con ojos muy abiertos.- Ah. Hola. Me llamo Lawliet Lloyd.- añadió con gazmoñería y sonrió brillantemente.- Creo que no hemos sido presentados formalmente.-

- Un placer, Mr Lloyd.- dijo Richard, y los dos hicieron una reverencia. Hermione, que los miraba como si los dos hubieran perdido la cabeza, explotó:

- Dile porqué es un grimorio, maldita sea!-

- Para qué? Es obvio que no te cree.- dijo Lawliet pacíficamente.- Y yo respeto el derecho de todo el mundo a tener su propia opinión.-

- Serás…- Hermione parecía a punto de comerle la despeinada cabeza al pálido Ravvie, cuando Richard, que orgullo aparte simpatizaba mucho con la niña becada, se inclinó y puso las manos en sus hombros.

- Deja que yo te explique porqué no puedeser un grimorio. En el mundo sólo existen cinco grimorios de alto poder, y todos están tan vigilados que lo que hacen los muggles para cuidar las estaciones atómicas parace un chiste. Es magia que se siente a kilómetros, y para hacer lo que sugieres, trasmutación de magia por vida, tendría que ser al menos uno de ellos: el Diario de Rowena Ravenclaw está envuelto en acero, peral sabio y bajo seis metros de agua en el lago y la directora ya lo chequeó: el tarjetero Clow está en manos de su legítimo dueño, el Necronomicón los custodian los magos egipcios Setitas, el Librode Nod lo custodian los vampiros libaneses, y el Big Fat Spirits Book lo custodia Dryden Fassa en Canadá. Así que si a cualquiera le hubieran crecido patitas, la Intermagipol ya se habría puesto a gritar como vampiritz al sol. Te das cuenta que tu teoría es absurda?-

- Pero era una teoría interesante.- dijo Lloyd, sonriendo beatíficamente. Hermione dio un grito inarticulado y se fue a su habitación, cruzándose con unos determinados Harry y Draco que venían subiendo la escalera.

- Hola, Richard.- dijo Draco con un gesto.- Córrete, venimos a ver a Andy.-

- Lo siento,  Draco, pero están en la mitad de los interrogatorios. Comprenderás que no me interesa que el decano de Artes Oscuras y la decana de Star Magia se molesten conmigo a la vez, máxime cuando están medios cortos de paciencia con Selena desaparecida.-

- Aún tienes un crush en Selena? Serás patético, Richard.- dijo Draco, las manos en la cintura.- Elige: o te pones en la mala con Snapey, o te pones en la mala con nosotros. Y el jefazo del Auror's Guild es el papá de Harry, él firma tus cheques.-

- Pero, Draco…-

- Largo.-

Richard se volvió a Harry, pero los dos herederos tenían idénticas expresiones pétreas. Richard, que conocía al Primer Ministro inglés y al Warlord del Auror's Guild, fue recordado de inmediato por sus versiones juveniles, que parecían despedir chispas.

- Harry…-

- Mueve el traste, Richard. Nosotros nos arreglamos con Snapey.-

Estaba todo el mundo: la mitad del Auror's Guild, buena parte del staff de Inverness, algunos magos mega-poderosos de la Universidad Invisible, un grupito de druidas, algunos vejetes expertos en runas, y en el centro, la pareja de decanos, Langrisser con cara de arrepetimiento y un chichón, y Stephen Reno vendado, y con una cara de vinagre que sólo podía explicar la presencia del Exorcista del Sur, el ex marido de su beau, en un costado, discutiendo con nada más y nada menos que el Primer Ministro inglés. Con la perfecta melena rubia, el gesto arrogante y las manos en la cintura, Lucius Malfoy no parecía mucho mayor que cuando, con el mejor solipsismo en siglos, había logrado estafar a Voldemort y traicionarlo justo a tiempo para que James Potter le volara la cabeza.

- Potter.- dijo Lucius, volteándose con un revoleo de capa, dejando a Maurice con la palabra en boca.- En qué demonios has metido a mi hijo, se puede saber?-

- No crees que Draco está grandecito para saber en qué se mete?- ladró el Lord Black, que un poco más allá discutía con Claude WhiteHawk, el chamán descalzo con aspecto de modelo de Calvin Klein en manto de coyotitos.- No dejaré que molestes a Harry porque James no haya podido venir!-

- Cállate, cuñado. Eso mismo dijiste cuando Harry insistió en robarle hierba gatera a Severus y los dos acabaron frotándose con Mariah.- bufó.- Y bien?- agregó, manos en las caderas, mirando a su esbelto hijo.

Harry dio un paso atrás, y Draco juntó las manos, levantó grandes ojos húmedos a su padre, e hizo un puchero.

- Papá! nadie quiere escucharme, estoy muy angustiado por todo esto y por Selenita!-

- Mi Draco… no llores, aquí está papi, no tienes que preocuparte de nada… ya, ya, suénate en mi pañuelo… todo se arreglará, papá ya vino y lo arreglará todo, por favor no llores… qué quieres que te compre… otra Nimbus? Un Aston Martin volador? Una veela? Mi niño, no estés triste… papi se encargará de todo. No te preocupes por nada!-

Remus, que estaba cerca, se escondió detrás de las anchas espaldas del Lord Black para evitar reírse en la cara de Lucius. Draco y Harry tenían el número perfeccionado hacía años, y los dos tenían a sus respectivos padres alrededor de su dedo meñique: la única cosa que evitaba que fueran aún más consentidos era el hecho de que Lily y Narcissa conocían a sus proles por dentro y por fuera, y nos les dejaban pasar ni una, aunque sus maridos llorasen y suplicasen. De hecho, Narcissa era famosa por darle nalgadas a Draco aún a los quince años, y Lily abofeteaba a Harry con la eficacia de una máquina cada vez que a su hijo se le escapaba una idiotez antimuggle, lo que pasaba con frecuencia.

- Quién es este niño, es un amiguito?- dijo Lucius, con una sonrisa como si les fuera a ofrecer jugar a las casitas.

- Este es Harry…- Draco se volvió, sorprendido al hallar al Ravvie con pinta de campo de concentración detrás.- Eh… es de Ravenclaw, se llama Lawliet Lloyd.-

- Lloyd? No serás el hijo del embajador Lloyd en Hong Kong? Qué gusto conocerte hijo.Me encanta que tengas amiguitos de otras casas, mientras no sean ni Gryffindor ni Hufflepuff…- Lucius sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Como estás, hijo querido? Contento de volver a la madre patria?-

- Mi mamá era cantonesa.-

- Sí, bueno, a todos nos pasan cosas malas a veces.-

- Ejem… papá…- Draco se frotó la nuca mientras Harry se partía de la risa detrás suyo.- Lawliet…me acompaña porque estoy muy triste.-

- Sí, eso, señor.- Lawliet asintió sin ningún estrés. Harry lo miró como preguntándose qué tantos geranios tenía en el techo para adaptarse así sin arrugarse, pero no le interesaba demasiado.

- Es que… tienen a Andy, que es un niño bueno, y es mi amigo…-

- Ya veo… si es un niñito, no puede tener nada que ver en estas tonterías.- Lucius, que se había encuclillado para quedar más cerca de su hijo, se levantó, barriendo el suelo con el amplio ruedo de su manto de terciopelo. Había sido el primer Primer Ministro en abandonar los colores tradicionales de la magia, verde lima, púrpura y violeta, y hacer del negro el color estatal: ya que la verdad, siendo como era blanco y muy rubio, con los colores de la magia hubiera parecido un adorno navideño.- Sevvy?-

El decano, que había sido el mejor amigo del Lord malfoy por años, se volteó con los ojos inyectados de sangre.- Qué, Lucius?-

- Oye, Sevvy, no le puedes devolver a mi Draco su amiguito? Lo quiere de vuelta.-

Severus se quedó sin palabras y luego estalló, avanzando aunque Rod Langrisser y Remus Lupin se le habían colgado del hombro: considerando que eran magos flaquitos y que Severus tenía la prestancia de un tanque de la segunda guerra, ni siquiera lo demoraron.

- Mi hija desapareció, maldito inconsciente!-

- bah. Edúcala mejor…-

- ERES su padrino!-

- Pero eso no significa que apruebe que se escape de casa y sea una perdida…-

Fue un error de expresión, pero Severus le dio un puñetazo al Lord Malfoy y se armó una barahúndatremenda mientras intentaban separarlos uno del cuello del otro.

- Me rompiste la nariz! Te meteré a Azkaban por arruinarle la nariz al Primer ministro!-

- Añádele patearle la cara THUMP THUMP al Primer Ministro!-

- Sujétenlo!-

- La varita, la varita!-

- DAEMON MIST! PHOENIX GHOST! MOON HEALING!-

- AVADA, AVADA, AVADAAAAA!-

- SEVERUUUUS, HIJO DE TU MADRE, NADA LUNAR CUANDO ESTÁ REMUS!-

- AVADA!!-

- SPARKLING PINK MAGNIFICATION!

- LUCIUS, APRÉNDETE UN CONJURO NUEVO DE UNA VEZ!-

- AVADA, AVADA!-

- ALGUIEN CÓSALES LA JETA!-

Harry y Draco se escabulleron entre las piernas de los adultos frenéticos, seguidos por Lawliet, que podía gatear sorprendentemente rápido en las puntas de manos y pies. Los adelantó como un feliz monito, y mientras detrás suyo estallaba magia como para alertar a la MagONU y los detectores de tenebrismo de Hogwarths tenían aneurismas, los tres se metieron en la habitación adyacente, en donde vieron a un Andy muy pálido y cansado, sentado abrazando sus rodillas en una silla de madera junto a una mesa blanca, flanqueado por dos Aurores que, no sorprendentemente, también eran ex compañeros suyos: Tony Massini y Olivia McKenzie, ex duro Keeper Puffie y estricta Head Girl Ravvie.

No estaban como para irse con delicadezas: Harry, que tenía muy clara la igualdad de las mujeres desde que Lily lo parió y ya que Seraphine y Selene barrían el piso con él en cada entrenamiento desde que tenía memoria, saltó sobre Olivia, le quitó la varita, le dio un beso y luego una patada en la sien que la dejó inconsciente, mientras el delicado y grácil Draco saltaba sobre la mesa, apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros anchos de Tony antes de que tuviera tiempo de respirar y musitaba: Obscurat Imposium!

El antiguo hechizo de magia negra hizo que Tony rebotase contra la pared, luego el techo y contra el suelo. Harry lo miró con una ceja alzada, mientras Draco, que llevaba su espada sujeta entre los hombros, la desenvainaba y con un práctico Vitridate convertía las cadenas de Andy en vidrio y las hacía trizas con la espada.

- Qué? Tú le pegaste a Olivia!- dijo Draco defensivamente por sobre el hombro de Andy, al que había abrazado estrechamente. Harry no dijo nada, pero los miró largamente, y algo pasó por sus ojos, antes de volverse a Lawliet, que observaba la escena desde la puerta, o más bien, desde donde debía haber estado la puerta.

Que había desaparecido.

- Y LA PUERTA?- exclamó Harry, que ya tenía anticuerpos contra las apariciones y desapariciones súbitas. ( y era mago!)

- Pensé que no querían interrupciones.- dijo Lawliet, que había vuelto a esconder las manos en los puños de la camisa blanca demasiado grande que usaba y parecía levemente confuso.

- ES UNA HABITACIÓN CON UNA SOLA PUERTA Y SIN VENTANAS, IDIOTA RETRASADO!-

- Pero podemos hacer desaparecer un muro… o el techo… o el suelo…?- dijo Lawliet, apuntándoles según los mencionaba con una sonrisa.

- Cómo vas a hacer eso?- aún mientras los decía, Harry presintió que era un error.

- Así!-

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

- Todos los hombres son iguales que los antiperspirantes malos… te abandonan cuando más los necesitas…- Hermione se había vuelto e envolver en su chal y se paseaba, furiosa arriba y abajo, mordiéndose un mechón de pelo. Había subido tan mal humor que hasta una manada de Gryffindors muertos de curiosidad por la debacle que parecía estaba por echar abajo las ventanas de la Torre de Astronomía y seguía, pero Hermione se había encerrado en su habitación irritadísima y les había cerrado la puerta en la cara.- Idiotas… imbéciles… que los parta un rayo, no sé porqué me meto yo en cosas que no me importan, cosas peligrosas que… y tengo que estudiar! Si me distraigo perderé mi beca, y la última vez no me fue tan bien en Herbología!- agregó, cansada de hablar sola, deteniéndose frente a su querido cuadro. El chico parecía tener una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Perdona No me refería a tí.- agregó Hermione, apoyando la nariz en el cuadro y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.- Tú nunca me abandonas…-

THUD POMPPOMPPOMP

- Cómo es que se las arreglaron para… c-caer todos… encima de MÍ!- ladró Harry, sacándose de encima a los otros tres flaquitos. Los tres cayeron sentados, pero Lawliet rodó como una pelota y se puso de pie con un movimiento fluido, casi como si fuera de goma.

- Eso es ballet?- preguntó Andy.

- No, eso es tener vértebras en las rodillas.- dijo Draco un poco celoso mientras se sacaba polvo del pelo.- Gracias por tu… demostrativa escapada. Dónde estamos?-

- En el piso inferior de la Torre de Astronomía, me imagino.- sugirió Harry, que esperaba no tener nada roto.

- Pensé que sería muy obvio, así que doblé el plano y nos hice caer al otro lado.- dijo Lawliet, sonriendo amablemente.- lo doblé hacia arriba, así que estamos en la Torre Gryffindor, creo.-

- Te aprendiste el mapa del colegio?-

- Sabes doblar el plano? Pero eso es magia ilegal! Es magia de ladrones! Es…!-

- Tú dices… doblar el cielo así?- dijo Andy, colocando las palmas abiertas con los meñiques juntas y cerrándolas al costado como una bisagra, antes de voltearlas a un lado y luego al otro. Lawliet asintió vigorosamente.

- Eso.-

- Qué inteligente eres!-

- …no es para tanto… cualquiera puede hacerlo…- Lawliet se sonrojó y se frotó la nuca antes de sonreírle a Andy, que asintió encantado. Draco y Harry se miraron, casi esperando que empezaran a palmotear y felicitarse.

- Qué es esto, el freak show?-

- Dicen que a las cucarachas…-

- Bah, cállate, Potter.-

Los cuatro se hallaban en un ático de piedra gris, con techo en punta, lleno hasta los topes de camas destrozadas, plumones manchados, armarios desfondados y maletas y baúles gastados: era la sala de storage de Gryffindor, en donde se metía todo lo que no se usaba. Harry, moviendo la cabeza incrédulo, miró a Draco, e hizo un gesto para salir de ahí, pero Draco frunció el ceño.

- Espera. No podemos bajar a tu Torre con Andy. Lo encontrarán de inmediato! Tenemos que esconderlo!-

- Sería más fácil si confesaras adónde mandaste a Selene, sabes.- dijo Harry con acidez, volteándose al atemorizado Andy, que se escondió detrás de Lawliet, el que no entendía de la misa la media.

- Yo… no le hice nada! No lo sé!-

- Otro más "no sé" y te parto…-

- Harry! Déjalo!-

Harry miró a Draco como si no le creyera a sus oídos.- No te creo… me estás… Draco! Es Selene! Ella nos crió!-

- Selene es una mujer adulta!-

- Tiene dieciocho!-

- Es una vieja mayor de edad!-

- Déjame que le pegue un par de sacudones a éste, no se va a romper, maldita sea!-

- No permitiré que lo lastimes para sacarle información!-

- Nadie necesita lastimar a un libro para sacarle información.- dijo Lawliet amablemente. Mientras Harry y Draco, que estaba casi pegados discutiendo, se  voltearon a mirarlo pensando que sí, definitivamente los extranjeros estaban todos majaretas, Lawliet se volteó, y extendiendo las manos, permitió que un enorme relámpago azul escapara de sus manos.

- AIIIE!-


	4. Journey into Darkness

**Harry Potter**** & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate Universe_

S+ta.r-t o.u.r- jo.u.r-ne.y, le.t's+ be.gi.n

E.ve.r-yo.ne. i.s+ dr-e.a.wi.ng a. lo.ng ni.ghtwa.r-e.

Four: Journey of Nightmares.

- AIIIE!-

- SUELTALO!- gritó Draco espantado al ver a Andy retorcerse y caer envuelto en esa energía, tan parecida a relámpagos que cuando Lawliet se detuvo, lo tomó en sus brazos, casi esperando ver quemaduras o heridas.  Andy parecía intacto, pero sollozaba a gritos, temblando como una hoja, y Draco le apretó la cabeza contra su hombro, enfurecido, y miró a Lawliet con los ojos hirviendo de rabia. - Cómo te atreves? Qué mierda le hiciste? Si lo tocas de nuevo, te parto la cabeza!-

- Oye… qué intentabas hacer?- dijo Harry con voz bastante más tranquila.

- Pasar las páginas.- dijo Lawliet serenamente.

- Estás completamente loco, Lloyd!- dijo Draco, dándoles la espalda y alzando a Andy en brazos. Andy se dejó hacer, abandonado contra su pecho, y Draco le susurró algunas cosas en voz que los demás no oyeron, aunque Harry no hubiera podido porque de repente le rugía la sangre en los oídos.

- Es mejor que me quede aquí con él.- dijo Draco al fin, levantando ojos más tranquilos. - Tú ve a buscar ropa y dinero… tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, hasta que averiguen qué le pasó a Selena y lo dejen en paz.-

- No.- dijo Harry.

Lawliet se sentó tranquilamente en un sofá, e inmediatamente se puso horizontal.

- Qué?- siseó Draco, incrédulo.

- No puedes llevártelo. Te encontrarán… capaz que hasta te interrogen con él. No sabes qué le hizo a Selene, y si huyes, serías un fugitivo.- dijo Harry en voz baja.

- Pues no me importa! No creí que fueras tan cobarde, Potter!-

- Pero es que tú te volviste loco? Tengo miedo de lo que te van a hacer cuando te encuentren!-

- Soy un Malfoy.- dijo Draco sin arrogancia, apretando más a Andy contra sí.- Nadie puede hacerme nada!-

- Eso es lo que tú te crees! Tío Lucius es poderoso, pero el Wizengamot y la Universidad Invisible estarán del lado de Snapey, y…-

- No voy a discutirlo contigo. Si vas a dejarme solo, no busques excusas.- dijo Draco, con profundo dolor en los ojos.

- Draco…-

Draco depositó a Andy en un sofá desvencijado, y frnciendo el ceño, porque Andy, sin palabras, había aferrado su camisa, habló en voz baja. Luego se volvió a Harry y a Draco, y dijo con voz vibrante de ira:

- Voy a buscar unas cosas y vuelvo. Si alguno de ustedes le hace algo, o intenta contarle algún profesor, o me molesta de cualquier otra forma, lo mataré, me cueste lo que me cueste, y me pondré sus costillas de sombrero. Ahora, permiso, porque tengo prisa.- agregó, pasando entre ambos. Lawliet lo siguió escaleras abajo para asomarse a la Torre Gryffindor con total desparpajo, pero Harry pasó entre ambos con tanta rapidez que casi derriba al ravvie, y mientras éste recuperaba su equilibrio en cuatro patas, Harry se colocó de espaldas a la puertecita que daba al pasillo y se quedó allí, firme.

- Por enésima vez, qué mierda crees que haces, Potter?-

- Deteniéndote. Si quieres ir a arruinar tu vida por un tipo que apenas conoces, tendrás que pasar a través mío, Malfoy.-

- Encantado.- dijo Draco con sequedad, aunque algo que mezclaba irritación y angustia cruzó por sus ojos. Se lanzó hacia Harry, y los dos se aferraron con furia antes de que Harry se volteara, estampara la espalda del Malfoy contra la puerta, y lo inmovilizara con su cuerpo.

Y se congelara cuando Draco lo abrazó con brazos y piernas.

- Draco…?-

Un suspiro.

- Lo siento, Harry.- dijo el otro con un susurro. - _Desmaius.-_

Harry resbaló al suelo, y Draco, volteándose a un parpadeante Lawliet susurró:

- Por favor, ponlo a salvo.-

Y se fue.

0

Hermione dormía, o eso creía. Se suponía que era había sido muy tarde cuando se acostó, pero cuando abrió los ojos la habitación estaba envuelta en un resplandor dorado de amanecer, tan vivo que difuminaba las cosas: se frotó los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente descansada, y se sentó, notando con cierta confusión que las colgaduras de su cama parecían de gasa de oro en vez de viejo terciopelo rojo, y que su pijama, de cocodrilos con afros ( era un regalo de Guadalupe Moreira, la seeker del Colegio Mexicano de Magia y Hechicería Santa María del Cocodrilo Crespo) se había convertido en una larga camisola de seda negra, que flotaba a su alrededor cómoda, pero fría.

Y sin embargo, no se sentía tan extraña

se sentía un poco en casa.

- Mi viajera…- dijo una voz, y estuvo segura que era la voz amada del mundo la que la había llamado. Era familiar: una voz tenue y profunda, que pertenecía a alguien a quien obedecer y amar. Era como la voz de Dios, o de tu padre, o de tu hijo recién nacido: algo que habla directo a las fibras de tu corazón.

Hacía un poco de frío. Cuando el hombre vestido de negro avanzó y la tomó en sus brazos, el calor fue maravilloso, el terciopelo de sus ropas lujoso y deleitoso en la piel. Hundió los dedos en cabellos como oro y labios cálidos y húmedos tomaron su boca, presionándola hasta que los dedos de sus pies dejaron en suelo y se enlazaron en las perneras de unas botas de montar. Él había estado lejos tanto tiempo, de viaje tanto tiempo, y ella lo había extrañado tanto…

… y él quería volver a casa, a ella, a estar con ella. A estar en ella, dentro de ella.

El mundo se balanceó cuando el horizontal se volvió vertical y se encontró de espaldas en el lecho, con el peso bienhechor de ese hombre encima suyo, moviéndose. No era un muchacho, pero ella tampoco era una niña ya, y su cuerpo respondió ciegamente mientras sentía su calor, calor intenso y dominante en el balanceo de su cuerpo contra el suyo, y Hermione sintió sus manos en ella con un tipo de delicia que no conocía, entregándose a sus dedos como se abre inconteniblemente el fruto al sol. Gimió, y entonces Lawliet Lloyd entró en la habitación con Harry Potter en brazos y ella se cayó de la cama.

- CUANDO MIERDA NOMBRARON MI CUARTO SEGUNDA ENFERMERÍA?- bramó, tratando de cubrirse con los brazos.

Estaba con el pijama completo de los cocodrilitos. Era poco más de medianoche.

Había sido un sueño. Un sueño erótico. El primer sueño erótico de su vida!

Se sonrojó al mirar al cuadro y al inocente muchacho. Mordiéndose los labios, avergonzada, se levantó, enfrentando a Lawliet Lloyd, que cargaba a Potter con una facilidad que desmentía su apariencia endeble, y que aguardaba allí, con una cómica expresión de confusión en su cara, y de gato poco inteligente que ha cazado su primer ratón.

- No debí traerlo? Es tu compañero…- dijo Lawliet pensativamente.

- Qué le pasó esta vez?-

- Se golpeó en la cabeza.-

- Cómo?-

- Después del Desmaius.-

- Después de qué Desmaius?-

- El que le echó Malfoy.-

- Draco "desmaió" a Harry? Le voy a avisar a Seamus para que pague mis apuestas.- dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.- Qué pasó, Lawliet?-

- El chico grimorio está durmiendo arriba. Draco Malfoy quería que se fugaran con él y Potter dijo que no. Le dijo que tenía que pasar encima suyo. Draco Malfoy lo hizo sin problemas.- reportó Lawliet.

- Y te dijo que contaras?-

- No.- dijo Lawliet, moviendo la cabeza.- Dijo que usaría mis tripas de turbante o algo así, pero sólo si le contaba a un profesor. Como tú eres la única capaz de curarle la cabeza sin ser profesora, pensé…-

Hermione se sonrojó por el halago, dicho sin malicia. Arrodillándose, empezó a curar el gigantesco chichón de Harry y a preparar un suave Enervate, sintiéndose un poco autoconsciente cuando Lawliet caminó por la habitación.

- Debe… debe de ser muy confuso todo esto para ti, recién llegado y todo, verte metido en estos líos… acá en Hogwarths es normal que Potter y Malfoy molesten a todo el mundo todo el tiempo, pero incluso esto es mucho… cómo… cómo era en Clow?-

- Aburrido.-

- Sí? He escuchado que allá hacen investigaciones históricas muy importantes…. Sobre magia antigua y metamagia y Alta Magia… es así que supiste que ese chico es un Grimorio? Los magos acá no tienen nada de imaginación, creen a patas juntas que si no se puede nombrar en latín no es magia, pero yo creo que deberíamos investigar todas las ramas de la magia, hay tantos tipos y tantos estilos… cuando pienso en lo que hacían los babilonios y los hititas, y nosotros todavía necesitando tanta magia para poder crear un hechizo, es…-

Hermione levantó la cabeza de donde Harry estaba empezando a parpadear. Lawliet se había puesto horizontal en su cama y dormía como un bendito.

Dividida entre la risa y la exasperación, medio arrastró, medio cargó a Harry hasta el diván y dejándolo allí, se puso las manos en la cintura: había pasado de tener un hombre imaginario a tener dos reales. Nada mal para la aritmética.

Había dicho Lawliet que el chico-grimorio estaba en el ático? No estaría nada mal echarle un vistazo de cerca, no?

El cajón se volteó en el suelo, y Draco maldijo, antes de recoger lo que le interesaba y dejar todo lo demás desparramado en un desorden que hubiera espantado a su estricta mamá, que no le permitía un elfo doméstico excepto los fines de semana durante todas las vacaciones. Draco solía ser prolijo, a diferencia de Harry, que vivía de lo que podía encontrar: pero gracias a eso fue capaz de encontrar todo lo necesario, así como su escoba y la de repuesto, y llenar rápidamente dos mochilas con dinero, ropa, algo de comer y cosas de aseo. Mientras trabajaba, a alguien que lo conociera lo hubiera sorprendido, porque Draco tenía un rostro muy fino y expresivo, y a veces sonreía y a veces su sonrisa se ensanchaba en una risita, y a veces parecía triste, o se secaba una lágrima. 

Pero era porque habían demasiados pensamientos inundando su cabeza: demasiados sentimientos conflictivos.

_The intense wish that fell from those lips  _

_That I held close with wounded arms_

_I wanted to unravel it for you_

Andy, que lo necesitaba, y era cálido y suave y blanco como la nieve. Era el color favorito de Draco, ese blanco lechoso, puro como nada más en el mundo. Andy, con su pelo suave y esponjoso y esa sonrisa suya que era un poco triste y un poco alegre. Andy, al que iba a salvar le costara lo que le costara, ya habría tiempo para preguntas y para averiguar cositas luego. Si Selene podía hacer que Sera Selsior comiera tierra, se las podía arreglar sola: Andy, no.

Y su cuerpo había sido… Draco cerró los ojos y tocó la cama que habían compartido. Había sido una sola noche, una sola vez, un abrazo: y sin embargo estaba grabado en su memoria como fuego. Como un sueño.

_Because if I throw away the beauty_

_Of our love that existed in the past_

Harry, que por primera vez estaba en contra suya. La idea era tan mareante y confusa como despertarte con un brazo menos: Harry era una constante en su vida que ni se cuestionaba. Harry siempre había estado allí, fuerte cuando Draco era frágil, firme cuando Draco dudaba, alegre cuando Draco estaba triste. Harry estaba allí, siempre, siempre, y Draco lo consideraba por descontado como el que el sol saldría, el cielo sería azul o gris y la tierra sería firme bajo sus pies. Y ahora, Harry estaba furioso con él, y lo traicionaba.

Pero por su vida, Draco no podía recordar con exactitud qué se habían dicho, o su rostro furioso. Continuaban asaltándole imágenes tontas y medio olvidadas de sus años en Grimmauld Place, antes de Hogwarths, antes de Merlín, cuando eran niños y la dulce Iphigenia Black los cuidaba mientras la guerra rugía en algún lugar distante y Mamá y Papá estaban lejos. Habían aprendido a caminar juntos, se habían bañado juntos y habían compartido cuna y luego cama hasta los seis años: habían comido juntos, aprendido sus primeras letras, aprendido sus respectivos nombres antes de decir papá y mamá. Habían sido como gemelos, y el primer dolor que Draco recordaba había sido la separación, hasta volver a encontrarse en Merlín, gracias a Dios.

Dos niños de la mano, observando una mariposa sobre sus cabezas en el gris patio de la casa Black, riendo, abrigados con mitones y gorros de colores complementarios, y el olor de la sopa de jamón y verduras que Kreacher les preparaba, y los cuentos de la abuelita Iphigenia.

Cerrar los ojos, y estar allí, un niño de grandes ojos verdes mirándolo…

_I can go towards a more beautiful night tomorrow_

Suficiente, tenía mucho que hacer para estar recordando el pasado y lloriqueando. Draco se secó los ojos con la manga, riéndose de sí mismo al pensar que él, Draco malfoy, el más astuto, calculador y cuidadoso maquinador del colegio, el que siempre llamaba a Harry tarado cabeza caliente, iba a hacer por primera vez algo romántico, emocionante y absurdo por una vez: iba a escapar con una belleza de melena castaña lejos de los Aurores, iba a desafiar a todo el Ministerio, y con un plan a medias… no era su típica actitud, no.

Pero era Andy, a quien tenía que proteger, fuera como fuera.

Sus pies con zapatitos de correo hacían ruido con los pequeños tacones, así que dejando a Lawliet y a Harry en su habitación Hermione se cambió los zapatos por unos botines acolchados de quidditch que no hacían ruido, que encontró tirados en la sala común y eran probablemente del petiso de Seamos. Abriendo la puertecita al pasillo que conducía a la escalera, y de ahí al ático, Hermione avanzó sin ruido, deslizándose en las sombras, muerta de curiosidad. No habría sido una alumna becada si no hubiera sido curiosa! No se puede no ser curioso si eres inteligente.

El sueño volvió a su mente mientras subía la escalera, pero retuvo el impulso de cubrirse los ojos con las manos. Qué había sido eso? Ya que sus hormonas estaban pateando, aparentemente, bien podría crecerle algo más el pecho…

La puerta que protegía el último tramo de escalera estaba junta, suponía que por el rápido descenso de Lawliet cargando a Harry. Subió, dejándola sin cerrar, y al asomarse al oscuro ático, por un momento pensó que le habían jugado una broma: no veía a nadie. Pero entonces sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y distinguió, sentado con las rodillas recogidas y el pálido rostro hundido en un cojín que abrazaba, a un muchacho, medio envuelto por un viejo edredón rojo.

- Perdona… Andy?- susurró, encendiendo su varita con una cálida llama amarilla. Andy la miró de golpe, petrificado de espanto, pero Hermione extendió las manos y se arrodilló junto al sillón, moviendo la cabeza.

- No temas, no voy a hacerte nada!- dijo de inmediato, tomándole la mano. El rostro era fascinante: la pureza de la piel atrapaba la más tenue luz, haciéndolo resplandecer. El miedo abandonó los bellos rasgos una poco, y Andy observó a Hermione con curiosidad, los brillantes ojos oscuros en los pardos y suaves de la muchacha.

- Tú… estabas allá en la sala.-

- Sí.- dijo Hermione.- Andy… perdona, te llamas Andy, no?-

- Así me llama Draco.- dijo Andy suavemente.- Pero no recuerdo muy bien mi nombre. Recordaba algo cuando desperté, pero se ha ido.-

- Ya veo.- dijo Hermione un poco decepcionada.- Así que o recuerdas nada?- dijo sacando un paquete de galletas y una jarrita de leche que tomara al pasara. Andy no parecía tan muerto de hambre como ella había esperado, pero comió, y sonrió cuando el sabor del chocolate se derritió en su boca.

- Recuerdo muy pocas cosas. Pero no era bueno… en donde estaba. Soy mucho más feliz acá.- agregó, y cuando miró a Hermione con esos oscuros ojos brillantes de alegría, ella, que no era prone a recoger cachorros extraviados y le había importado un reverendo rábano el final de Grand Meaulnes, se sintió conmovida. Lo habían interrogado, pateado e insultado, y le seguía pareciendo un buen lugar y estaba agradecido? Pero de dónde venía, Auswichz?

- Andy… crees que haya una posibilidad…- cómo le preguntas a alguien si es un objeto mágico que decidió darse una vuelta? -… cómo tienes tanta magia? Es una magia que no se ve mucho acá, es magia salvaje… te suena?-

Andy esbozó su brillante sonrisa.- No tengo ni idea de lo que es eso!-

- Mira… la magia se divide en cuatro tipos…-

- Aléjate de Andy, mudblood. Ya.- dijo Draco, amenazante, mirándolos de la escalera. A pesar de estar cargado por dos pesados bolsos, y llevar dos escoba sy su espada cruzadas en la espalda, parecía intimidante. En la sombra, sus ojos claros relucían como los de un gato.

- Sólo intentaba ayudar, Malfoy!- gruñó Hermione, volteándose.- Tú ni siquiera le has preguntado de dónde viene… acaso sabes lo que es? A lo mejor necesita más psicología y menos actitudes estúpidas de macho!-

- Lo que es? Tu también estás con la idiotez del panda ravvie de que es un libro? Las huevadas…- gruñó Draco avanzando y depositando los bolsos en el suelo. Sacó una larga parka con forro verde oscuro, la más calentita que tenía, y se la puso a Andy, que lo dejó hacer, pero que protestó:

- Ella es buena persona, Draco.-

- No es persona, es una mudblood.- gruñó Draco. Hermione bufó tras él.

- Ella… ella es como yo!- exclamó Andy, levantándose. Draco lo miró incrédulo, y luego se encogió de hombros.

- bueno, no me importa si tú eres mud… eh… tienes papás muggles, es completamente diferente…-

- No! No eso… o no sé…- dijo Andy, moviendo los brazos.- Pero ella es igualita a mí!-

Draco miró expresivamente a la despeinada Hermione, con sus pequitas en el puente de la nariz, el pelo castaño ceniza y sus labios pálidos, y luego al deliciosamente puro Andy con su melena espesa y vivaz color nogal y sus grandes ojos oscuros sobre labios llenos color.

- DRACO!- gritó Harry, subiendo la escalera de dos en dos. El pacífico Lawliet seguía tras suyo, con la cara llena de curiosidad. Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperado.

- PERO POR LA GRANDISIMA PUTA, QUE NO ME PUEDO FUGAR EN PAZ!?-

- DRACO MALFOY SAL CON LA VARITA EN ALTO Y EL SER LLAMADO ANDY A LA VISTA!- rugió una voz con exaudio desde afuera. Draco se volteó a Harry en un paroxismo de rabia, pero Harry levantó las manos.

- Yo no fui, juro que yo no fui!-

Hermione se asomó a la ventanita de ático, y silbó: afuera, Snape había reunido al menos a cincuenta Aurores, algunos en escobas, y sus varitas se concentraban en la ventana: los alumnos de Gryffindor, unos pisos más abajo, que no entendían nada, se asomaban y saludaban a los Aurores.

- Bueno, el Decano está molesto, aparentemente.-

- Haré que mi papá lo demande! Tenemos que irnos!- gritó Draco, que parecía a punto de una apoplejía.- No entregaré a Andy, no y no!-

- Por favor no te tires al suelo y tengas una pataleta.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.- Estás frito, y si te atreves a meterme en esto y perno mi beca por tu maldita culpa, me meteré un melón bajo la falda y te demandaré por paternidad, hasta que me pagues la carrera.-

- Tu madre, Hermione.- gruñó Draco, volteándose a Harry, que parecía estar buscando las palabras para convencerlo que se entregase.- No digas nada. Tú, Lloyd, sácanos de aquí con esa magia rara tuya, ya.-

- Yo?- dijo Lawliet que se había puesto horizontal en un sillón.

- Si, tú! Sácanos de aquí, te pagaré lo que quieras, pero sácame de aquí!-

- Con qué me vas a pagar?-

- Con dinero, soy un Malfoy!-

- Y qué voy a comprar?- dijo Lawliet, cruzado de brazos aunque estaba tendido.

- Lo que se te antoje!- ladró Draco.

- Es que… no me hace falta nada justo ahora…- bostezó Lawliet.

Draco avanzó y lo levantó de las solapas para empezar a sacudirlo, gritando incoherencias, mientras Lawliet manoteaba. Fue entonces que la puerta del ático saltó en pedazos, y un grupo de Hit Wizards avanzaron adelante, sus varitas listas. Los chicos dieron gritos de susto y se apegaron en un solo grupo en el sofá de Lawliet, temerosos como conejitos, porque los Hit Wizards eran los SWATS de los magos, y apaleaban sin preguntas.

- Apártense del llamado Andy… despacio.- dijo el Hit Wizard jefe, que parecía medir dos metros de alto.

- No!- gruñó Draco.

- Apártense, o abrimos fuego.-

Hermione empezó a avanzar despacio hacia un costado. Draco la agarró del cuello.

- No! Tendrán que venir a sacárnoslo si quieren!-

- Suéltame, Malfoy de mierda!-

- Qué cosa nos van a sacar?- blink

- Cállate, Lloyd!-

- Como quieran, niños.- dijo el Hit Wizard, y las varitas brillaron.

- NO; por FAVOR!- gritó Andy, y se aferró a Draco. Su magia lila y verde se soltó, feroz y salvaje, volando sillas y baúles y derribando a los Hit Wizards como si fueran palitroques: cuando Harry sintió que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, se aferró a Draco y a Lawliet, que era el único que no parecía asustado, y de pronto, sintió que flotaban, y como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto al revés, caían hacia el cielo, un cielo que era negro, luego gris, luego violeta, y finalmente, naranjo…

El cielo estaba naranjo. Estaban tendidos, aún sujetándose los unos a los otros, en un césped suave y alto, blando como almohadones, bajo el cielo del atardecer, en un gran campo.

Un campo?

PRIMEROS PENSAMIENTOS DE TODOS:

Hermione: Gracias a Dios que me cambié los zapatos!

Harry: Dónde FUCK estamos?? ADÓNDE nos tiró ese subnormal!? ( se refiere a Andy)

Draco: Dónde FUCK estamos?? ADÓNDE nos tiró ese subnormal!? (se refiere a Lawliet)

Lawliet: Pasto blandito y seco zzz

Andy: …. (inconsciente)

- Dónde estamos?- preguntó Draco, apoyando a Andy, que sóo parecía desmayado por el agotamiento del hechizo, en sus brazos.- Cómo llegamos aquí?-

- Fue Andy.- dijo Harry tratando que no le saliera la hostilidad en la voz.- …y no tengo idea dónde estamos!-

- Por el amor de Dios, que ustedes no aprendieron nada en Astronomía?- gruñó Hermione, sentada en el pasto con la larga falda de lana que llevaba recogida en las caderas y unos bototos muy feos en los pies mientras intentaba atarse los largos cordones.- Está atardeciendo, ya hay algunas estrellas, no pueden orientarse?-

- La Sinistra es mi madrinita, para que sepas!-

- Y sólo hay como tres luceros, crees que con eso basta?!-

- Estamos al lado de Hogwarths, tontitos. Debemos estar a unas tres millas…  debemos estar cerca de Hogsmeade.- dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y Lawliet, que acababa de abrir los ojos, le aceptaba una mano para levantarse.

- Pero está atardeciendo, y salimos a medianoche!- exclamó Harry, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.- Qué hizo este tipo?-

- Ojalá que sea la tarde luego y no la tarde antes. Los viajes temporales siempre son un despelote.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

- Sugiero que nos escondamos por aquí hasta que amanezca. No sabemos dónde estamos, y ya que Andy yo pudimos zafar, me lo llevaré a mi casa, ustedes se pueden ir al colegio.-

- Después de todos los líos en que nos metiste, encima tenemos que dar la cara por ti, Malfoy?- gritó Hermione.

-Miren!- dijo Lawliet de golpe, haciéndolos callar.

Los cinco se quedaron paralizados, y entonces un conejito cruzó el claro donde estaban, seguido de dos conejitos juveniles.

- Qué lindo. Nunca habíia visto uno vivo.- dijo Lawliet, que partió tras los conejitos. Draco, Harry y Hermione quedaron mitándose fijo, Draco con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, antes de explotar de risa.

- Concuerdo en que es mejor quedarnos aquí esta noche, no sacamos nada vagando por ahí tratando de encontrar Hogsmeade… aunque tienes razón por las estrellas, debemos estar muy cerca.- dijo luego Harry, juntando las ramas, mientrasHermione hacía saltar de una mano a la otra un destello azul que poco a poco se agrandaba, poniéndose lila y luego rojo y amarillo, hasta formar una llama.

- Apúrate… está caliente ya…-

- Y ése sigue inconsciente. No puede haber hecho un esfuerzo tan grande en traernos, no es tan lejos… y para estar todavía out, seguro que sólo está fingiendo.-

- Lawliet también está inconsciente.-

- Ése está durmiendo, y claro que no está fingiendo. Me pregunto si está esperando que lo beses para despertar, se la pasa poniéndose horizontal cada vez que puede, su mamá se debe haber acostado con un gato…-

- Potter!-

- Qué, Mudblood?-

- … tengo nombre, sabes.-

- No te ofendas, es la costumbre. Te pondremos Muddy. De cariño.- Harry se cayó de espaldas cuando Hermione le tiró la llama saltarina encima.- AUCH! No la chispa, perra, quema!-

- Y le llamas a eso refugio?-

- No hace frío. Está muy agradable.- dijo Draco, que había sacado dos mantas y con las parkas había construido una cama para Andy. El pálido muchacho dormía cómodamente en su nidito, enrollado sobre sí mismo, el cabello enredado en los hombros, y Draco había armado ya un refugio con ramas dobladas y cargadas de hojas secas, hábilmente cubriéndolo con pasto seco apisonado. Harry, a pesar de su irritación sintió un impulso de ternura, ya que sabía perfectamente dónde había aprendido Draco esos trucos: él los había aprendido de exactamente la misma fuente. Remus Lupin, que era el pedagogo más representativo de la Escuela de Merlín y había sido portavoz de los lupinos por años, era también la pareja oficial de su tío Sirius, y cada vez que los deberes enviaban al Lord Chancellor Black trabajo en medio de las vacaciones estivales, Remus se llevaba a los chicos a acampar cerca del Lago Noire, en las propiedades Black de Cornualles. Remus les había enseñado a sobrevivir, a cazar y pescar, cocinar y cuidarse en el bosque, a pesar de sus apariencias relamidas de no haber jamás hecho una cama. Lupin era un gran maestro: enseñaba con el ejemplo, y los dos lo querían de un modo más salvaje y cariñoso que ninguno de sus tíos, porque había ayudado a hacerlos sentir hombres, y había conseguido que le contaran cosas que nunca habían compartido con nadie.

Lupin los había hecho conectarse con la naturaleza y la magia druídica, aunque Harry era mejor que Draco en esas cosas. Harry nunca olvidaría la lección que les dio cuando les enseñó a matar.

- Hay cosas inmutables, como la vida y la muerte. Así como el zorro no siente remordimientos de matar al conejo, y el lobo al zorro o al ciervo, tampoco sienten remordimientos al aparearse y dar origen a la vida. Cuando deseen comer, no teman matar: cuando deseen amar, no teman demostrarlo. Es el ciclo de la vida. Pero no maten ni amen por juego o por aburrimiento, porque Eros y Tánatos son las dos fuerzas más poderosas del universo, y lo pagarán caro.-

_No teman demostrarlo…_ Draco no teme demostrárselo a Amdy, eso está claro, pensó Harry con amargura. Se había hecho de noche, y Draco acariciaba con ternura la frente de Andy, habiéndose despojado de su propio abrigo para cubrir al muchacho pálido. Harry parpadeó, porque de pronto se le habían inundado los ojos, y murmurando algo sobre buscar algo de cenar se alejó a trompicones del claro, buscando refugio entre unos árboles. Allí habían unos arbustos de bayas, las que fue recogiendo con un práctico Accio, dejándolas caer en un cesto hecho con cuatro hojas cruzadas.

Significaba que era un cobarde, por no ser capaz de demostrarlo?

Pero qué sacaba con demostrarlo? Estaba clarísimo que Draco se había enamorado de Andy, problemático como fuera el tipo.

Remus y Sirius habían estado juntos desde el colegio, y Draco y él habían escuchado muchísimas veces la historia de su relación, de cómo había florecido sola, de cómo los dos se habían considerado hetero hasta que, como lo había dicho Remus delicadamente, habían descubierto que se amaban. ( Sirius lo llamaba " la noche en que había hecho que Remus aullase sin luna llena")

Era eso lo que había estado esperando, inconscientemente? Que "sólo pasara", como le había pasado a Remus y a Sirius? Acaso había sabido, inconscientemente, que quería a Draco para sí? Lo había dado por descontado, que estarían juntos?

Pues no estaban juntos. Punto.

Harry suspiró, y mirando la luna que se había levantado, redonda y familiar, volvió al claro arrastrando los pies.

Había esperado demasiado? Tenía que haber esperado más? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque aquí, en el bosque, hubiera estado el joven lobo que tanto y tan bien sabía amar, y lo orientase. Cuando lo visualizó, con su melena color arena salvaje y esos grandes ojos pardos, con el plateado en los ojos de los lupinos, su sonrisa fina y blanca, fue como si lo escuchara hablar:

_En el amor nadie debe perder, Harry._

Era cierto. Remus había dicho amar, no ganar ni perder. Era una cobardía no demostrarlo, pero no estaba demostrándolo para ganarse a Draco, como si fuera un premio. Debía amarlo abiertamente porque era lo que sentía y era lo que era verdad. Y si a Draco no le gustaba, pues se lo diría.

_Gracias, Remus, _ pensó con una sonrisa.

Cuando volvía, vio a Lawliet sentado en el borde del claro. Hubiera apartado la vista, de no haber visto un brillo azul: el ravvie estaba escribiendo algo a la luz de su varita. Tomando notas? Un diario de vida? Qué estupidez.

- Qué haces, aguilita?-

- Comida.- dijo Lawliet, que trenzaba unas tiras de papel. Harry asumió que era una respuesta irónica, y se diriguió al pequeño refugio en donde Andy dormía y Draco y Hermione avivaban el fuego. Estaban discutiendo.-

- …pero ni una sola escoba en el aire? Es demasiado raro, lo lógico es que nos estén buscando…-

- Yo no cuestiono lo pequeños milagros.- dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. A su lado, un pequeño montoncitos de barras de chocolate y bolsitas de galletas saladas hacían grupo con dos grandes botellas de cerveza de manteca, que ya estaban mediadas.

- Yo traje bayas.- dijo Harry con un poco de desmayo. Draco le sonrió, como sonreía antes, y tomó un puñado, llevándoselo a la boca, dejándose los labios rojísimos.

- Están muy dulces.-

- Pero no están lavadas!- exclamó Hermione, niña de ciudad, levantando las cejas.- Lawliet, quieres comer algo, no tienes…?- la niña se calló al ver a lawliet arrodillarse junto a ellos. Traía una bandejita de papel con seis rollos de masa que olían a pescado fresco, un plato lleno de sushi y mitades de pera confitada cubiertas de azúcar al otro lado, así como vasitos de plástico con té.

- Pero de dónde sacaste eso!?- exclamó Harry, al que se le hacía la boca agua. Lawliet la dejó y procedió a echarse todas las bayas a la boca con un gesto de alegre sorpresa.

- Me encantan las cerezas!-

- No son cerezas, son moras silvestres… Lawliet, de dónde vino la comida?-

Lawliet pareció muy incómodo al mirar a Hermione.- Eh… no sé si sabes, pero hay que tomar un pececito y matarlo para…-

- No la tenías en los bolsillos, eso es seguro!- exclamó Draco.- De dónde la sacaste?-

- Ah.- Lawliet les mostró una libretita en su bolsillo con kanjis y abundantes hojas estampadas con detallados dibujos de pasteles, comida preparada y tazones llenos de sopa.- Es una… como lo llaman ustedes… una lonchera! Mi obento!-

- Es… puedes transformar esto en realidad?-

- Sí, pero sólo sirve para comida cocinada, no se puede invocar fruta fresca.- dijo Lawliet con un suspirito, acabando con las bayas.- Es el tarjetero del colegio, tampoco trae alcohol. Te lo entregan cada mes, y uno siempre se come primero todo lor ico y luego quedas cazado comiendo ramen la ultima semana…- agregó riendo. Los demás se miraron, entornando los ojos, pero comieron con apetito, hasta que los interrumpió un movimiento y Andy se sentó, mirándolos confuso.

- Tenía que despertar para comer.- gruñó Harry.

- Cállate! Andy, te sientes bien? Tienes hambre?- preguntó Draco, pero se asustó al ver la mirada perdida de Andy, que asintió lentamente, y de forma incongruente volvió a hacerse una bola, temblando. Draco lo tocó: ardía en fiebre.

- Maldita sea, usó mucho poder, tiene la fiebre de la magia! Hermione, Lawliet, pueden hacer algo?-

- Déjame a mí.- dijo Hermione, dejando una pera confitada a medio comer para sentarse junto a Andy y masajearle las sienes, susarrando un hechizo de relajo. Andy se volvió a dormir, pero de pronto aferró la falda de Hermione y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como un niño asustado. Estaba murmurando algo, aunque su cabeza afiebrada no dejaba de latir.

_Nmahareru lohi nmo nmaha mmalalahu  
Selsunmalehi lirammehi wo_

- Qué es eso?-

- Parece magia clásica. Ya saben, la que se invoca con canciones, no con objetos ni con varitas…- dijo Lawliet, con la cara llena de sushi de amapola.- … suena como babilonio clásico.-

- Ustedes estudian babilonio clásico?!- ladró Hermione.- Oh, Dios, somos unos ignorantes, con razón en los certámenes internacionales a Hogwarths le va como le va…-

- Es que si no no puedes leer a Xerxes, y para pasar el ramo de magia antigua, tienes que…-

- Ustedes estudian a Xerxes?- preguntó Draco, los ojos muy abiertos.- Pero eso es magia prohibida! Es magia prerromana!-

- Ah, sí?- Lawliet se puso horizontal en el césped y se puso a comer pera confitada.

Se habían dormido luego, la fogata manteniéndolos calientes. Harry se despertó antes de que amaneciera: Lawliet dormía enrrollado como gato, y Hermione estaba junto a Andy, que aún se aferraba a su falda, los dos profundamente dormidos.

Draco había abierto los ojos a su lado, y se sentó. Se miraron un momento en las sombras, pero Harry s epuso un dedo en los labios, y tomando a Draco del brazo, le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.  

Los dos no se alejaron mucho, subiendo una loma que limitaba el claro hacia el este. El pasto estaba húmedo, pero suave: y antes de que Draco dijera nada, Harry supo lo que pensaba.

- Es igual a ir a acampar con Remus.-

- Sí, eso pensaba. Lo echo de menos.-

- Lo viste ayer.-

- Echo de menos ir a acampar los tres. Remus es tan relajado.-

- Sí…- suspiró Draco.- Yo también lo echo de menos. Estar los dos solos en el bosque…-

Harry calló, pero lo miró fijamente, con una leve sonrisa. Draco movió la cabeza, como si hubiera dicho una tontería, y dio unas pataditas, tratando de entibiar sus pies helados en los botines de colegio, tan delgados.

- Quiero que sepas que te voy a apoyar en todo lo que pueda. Perdona que me haya puesto idiota… pero es que no estoy acostumbrado a que te metas en líos sin mí. Pase lo que pase , iré contigo, y te ayudaré.- dijo Harry en voz baja.- Qué queda para nosotros si no nos ayudamos entre los dos?-

- Harry…- la voz de Draco se ahogó, y parpadeó, como si la sorpresa hubiera sido demasiada y le hubiera robado las palabras.- Gracias.-

Harry asintió, sintiendo que se sonrojaba. Draco avanzó y le echó los brazos al cuello, apretándolo, y harry lo abrazó de regreso, inhalando su aroma, sintiendo ese cuerpo esbelto contra el suyo apenas más rudo, un cuerpo que conocía a ciegas, pero que por primera vez deseaba tocar. Que deseaba, con el ansia propia de un gran amor, de ocultarlo en su propio cuerpo y protegerlo de todo daño, y dolor.

Y sin embargo sabía que Andy lo haría llorar. Lo sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, como que el sol saldría.

Como si lo oyesen, el mundo empezó a amanecer. Entonces Harry habló con cierta tristeza, porque sabía que Draco iba a enojarse.

- Draco…-

- Dime?-

- Crees que haya una posibilidad de que Andy… bueno… te haya… tiene tanta magia que…-

Harry calló de pronto, los ojos clavados en la lejanía. Y allí, a la tenue luz del amanecer, vieron un inmenso castillo, un castillo que les era familiar, brillante y nuevo a la luz de la mañana, rodeado por un lago en forma de herradura que reflejaba la luz del sol naciente como un espejo, enormes banderas agitándose como en un sueño.

Era Hogwarths. Hogwarths como lo mostraban los libros de historia, hacía muchos, muchos, MUCHOS, muchos años.

- Llama a Hermione.- dijo Harry, su voz tensa.

Draco bajó la colina llamando a Hermione a gritos, mientras Harry empezaba a sudar helado a pesar de la tibieza del aire y casi se mareaba al levantar la vista al cielo completa, absolutamente desnudo, sin una nube o un pájaro, sólo eter que se volvía celeste a poco.

Fuck. Megafuck. Hungarian-Horntails-shitty-fuckity-fuck.

- Ay, Draco…- susurró para sí, cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas y tembando un poco de risa y un poco de histeria.-… cuando volvamos, te mataré!-


	5. Poison and Chaos

**Harry Potter**** & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate Universe_

S+o.we.da.y yo.u. ge.t u.s+e.d to. i.t, li.ke. be.i.ng nu.wbe.d by po.i.s+o.n

A.h, fr-o.w thi.s+ pla.ce. fi.lle.d wi.th cha.o.s, bo.y (bo.y)

Five: Poison and Chaos

- Mil cien.-

- Mil cien once. La torre Sur no fue construida hasta el mil ciento diez .-

Harry y Draco miraron a Hermione y Lawliet discutir, las cabezas juntas, como si se tratara de un cuestionario en clase. Estaban a punto de emitir una opinión ( que se acercaba al  _dígannos que están jodiendo!)_ cuando escucharon un grito, y se voltearon para bajar corriendo la loma entre la niebla de la mañana, porque había sido Andy quien había gritado. Cuando Draco se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él, sosteniéndolo y manchándose los pantalones de pasto en su prisa, Andy gritaba y se retorcía, las manos en las sienes como si quisiera exprimirse la cabeza, gimiendo y doblándose sobre sí mismo como si lo torturasen. Se revolvió en los brazos de Draco, jadeando, y entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, aferrándose a él con un sollozo, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho:

- Ya sabe que estoy aquí! Viene por mí! Viene por mí!-

- Pero adónde mierda nos trajiste?!-exclamó Harry furioso.- Habla claro d euna vez! Quién viene? En qué demonios nos metiste!-

- Andy, no tengas miedo, yo te protegeré…- susurró Draco, abrazándolo contra su pecho, antes de musitar sin hablar hacia Harry, por sobre su cabeza.- …_Y tú cierra el hocico_!-

- _No veo porqué tengo que callarme, él llora a gusto…-_

_- Cállate o te lo parto!-_

- Paete; non dolet.- dijo Hermione, imponiendo las manos en la cabeza de Andy, que se desmadejó en sus brazos. Se levantó, oteando el horizonte, y emitió un suspiro.

- Qué fue eso?-

- Un hechizo para cortar líneas de magia sin dolor. Si alguien lo sintió fue traceando su magia: si eso le hace doler, mejor cortar la línea. Es un viejo hechizo romano.- dijo Hermione, las manos en la cintura, sin hacerle caso al par de muchacho alelados.

- Tú estás estudiando para enfermera mágica?-

- Medimago, Malfoy chauvinista, medimago.-

- No tiene nada que ver con que seas mujer, es porque eres mudblood, que nadie diga que no estoy por la integración de los sexos.-

- Yo hubiera preferido dejarlo que gritara otro poquito, para seguir el hilo… ya sabes, no mates la hormiga, síguela.- dijo Lawliet, horizontal en el pasto, las manos tras la cabeza.- Para saber quién escribió el libro… tiene que haber sido un mago muy poderoso.-

- Tú eres de Shangai, no?-

- Ajá.-

- Porque suenas directamente de los khmer rojos.- dijo Hermione con una ceja alzada.- Y no hace falta.-

- Porqué?-

- Porque o Andy está más confuso de lo que creíamos, o el dueño del libro viene ahí, a caballo, con soldados.-

Era como una imagen en un libro de historia. Hermione, a pesar delmiedo y del shock, se  halló disfrutando intensamente su paseo por la historia clásica inglesa al ver a un grupo de jinetes, con arcos y espadas, hacer un círculo con sus caballos bayos y detenerse, lo suficientemente cerca para impedirles escapar, lo suficientemente lejos para demostrar algún respeto. No llevaban las pesadas armaduras de la Edad Media: iban cómodamente vestidos con trajes de cota de malla, abiertos como túnicas, que relucían cual escamas al sol, con capuchas y calzas de un intenso amarillo oro, festoneados con hilo negro. Capitaneándolos estaban dos chicos muy jóvenes, apenas unos años mayores que ellos: uno robusto y sonriente con rizos color oro y ojos de un pardo cálido, y el otro tan rubio y pálido que hacía a Draco parecer tostado, vestido entero de negro. Él, que era el único en cargar una lanza, desmontó, y Hermione contuvo el aliento: se parecía mucho al joven en su cuadro.

Mucho… pero no era él. Ambos tenían un aire a él, pero ninguno lo era. Un poco decepcionada, y sin saber porqué había contenido el aliento, Hermione suspiró, y frunciendo el ceño, se preparó para todo.

- Algunos de ustedes escribió esto?- dijo Lawliet, que se había levantado de un salto. Draco lo miró, furioso de que se refiriera a Andy como " esto", pero el chico rubio y rizado avanzó hacia ellos, para hablar en un suave inglés anticuado:

- Sois viajeros? Qué hacéis en el descampado, cuando estamos en medio de una cruenta guerra?-

- Ah?-

- De dónde venís? Habéis llegado aquí por magia?-

- Nosotros… eh…- Harry se desabotonó el cuello del sweater, intentando no hacer muy obvio el hecho de que esperaba que alguien hablara. Nadie lo hizo y siguió:

- Sí… vinimos por magia, del futuro. Alguien nos trajo aquí… creemos que por error.-

- No existen los errores ni las casualidades.Mi padre decía que todo es el destino.- dijo el chico pálido, la lanza cruzada a su espalda afilando aún más su figura de ojos oblicuos y mentón afilado.

- Mi papá dice que lo llamas destino cuando no sabes quién te está jodiendo.- agregó Lawliet alegremente.

Inesperadamente el chico de pelo rizado soltó la risa.- Ay… una gran verdad… deja que se le cuente a mamá…-

- Mamá no estará de acuerdo.- dijo el de pelo liso, con una leve sonrisa en sus serios ojos gatunos.

- No, es algo que diría tu padre…- agregó el chico rizado, esbozando una gran sonrisa.- Es mejor que vengan con nosotros. Mamá estará feliz de acogerlos, y hay mucho espacio, ya que la escuela está casi cerrada… y no pueden quedarse aquí en medio del campo de batalla!-

- Batalla?- repitió Harry. Hermione parecía muy preocupada.

- Está bien. Yo soy Lawliet Lloyd. Hola.-

- Perdonen que no nos hayamos presentado. Yo soy Hughes y él es Gareth.- dijo el chico de pelo rizado.- Los refugiaremos en Hogwarths, por mientras se aclara su situación.-

- Te lo agradezco.- dijo Draco, levantándose y manteniendo a Andy en sus brazos.- Pero preferimos seguir solos, si no es molestia.-

Lawliet se encogió de hombros.-  Yo preferiría…-

- A nadie le importa un cuerno lo que tú quieras, Lloyd.- dijo Draco secamente.- yo decidí proteger a Andy, y lo haré solo.-

- Bueno. Que se diviertan cuando los normandos los violen a los dos hasta matarlos, son justo del tipo que les gustan.- dijo el rubio pálido que habían llamado Gareth, provocando que Draco se tensara.- una vez que todo el ejército se los ha metido permiten que los caballos se desfoguen con ellos, y después los dejan con los pies cortados metidos en el recto, y sobra espacio…-

- Gareth!- exclamó Hughes, con sequedad.- Discuúlpenlo… los dos hemos visto cosas terribles en el campo de batalla. Lo importante en que no están seguros aquí. No intervendremos en sus asuntos, les doy mi palabra, pero no podemos en buena consciencia dejar a unas damas y a unos jóvenes solos acá…-

- Si crees que no nos podemos defender…- empezó Harry, e inmediatamente Hermione le dio un feroz pisotón.

- Estamos encantados de ir. Disculpa a mis compañeros, han visto cosas terribles también en … eh… su estupidez. Iremos con ustedes, Milord.- dijo rápidamente. Draco abrió la boca, y Hermione los amenazó con la varita. Mientras levantaban el campamento y los jinetes esperaban, Harry y Draco se volvieron a Hermione, pero antes de que dijeran nada, Hermioen habló con voz intensa, casi asustada.

- Mil ciento dieciséis. Otoño. Los romanos se han ido de Inglaterra para siempre, pero Camelot ya ha caído y en su lugar se ha levantado Hogwarths como nuevo baluarte contra la invasión normanda… los celtas se han replegado, y sólo quedan pocos sajones custodiando la magia antigua, todos reunidos en Hogwarths, alrededor de Helga.-

- Helga?-

- Rod Langrisser te va a rajar cuando volvamos, sabes.- dijo Hermione mirándolos a los ojos con los suyos cargados de miedo y excitación.- Helga de Hufflepuff comandó el último sitio de Hogwarths! Y ésos son Gareth Slytherin y Hughes de Hufflepuff! Que nunca se leyeron Hogwarths: A History?-

- Andy? Háblame. Si alguno de ellos te ha hecho daño, nos iremos. Háblame, por favor.- dijo Draco dulcemente. Los dos iban a caballo, en el centro de la columna, y el muchacho parecía haberse sumido en una especie de melancólica catatonia, los ojos perdidos y velados por las espesas pestañas, un gesto cansado e ido en su rostro. Draco, que había nacido en la montura lo llevaba sin esfuerzo, apenas prestando atención a una Hermione que llevaba a Lawliet a la grupa y parloteaban con Hughes de Hufflepuff como si hubieran sido amigos toda la vida. Un poco más atrás, Gareth de Slytherin acompañaba a un tranquilo Harry, hablando un poco sobre batalla y armas, los dos en voz tan queda que no se podía oírlos: y Draco se halló distraído por esa conversación de un modo que la risa de Hughes no le molestaba, ni tampoco las estúpidas declaraciones de Lawliet, que intentaba explicarle lo que era un tanque.

- Andy…-

- Estoy bien. No sé porqué me puse así.- dijo Andy con un suspiro, apoyándose en Draco, y el movimiento alertó todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Era dulce, innegablemente dulce galopar con él en sus brazos, el aroma de su cabello en la cara, mientras cruzaban una Inglaterra con campos de flores sin hollar.

- Entonces ninguno de ellos…?-

- No. No recuerdo a ninguno de ellos, aunque…- Andy movió la cabeza.- debe ser que él se parece a ti.-

Draco sonrió, dándose cuenta que efectivamente él y Gareth podrían haber pasado por parientes, los dos tan pálidos y rubios. Aunque notó con ciertos celos que Gareth tenía más hombros y más músculos en el cuerpo. Gracias, mami, por tu sangre veela… has hecho que para siempre me ponga corsé y soy Uma Thurman.

Malditos genes de pajarraca flacuchenta…

- Porquénos trajiste aquí?-

- No quería traerlos aquí. Me asusté y mi magia… se soltó.- dijo Andy en voz baja. - Cuando llegamos recordé algo, pero ahora… no quiero ir al castillo, pero no sé porqué. Pasó algo malo allí… o va a a pasar… no estoy seguro.- Andy parpadeó, volteándose a Draco, una leve angustia en su tez pálida, en sus ojos expresivos.- Draco, tengo miedo…-

- No tenga smiedo conmigo. Yo te cuidaré.- dijo Draco con firmeza, e inclinándose, rozó sus labios con los de Andy, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Andy lo besó con abandono, quedándose luego abrazado a él, mientras avanzaban: pero Draco, aunque aceptó la sonrisa de Hughes, la elevada de cejas de Hermione ( "bibliófilo!" le musitó) y los incongruentes gestos de Lawliet, no se atrevió a voltear para enfrentar dos ojos verdes que le taladraban la espalda. Finalmente no pudo más, y giró: pero no eran los de Harry los que lo miraban intensamente, con envidia, con odio casi.

Harry miraba el horizonte, una mano en sus ojos protegiéndolo del sol naciente. El que lo miraba fijamente a él, con ojos oscurecidos, era Gareth de Slytherin.

Los arcos de Hogwarths eran los mismos, aunque las tallas eran claras y nuevas, los escalones afilados y recién terminados: habían soldados y guerreros en los patios, abundantes caballos, y con un sobresalto, vieron armas en una esquina, siendo forjadas, limpiadas.  Hughes los condujo a través de las guardias hasta un patio interno, en donde dos arces florecían como oro, y mientras desmontaban y unos soldados se hacían cargo de los caballos, Harry oyó pasos, y vio a una mujer vestida de oscuro bajar corriendo una gran escalinata de piedra.

Y entonces, Harry pensó que nunca había sabido lo que era la belleza.

Helga de Huffepuff era una mujer de estatura media, pero intensamente majestuosa al caminar. Su vestido negro y su manto, negro con flores de oro, cumplimentaba una figura de mujer plena, con un escote cremoso y lleno sobre el corsé y unas caderas marcadas enmarcadas por un cinturón de cadena de oro cuyas flores, de oro macizo, pendían de cadenillas entre los pliegues de la amplia falda. Su piel era cremosa y sonrosada, las mejillas llenas y juveniles, los ojos negros y chispeantes bajo una maraña de trenzas rubias recogidas en un moño descuidado con cintas negras, del que escapaban espirales de oro. Era hermosa: hermosa como lo es el fruto finalmente maduro, o el árbol completamente florecido y lleno de pájaros. Harry se quedó sin aliento, y dobló una rodilla sin poder controlarse: levantó la vista cuando el ruedo de seda negra le cubrió las rodillas, y al mirarla, tuvo la sensación de que el sol de la mañana se detenía para coronar a esa mujer de oro y ébano.

- Levántate, hijo mío.- dijo ella, con voz suave y musical, cargada de ternura.- No soy una reina para que te arrodilles ante mí. Eres bienvenido, seas quien seas, y vengas de donde vengas: nadie con tanto valor, honestidad y tristeza en sus ojos necesita probarme que es un buen hombre.-

Harry sintió un terrible impulso de sepultar el rostro en el pecho de Helga y llorar su miedo, su terrible amor, su decepción, sus celos y su pena: hubiera desnudado su corazón de pronto, listo para revelar todo lo que cargaba, todo lo que sentía, como un niño deposita su juguete roto a los pies de una madre.

Pero todos eran como niños ante Helga de Hufflepuff, la más amada de los señores de Hogwarths: el tejón de ébano y oro que cuidaba de los suyos con fiereza, y cuyo símbolo era el corazón infinito: amor sin fin ni principio.

Y Harry sintió, más que supo, mientras Hughes se arrojaba en brazos de su madre y Gareth hacía una reverencia y besaba su mejilla, que tendrían que matarlo antes de que pudieran lastimar a esa mujer.

Pero…

- Hermione.- susurró, urgentemente.- Ella… qué pasa ahora?-

Hermione movió la cabeza, con tristeza.

- Me temo que no hemos llegado en un buen momento…-

- Esto… tiene su gracia, dentro de todo.-

- Yo sabía que en algún lado eras una chica.- dijo Harry de mal humor un rato después, extendido en una cama del porte de un bote pequeño. Hughes los había escoltado a un par de grandes habitaciones que reconocieron como actuales aulas: en cambio, ahora eran dormitorios, más o menos del tamaño de un campo de quidditch, con frescos en las paredes, cortinajes en las paredes, tapices por todas partes, tallas donde hubiera una pulgada que tallar, y  con una alfombra tejida a mano de dos dedos de gruesa, de lanilla rojo terracota. Hermione estaba riéndose, extasiada ante dos vestidos que Helga le enviase para poder lavar sus ropas manchadas de pasto: y mientras un montón de encaje y lino blanco trataba de pasar como enaguas suficientes para armar una carpa de circo, el vestido la tenía encantada, cortado al sesgo y de un amarillo pálido satinado con bordados blancos, un sencillo corset de batista para cubrir el pecho y un cinturón de cordones blancos para anudar a la caderas. Sin estúpidos miriñaques medievales ni extrañas armazones, el vestido era cómodo y regio a pesar de los metros y metro de ruedo, y Hermione descubrió fascinada que no tenía ni botones ni cierres, sino simplemente un corte perfecto.

- Es como usar una pieza histórica… sí que sabían hacer vestidos bonitos en esta época, una pena que ya no estén de moda…-

- Si esperas que yo me ponga calzas, vas lista.- Harry se rió al verla salir de detrás de un biombo, aún con los pantalones grises de colegio manchados bajo un sweater rojo que Draco le prestara.- Te falta bastante para llenar el estante, eso sí.-

- El estante…?- Hermione bajó la vista: su busto podía no asomarse como el souflé cremoso de Helga, pero no estaba descontenta.- No lo tengo para mostrártelo a ti, Potter. Ahora, si pretendes instalarte aquí, estás delusional.-

Harry se sentó, cruzando las piernas.- Sólo quiero que me expliques dónde estamos… y qué está pasando. Ya sé que tú estás disfrutando mucho el paseíto histórico, pero yo creo que tenemos que volver a casa, y pronto.-

- No es que no esté disfrutando ver la historia con mis propios ojos, pero no quiero quedarme para ver la guerra.- suspiró Hermione.- Yo… supongo que el único que puede sacarnos de aquí es Andy.-

- Deberíamos preguntarles por Selene!- dijo Harry, parpadeando.- Quizá esté aquí, y si la llevamos de regreso…!-

-… hay una mejor posibilidad de que mi padrino no nos arranque la cabeza? Mi padre debe estar pateándole las pelotas a todo Auror que se cruce y chillando como una oveja sin cabeza. Sólo por eso, y sin contar a Selenita, Snapey nos retorcerá el cuello como a pollos y nos colgará como ejemplo para sus alumnos.- dijo Draco, entrando en la habitación. De alguna forma se había lavado el pelo, y se había cambiado a un beatle gris sobre jeans color crema, siempre limpio como un gato.

- El decano debe tener cosas mejores que hacer.- comentó Hermione, cepillándose el pelo con una peineta de concha que había en el velador.

- Sí, le has visto el escote a tía Mariah? Ese viejo debe hacer algo muy bien, o tiene una lengua de quince centímetros.- se rió Harry, aún tendido en el lecho.

- Cállense! Pervertidos enfermos, saquen esas imágenes de mi cabeza, alguien, un pensadero, rápido!- exclamó Hermione, estallando en risa y dejándose caer en la cama con un revoloteo de seda color mantequilla.

Draco rió con ellos, antes de sentarse a los pies de la enorme cama.

- Estamos antes de la batalla de Le Fay, verdad? – dijo apoyándose en los codos.- Richard fue a buscar a su madre y Gabrielle está en el continente.-

- Yo creo que Morgana debe de estar por llegar.-

- De qué están hablando?-

Hermione y Draco miraron a Harry con la ceja alzada de los afganos que se tropiezan con un chihuahua.

- Quieres el crash curse de Hogwarths History?-

- Por favor.-

Hermione se volteó para quedar de bruces y acarició el edredón rojo oscuro mientras Draco se tendía de espaldas, su cabello un violento contraste, y apoyaba la cabeza en el estómago de Harry.

- Salazar, Rowena, Helga y Godric crean Hogwarths. Se pelean. Salazar se larga al continente. Rowena y Helga se pelean. Rowena se larga a Francia. Godric se va a luchar con los romanos y vuelve con una hija, Gabrielle. Helga tiene a Hughes de padre desconocido. Rowena llega con su bebé Richard, del linaje de Joyous Garde en Francia. Salazar llega arrepentido con Gareth, se lo encarga a Helga y se vuelve a Dinamarca a seguir jugando con druidas semidesnudas.-

- Afortunado bastardo… chico listo, nada como una druida para jugar.- dijo Draco. El comentario era tan racialmente inapropiado que Hermione le puso un cojín en la cara para ahogarlo.

- Los normandos atacan y los cuatro se vuelven a reunir, Godric muere en batalla, Salazar se vuelve a largar a pedir ayuda al continente con Rowena, y Rowena vuelve sola y herida, para anunciar que Salazar los había traicionado y se había unido a los normando. Helga comanda la última resistencia y muere junto a Gareth y a Hughes, dejándole Hogwarths a Richard Ravenclaw, que fue su primer director.-

- Helga va a morir?- exclamó Harry, sentándose dolido.

- Te informo que de milciento dieciséis a mil novecientos noventa y ocho,  todos los que están acá están momificados hace rato…-

- No eso, es… no quisiera verla morir.- dijo Harry, mirándolos darse de cojinazos.

- Primera vez que veo que te interesa la historia.- Hermione se volvió a Draco.- Y Andy y Lawliet?-

- El freak se quedó conversando con Hughes. Andy… le dí algo de comer y está descansando, no recuerda bien lo que pasó, pero no le gusta estar aquí, y ya me imagino porqué. Creo que lo mejor es esperar que se recupere un poco, y salir de inmediato de aquí.-

- Yo también creo que es buena idea.- dijo Lawliet, entrando en la habitación y ganándose sus miradas sorprendidas. Se puso horizontal de inmediato en la  cama, y poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza, miró a Hermione cabeza abajo.- Si la historia es correcta, no quedó nadie vivo, excepto Richard, tras la batalla. Y por nadie, eso nos incluiría a nosotros, creo.-

Los demás ignoraron sus palabras, acodándose para mirar a Lawliet, que con el cabello en una colita, una magnífica túnica azul con bordados negros y calzas negras en botas de cuero suave parecía tan cómodo como en pijama.

- Te prestó Gareth eso?-

- Mi ropa estaba sucia.- dijo Lawliet sonriendo.- me queda bien, verdad?-

Hermione sonrió, notando que efectivamente el negro y el azul cumplimentaban su complexión delicada, pero vigorosa.- te queda muy bien.-

- Tú también estás muy bonita.- dijo Lawliet, cerrando los ojos. Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada malvada mientras Hermione se sonrojaba.

- Sí. Estás de comerte.- se burló Harry.

- Haber sabido que eras toda una mujer bajo ese uniforme de nerd slut…-

- Pero estás en la cama con nosotros, caíste a la sartén, Hermy.-

- Yaaahagh!- Harry y Draco hicieron un zarpazo de tigre, a lo que Lawliet no se movió aunque le pasaron por encima, y Hermione dio un gritito y huyó, roja como una cereza y molesta.

- Brutos… idiotas…- alegó, yéndose a chequear a Andy en la otra habitación.

- Es una buena chica.- le comentó Harry a Draco, tendidos en la cama.- Fea, bruta, sin mundo y mudblood, pero es una buena chica.-

- A mí me gusta mucho.- dijo Lawliet, enrollándose como gato.- Además, ustedes están locos el uno por el otro, así que me la dejan a mí, por favor.-

Harry se sonrojó de golpe mientras Draco miraba a Lawliet como si las miradas mataran. Claramente, al ravvie más listo de Shangai le dio lo mismo, porque emitió un ronroneo, abrazó la almohada, y cayó dormido de inmediato con una sonrisa.

Parecía una reunión familiar. Hermione se había esperado muchas cosas esa noche cuando Hughes, muy galante, fue a buscarlos para cenar y la llevó del brazo mientras los cuatro chicos bajaban detrás: pero a pesar de la elegancia de jarros de plata, platos de porcelana inglesa y adornos de oro, la mesa no era desmesuradamente grande y comían en la sala redonda y aireada que en otra época, era el despacho de los directores de Hogwarths. Estaba caldeada por una enorme chimenea y un samovar que olía a menta y saúco: y también por los efluvios de fuentes de sopa , patatas calientes y un par de pavos asados colocados en bandejas impecables. Helga dirigía la mesa como una madre, trinchando y sirviendo ella misma, y Gareth y Hughes le ayudaban como niños, a pesar de que los dos la superaban en unos buenos veinte centímetros de estatura.

Helga los saludó amablemente, los hizo sentar y les sirvió la comida de su preferencia, ignorando a algunos sirvientes para llenarles los platos de pavo, budín de verduras, patatas y llenarles un jarrito de plata con caldo hirviente y espeso: les trinchó grandes rodajas de un pan blanco muy grueso, y los animó a comer con una sonrisa mientras ella misma disfrutaba de la comida con fruición. Sólo entonces los viajeros se dieron cuenta que a pesar del tarjetero de Lawliet, estaban famélicos, y durante un rato hubo muy poca conversación mientras devoraban la abundante comida. Incluso Draco, que normalmente tenía muy poco apetito, se llenó el plato de budín y apuró el sabroso caldo con pan: pero cuando su apetito se calmó un poco, y vio a Andy comiendo fascinado su pavo, notó que alguien no tenía el mismo apetito que todos los demás en la mesa.

Gareth Slytherin había probado su caldo, y nada más, cortando la patata pensativamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Draco notó que eran de un verde más oscuro de lo que había notado, más intensos, y que miraban con un fijeza extraña. Además, para una persona tan rubia, tenía pestañas muy largas y de un castaño que sí contrastaba con las pálidas mejillas afiladas. Su expresión era ilegible, pero Draco creyó notar una sombra, alguna emoción reprimida.

Podía ser vergüenza, se dijo apartando la vista. Era después de todo, el hijo de un traidor.

- Me dice Hughes que ustedes vienen del futuro. Sé que no debería preguntarles nada…- empezó Helga, pero Gareth cambió de expresión y sonrió.

- No pueden contarnos nada, mamá. Eso podría desgajar el espacio tiempo en dos o más dimensiones, creando paralelismos mágicos en espiral que los ataran acá para siempre: tú sabes eso-

Helga hizo un auténtico puchero.

- No podemos decirles nada?- preguntó Hermione, un poco decepcionada, que se moría por un intercambio de conocimientos temporales. Hughes le cerró un ojo.

- A no ser que quiera quedarse a vivir conmigo para siempre, linda doncella.- agregó, comiéndose un pedazo de pastel de bellota asada demasiado grande de un mordisco.- Son todos bienvenidos, no soy un tipo exigente… ay!-

- Compórtate.- gruñó su madre, aparentemente tras patearlo bajo la mesa.- Éste bocón hijo mío no tiene idea de lo que es importante, lo único que le importa es satisfacer sus apetitos y gozar la vida, nunca he logrado que ponga la cabeza en cosas serias…-

- … y ella es mi mami… somos muy parecidos!- Hughes sonrió beatíficamente, agitando sus rizos rubios.

- Más respeto con madre, patán!- ladró Gareth.

- … todos me tratan mal… llévenme con ustedes cuando se vayan…- Hughes fingió un sollozo, mientras Lawliet reía a carcajadas. Harry le sonrió a Hermione: empezaba a encariñarse con la pareja de herederos, como se había encariñado con la madre. Era un gran modo de estudiar historia, eso se daba por descontado.

Siguieron cenando, mientras Hughes contaba una entretenida historia de cómo Gareth, el gentil Richard de Ravenclaw y la apasionada Gabrielle Gryffindor habían, siendo adolescentes, enviados de visita a Joyous Garde, el jardín secreto de las druidas en Galia, y habíana aprendido mucha metamagia, a pesar de haber exasperado hasta la naúsea a Arthur du Lac, el heredero de la reina druida Guinevere. Los habían … "cuál es la palabra" había preguntado Hughes. " extraditado" dijo Hermione: Gareth dijo " echado a patadas a todos excepto yo"  y prohibido asomar la cara, o ninguna otra parte de su anatomía, de nuevo en toda la Galia, tras un alegre incidente involucrando fuegos artificiales, un complicado hechizo de ilusión, las ropas de una gran cantidad de druidas adolescentes y el árbol tutelar de Joyous Garde.

-… y él lo había planeado todo, por supuesto, pero se hizo el santurrón como siempre y salió de rositas…- dijo Hughes, apuntando con el pulgar a Gareth, que bebía su vino con una sonrisa.

- No veo porqué el que tú no puedas ser convincente es mi culpa.-

- Es un Slytherin apestoso, por eso.- dijo Hughes moviendo la cabeza. Todos rieron, pero Harry levantó la vista, y supo, al ver ese relámpago de dolor y desesperación y amor en los ojos de Gareth.

Cómo podía no reconocerlo, si lo había visto en el espejo?

El pálido muchacho vestido de negro amaba a su hermano adoptivo, con toda la fuerza de un temperamento intenso. Harry sintió conmiseración, un sentimiento que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir: lo entendía perfectamente. Harry también había crecido junto a alguien hasta que ese alguien permeaba cada fibra de su ser, entretejido incluso en sus sueños: y aunque él amaba a un Draco que era pálido como la luna e inflexible como ésta, comprendía que Gareth amase a Hughes, que parecía ser uno de esos afortunados seres que viven con la luz del sol prendida en los ojos. Era como Helga: era de esa gente que no puedes dejar de mirar, de desear, de amar.  Absorbía la luz como una gema, atraía las miradas como un espejo: era tan agradable sentarse a su lado como ante un fuego rugiente. Vivía con una intensidad juguetona, maravillosa, que producía ternura y ganas de unirse a sus juegos, y cuando reía, uno podía matar por esa sonrisa.

Era como Helga, pero su intensidad hacía parecer a su madre pálida por comparación. Harry miró a Gareth, y lo vio ansiando, soñando, tratando de reflejar un poquito de esa luz, y sintió una pena tan intensa que tuvo que mirar su plato de postre para no delatarse.

Y entonces sintió una silla caer, y Andy dio un grito y retrocedió, intentando huir, encontrándose con una pared y quedando allí, paralizado como un conejo ante un foco. Gareth se había puesto de pie de un salto, blanco como la leche.

Hughes se quedó sentado, parpadeando, la boca abierta. Draco saltó a tomar la mano de Andy, listo para sacarle la cabeza a quien lo amenazara: y Harry se colocó ante ambos, mientras Hermione se cubría las manos con la boca y Lawliet seguía comiendo fresas.

- Lamento haberlos alterado con mi innecesariamente dramática aparición. Queda sopa?- preguntó un hombre alto y esbelto, con el cabello rubio claro manchado de hilos de plata, una gran capa de terciopelo verde sucia por el viaje y grandes ojos verdes, rasgados y hermosos. Una persona le acompañaba, pero nadie la notó porque Helga, derribando dos sillas se lanzó adelante, los brazos abiertos, y se colgó del cuello del desconocido, besándolo con abandono, con un grito incoherente:

- SALAZAR!-

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, mientras Hermione se sentaba, poniéndose roja. Sólo entonces vieron a la acompañante, y Harry saltó una silla para acercarse, boquiabierto. Era una chica de unos dieciocho años, de pelo negro y ojos azul vivo, envuelta en un severo vestido negro.

- SELENE!- exclamó Harry, tomándola del brazo.- Estabas aquí todo este tiempo, como no avisaste nada, tu papá casi nos patea! Están todos muy preocupados por ti, es…-

- Déjala…- empezó Salazar, extendiendo un brazo. Pero era tarde: Selene extendió una mano, mirando a Harry con una expresión extraña, y gritó:

- REPULSO!-

- Snape nos va a matar, oh sí.- dijo Harry más tarde esa noche, acostado en una gran cama con edredón. Andy había tenido un auténtico ataque de histeria, a lo que Helga le impuso las manos hasta hacerlo dormir, y Hermione se había quedado extrañamente muda, mientras que Draco demandó respuestas y Harry, aún atontado por la maldición de Selene, se habían encontrado con que la hija de Snape no los recordaba y estaba segura de haber nacido y vivido toda su vida en la Galia, antes convertirse en la aprendiza de Salazar Slytherin.

Harry y Draco casi se habían arrancado el pelo a mechones. Hermione los había ignorado y se había ido a acostar, y Lawliet los había ignorado también para meterse en su cama con edredón dentre a las suyas y caer dormido. Draco se había quedado vestido, velando a Andy, mientras Harry se tendía muy adolorido en la gran cama.

- Te das cuenta que, sans Sevvy, estamos metidos en un forro muy muy grande?-

- No me digas. Pero…- Harry parpadeó y se sentó.- Qué hace Salazar acá? Y están de buenas! Eso no es lo que me contaron, no?-

- Estoy tan confundido como tú. Se supone que Sally se había unido a los normandos… yo tampoco entiendo.-

- No importa.- dijo Harry levantándose. - Lo que necesitamos es que Andy nos saque de aquí más que rápido, con Selene, aunque tenga que llevarla amarrada.-

- Crees que se esté acostando con Salazar? Ésa si sería una como para contarle a Snape, traslador en mano.-

- Todo un honor para la familia!-

- No creo que él lo vea así.-

Los dos rieron en silencio, y Draco se reunió con él junto a la ventana, los dos mirando afuera, adonde campos muy familiares se extendías: las colinas eran un poco más abruptas, los ríos más correntosos, los árboles más jóvenes: pero eran suyos, y se sentían en casa a pesar de todo.

-Porqué crees que no nos recuerde?-

-No tengo idea. Preguntémosle al freak, cuando esté despierto.-

- Nunca está despierto. Y tu Andy tampoco.- Harry sabía que se había metido la pata en la boca en el momento en que las cejas de Draco se elevaron y se tensó.

- Andy está bajo muchísima presión y usó muchísima magia para sacarnos de la nariz de esos Hit Wizards, autócratas bastardos. No lo compares con ese chino narcoléptico!-

- Por favor… nadie le pidió que nos sacara, menos hasta cá! Es una locura! Tiene que regresarnos, ya!- Harry se mordió la lengua.- Y Lloyd es tan inglés como tú, no que tu mamá es parte francesa y tu papá algo polonio?-

- Polaco, imbécil!- Draco se echó a reír en voz baja, haciendo que Harry riese con él.

- Bueno, de todos los líos que nos hemos metido, tendrás que coincidir que éste incluso supera lo de las piñas coladas con poción levitadora en el cumpleaños de tu mamá.-

- Hemos sido unos niños malos, verdad?-

- Yep.-

- Ninguna posibilidad de que tía Mariah enrrolle un periódico y nos dé de nalgadas?-

- Nope. Pero cuando le llevemos a su hija desmemoriada y Dios no permira desflorada, hay una buena posibilidad de que tío Sev enrolle una alfombra y nos desvirge a nosotros.-

A los dos les dio mas risa y para no despertar a nadie se sentaron en el suelo junto a la ventana, apoyados en una banqueta, sólo la luz de las estrellas iluminándolos, lejos del candelabro que ardía en el velador.

- Oye…-

- Hmn?-

- Nada. Sólo extrañaba estar los dos así… hace mucho que no estábamos solos.-

Harry nunca dejaría de meterse la pata en la boca, aparentemente. Draco se envaró.

- Pues si pretendes que deje a Andy, puedes esperar sentado, Potter. Lo que siento por Andy es completamente distinto, y no tiene nada que ver contigo… así que ni siquiera te atrevas a opinar!-

Harry se enfureció y lo aferró del brazo.

- No puedo opinar? Pues lo siento! Escúchate a ti mismo, apenas lo conoces, y estás loco por él! Hasta la semana pasada ni siquiera te gustaban los chicos! No te das cuenta que lo que dicen Hermione y Lawliet tiene sentido!?-

- Qué de toda la mierda que hablan?!-

- No te das cuenta que si es un grimorio, posiblemente tiene algún hechizo que hace la gente quiera conservarlo a todo costo? Todos los grimorios malditos con iguales… el Necronomicón, el Vermis Mysteries…!!-

Draco le dio un puñetazo a Harry, que tomado de sorpresa, se giró y le dio otro, casi derribándolo. Draco se sujetó del sillón y avanzó para golpearlo de nuevo, pero Harry lo agarró de las muñecas y lo estampó contra el frío cristal de vitraeux de la ventana.

- Suéltame!-

- No. Pruébame que no es un hechizo lo que te hace ir detrás de ese maldito.- dijo Harry con voz firme, presionando más fuerte sus manos en las delgadas muñecas de Draco.

- Suéltame, Potter, duele…- empezó Draco, cuando Harry habló, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Pruébame que eres gay.- susurró, y apretó su boca contra la suya. Draco emitió un jadeo que entreabrió su boca, y los labios llenos de Harry inundaron su boca como una fruta jugosa, irresistible. Draco se encontró succionando y jadeando antes de poder controlarse, y cuando sintió la lengua de Harry contra la suya algo eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo y lo hizo aferrarle la cabeza con ambas manos, frenético de pronto, mientras el cuerpo de Harry lo aplastaba contra los marcos de la ventana, sus vientres palpitando juntos a través de la gruesa ropa, sus muslos entremezclados…

- Draco…- la voz de Andy lo hizo despertar como un balde agua fría. Se sacó a harry de encima de un empujón y vio a Andy allí, tan pálido, su largo pelo cayéndole en la cara, un camisón antiguo envolviéndolo mientras lo miraba desolado.

- Andy… no! No es lo que parece!- gritó Draco.

Andy echó a correr sin escucharlo, Draco y Harry tras él, auténticamente asustados por la mirada de Andy. Pero lo perdieron en el laberinto de los pasillos, y mientras Harry escuchaba a Draco gritarle a Andy que lo amaba, que nunca lo dejaría, que Harry sólo era un amigo, que había sido un terrible error, sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

Dejó a Draco allí, y se volvió, tropezando con sus lágrimas, los labios aún húmedos, hasta encontrar una sala vacía y encerrarse allí, dejándose caer en un taburete, sollozando. Lloró un largo rato, sintiendo que quizá había cometido el peor error de su vida, y temblando con las lágrimas prendidas de sus tupidas pestañas oscuras, se abrazó a sí mismo, estremeciéndose.

Y si Draco lo odiaba ahora?

Y si nunca más quería verlo?

Porqué no podía haberse quedado callado? Como pudo besarlo por la fuerza, él que decía amarlo? Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza?!

- Qué te ha sucedido?- dijo una voz lenta y suave, como un arpegio de cuerdas. Harry se volteó sobresaltado, y vio a menos de diez pasos a Gareth Slytherin, sentado junto a una tronera que le plateaba el pelo casi blanco, sus ropas oscuras haciéndolo confundirse con la noche y un rayo de luna. Era un tipo increíblemente silencioso. Ni siquiera lo había oído respirar.

- Yo… nada…- a Harry se le quebró la voz: pero ya lo había visto sollozando como un enajenado, no? Se cubrió la cara, listo para huir, pero Gareth avanzó hacia él y se encuclilló junto a la silla, sus largas piernas delgadas. Harry levantó la vista, temeroso de ver desprecio en sus ojos, pero le sorprendió ver que los ojos verdes, tan semejantes a los suyos, estaban llenos de lágrimas también, el bello rostro atribulado.

- Es por tu pareja, verdad?- dijo Gareth suavemente.- El chico rubio.-

- Soy tan obvio?- musitó Harry sin voz.

- Los dos lo son. Él te quiere… Harry.- dijo Gareth, recordando su nombre.- Se les nota a distancia. Han estado siempre juntos, verdad?-

- Por eso nos envidiabas, verdad?- dijo Harry con voz suave.- Pero nosotros no estamos juntos. Sólo… somos amigos.-

- Es una palabra más poderosa de que crees. Cuando un hombre llama a otro amigo, sólo hay una línea fina que los corazones

cruzan solos.- dijo Gareth antes de mover la cabeza.- Sólo es triste… cuando la cruza sólo uno.-

Harry se mordió los labios: no quería llorar.- Hughes te rechazó…?-

- No. Nunca he… nome atrevería. Él es tan brillante y puro y yo… yo soy hijo de… y encima vuelve ahora…. No sé que hacer.- la voz de Gareth tembló y Harry se dio cuenta con shock que Gareth podía haber parecido un adulto por su seriedad, pero tenía apenas un par de años más que él. Era un muchacho aún.- Tú no lo conoces. Pero él es  mi padre y… es muy difícil ser su hijo. Yo… considero a Helga mi madre, pero…- Gareth tomó aire y se pasó una mano por la cara, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.- Me imagino que en tu futuro no tendrán ni idea de quiénes éramos, pero… tú lo viste. Crees que de veras esté de nuestro lado ahora? Mi padre es muy…misterioso…-

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró. Cómo le dices a un muchacho destrozado que intenta locamente creer en su padre que dicho padre le clavará una daga en la espalda al que pueda y que será famoso diez siglos luego, precisamente por eso?

- No lo sé…- susurró, moviendo la cabeza y sonrojándose.- Yo… Gareth… yo creo que tú eres una muy buena persona. Y te diría que lo intentes con Hughes, pero considerando comome fue a mi, mejor no doy consejos…- agregó, cubriéndose los ojos e intentando reír sin éxito.

- No llores.- susurró Gareth, y le tomó las manos, dos pares de ojos verdes semejantes encontrándose y enlazándose, verde cubierto de rocío.

Harry no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Gareth lo besó.


	6. The Chains

**Harry Potter**** & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate Universe_

Flyi.ng  A.wa.ke.ni.ng

U.nfa.s+te.n the. cha.i.ns+ o.f the. e.ndle.s+s+ cycle.

O.f r-e.pe.a.ti.ng wi.s+ta.ke.s+

SIX: THE CHAINS

Hermione estaba tendida en la cama, pero no podía dormir: los ojos abiertos mirando el techo gótico, veía lentamente la luz de la luna cambiar su forma geométrica mientras avanzaba la noche.

Era él.

Se tapó la cara con la almohada, como si alguien pudiera ver el flush en su cara: pero estaba sola, y no podía dejar de pensar en él.

El muchacho de su cuadro era Salazar Slytherin. El muchacho de ojos oscuros y cabello tan claro que le había robado el corazón era un hombre ahora, un hombre devastador y terrible, y que sin embargo aún conservaba la misma sonrisa. Hermione se tocó los labios, recordando ese beso en sueños, esas imágenes invasoras: y el muchacho de melena era reemplazado por ese hombre cuyos largos cabellos rubios eran una cortina de seda lisa en su espalda, cuyo cuerpo era más fuerte, esbelto y grácil, cuyo paso tenía una majestuosidad, un dominio, un relajo que hablaba de un poder inmenso. Era él cuando sonreía.

Era Salazar Slytherin, el más terrible de todos los magos antimuggles, y ella estaba loca por él.

Tenía que irse, porque si eso no era una relación condenada al desastre, nada  lo era.

Y Helga lo había besado?! Lo había besado?? Eso no aparecía en los libros de historia!! Hermione se sentó en la cama, hundiendo las manos en su pelo, recordando la forma abandonada, apasionada en que Helga había besado a Salazar, las manos del hombre oprimiéndola con firmeza, con seguridad. Apartó rápidamente una imagen en que era ella la que estaba en sus brazos, sus pies apenas tocando el suelo, sostenida por un brazo fuerte en su cintura, sus manos aferrando esa túnica fluyente y los lisos rubios mezclándose con su pelo castaño… era seductor, era una idea turbadora. Salazar la había mirado, y Hermione se había sentido desnuda, y había huido a su cuarto tan pronto acabó la cena, sin prestarle atención a los demás.

Necesitaba estar sola.

Tenían que volver! Era una locura!

Hermione se levantó y fue hasta la esquina más alejada del cuarto, en donde una jofaina y una palangana de peltre hacían las veces de lavatorio. Se lavó la cara a la luz de la luna, tratando de ahogar esos pensamientos: pero se agitaban como ramas en el viento, y se cubrió los ojos, antes de sumerguir la cara en la palangana de agua fría y luego sacudirla con un splash.

_Ya basta. Sólo tengo que volver a casa. Ahora duerme, y mañana haz que Andy los lleve de regreso antes de que te vuelvas loca, porque prefiero a Langrisser machacándome a este tipo de… historia interactiva._

Se volvió a su cama, y pensó que le fallaría el corazón.

- Hola, viajera.- dijo Salazar Slytherin, sentado en su cama.

Hermione resbaló y se cayó sentada en las baldosas. Salazar levantó las cejas pero no dijo nada.

- No pretendía sorprenderte, Hermione Granger. Pero pensé que querrías verme.-

- Yo… lord Slytherin…-

- Llámame Salazar. O… como quieras.- dijo el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros. Llevaba una pesada túnica bordada, pero era obvio que debajo estaba desnudo, y Hermione observó la V de su pecho y sus piernas nervudas con algo de pánico.- Ven a sentarte y hablemos, viajera.-

- De qué…?- Hermione se mordió los labios.- No… no nos conocemos..-

- Te equivocas. Te conocí hace diez años, en un sueño.-

Hermione se tensó, desconcertada y pálida de miedo. Él… él la había visto! La recordaba! Salazar Slytherin la recordaba!

- Soñé contigo.- repitió Salazar, levantándose y avanzando hacia ella.- La niña de ojos grandes de miel, cabello rizado y piel de terciopelo… y más magia de la que nadie tiene derecho a tener, y que lloraba…-

Hermione se volteó, el corazón latiéndole a cien, incapaz de mirarlo más a los ojos, ansiando huir, huir.

_Cuando lloraba… él me oía?_

_-_No tienes que llorar nunca más… estoy aquí.- susurró Salazar, tan cerca.- Por fin has venido, y ahora yo cuidaré de ti, mi viajera.-

- Porqué me llama…?-

- No lo sabías? Tu nombre significa Viajera. Eso es lo que eres, verdad?-

- Qué significa Salazar…?- susurró Hermione, temblando, los ojos dilatados al sentir las manos de Salazar en sus hombros, atrayéndola contra su pecho. Dulce Jesús, su toque era…

- Es hebreo. Sal-a significa el que es salvado. Elazar, o Eleazar, significa verdugo.- susurró en su oído, agitándole el pelo.- No crees que es sugerente?-

- No… yo no…-

Salazar le besó la sien, un beso que hizo que a Hermione se le aflojaran las piernas y se le cerraran los ojos. Nunca hubiera pensado que el que le besaran la sien podía ser erótico: parecía un beso que te da un profesor, un padre, un tío. Pero Salazar la besó, y sintió su lengua y su labio inferior húmedo, su aliento, y sintió que se mareaba.

- Eres brillante. Más brillante que tu amiga Selena. - susurró Salazar.- sabe la Diosa qué serías capaz de hacer, si tuvieras quien te enseñara y te guiara, viajera.-

- No… - gimió Hermione, temblando cuando sintió a Salazar rodearla por la cintura, sus pies descalzos patéticamente vulnerables.- … no… yo sólo quiero…-

- Quieres saber. Tienes que saber cosas, verdad? No puedes evitarlo. Es tu naturaleza. Podrías reunir toda la información del mundo, todas las artes de la magia en ti, y ser la maga más grande de todos los tiempos, si te dejaran.- dijo Salazar en voz baja, insoportablemente acariciadora.- Me gustaría ser tu maestro. Tanto que enseñarte… tanto que verte aprender… tanto, tanto que podrías hacer…-

- Me gusta… estudiar.- jadeó Hermione, sin aliento cuando Salazar la volteó hacia él.- Pero esta no es mi época.-

- Vives en un tiempo gris y triste, verdad?- dijo Salazar lentamente, tomándola la cabeza y atrayéndola contra el hueco de su cuello. Hermione aspiró su aroma a lirio y a un musk masculino intoxicante, el cabello rubio y sedoso en su rostro como una lluvia tibia, un velo separándola del mundo.- Olvida ese mundo. Olvida sus reglas. Tú debías estar aquí conmigo: has cruzado el tiempo y el espacio para llegar a mí, mi brillante viajera. Ni diez siglos pudieron separarnos…- agregó en un susurro.- Confía en mí. Olvida todo, y vive en este mundo, en que la magia no tiene reglas, en que aún puedes hacer lo que desees… ésta es la era de la fuerza de la magia, no la borra del vino que tú has tenido que apurar. Quédate conmigo, apártate de esa era grotesca y fría… quédate conmigo, y te llevaré a lugares de pasión y gloria y magia que sólo has visitado en sueños…-

- No… yo…- Hermione se le aferró con desesperación cuando la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.- … yo soy muggle! Soy hija de muggles!- gritó, sabiendo que Salazar, el verdugo, posiblemente la mataría. Pero Salazar sólo sonrió, y de un tirón se abrió la túnica, dejándola caer al suelo.

- Y?-

- No… no te importa? Soy una mudblood…- jadeó Hermione, boquiabierta. Salazar se subió a la cama con ella, mareándola con la expasión de piel sobre músculos tensos, color de trigo, y los cabellos como lino, y empujándola de espaldas, le dio una bofetada feroz, que la hizo sentir sangre en la boca.

- Nunca.- dijo Salazar con terrible calma.- Vuelvas a referirte a ti misma de esa forma. Y al que lo haga, lo mataré.- agregó, antes de besarle la frente y los labios enrojecidos. Hermione se echó a llorar sin saber porqué, y aún lloraba cuando él la puso de bruces y la rodeó con sus brazos estrechamente, mientras susurraba palabras de magia y leyenda, y de seducción.

- Deja que tu espíritu se eleve…libera tu magia… vive conmigo…vive, mi viajera…-

Draco había pasado la noche paseándose, preguntándose por Andy. Cuando amaneció salió de su cuarto y recorrió el castillo, buscándolo bajo cada sombra: pero al único que encontró fue a Hughes, que revisaba las almenas al sol del amanecer, vestido con una túnica blanca y una sobrepelliz amarillo copo de oro, silbando una tonada y conversando con los soldados de guardia amigablemente, llamándolos por sus nombres e interesándose por sus familias. Parecía fresco y feliz, repartiendo hogazasde pan caliente que eran recibidas con apetito, y Draco pensó que cualquier ejército que defendiera a Hughes de Huflepuff tenía que ser el más fuerte del mundo, porque cómo lo amaban.

- Draco.- dijo Hughes amablemente al verlo.- Te has levantado con el sol.-

- No, yo…- Draco parpadeó, apartando la mirada.- Buscaba a Andy Lo has visto?-

Hughes movió la cabeza. - No. Puedo preguntarle a la guardia, si quieres. Sucede algo?-

- Hubo… un malentendido anoche y se fue. Estoy muy preocupado. Andy… está un poco… delicado.-

- Es comprensible. Es mucha la magia salvaje que necesitas para mantenerte en una forma que no es tu forma original.- dijo Hughes asintiendo. Draco lo miró incrédulo y desconfiado de pronto: pero Hughes sonrió sin alterarse, y se limitó a mover la cabeza.- Está bien, Draco, no juzgo a nadie por esas cosas. Pertenezco a Hufflepuff, y por ello, lo único que me importa es el amor que hay entre ustedes dos. Qué importa si él es un hombre, una planta o un objeto? Si lo amas, y él te ama, eso es todo lo que importa y es valioso. El resto… son sólo tonterías. El amor es todo lo que permanece. Eres afortunado de tener a alguien que te ame, y él lo es al tener a alguien como tú, que se lo demuestra. Pero.- agregó agudamente, observando a Draco, que lo miraba desconcertado.- El amor verdadero es inclusivo, no exclusivo.-

- No estoy seguro de entenderte…-

- Ven. Vamos a desayunar.- dijo Hughes, bajando la escalinata con un revoloteo de manto amarillo.- Estar en una forma construida da mucha hambre, seguro que lo encuentras en la mesa…-

- Draco!- gritó una voz. El Malfoy se volteó esperando que fuera Andy, pero una Selene pálida y llorosa fue quien le cayó en los brazos, apretándolo contra ella, como si en vez de haberlo cuidado de bebé él fuera un hombre fierte y ella una jovencita asustada. Estaba temblando, y le echó los brazos al cuello, y Draco la abrazó de regreso con ternura, recordando cuándto amaba a esa chica de largos cabellos negros y figura curvilínea, que tenía una risa explosiva y los más bellos ojos azules del mundo. Le había hechizado el pelo de pequeño, le había escondido su maquillaje y le había hecho pataletas: la había extorsionado para que le trajera ranas de chocolate y había recibido de regreso, tandas de gritos, bofetadas y nalgadas. Pero Selene le había cantado canciones cuando tenía pesadillas, y lo había entretenido con sus habilidades de silogista en sus frecuentes bronquitis.

Era como su hermana.

Era la hermana que conocía.

Draco la sintió llorar, y le besó con ternura, acariciándole los hombros.

- Seli… estás bien?-

- Recordé todo! Te recordé en sueños, y cuando desperté… Draco, tuve tanto miedo, no sabía donde estaba, de pronto todo era… borroso!- exclamó Selena.- Ese… ese monstruo me mandó acá!-

Draco por un momento creyó que hablaba de Salazar, que hacía su entrada en el comedor con paso tranquilo, una camisa de batista bajo un jubón gris gastado haciéndolo ver muy joven. Pero Selene apuntó a quien acompañaba a Salazar, y Draco se  quedó boquiabierto, al ver a Andy, con el pelo en una apretada trenza que le desnudaba las sienes, runas trazadas sobre la mejilla y un ojo, un grillete de plata en el cuello y en las muñecas de los que pendían flojas cadenitas decorativas y una túnica ajustada color bronce mirarlos con frialdad y luego volverse a Salazar.

- Andy!- exclamó Draco por sobre el hombro de Selena.

- Es un monstruo, Draco, no es una persona!- exclamó Selena.- Es un grimorio maldito, si no es por Lord Slytherin, no se qué me habría pasado…!-

- Suéltame!- le gritó Draco, avanzando hacia Andy.- Andy, qué….!-

-Mi nombre es Anteus. El Grimorio de Slytherin.- dijo Andy con voz serena.-Y pertenezco a mi señor.-

- Qué le hiciste?!- gritó Draco, volteándose a Salazar, que lo miró con tranquilidad, mientras se servía una taza de leche fresca de la mesa, ya cargada de cosas para el desayuno.

- Anteus volvió a mí por su propia voluntad, Draco.- dijo familiarmente.- Es un modo fácil de nunca perder tus grimorios… si les das patitas, te siguen si por casualidad los dejas atrás…-

Lawliet se despertó cuando algo como un ladrillo le cayó encima.

- Enséñame.- dijo Draco secamente, sentándose en la cama. Lawliet levantó la vista de su almohada, frotándose los ojos, con aire de acabar de caer del cielo.

- Ah?-

- Enséñame todo lo que sepas. Tengo que entender todo esto para ayudar a Andy. Enséñame lo que te enseñaron en Clow!-

- Eh…- Lawliet parecía particularmente poco inteligente mientras se chupaba el dedo índice pensativo.- … pues yo empecé con la ceremonia del té…-

Draco alargó los brazos y empezó a sacudirlo como un trapo.- Hablo de magia, Lloyd! Magia salvaje y todo eso!-

- Deja de sacudirlo, Draco.- dijo Hermione apoyada en la puerta. No parecía haber dormido ni una pestañada, y tenía el pelo suelto y leonado, un pesado chal envolviéndola de pies a cabeza.- Yo puedo explicarte la teoría, pero no tengo idea de la práctica. Es Lawliet quien fue lo suficientemente afortunado para ir a una escuela en donde los profesores no le temían a la verdadera magia.-

Draco levantó las cejas, soltando a Lawliet y poniéndose las manos en las caderas, aún montado sobre el ravvie, que se desmadejó como una muñeca de trapo.- No que era magia " peligrosa" y todo eso? Qué te pasó y cuándo te volviste Julie Christie?-

- Quién?-

- No, si los mudbloods son los más ignorantes de su propia cultura… -

- Si quieres que te enseñe algo, más te vale ser amable, Draco. Y para lo estúpido que sueles ser, más te vale que seas muy amable.-

- Te pagaré cuando volvamos.-

- No. Si no volvemos, no cobro.-

- whine  que se han vuelto todos hippies? Hablo de mucho dinero, Granger!-

Hermione se apoyó en el muro, brazos y piernas cruzadas.- No me sirve. Ingéniatelas mejor, Malfoy.-

- Tengo un colgante de platino en algún lado…-

Hermione rió, agitando el espeso cabello que caía salvaje y ondulado en su espalda. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

- Requiero un favor, Malfoy. Un favor mágico.-

Draco la miró, antes de bajarse de Lawliet y quedarse de pie ante ella, con las manos en la cintura.

- Tù eres una jodida mudblood, no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme un favor entre Casas Mágicas!-

En otra época, Hermione se hubiera ofendido. Ahora se echó atrás el chal con un gesto disciplente.

- Ningún problema. Espero que tú y la biblioteca la pasen bien… cuando entiendas algo al fin, quizá podamos hablar de metamagia en unos cincuenta años…- agregó saliendo.

Draco le cruzó un brazo en frente.

- Perra.-

- Encantada de hacer negocios con usted, futuro Lord Malfoy.-

Un favor mágico o un favor entre casas mágicas era una vieja costumbre entre magos antiguos. Consistía en, a cambio de un favor o un pedido de un mago de alta alcurnia a otro, el derecho de hacer una solicitud indeclinable, en cualquier momento, de cualquier tipo. Había magos que habían exigido suicidio, matrimonio o sacrificios monstruosos: entrega de hijos, seducciones perversas o fortunas. Draco se cruzó de brazos estudiando el rostro de Hermione, pero la chica le mantuvo la mirada con total inocencia, los ojos plata inquisitivos en dos ojos pardos como avellanas suaves, pero que ahora parecían un poco perversos en su inocencia.

- Selene recuperó la memoria anoche.- dijo Draco al fin, en voz baja.- Está descansando… pasó un buen susto, casi la violan antes de que Salazar la encontrase y la salvara. Helga le dio algo para dormir.-

- Y Harry? Le dijiste?-

- Ni idea dónde está ése.- dijo Draco apretando los dientes.

- La magia está representada por los números mágicos uno, tres, siete y ocho. El número de la magia por excelencia es el ocho, así que la teoría de la magia se divide en cuatro y luego en cuatro más.- dijo Hermione, dibujando una cruz y encima una x. Se habían reunido en la habitación de Lawliet tras vestirse y arreglarse, y oían afuera a Salazar revistando las tropas: Draco se distraía a cada rato yendo a la ventana para ver a Andy entre Salazar y Gareth.

- Las cuatro áreas de la magia son la magia salvaje, la magia romana, la magia legal o babilonia y la magia druidica o clerical.- dijo Lawliet con los ojos cerrados.- Pero en Occidente se utiliza solamente la magia romana desde la inquisición.-

Draco frunció el ceño.- Me parece recordar algo de Encantamientos… la magia romana se basa en la palabra, verdad? Las palabras mágicas.-

- Es el concepto salomonico de " quien nombra, posee". Lamagia romana encontró laspalabras exactas para cada efecto: no requiere elementos, o dibujos, o canciones, como las otras, pero sus efectos siempre son menosres.- dijo Hermione escribiendo los cuatro tipos de magia a los lados de la cruz. – Y cada tipo de magia tiene sus especialistas, y sus opuestos.-

- De la magia clerical vienen los druidas y elementalistas. De la magia romana vienen los hechiceros y encantadores; de la magia legal vienen los abjuradores y la magia caótica vienen los invocadores y evocadores.- Lawliet siguió recitando.- Siete magos, más uno: el metamago, que domina sobre la magia de los demás, porque es el único mago cuyos hechizos afectan la misma magia.-

- Pero… quieres decir que Hogwarths sólo forma dos de los siete tipos de magos?

- Bueno, Langrisser y la Vilka le enseñan exorcismo, que es una mezcla de invocación y abjuración, a los chicos de séptimo. Y en pociones hay bastante magia legal, de la que requiere componentes. Pero sí, básicamente, magia salvaje no se toca: está prohibida.- comentó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

- Se puede saber porqué?-

- Te acuerdas del " meteorito" de Tunguska, que los muggles creen que fue una explosión estelar?-

- Creo.-

- Ahí tienes. Fue un pequeño hechizo de un mago ruso blanco poco astuto. Y el lago Baikal se formó en el cráter que quedó tras un Temerario Recurso de Nahal, que es lo más básico de lo básico.-

- Pero entonces…-

- Sí, estás durmiendo con una bomba-h. Una pelea de enamorados, y de Hogwarths al cielo, todos.-

- Arrakapuf.- Hermione se echó a reír sardónicamente.- Más vale que te arregles con él rapidito, Malfoy.-

Draco le echó una mirada atravesada a Lawliet, que siguió dormitando, y otra a Hermione, que se siguió riendo.

- Dónde está Andy?- preguntó Harry, de pie en la puerta. Parecía sereno, pero tenía las mismas ojeras que todo el mundo. Las de Hermione parecían cavernas: las de Draco, eran bolsas de ojos hinchados, y Lawliet… pues seguía siendo un panda.

- Con Salazar. Y no me habla. Aparentemente él era el dueño de…- Draco no puso seguir y se cubrió la cara. Harry avanzó y alargó una mano para tocarlo, pero Draco se lo sacó de encima, furioso.

- No me toques… nunca más en tu vida, Potter!-

Hermione los miró alternativamente, y miró a Lawliet, que se colocaba otra almohada tras los hombros.

- Oigan… se dan cuenta que si el almanaque ése sigue enojado con Draco, las posibilidades de que salgamos de aquí son del tipo que tiene un pedazo de queso en una ratonera?-

- Si Salazar escribió el grimorio, seguro que sabe cómo devolvernos.- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.- Yo no me preocuparía. Y no tengo tanta prisa: esto es la mar de interesante.-

- " la mar de interesante?" Pero te volviste loca, mudblood?!- soltó Draco furioso.- Tenemos que largarnos de aquí ya, con Selena y con Andy, estamos metidos en una jodida guerra, y en el bando perdedor!-

- Salazar no vino a traicionar a Helga: quizá hay más errores en la historia que conocemos. Y respecto a Andy… pues él pertenece aquí, y seguramente debería quedarse.- dijo Harry con voz tranquila y definitiva. Draco se volteó con los ojos brillantes de rabia, pero Harry lo enfrentó con una extraña serenidad.- Yo tampoco tengo tanta prisa, sabes. Y respecto a Andy… si te dejó y se fue con Salazar, puede que tenga sus propios motivos. Le has preguntado si aún quiere volver contigo?-

Draco se levantó, derribando una silla, y se volteó a Lawliet, que tenía los brazos tras la cabeza.

- Tú…dime que tú no te volviste loco también, Lloyd. Tenemos que irnos!-

- No tenemos poder para eso. Hay que dominar la magia salvaje para viajar a través del tiempo, o ser tan jodidamente bueno en craftmanship como para hacer un giratiempo, y ninguno de nosotros es ninguna de las dos cosas. Pero a mí no me importa. Es un modo muy agradable de actualizarte en Historia Antigua: en Clow nunca me enseñaron esto, pensé que reventaría en los exámenes…-

Draco dio un grito inarticulado y salió, vibrando de rabia. Los otros se miraron, y Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras Harry con un suspiro, seguía a Draco.

- Hermione.-

- Sí, Lloyd?-

-No es buena idea.-

- Qué cosa?-

- Tú sabes para qué losmagos poderosos almacenaban grimorios, verdad?-

- No. Para qué?- dijo Hermione flojamente, tendiéndose en la cama con una sonrisa.

- Porque los hechizos requieren memoria; mientras menos exactos o romanos sean, más memoria requieren. Hay hechizos que dicen que ocupan tanta, que si te lo aprendes te olvidas de todo lo que hayas sabido en tu vida… recuerdos, tu infancia, hasta leer y escribir… y dicen que cuando has aprendido demasiada magia, te conviertes en grimorio.-

- Esas son leyendas, Lloyd. Nadie nunca se ha llenado la cabeza de tanta magia que…-

- Y yo que pensé que eras Gryffindor.- dijo Lloyd, mirándola fijo.- la codicia desmedida… es la marca de Slytherin.-


	7. Philosophy

**Harry Potter**** & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate Universe_

A.h, ho.w wu.ch, i.f we. r-e.tu.r-n fr-o.w a. di.s+ta.nt jo.u.r-ne.y,

Wi.ll we. u.nde.r-s+ta.nd? Go.d's+ Phi.lo.s+o.phy

(A.h, s+o.we.da.y s+u.r-e.ly)

SEVEN: Philosophy

Harry encontró a Draco en las almenas con Hermione y Lawliet, Helga apresurándose tras él con Gareth mientras Hughes se les reunía con Salazar y Selene. Los soldados se habían agrupado, algunos con arcos, y Harry vio con curiosidad a Hughes hacerle una seña a Gareth y colocarse a un lado de los arqueros.

- Es… están seguros?- dijo Hermione, que parecía asustada, como sacada de un sueño tibio. Salazar le puso una mano en el hombro, envuelto en una pesada sobrepelliz negra.

- Son normandos, querida. Esa formación alargada es típica suya, pero se están ocultando bien.-

Harry se mordió los labios: la noche era cerrada, sin luna ni estrellas, pero podía distinguir apenas, muy lejos en el páramo puntuado de zarzas, más allá del lago, un grupo de sombras que se movían. Cuántas? Cientos? Harry no hubiera podido estar seguro. Lawliet se encaramó en una almena, y asintió, antes de mirar a Draco sobre su hombro.

- Hay una mujer al frente. Está galopando sola.-

- Y tú ves en la noche? Qué eres, Catwoman?-

- Vista de Hechicero, magia de nivel uno de metamago.- señaló Hermione cansadamente.- Porqué no me becó Clow? O Durmstrang?-

- A Durmstrang habrías entrado. Entre tanto chico robusto y peludo, habrías encajado de maravilla.- le soltó Draco.

- En cambio, a ti te habrían rechazado, allá sólo aceptan _chicos.- _ le espetó Hermione.

- Draco! Más respeto con la pobretona mudblood, joder!-

- No ayudes, Seli.- Harry se interrumpió cuando vio a Gareth y a Hughes tomar cada uno un arco y disparar al aire. Las flechas se elevaron, más altas que cualquier flecha humana, por sobre el lago, y entonces Helga alargó un blanco y redondeado brazo, y dos relámpagos dorados surgieron del cielo, alcanzando las flechas, convirtiéndolas en dos pequeños soles que al reflejarse en el agua del lago se volvieron cuatro, iluminando todo el páramo como en un falso amanecer de oro. Entonces vieron a una mujer que cabalgaba sola, aferrada a un caballo bayo, una larga cabellera castaña leonada flotando detrás como la cola de un cometa, mientras envuelta en un manto azul que flameaba galopaba como rayo, ya en el borde del lago. Pero los normandos, que eran una masa de más de cien jinetes con picas y manguales de aspecto cruel, y cuernos en los cascos de cimera aguda, la seguían en grandes corceles blancos, y acortaban la distancia.

- Porqué no se defiende?- exclamó Salazar, agarrándose de la almena.

- Debe estar herida!- dijo Hughes, muy tenso.- Tenemos que hacer una salida, mamá!-

- Yo iré.- dijo Gareth serenamente, tomando su lanza. Helga lo miró, las manos en la boca, moviendo la cabeza.

- No, Gareth…-

- Vamos, hijo. Helga, no convierta a mi hijo en una niñita… es hombre. Déjalo que se gane sus espuelas y que yo me enorgullezca otro poco.- dijo Salazar sin hacer caso, envolviéndose en su manto y tomando una larga espada de adornado guardamano, en forma de serpientes verdes entrelazadas.- vamos. Hermione, quizá sea un buen momento para tu primer Meteoros de Melf.- agregó, con un guiño devastador. Hermione asintió, y Lawliet se volteó a ella.

- Te estás volviendo maga legal?- le soltó, parpadeando.- Cómo lo… oye… sabes que eso es de nivel cinco, no?-

Hermione sonrió misteriosamente y se subió a la almena, a cincuenta metros de altura. Draco emitió un gruñido y la agarró de la falda, mirándola con acidez.

- Te preocupas por mí, Malfoy?-

- No, pero si te matas, quién me enseña magia salvaje?-

A Draco lo distrajo de continuar su rutina de insultos cuando vio a Andy, con un justillo de cuero, siguiendo a Salazar en el patio, listo para montar una pequeña yegua negroazulada. Andy, como si lo sintiera, levantó la cabeza y lo miró, pero no hizo ningún gesto y montó para ir tras Salazar y Gareth, mientras levantaban las pesadas puertas de hierro.

-NO!- gritó, lanzándose escalera abajo, pero Harry lo interceptó de un tirón.

- Estás loco? Qué vas a hacer? Somos magos de cuarta comparados con ellos, no puedes salir, te matarán!-

- Matarán a Andy, no viste ese ejército!?- gritó Draco, mientras bajaba los escalones de piedra a saltos, pero Harry volvió a aferrarlo.

- Andy es un maldito paquete de TNT, nadie le hará nada! Es un tanque!-

- Déjame!-

- No te voy a dejar suicidarte, maldito seas!-

- DÉJAME, POTTER!-

- NO!- ladró Harry, y aferrándolo lo empujó contra la pared, aplastándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras Draco le gritaba, lo pateaba y hasta lo mordía. Harry aguantó, y cuando sintieron caer la puerta de regreso en su lugar, Draco se desmadejó, haciendo que Harry lo mirase.

Había tanto odio en su mirada, que Harry se estremeció.

- Te quiero, Draco- balbuceó.- No quiero que mueras…-

- Pues yo sí quisiera que tú te murieras de una VEZ!- gritó Draco, desasiéndose y volviendo escaleras arriba a toda carrera. Harry se quedó allí un segundo pálido y herido, y luego lo siguió, para ver a los tres jinetes lanzarse adelante bajo la luz de esos soles de oro. La jinete ya llegaba a la altura de la mitad del lago, rodeándolo, pero tenía a sus perseguidores casi encima: dos o tres de los más veloces ya casi la tocaban…

- AUREUS LAMPUS!- gritó Helga, y del cielo cayeron dos relámpagos dorados, que no dejaron nada de los hombres que golpearon. Selene se volteó a Harry musitando sin ruido " _y dijiste que ella era mala en combateeee?"_

Los jinetes se detuvieron en una colina: sólo Gareth siguió adelante, acercándose a la jinete, y sacando su lanza, la blandió como un enorme sable, golpeando a los hombres que ya la alcanzaban, colocándose entre ella y sus perseguidores. Salazar abrió los brazos y gritó algo, y todos vieron una niebla levantarse del suelo y hacer que los caballos tropezaran, derribando a sus jinetes, como si se hubieran paralizado.

La jinete llegó hasta Salazar y resbaló de su caballo agotado al césped. Salazar desmontó y la alzó en brazos, y los normando recuperados se lanzaron adelante, rodeando a Gareth, abalanzándose hacia el trío.

- METEOROS DIMINUTOS DE MELF!- gritó Hermione, y lanzó al aire un puñado de piedrecillas amarillas. Las cien o más piedrecillas parecieron inflamarse, y cayeron sobre los normando como si una ametralladora pudiera disparar pequeños cometas ardientes. Los normando retrocedieron, y entonces Andy se lanzó abajo a caballo a un gesto de Salazar, y gritó:

- BARRERA SALVAJE!-

Fue una ventisca. Fue un tornado. Fue un huracán lo que los azotó, derribando a Hermione en brazos de Hughes, los caballos enloqueciendo, los tres jinetes y la mujer herida volviendo apenas contra el salvaje viento del color de la magia que derribó árboles y e hizo volar normandos. Cuando el pánico era absoluto, Hermione oyó a Hughes susurrar:

- Pero es que se ha vuelto loco?- y saltar a la almena a pesar del viento huracanado. Vio que le abría cortes en las mejillas, y lo vio extender las manos, que sangraban, y sin hablar, emitir un destello como un flash de oro.

El viento se detuvo. Como nieve de oro, algo cayó del cielo, y los caballos normando relincharon, un relincho alegre, y pateando a sus jinetes huyeron en masa, arrancándose bridas y riendas, hacia el gran bosque que siglos luego sería prohibido. Los normandos, maltrechos y a pie, huyeron.

Hughes se desplomó en los brazos de Selene y Hermione, bañado en sudor. Pero les sonrió, secándose la frente.

- Estoy bien… sólo fue mucha magia… estoy bien… mami, está bien Gareth?-

- Está herido, pero no parece nada serio.- dijo Helga, que ya corría escaleras abajo para recibir a los jinetes. Gareth desmontó, sangre en la espalda, pero quitándose el yelmo con un gesto que indicaba que no tenía nada roto: pero estaba suficientemente furioso para subir la escalinata de tres saltos y golpear a Hughes, aferrándolo con la cara llena de un terrible pánico.

- Idiota, descriteriado imbécil! Cómo se te ocurre usar magia druida contra normandos?! Podrían haberte frito con el contrahechizo! Y es demasiada magia, te podrías haber matado, te podrías haber hecho puré la cabeza!-

- No te preocupes… no hay nada adentro igual…- dijo Hughes con una sonrisa mareada.- Puedes dejar de sacudirme?… tengo que ir a hacer una cosita…

- Qué cosita?!-

- Se llama vomitar PUAH-

- Mi amor… háblame! Maldita sea, despierta!- gritó Salazar, sobresaltándolos a todos cuando él y Helga sostuvieron a la mujer herida en brazos. Era diametralmente opuesta a Helga: muy alta y delgada, tenía una belleza de huesos que persistiría, como una estatua de mármol, cuando fuera anciana. De tez pálida y espeso cabello liso como agua, castaño broncíneo, tenía un perfil aquilino de labios delicados, que estaban blancos por la espantosa herida en su costado.

Helga brilló, y la mujer abrió los ojos, un tenue rubor volviendo a sus mejillas.

- Helga…-

- Rowenita… vamos… no te duermas, quédate conmigo… estoy tan feliz que estés en casa…- sollozó Helga, apegando su cabeza contra la de la herida.

- Tonta… llorona como siempre…- susurró Rowena.- Salazar…?-

- Dime-

- … tomaron Stonehengue…ya vienen, Salazar.- susurró muy bajo.- Y tienen a Richard. Prométeme que salvarás a mi hijo, Salazar!- dijo con voz tenue, pero más fuerte. Salazar la miró y asintió, y entonces Rowena pareció relajarse, cerrando los ojos.

Los fundadores se habían reunido junto al lecho de Rowena Ravenclaw, mientras los demás se habían juntado frente al fuego en la sala comedor, y Hermione, que parecía tan débil como Andy, estaban pegados a las llamas, tiritando. Draco había cubierto a Andy con su capa y se había encuclillado a su lado, mientras Harry los miraba, y Selena le tostaba castañas a Hermione en el fuego para que comiera algo caliente.

Lawliet no dormía, aunque estaba horizontal en el sofá, y sorprendentemente fue el primero en hablar.

- Esto es una guerra. Y casi nos fríes a todos con esa barrera salvaje, Andy. Por qué no eres tan amable de sacarnos de aquí de una vez, y fin del asunto? No es que me queje, pero no pienso acabar la lección sobre guerra del siglo XI con un hacha en la cabeza.-

Andy, envuelto en la capa de Draco, le echó una mirada sombría a Lawliet. Se parecía más al Andy que habían conocido porque se había soltado el pelo, pero el maquillaje negro y verde en la cara lo hacía ver distinto, los pómulos marcados. Los demás guardaron silencio un momento, y luego, sorpresivamente, Selene habló.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo. Tienes que devolvernos a nuestra época. No debemos estar aquí.- añadió, moviendo la cabeza.- No tienes el poder para regresarnos?-

- No.- dijo Andy secamente.

Harry y Selene saltaron de sus asientos. Draco se quedó helado: y Hermione asintió, como si lo sospechara. Sólo Lawliet habló, dejando caer la cabeza atrás en el banco cubierto de tapices.

- Propiedad de Pertenencia.-

- Qué?-

- Pertenencia. Esto… significa que Andy nos trajo acá con pura magia salvaje, sin nada planeado. La magia sólo se soltó, y trajo a Andy al lugar de donde venía, en el espacio de tiempo en que pertenecía, descontando los días vividos en otro tiempo. DVT PO + DV+ T, siendo el imponderable T el tiempo que tome el tipo de magia que te haga saltar.-

Harry y Draco se quedaron como si les hablaran en cantonés, mientras Selene sacaba papel y lápiz y garrapateaba en su libretita unos cálculos, mordiéndose las uñas como una comadreja irritada. Hermione miró a Lawliet, y asintió, avanzando hacia él.

- Entonces Andy no puede devolvernos. Sólo puede llevarnos de regreso uno de nosotros, que pertenezca a ese espacio de tiempo, y volveremos tantos días después como pasemos aquí, más el tiempo que consuma el viaje, tiempo traducido en magia.-

- Eso es… dos días, más… cuánto es el coeficiente de la magia salvaje, Lloyd?- pidió Selene.

- Doce.-

- A ver… diez siglos son… mil años… trescientos sesenta y cinco mil días… más… mil partido por cuatro… son 250 días más por los años bisiestos… partido por nivel del mago... qué nivel eres, chiquitín?-

- Es un grimorio, es nivel once.- dijo Lawliet con un gesto de la mano.

- Eso es… treinta y tres mil trescientos doce…  partido por ciento ocho…eso es…- la cara de Selena se demudó.- Volveremos siete años después de que nos fuimos??- 

- Tienes que haberlo calculado mal…- Draco y Harry saltaron adelante a quitarle la libretita boquiabiertos, mientras que Lawliet se cubría la cara y repetía muchas palabrotas en cantonés y Hermione se hamacaba como si lo hubiera sospechado.

- Atrás las manos, imbéciles! Por supuesto que no lo calculé mal, quién se creen que soy!- gritó Selene, la aritmancista, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- malditos imbéciles, cuando vuelva mi papá puede estar muerto y Elroy ya se habrá olvidado de mí, no es justo, los voy a matar!-

- Mis papás…- susurró Harry, poniéndose pálido. Draco se dejó caer en el sillón, y Lawliet hundió los dedos en su desordenado pelo.

- No hay forma de que tú nos saques de aquí?- le suplicó Selene a Lawliet. Lawliet movió la cabeza, los ojos húmedos.

- No! Conozco un poco de la teoría, pero no tengo la potencia! Sólo soy nivel siete, y ustedes…-

- Nosotros somos nivel seis y Seli es nivel ocho, pero de magia romana, nada de viajes temporales. Lo más probable es que si lo intentamos, acabemos en la guerra bóer o algo así…- dijo Hermione sin alterarse.

- Tú no pareces muy preocupada con esto!- ladró Harry.

- Sí, bueno… a mis papás les borraron la memoria cuando me fui a Hogwarths y me creen muerta.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa levemente misteriosa.- Y la verdad, aunque extrañaré algunas cosas, me va mejor en este Hogwarths que en el del futuro.- agregó, subiendo las piernas al brazo del sillón con un revoloteo de falda cremosa y calentándose los pies con escarpines con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Hija de perra, a nosotros sí nos importa!- gritó Draco.

- Bien por ustedes.- dijo Hermione ácidamente.- Yo me acostumbraré a un mundo sin sostenes.-

Selene se puso a llorar. Lawliet parecía en shock. Harry se volteó y se arrojó sobre Andy, pero Draco se cruzó en su camino, defendiéndolo aunque él también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Déjalo en paz, no fue su culpa!-

- Mi mamá, Draco! Todos… deben estar desesperados! Y nuestras vidas… ése maldito me ha quitado todo!-

- Si lo tocas te parto la cara!-

- … me quitó todo… tú incluido!- bramó Harry. Draco pareció acusar el golpe, poniéndose rígido, y abrió la boca para decir algo: pero entonces Andy se puso de pie y se adelantó, porque acababa de entrar Gareth a la sala, seguido por los fundadores.

- Cómo está Lady Ravenclaw?- preguntó Selene, secándose los ojos, volviéndose a ellos.

- Tiene que descansar.- Gareth, tras un baño y un poco de comida, aún estaba pálido, pero acompañaba a Helga y a Salazar cuando dejaron el dormitorio de Rowena Ranvenclaw, en que la dama dormitaba, llena de hechizos de curación, con Hughes velando su sueño. Los demás miraron a una cansada Helga y a un tenso Salazar, a cuyo lado se colocó Andy, acercarse al fuego y sentarse pesadamente.

- Sé… que tienen muchos problemas.- empezó Harry, cuyo rostro estaba cargado de agotamiento y la locura de esos días.- Pero… no hay una forma de que nos ayuden a salir de aquí? Tenemos que volver a nuestra dimensión… Lord Salazar?- añadió, con una súplica en los ojos. Salazar lo miró fijamente, y movió la cabeza, antes de clavar los ojos en el perfil de Hermione.

- Lo siento. Pero no tengo magia suficiente para devolverte con seguridad allí. Ahora, si estudian lo suficiente para convertirse en magos salvajes, quizá logren hacerlo con la Propiedad de Permanencia, como lo hizo Anteus.- agregó, pensativamente.

- Pero aún con ese hechizo volveríamos al menos siete años tarde!- exclamó Selene, desesperada.

- Pero…- Helga miró a Salazar y entrecruzó los dedos.- Quizá Richard sepa alguna alternativa. Richard es un maravilloso encantador de objetos, y quizá pudiera hacerles un giratiempo!- agregó, alegremente. Salazar la miró, alzando una ceja elegante.

- Mira. Ni se me había ocurrido.-

- Richard? Richard Ravenclaw? No está prisionero?- dijo Draco con ansiedad, los ojos clavados en Andy.

- Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo!- dijo Gareth, que se había quedado en silencio observando el intercambio.- Padre…-

- Sé que le prometí a Rowena rescatarlo, Gareth, pero no sacaremos nada moviéndonos a tontas y a locas.- dijo Salazar con disciplencia mientras pelaba una castaña cuidadosamente.

- Lo pueden estar torturando, padre!- exclamó Gareth, avanzando al centro de la habitación. Había una tensión, una feroz lealtad allí que no podía ser vencida, y sus ojos taladraron a su padre, que los aguantó sin inmutarse.

- Richard es un guerrero, y sabrá soportarlo.- dijo Salazar con serenidad.

- Lo rescataremos… no tenga smiedo, Gareth.- dijo Helga dulcemente, alargando una mano, pero Gareth la esquivó, y se apoyó en la chimenea, mordiéndose los labios, antes de salir. Helga lo miró con pena, pero Salazar bufó, antes de mirarla a ella con cierta irritación, que ella respondió con un mohín.

- Lady Helga… - dijo Harry muy bajo.- Podemos ayudar?-

- No, Harry… enviaremos guerreros, no te preocupes.- dijo Helga suavemente, poniéndose de pie, mientras Salazar se iba a buscar algo a las cocinas y Hermione, Selene y Andy lo seguían. Draco hizo un gesto para seguir a Andy, pero Helga extendió un brazo.- Draco, espera. Harry me ha pedido un favor.-

- Qué?- Draco, pendiente de Andy, se volteó confuso.

- Harry me ha dicho que hay una posibilidad de que estés bajo un conjuro.-

- Qué?!- Draco se volteó a  Harry.- Serás hijo de…-

- Si tus sentimientos no son un conjuro, no tienes nada que temer. Pero si lo fueran, no te gustaría liberarte?- dijo ella razonablemente. Draco se envaró, y una mirada como de miedo apareció en sus ojos.

- No! No te acerques a mí, Hufflepuff!-

- A mí me suena a hechizo.- dijo Lawliet, y saltando del sofá, cayó sobre Draco, fijándolo firmemente al piso. Draco pataleó, pero Helga se agachó extendiendo sus largas faldas y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Draco…- susurró.- Deja libre a tu amor, si es real. Cada casa tiene un espejo mágico que los define. El espejo de Ravenclaw te muestra quien eres en verdad. El espejo de Slytherin te muestra tu final. El espejo de Gryffindor te muestra tu peor miedo. Pero nuestro espejo… te muestra tu más sincero y desesperado deseo. Es para que sepas por qué luchar, ya que sólo acciones guiadas por el corazón pueden ser de verdad grandes y valiosas… pasa la prueba, mi niño, si tienes valor.-

Draco dejó de luchar, y tras echarle una mirada de odio a Harry y a Lawliet, se arrodilló junto a Helga, que lo tomó de las sienes y le dio un largo beso en la frente.

Draco se quedó un momento allí, mientras una luz más brillante que el fuego auroleaba a Helga. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y luego abrió ojos verdes y claros como hojas, para mirar a Helga y luego a Harry con shock en su rostro, antes de ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia Harry.

Harry dio un paso, y Draco le dio un puñetazo tan brutal que rodó por el piso.

- Eres…- gritó.- … un imbécil!-

Y huyó, tras Andy. Helga se levantó para extenderle una mano a Harry, pero alguien había salido de las sombras y ayudaba a ponerlo de pie: era Gareth, que le limpió el labio partido con su pañuelo, y luego le secó los ojos húmedos, dejando un rastro rosa.

Salazar le entregó un vial de vino a Andy, que hizo una reverencia y se sentó en un taburete en un rincón. Selene miró a Salazar y a Hermione alternativamente, y habló con voz tranquila.

- Usted quiere que ayudemos a cumplir esa promesa que le hizo a Rowena, no? Por eso hizo que Helga mencionara a Richard…-

- Eres una niña muy lista, Selene.- dijo Salazar, cortando trozos de hogaza con un gran cuchillo curvo.

- Típico comportamiento Slytherin: mi padre es el maestro en eso.-

- Me halagas.- dijo Salazar suavemente, pelando una manzana y ofreciéndosela a Hermione con los dedos, que la mordió sin dudar.

- Pero me puede explicar para qué le serviríamos? Ustedes ya tienen más magia que nadie…-

- No estés tan segura de eso.- dijo Salazar sonriendo.-Tu magia estelar es una magia que ni siquiera Rowena tiene, y la magia de Hermione viene directamente de la magia legal antigua… dos magias más antiguas que las del amanecer del tiempo. Los normandos han peleado con nosotros en varias ocasiones y ya saben lo que podemos hacer: y contra sus magos elementales, sus clérigos, hay muy poco que podamos hacer ya. Pero ustedes los tomarían por sorpresa.-

- De verdad Richard puede hacernos un giratiempo?-

- Sí. Y si lo matan y ustedes regresan tras haberlo intentado, le enseñaré a los tres magia salvaje suficiente para que puedan volver, aunque sea una década después. Algo es algo.-

- A mí me parece un intercambio justo.- dijo Hermione con despreocupación, mientras leía unas notas tomadas con su apretada letra en pergaminos.

- Come.- le dijo Salazar animosamente.- Necesitas alimentarte para lo que vamos a hacer esta noche.-

Hermione se sonrojó y Selene abrió la boca y la cerró sin preguntar. Oookay. Qué decir si alguien decide echarse una canita al aire con la respuesta del siglo XI a Calvin Klein?

_Pero es un mudbllod,_ hubiera chillado celosa.

Papá había dicho: No confíes en ningún hombre: excepto papi, siempre dan más problemas de los que solucionan.

Mamá había dicho: Confía sólo en el hombre al que tienes agarrado de su cosita. Si se olvida quién manda, retuerce la mano y haz que se acuerde.

Selene se echó el cabello atrás como una cortina y salió, moviendo la cabeza. No vio a Andy tomar la bandeja que Salazar había preparado tan primorosamente e irse solo por el pasillo, ni vio a Salazar tomar a Hermione en brazos y llevarla a su habitación.

- Harry…-

 Callaba. Se había sentado abrazándose las rodillas en la cama cubierta con un gobelino antiguo, y de vez en cuanto se pasaba la mano por la cara como si aún se secara lágrimas, pero tenía la cara seca e irritada, los ojos ardorosos. Gareth lo había llevado a su habitación, y aunque le había traído una taza de leche y canela y le había cubierto los hombros con una manta, Harry aún temblaba un poco, observando sin ver cómo en las ventanas diseñadas con vitrales un grupo de ramas con cabezas de serpiente estaban atadas con una cadena que parecía medialunas.

- Esta era la habitación de mi padre.- dijo Gareth con voz suave. – Mi padre me dejó con Helga después de una visita a Francia, me dijo que mi madre había sido una druida poderosa que lo había amado. Yo tengo muy poca magia… supongo que los poderes de mi padre y los de la druida se anularon mutuamente. Hughes, en cambio, tiene un poder increíble, pero es un vago, y encima es descuidado… por suerte tiene la constitución de un roble, yo me pasé toda la infancia en cama. Ése es el haz de ramas romano… mi padre lo adoptó para Slytherin, convencido de que juntos viviremos y solos pereceremos. La luna es el símbolo de los druidas, y señala que, diferentes a Arturo, los señores de Slytherin siempre seremos fieles a la Diosa y la naturaleza. Mi padre no se crió en Camelot con los demás, se crió en  el Norte, con en los marjales de los druidas, y la misma Guinevere fue su madrina, antes de que se la entregaran a Arturo. Mi padre… siempre dice que sus años en el Norte, donde los bosques son eternos y la lluvia es pura, fueron sus años más felices, y que esa es la verdadera Inglaterra…-

La voz de Gareth era amable y calmante, y Harry se distrajo un poco. Había un poco del influjo hipnótico de la voz de Slytherin en la de Gareth, pero en vez de enardecer, asustar, o dominar, la voz de Gareth calmaba, pacificaba. Su rostro era sereno, y habría sido muy apuesto con más color en la cara, ya que sus rasgos eran muy finos y regulares: pero su pelo pálido y rostro aún más pálido contrastaba con las ropas oscuras de un modo casi doloroso, enseñando el entramado de finas venas en las sienes como una sombra azul.

Harry volvió la cabeza hacia él cuando Gareth le puso una mano en el hombro. Gareth era más alto y esbelto que él, y aunque sólo debía ser un par de años mayor, parecía mucho mayor por sus gestos seguros y adultos, la expresión de quien está acostumbrado a mandar y a tener responsabilidades de la infancia. Harry se preguntó cómo habría sido crecer en Hogwarths, y luego pensó que al fin, los dos habían crecido en el mismo sitio.

Pero en los ojos de Gareth había una sombra de tristeza, de algo parecido a la vergüenza. Harry supuso que se debía a su padre, o quizá a carecer de una madre: pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más, porque Gareth le apretó el hombro y dio un tironcito, uno tan tímido que Harry podría haberlo ignorado, pero no quiso, y se hundió en su pecho.

Amaba mucho a Selene, pero qué consolador hubiera sido tener un hermano mayor que lo abrazara. Rodeó con sus brazos el torso más fuerte de Gareth, sintiendo la rugosidad  consolara. Gareth tenía ese algo consolador de Remus, pero le faltaba esa seguridad en sí mismo, esa loca libertad y plenitud que el lupino emitía. Gareth parecía un joven que hubiera sido amargo sin Helga; pero era melancólico, un poco triste, y a la vez sabio, en algún sentido.

- Draco y yo… compartimos hasta cuna. Supongo que puedes llamar incesto a lo que siento por él, no es extraño que me golpee… pero no puedo controlarme. Él… siempre ha sido tan curioso, tan vivo, tan agudo. Estando con él me sentía parte de algo que era más grande que los dos… era como si estando con él, hubiera una… continuidad. Crecimos juntos: nuestros papás se aprecian mucho, y tenemos un tío común… siempre estábamos juntos. Siempre. Nunca hemos estado separados más que unos días, y era como si me faltara un brazo. Ahora es como si me lo hubieran cortado…- susurró, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Estaba seguro que era un hechizo. Si no lo es… no hay nada que hacer. Yo… no sé qué hacer…- Harry hundió el rostro en su pecho, y sollozó de pronto agudo, ruidoso. Gareth le acarició el pelo, y lo apretó contra sí: cuando Harry lo miró a los ojos,  encontró la sombra del mismo dolor, y eso lo apenó indeciblemente. Hubiera dicho algo más, pero Gareth bajó la cabeza y lo besó suave, tentativamente. Cuando Harry habló, lo hizo manteniendo el contacto, sus ojos cerrados.

- Quisiera que él fuera más como tú… se parecen tanto, y sin embargo…-

- No soy Draco, Harry.-

- Yo tampoco soy Hughes…- susurró Harry.- pero no quiero quedarme solo esta noche. No… podría.-

El rostro de Gareth mostró una compresión sombría y dulce. Moviéndose muy lentamente, como si temiera asustar a un animalito, le quitó el sweater, y se hizo un lío con las zapatillas abrochadas con velero, antes de tenderse a su lado en la cama, quitándose el pesado jubón de cuero y una camisa de lana de oveja, quedándose sólo con la camisa blanca y suelta que le caía hasta las caderas, floja sobre las ajustadas calzas. Harry le rozó el pelo, disparejo, pero consistemente corto, y se sorprendió por su finura, cuando su propio pelo era una maraña negra, gruesa y groseramente indócil. Gareth sonrió a su curiosidad y rodeándolo estrechamente, le besó el cuello, haciendo que Harry se quedara sin aliento.

- Quieres… que esta noche… yo… no tengo mucha experiencia.-  dijo Gareth suavemente. Harry lo miró algo sobresaltado por la idea, como si despertara de un sueño: pero no podía negra que algo caliente y denso se había instalado en su vientre, haciéndolo sentir pesado y algo torpe, una enorme fascinación paralizándolo mientras acariciaba el brazo de Gareth.

No quería estar solo. Y Gareth le daba una paz que calmaba su corazón herido. El mismo Gareth sufría igual, pero parecía sentirse aliviado por Harry. Él, al menos, quería estar con él.

- Tus ojos se oscurecen cuando piensas. Se ven casi negros.- dijo Gareth, levantándole la cara. Harry movió la cabeza, y dejó que su boca se encontrase con la de Gareth, iniciando una exploración que no conocía. Había besado a muchísimas chicas, pero siempre había pensado que debía ser exactamente igual besar a un chico.

No era igual. Los labios de Gareth eran firmes y muy finos, casi mezquinos en su timidez, y Harry se dejó llevar por la curiosidad explorando su textura, desvergonzado en su interés, sintiendo un entusiasmo de cazador al sentir a Gareth quedarse sin aliento sorprendido cuando su lengua rozó la suya, y tras su retroceso asustado se lanzó a reclamarlo, con una succión tibia y continua que lo fascinó. Gareth olía a pinos silvestres, quizá a cuero: Harry lo inhaló disfrutando su textura, sintiendo una emoción extraña que no era la agonía que Draco le producía, sino más sencilla, primal. Gareth parecía pliable y acquiescente a su lado, y Harry lo mordió, lo lamió, lo palpó con la emoción de un chico con un juguete nuevo, ansiado y pedido hasta el cansacio. Tenía en sus brazos a alguien que deseaba estar allí, y que quería complacerlo: y fue sólo instinto el que lo llevó a desnudarle el pecho y arrojar sus lentes encima de las pesadas túnicas, para continuar con su hambrienta exploración.

- Yo… Harry… perdona… Harry…- susurró Gareth, y Harry interrumpió la interesante exploración de su pecho y de los fuertes brazos con algo de fastidio, preguntándose qué quería. Su pecho lo había fascinado: la piel, aunque tenía algunas cicatrices, reflejaba la luz de la vela como el agua…

Sintió que se iba a echar a reír cuando vio al muy propio Gareth sonrojado y con los ojos bajos, tratando de acomodarse para disimular su naciente erección. Harry rió, sintiendo un leve roce de la melancolía al pensar en Draco, que era un desvergonzado y habría estado orgulloso o risueño de mostrársela: Gareth temía ofenderlo, en cambio.

El pensamiento de ese reprimido joven con un amor tan desesperado en el corazón lo enterneció, y con cierta torpeza, se tendió a su lado, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo en un beso, antes de bajar la mano y tocarlo. No lo había hecho nunca, pero sentía como si alguien le susurrara secretos. Él sabía cómo le gustaba ser tocado: no era difícil complacer a alguien como él. Gareth se tensó y emitió un grito ahogado en su boca, y se echó a temblar, mientras Harry palpaba desesperación en crueles calzas ajustadas y apretadas contra esa carne vehemente y ansiosa.

Draco jamás habría soportado una molestia así, ya se habría arrancado la ropa y estaría buscando su alivio a manos llenas. Harry sonrió para sí, y luego se forzó a concentrarse en Gareth, que parecía espantado y deleitado a la vez cuando tiró del cordón de sus calzas y lo liberó, notando con alivio que no sentía ningún rechazo, sino que una enorme ternura, mucha curiosidad y una emoción que sí, podía pasar muy bien por amor.

No era mucho más digno de amor ese joven solitario y puro como un sacerdote, que sufría, que el ardiente, malcriado, violento, malagradecido, sarcástico Malfoy?

_Pero_, pensó Harry,_ a pesar de todo…_

Entonces Gareth se tendió con un gemido de espaldas, la piel de sus clavículas hundiéndose, su vientre palpitando súbitamente, ansioso, temeroso, los músculos moviéndose bajo la piel, y Harry sintió una voracidad que jamás había sentido, un fuego dentro suyo que pareció arder y estallar como un tronco ha humeado demasiado tiempo. Le arrancó la ropa del cuerpo y bajando el rostro, le besó el vientre y dejó un rastro de saliva, mientras con manos torpes se arrancaba sus propias ropas.

El fuego parecía devorarle el cerebro: pero una última idea lo inundó, mientras esa hambre se hacía más voraz y recordaba historias y vagos sueños, acercándose a esa carne ardiente, oyendo a Gareth protestar débilmente sin hacerle caso. La idea de estar con cualquier otro hombre, Ron, Seamus, Dean, incluso con el bellísimo Sirius, le parecía chocante, inaudita: pero Gareth le despertaba el mismo apetito de un croissant fresco y crujiente, oliendo a mantequilla y a mermelada caliente. Harry rió, preguntándose de dónde salía esa comparación, ese feroz apetito, ese salvajismo que no se conocía: pero Gareth se volvió masilla en sus manos cuando se tendió entre sus muslos y lenta, malvadamente, jugó con la carne ardorosa, la rozó, sopló, acarició y finalmente dejó que su lengua avanzara sin romper contacto desde su ombligo hasta su misma punta.

- Ha…Harry…- gimió Gareth.- La Diosa… - susurró, sus muslos estremeciéndose. El muchacho más joven emitió una risita y volvió a su placentera tarea, descubriendo que no era sólo la carne intocada de Gareth lo que lo volvía un tigre hambiento, sino que sus gemidos, incluso su respiración agitada, le provocaban un intenso placer, una íntima satisfacción. Podía amar ese deseo, esa hambre, esa especie de amor sombrío y suave: podía amar a ese hombre que se le entregaba con la ingenuidad de un niño y la vulnerabilidad de un ángel.  Cuando Gareth se vino en sus brazos, tan intenso que acabó sollozando, besándole, aferrándose a él, Harry sintió que podía olvidar todo, si el tiempo le daba a Gareth.

Y Gareth le daba tiempo.

Draco se había encerrado en su habitación, aún mareado por el potente toque abjurador de Helga. Estaba furioso, paseándose arriba y abajo, vibrando de ira ante el atrevimiento de Helga y la presunción de Harry. Esos… esos… cómo se atrevían? Cómo se atrevían a pretender enseñarle qué era el amor? Cómo podían creer que Andy no era a quien amaba de verdad? Que sus sentimientos eran falsos, eran un estúpido conjuro? Que su amor podía cambiar con un simple toque, como si Harry, su adorado Harry, quien más lo conocía, ya no lo conociera, cómo si su amor por…

… cómo era que se llamaba?

Draco se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación, y muy despacio se llevó las manos a la boca. _No. Nonononono. Joder, no!_

Buscó infructuosamente en su memoria, en su corazón, como pudiera reavivar un rescoldo atizándolo. Pensó en Andy, en su piel de leche, sus ojos enormes, su suave cabello, su gesto indefenso y a la vez fiero, su ternura, su gesto frío ahora. Nada, excepto una preocupación, una inquietud dulce de amigos.

Nada especial.

Nada como Harry: Harry superponiéndose en todas las edades a su lado, en risa irreprimible y tonterías y llanto y miedo año tras año, día tras día. Harry, siempre a su lado, fuerte y frágil a la vez, tan terco, tan determinado, tan amante de los juegos y las bromas, tan honesto, tan… tan Harry. Los dos cazando con Remus, aprendiendo modales con Lucius, estudiando con Severus, bromeando con Selene, galopando con Sirius, burlándose de Hermione, jugando quidditch con James… Harry, Harry, Harry, siempre a su lado como otra mitad, una mitad con colores complementarios a él. Y eran complementarios en muchas, muchas otras cosas.

Harry, y sus ojos verdes, heridos, heridos.

_Qué he hecho?! _ Pensó con espanto, dejándose caer en la cama, los ojos arrasados. Harry lo quería. Lo quería, y él había sido tan… tan…

Harry había dicho que lo quería? No estaba seguro. Pero estaba siendo idiota… por supuesto que lo había dicho! Lo había dicho miles de veces: Harry, perdiéndose la Copa de Quidditch por entretenerlo cuando tuvo bronquitis en segundo año y tenía que estar en reposo obligado: Harry, acompañándolo a comprar cosas muggles que al moreno no le interesaban: Harry, practicando esgrima sólo para ser un digno sparring partner: Harry, haciéndole las tareas de Transfiguración… había alguna otra forma aparte de la verbal en que no le hubiera dicho que lo amaba?

_Y la física, _pensó con un blush. Lo había besado, y había sido… como llegar a casa, por una parte, y por la otra… como abrir la puerta a un mundo nuevo y excitante y soñado, pero no solo, sino que con tu mejor amigo al lado.

_Harry, _pensó, y se lanzó a la puerta, los labios temblando, sabiendo que no podía esperar un segundo más.  Pero dio un grito y se echó atrás sobresaltado, porque ahí estaba Andy, con una cuidadosamente cargada bandeja.

- Draco.- dijo Andy con una sonrisa.- Te traje la cena…-

Draco lo dejó pasar, buscando palabras en vano. Qué decir? Qué hacer? Cómo le retiras tu amor a alguien? Cómo le preguntas si te hechizó a propósito.- Andy…-

Andy avanzó en la habitación, y dejando la bandeja, ante los ojos enormes y desconcertados de Draco, dejó caer la túnica que llevaba y se quedó allí, completamente desnudo ante la luz de la luna, su tez lechosa brillando como una perla. Se soltó el cabello de la trenza, que flameó, tibio y vivo, y avanzó hacia Draco, extendiendo una mano.

- Draco.- susurró Andy.- Ámame. Soy tuyo. Ámame.-

For every hour that thou wilt spare me now,  
I will allow,  
Usurious god of love, twenty to thee,  
When with my brown my gray hairs equal be.  
Till then, Love, let my body range, and let  
Me travel, sojourn, snatch, plot, have, forget,  
Resume my last year's relict ; think that yet  
WE'D NEVER MET.


	8. Door to Consciusness

**Harry Potter**** & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate Universe_

A.h, ho.w wu.ch, wi.ll the. co.ns+ci.o.u.s+ne.s+s+ tha.t jo.u.r-ne.ye.d a. lo.ng ti.we.

O.pe.n the. do.o.r- to. the. te.wple.?

Eight: Door to Consciusness                                            

- Draco.- susurró Andy.- Ámame. Soy tuyo. Ámame.-

Draco contuvo el aliento. Andy era hermoso como una extraña estatua opalescente, su piel imposiblemente pura mientras se echaba el cabello atrás y lo miraba a los ojos con los suyos tan oscuros, tan atrapantes. Algo como una voluntad que no era la suya lo hizo avanzar, y se vio frente al hermoso muchacho, sin voz, sin aliento, sintiendo sus manos y pies adormecidos, torpes, mientras Andy lo tomaba de la cara y se la inclinaba para un beso.

Un beso lento, una seducción como seda. Los labios de Andy estaban muy húmedos, pero no calientes: eran como dos deliciosos gajos de mandarina mojada, frescos, casi fríos. Draco se quedó paralizado, la boca entrebierta al sentir su lengüita rozarle los labios delicadamente, sus dedos apenas acariciándole el vientre. Sintió su aroma, su tacto: pero ahora no había fienre, ni tibieza, sino sólo el deseo de mojarte los pies en agua fresca y cristalina, no la sed devoradora que había sentido.

- Perdona, Andy.- susurró Draco, los ojos ardiéndole.- Perdóname, pero es un error… tengo que hablarle a Harry!-

- Me vas a dejar así?- susurró Andy, pero Draco se agachó, tomó la túnica y se la puso en los hombros.

- Te ayudaré, lo prometí, y te llevaré conmigo adonde quieras, y te protegeré, pero… - la voz de Draco tembló.- Pero me temo que cometí un terrible error, y la culpa es mía, no tuya, y…-

- No hay ningún error, Draco.- dijo Andy suavemente.- Mi amo me preparó para ti, y conmigo podrás llevar a los tuyos de aquí adonde quieras… si le sirves.-

- Andy…?-

Draco dio un grito al sentir algo como plomo caliente en las venas. Andy había puesto una mano sobre su corazón, y sintió su cuerpo paralizarse como si lo hubieran hechizado: pero no había habido magia, al menos no vocal…

_Claro, _pensó en un último momento de lucidez. _Andy no usa magia… Andy es un objeto, un objeto encantado…_

_… o maldito._

Andy lo empujó, como si pesara menos que una pluma, y lo hizo retroceder sin que pudiese mover un músculo para protestar hasta la gran cama de postes y baldaquinos bordados. Draco contuvo el aliento cuando le dio un envión, pero cayó en los edredones, paralizado, los baldaquinos color bronce aleteando.

El miedo empezó a atenazarlo, a pesar de la aparente fragilidad de Andy, cuando con una sonrisa blanca entre las sombras de su cabello, el hermoso chico se subió encima suyo y lo arrastró al centro de la cama como hiena arrastra a su presa. Cuando llevó sus manos al sweater de cuello de Draco y a su camiseta, Draco inspiró fuertemente y se concentró en hablar: los músculos de su rostro eran los únicos sobre los que aún tenía dominio; pero el resto de su cuerpo se sentía lacio, abandonado, muerto, no tenso como en un Locomotor Mortis u otro hechizo que conociera, Era como dormir, con los ojos abiertos y la capacidad de gritar.

- No puedes hacerme daño. Nosotros… nos queremos, verdad Andy? Yo soy tu amigo… qué te ordenaron que me hicieras? Yo nunca te lastimaría. Te amenazó Slytherin? Quién te envió aquí?-

- Mi amo sabe mejor que tú lo que quieres y lo que es mejor para ti. Obedecerlo… es la verdadera libertad.- dijo Andy, y le desabrochó el cinturón, para sonreír y acabar de desnudarlo lentamente, haciéndose sentir el roce del denim contra el suave edredón.

- No! Qué estás…?-

- Vamos a amarnos, Draco. Me dijiste que me amabas y me lo probaste, y no dejaré que Harry te tenga.- susurró Andy, besando su cuello. Su voz tenía tan poca entonación como si leyera un guión: no había nada en sus ojos. Y Draco por primera vez sintió su cabello erizarse al mirar a Andy como algo no humano, como algo que parecía y se movía como humano pero no lo era, nunca lo había sido.

Un objeto hermoso y poderoso. Pero un objeto.

Draco estaba en las manos de un títere cruel manejado por un titiritero, un maestro que dotaba a sus creaciones de belleza. Y cuchillos.

- No!- exclamó Draco, sintiendo el pánico, al sentir a ese ser humanoide cargado de magia moverse sobre su cuerpo desnudo y abandonado, palpando, explorando. Andy susurraba frases de amor que sonaban horribles por su entonación muerta, inerte… tal como se sentía Draco cuando Andy lo volteó de costado y tras acariciarle el flanco, la piel suave, llevó ambos muslos a su hombro y con un movimiento ciego y perfecto en hundió en él sin un ápice de preparación, penetrándolo lento y doloroso, arrastrando la espantosa fricción seca hasta que la sangre brotó caliente como las lágrimas y suavizó la invasión. Draco chilló por ayuda, por inconsciencia, por piedad, pero entonces vio entre sus lágrimas el domo blanco de Silencio sobre ellos, y supo que nadie podía ayudarlo

Andy se movía, siguiendo una música antigua, intensa, ondulando el cuerpo como gotas de cera bajando por una vela en espiral, sedoso y reluciente, sus caderas sin detenerse en un baile circular e intenso, persistente, casi ofídico, como las olas de mar, llevándose las manos sensualmente al cabello, a las sienes, puntuando cada gesto con un movimiento de los muslos.

Estaba cantando. Cantaba palabras antiguas en una melodía obsesionante, un mantra que repetía y repetía, y Draco hubiera jurado que oía cimbales y antiguos tambores en su voz. Un sonido más antiguo que el tiempo, algo que invocaba épocas en que el fuego y la lluvia eran dioses y la tierra era madre, y se bailaba desnudo ante las llamas en deleite, cuando las cosas aún no habían sido nombradas y éramos como niños y demonios a la vez, ingenuos, y crueles, sin reglas. Bailes en círculos hasta drogarte en la sensación, hasta que nada existía excepto el obsesionante movimiento de sus caderas…

Un ritual oscuro, y él, altar y sacrificio a la vez, y había horror.

_RASERA_

_RASERA_

_RASERA_

Y había placer. Oscuro como un veneno que le llenaba la boca y lo obligaba a tragar amargas gotas con cada jadeo, cada sollozo.

Draco estaba empapado en sudor, de pies a cabeza, las gotas uniéndose y resbalando por su piel como si estuviera bajo la lluvia: cuando alargó las manos en un gemido, una negación, una inconsciente, casi atávica lucha, Andy le sujetó las muñecas y lo sujetó contra la cama, acelerando el ritmo, haciéndolo abrir ojos drogados con placer y locura, el color de la magia inundando ojos antes grises como la plata.

-…An…dy… dile a Harry… di-dile a Harry que… que yo…-

Andy le aferró los muslos, y se hundió más profundamente, haciendo que Draco se arqueara en un dolor que tenía mucho de placer, surgiendo en la base de su columna como quien retuerce un miembro acalambrado. Andy siguió moviéndose, y entonces le soltó las muñecas, para tomar un fino estilete en la bandeja, susurrando un hechizo.

El estile brilló y humeó, yendo al rojo, luego al blanco incandescente. Los ojos de Draco se dilataron, pero cuando intentó mover las muñecas, se dio cuenta que estaba sujeto por dos grilletes que parecían fusionados a la cabecera forjada de la cama. Cómo habían llegado allí? Eran acaso los que le había visto puestos a Andy, las finas cadenas colgando plateadas como adornos…?

Como si oyera sus penamientos, Andy susurró algo, y las cadenas aferraron fuertes y dolorosas como hilos de seda tobillos y muñecas de Draco, sus dedos, su cuello, se metieron en su boca, abriéndosela, le rodeaban los muslos y nalgas, abriéndole las piernas al límite. Andy aceleró, pero su sonido de dolor y miedo fue ahogado por la lengua de Andy en su boca, lamiéndosela con delectación, antes de morderle la lengua, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.

Andy le introdujo la daga en la boca: Draco jadeó, aterrado, sintiendo el increíble calor que despedía: pero aguantó, incluso cuando le tocó la lengua sangrante con el instrumento de tortura, la sangre siseando. Aguantó para no cerrar la boca ni moverse hasta que Andy lo sacó, y mirándolo a los ojos transidos de dolor y pánico, susurrar:

- Salazar es mi dueño, Draco. Pero si tú me amas, él quiere que estés conmigo.- dijo muy bajo. Draco gimió, luchó, tratando de sacarse a ese ser de encima: pero las cadenas apretaron y la sangre brotó como agua, y Andy se echó atrás sobre su cuerpo y con un jadeo y un suspiro, eyaculó dentro suyo, algo que corrió negro entre las piernas de Draco, y luego pareció extenderse como si viviera, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, inundando la piel de Andy de manchas... 

No. No manchas. Letras. La pura, impecable piel de Andy se llenó de una letra diminuta y apretada, y sonrió, los dientes blancos, mientras su tez se ennegrecía. Los ojos de Draco se dilataron al punto de lo imposible, intentando gritar, mientras en toque de Andy se hacía áspero… apergaminado.

Y entonces las letras negras brillaron, encendiéndose verdes y violetas, y Andy bajó el estilete, que ya no era rojo ni blanco sino verde y lila sobre el vientre de Draco, en la carne tibia e intocada entre su omligo y su entrepierna, y lo clavó profundamente. Draco gritó, loco de dolor, y entonces las letras parecieron chorrear como un enjambre de hormigas desde la mano de Andy hacia el estilete y luego a la herida, sumerguiéndose en el charco de sangre que se formaba, entrando en la herida como pequeños insectos. Draco echó la cabeza atrás y aulló de dolor, y entonces sus ojos brillaron, verde violeta, y se apagaron, dejando un gris que no era como la plata, sino como el plomo.

- Querías aprender magia salvaje?- susurró Andy.- La magia salvaje no se aprende. Se siente… vive en ti… y luego te devora. Ahora serás el más poderoso de los magos salvajes, antes de que mueras… pero entretando, servirás a mi señor, mi amor.-

-… Andy…- dijo Draco, los ojos muertos.- … te amo.-

- No, Draco. Salazar es _nuestro_ amo.-

- Duermes?-

- No.-

La voz de Hermione era completamente despierta mientras dejaba el último diario de Salazar en su mesa de noche. Salazar aguardaba junto a la cama, sentado en un gran sillón de madera tallada que se parecía mucho a un trono, su capa cubriendo la madera con un velo oscuro mientras aguardaba, paciente como un animal, sus ojos intensos fijos en ella.

No le molestaban mientras leía.

Y entonces Hermione tuvo su primer sobresalto. Sobre la chimenea, su marco de piedra gris plateada, descansaba una daga que conocía bien. Salazar siguió su mirada, y pareció reflexionar un momento, su mentón afeitado perfecto en su mano, antes de sonreír.

- Déjame adivinar… dejó un desastre en tu ápoca?-

Hermione, sentada con las piernas cruzadas asintió. Salazar avanzó y tomándola, hizo un gesto que se volvió una experta cuchillada al aire, hacia arriba: luego la tomó por el filo y se la arrojó a las manos, Hermione atrapándola en el aire sin dificultad.

Estaba brillante y nueva, pero con algunos arañazos en el filo que se habían suavizado con el tiempo. Hermione la observó, y Salazar sonrió.

- No le temes a las armas, verdad?-

- Son un objeto. Usas tenedores para comer, cuchillos para matar. Cuál es la diferencia? Igual puedes matar con una roca, pero no he visto a  nadie que le tema a las rocas.-

Salazar rió, moviendo la cabeza.- eres única, Hermione. Sabes porqué no te afecta el conjuro que posee?-

- Hiciste algo para que no me afectara, verdad?- dijo Hermione asintiendo. Salazar movió la cabeza, acariciándole una rodilla al sentarse en la cama a su lado.

- No, amor.- dijo, mirándola muy de cerca. Aquí sí… su maldición está desactivada por un largo tiempo. Pero allá… la maldición de la daga es aquella que te hace matar a tu verdadero amor. Y cuando lo has hecho, te queda muy poco para no convertirte en wraith, esclavo de la daga. Pero a ti no te afectó, ni habría afectado a un inocente.-

- Porqué?-

- Porque aún no conocías a tu verdadero amor, tontita.- dijo Salazar.- No es un bello e inteligente objeto?-

- Te gustan los objetos hermosos, verdad?-

- Sí.- dijo Salazar, su rostro de pronto serio.- Bellos e inteligentes. Y poderosos.- agregó, pensativo al mirarla.- Cómo va tu lectura.-

- Ya acabé tus diarios. Creo que comprendo lo suficiente para poder llevar a cabo tu idea. Pero tienes que prometerme que luego enviarás a los demás de vuelta a casa: ellos… ellos tienen vidas a las que volver. A mí no me importa quedarme aquí, si les dejas irse.-

- No te importa?- ronroneó Salazar con una risa, tomando su mano y empezando a acariciar sus dedos.

- Debí decir que lo prefiero.- dijo Hermione con un gesto apologético.  

- Hola.-

Por un loco momento, Harry pensó que estaba en la cama con Draco, en Lilbrough House, y que de nuevo se habían quedado viendo alguna película muggle muy extraña hasta las tantas de la madrugada, porque no quería despertar y tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes muy extrañas. Se preguntó, dormido, dónde estaba el olor de las panquecas de su madre, que Lily hacía todos los días que invitaba a Draco, ya que el Malfoy, flaco o no, podía bajarse cien panquecas con miel de abejas entremedio sin dejar de adular a la cocinera. Harry opinaba que con esas panquecas podías matar un gato y usarlas para orillar arbolitos, pero a Draco le encantaba que crujieran.

Luego, se dio cuenta que las sábanas no tenían mezclado el característico olor a verbena y menta de Draco, sino que olían a… pino?

Gareth estaba vestido, sentado en una silla al revés junto a la cama, mirándolo. Harry nunca había visto unos ojos verdes tan claros. Tenía una sonrisa suave, cargada de contento, ya que no de felicidad, y había cambiado sus ropas negras usuales por un jubón verde vivo sobre una túnica hasta el suelo verde musgo. Aún estaba algo despeinado, pero su rostro estaba bien despierto, y lo miraba como si le gustara hacerlo.

-… Hola…- dijo Harry, aún confuso, sentándose. Algo pasó por el rostro de Gareth, pero le ofreció un tazón de madera lleno de leche tibia hasta los bordes, y luego volvió a sonreír, aunque tenía una cara muy rara.

- Pensé que estarías hambriento. Ya pasó mediodía.-

- Qué?- Harry parpadeó: efectivamente, la luz confirmaba las palabras de Gareth, vertical. Bebió la leche, y recordó todo. Todos los detalles: nada estaba borroso en su mente. Miró la leche y casi se atragantó: luego sus mejillas se volvieron fuego, y miró de reojo a Gareth, que seguía con esa cara rara.

_Qué hice?! Pero por el amor de Dios, porqué me mira así? Ayer casi lo violé… como tres veces… cuatro? Pero si me lo comí vivo! _

_… porqué me mira así?_

- Qué?!- exclamó al fin, dejando la leche en el valor. El rostro de Gareth se contrajo, y pareció dominarse con un esfuerzo.

- Estuve toda la mañana con Hugh. Con permiso de mi padre o no, iremos esta noche a sacar a Richard… no permitiremos que lo lastimen. Teenemos los planes hechos. Sé que mi padre dijo que… pero…-

- Yo voy contigo. Vas a necesitar espadas, y soy bueno en eso, si me prestas alguna. Además, es cierto que esos normandos no se esperan magia romana.-

- Bueno… los romanos los derrotaron una vez, quizá les tengan miedo si piensan que tenemos romanos con nosotros.- dijo Gareth, mordiéndose el labio. Harry se recordó haciéndolo la noche anterior, y volvió a sonrojarse, pero Gareth lo miró con ojos pensativos, y de pronto su rostro volvió a contraerse, antes de ponerse de pie y fingir que miraba por la ventana.- practiquemos esgrima. Si tu nivel es seguro, puedes ir.-

- Porqué… qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry, una sensación de ahogo en la garganta.- No quieres mirarme? Qué te pasa, no puedes mirarme sin…?-

Gareth se volvió, mordiéndose los labios.- Lo… siento. No quería… no puedo evitarlo.-

- Gareth…- El rostro de Gareth empezó a mudar de expresión, y Harry hubiera jurado que vio lágrimas en sus ojos.- Gareth, espera, yo…-

- Es que… tu pelo es…- Gareth no pudo más y se apoyó en la ventana, empezando a sufrir un acceso de risa.- lo siento… lo siento mucho… … es que… nunca había… una vez vi un puercoespín eniendo sexo con otro, pero… heheheheheeee-

- GARETH!-

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! Lo siento, lo siento! HAHAHAHAHAHA!-

- Córtala!- dijo Harry, aplastándose el pelo con las manos, y finalmente, echándose a reír.

- Se puede saber dónde está todo el mundo!?- preguntó Selene fastidiada a la mañana siguiente. No habían luces de Harry, Gareth, Andy ni Draco: Herrmione tampoco aparecía, Salazar aún estaba en sus cámaras, Rowena estaba siendo (muy reluctantemente) alimentada con cuchara por una amorosa Helga, Hughes estaba haciendo su ronda matutina por las almenas, y el único ocupante del comedor, que había hecho una torre de panecillos de canela, los había bañado en sirope de chocolate y ahora se lo comía  sin derribarla, era Lawliet, que no parecía molesto por la soledad en el gran salón amarillo y gris.

- No están aquí.- comentó amablemente Lawliet con la boca llena.

- Ya veo porqué estás en Ravenclaw, chico listo- bufó Selene, mientras Lawliet volvía a su ocupación de devorar la torre, ahora echándole un poco de mantequilla derretida.- Lo que quiero saber es dónde está todo el mundo!-

- No ché.-

- Serás… cómo te comes eso? Es del largo de tu brazo?-

- Eh… abro la boca bien grande?-

Selene observó a Lawliet devorar a grandes mascadas su torre, con una imitación tan perfecta de Godzilla que no pudo contener la risa.

- Te tenían encerrado, a ti?- dijo sentándose en frente de el y mirándolo con la cara apoyada en las manos. El chico menor no se inmutó y siguió masticando.

- No. Excepto cuando era bebé y me escapaba a la calle en mi andador.-

- Todos hicimos eso.-

- Mi calle tenía una pendiente de cuarenta grados y acababa en una autopista.-

- Ah.- Selene eligió un damasco muy maduro.- Mi papá me llevaba en brazos a todas partes. Cuando lloraba, me paseaba en brazos todo el día, y me ponía a hervir esencias en sus calderos, para que me durmiera con el calorcito y el olor… aún hoy, huelo lavanda y me duermo.-

- Y aprendiste a caminar como a los doce años, entonces?-

Selene se hamacó en la silla con gesto de niña consentida.- Tres… y hablé a los cuatro. Pero es que no necesitaba nada…-

Lawliet se rió, poniéndole tanta crema a su leche que se veía amarilla.- Yo crecí en los muelles en Shangai. Recuerdo haber aprendido a nadar agarrado a un congrio que había tirado medio muerto a la bahía.-

- Pero…?- Selene parpadeó, confundida.- Yo creí… no estudiaste en Clow?-

- Eso fue después de que el señor Yasha me encontrara, y nos llevara a Clow, a mí y a Raito-kun. Los dos éramos huérfanos de los disturbios pre liberación de Shangai, y no fue hasta que llevaba un par de años en la escuela básica que encontraron a mi tíos y se hicieron cargo de mí.-

- Entonces…- la voz de Selene traicionaba la más profunda conmiseración y un poco de espanto.- Viviste con los MUGGLES POBRES?-

- Y sin comida. Eso sí era muy incómodo.- Lawliet se acabó la torre y tomó una tira de panceta. La ató alrededor de una salchicha, la envolvió con una miga de un   pan y la devoró de dos mordiscos. – Uno se acostumbra a comer…-

Selene hizo un gesto para acariciarle la cabeza, pero Lawliet se movió y onduló la sien contra su brazo como un gato, antes de seguir comiendo. Selene se retrajo sorprendida: el chico mitad oriental parecía tener un sensualidad inherente, una especie de abierto reconocimiento de sus apetitos. Selene no conocía a nadie así: sus novios, colegas y amigos, Draco y Harry, que eran sus bebés, su mismo padre y tíos, siempre mostraban control: control sobre sus gestos, sus acciones, sus palabras, sin permitir una alusión que los hiciera ver menos que lo que eran: perfectos caballeros, máximos exponentes del ideal mageista. Mostraban sus gustos y disgustos con tal sutileza, incluso entre amigos, que lo que sindicaba a las familias y a los amigos era precisamente conocer un poco más tras la perfecta apariencia. Y Selene, que acababa de conocer a Lawliet, hubiera esperado unos… tres meses… antes de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, y un año antes de intercambiar historias del pasado.

Qué tenía? Era simplemente que parecía tan vulnerable y necesitado de ayuda como un niño, o esa especie de desnuda expresión en su rostro, de apertura, la desarmaba?

- Buenos días, señorita Selene, joven Lawliet.  Dónde está Gareth?- preguntó Hughes, entrando sin su habitual expresión primaveral, sus ojos marcados con círculos oscuros.

- En la cama con Harry.- ofreció Lawliet prontamente.- dijo que le llevaría desayuno y se juntaba contigo en la sala de mapas para discutir estrategia. Como nosotros también vamos a ir, me esperas que me coma ese huevo?-

Selene se puso fucsia y miró a Lawliet sin creérselo, mientras que Hughes también se sonrojaba, y algo parecido a la cólera surgía en sus facciones. Sin decir nada salió hecho una tromba, y Lawliet miró a Selene con su clásica expresión de " qué he dicho?".

- Dime que es otra de esas " dormimos juntos, pero no pasó nada" de Harry. Cuál será su necesidad de hacer pijamas parties…-

- Por el escándalo que armaron, sí que pasó algo, yo duermo frente por frente con Gareth.- dijo Lawliet disciplentemente, echándose unas galletas con mermelada en los bolsillos.- Vamos a la sala de mapas, si se pegan encima de los mapas los van a manchar y yo quiero estudiarlos. Si vamos a hacer ese rescate, no tengo intención de acabar perdido en esta maldita isla…-

Hermione despertó con un cuerpo caliente en sus brazos, que respiraba acompasadamente. No era Salazar, que no estaba en la habitación: acostados en el centro del pentagrama, ella dormía abrazada a Andy, y Salazar debía de haberlos envuelto en un edredón antes de irse.

Hermione estaba casi desnuda: miró entre sus pechos, en donde el colgante había enrojecido la piel, quemando su forma. Ahora colgaba inofensivo, y Hermione lo tocó, notando que parecía más nuevo, más brillante.

Salazar le había trasmitido el dominio del Grimorio Anteus. Ahora, con ciertos cuidados, ella podría manejar el poder de ese muchacho mientras rescataban a Richard. Salazar la había convertido en una maga salvaje. Tendrían una protección que no habían soñado jamás, y ella tendría una potencia a su disposición.

Cuando Andy apareció la noche anterior, aparentemente exhausto, pero sumiso, Salazar le había quitado la ropa, dejándole sólo las calzas y lo había arrodillado a los pies de Hermione, en el centro del pentagrama. Lentamente, le había quitado las túnicas a Hermione también, dejándola en una leve enagua y ella no se había sentido incómoda: siempre había sido obsesivamente pudorosa, sintiéndose fea y vagamente ridícula, pero Salazar había acabado con eso de un soplo en esa extraña primera noche juntos.

Salazar había tomado una vela y había recorrido su cuerpo, la llama peligrosamente cerca, las gotas de cera arruinando las sábanas y sonrojando su piel en algunos sitios, haciéndola temblar como esa llama. Cuando llegó a los pies, Salazar los había tomado cada uno por turno, para besarlos y acariciarlos, y hacerle ver la llama de la vela a través de sus dedos, tan rojos por la sangre con la vela detrás. Parecían relucir, vivos, traslúcidos y palpitantes, y Salazar la hizo enamorarse de su propio cuerpo al ponerla de rodillas y untarle un aceite perfumado a la luz de las velas. Él no sólo la había amado: la habí hecho amarse. No era extraño que su sola voz la hiciera estremecerse?

Además, Andy parecía extrañamente inhumano esa noche, los ojos vacíos y el cuerpo recién bañado tan anormalmente blanco. Parecía algo con forma humana, pero insensible a pesar de su belleza, un efebo de piedra. No había sentido timidez ni vergüenza ante su desnudez, aunque hasta Salazar jamás había visto un hombre desnudo: Andy era un niño a su lado, cuerpo puro pero extrañamente frío, despojado de esa flexibilidad de pantera que Salazar poseía cuando la sujetó de los antebrazos y la llevó en una extraña danza de la que Andy parecía conocer todos los pasos. Los dos cruzaron, voltearon y se saludaron como bailarines de un siglo que aún no llegaba en intrincadas figuras que Hermione apenas alcanzó a distinguir: Salazar la manejaba como un muñeca, pero una muñeca no habría sentido desmayo y deseo cuando el habló en su oído, musitó antiguas palabras de magia sin soltarla, su aliento agitándole el cabello mientras seguían sin detenerse. La figura de una garza, un círculo, una medialuna, un lobo… Hermione vio hilos de fuego verde en el pentagrama, y la luz se hizo misteriosa y viva cuando el lila se mezcló, chispeando en crestas claras. Arrastrada en esa vorágine de magia, Hermione cerró los ojos y no le importó si todo estaba bien o mal, ni si ese fuego que canatab en sus venas era demoniáco o angélico. Se dejó llevar mientras ese viento que venía de ninguna parte agitaba las llamas y su cuerpo en una oleada que creció hasta volverse un espiral, un tornado, yde pronto Salazar ya no la guiaba mientras giraba y giraba en los brazos de Andy, cuyo rostro estaba extrañamente quieto en la locura. Una lágrima trazó un surco negro en la mejilla de Andy, y cuando Hermione alzó la mano, conmovida, para quitársela, porque ella sólo sentía deseos de gritar y reír, la lágrima se enroscó como una serpiente en su muñeca, un espiral negro.

Salazar hablaba, o entonaba un hechizo, cerca, y Hermione perdió la consciencia, aunque sabía que él le había prometido su abrazo. Pero eran los brazos de Andy los que la rodearon, y sintió su boca fría, y luego su cuerpo en el centro del tornado, y cerró los ojos para ver…

… un muchachito, con ojos negros y cabello castaño largo, un Andy de diez años, que estaba atado a una roca tallada como una mesa, y sollozaba…

Hermione despertó, con esa sensación de vacío en la cabeza de haber dormido tantas horas, y al ver su muñeca vio un tatuaje, una simple espiral negra azulada, color tinta, pero que bajo cierta luz relucía verde y lila con chispas de oro.

- Andy.- susurró, tocándole la mejilla al chico semidesnudo bajo ella.- Despierta.-

Los ojos se abrieron de inmediato, grandes y sombríos, aunque pasó un rato aunque las pupilas se vieran normales.

- Qué… sucedió anoche, después de que me desmayé?- dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y buscando su ropa. El aire frío la hizo estrmecer, aunque era el mediodía soleado de un día de primavera.

- El que puedas usarme no significa que seas mi señora, ni que tenga que responder a tus preguntas.- dijo Andy secamente, vistiéndose también. Ya no parecía hermoso e inhumano como la noche anterior, sino simplemente un adolescente muy molesto. Dio media vuelta para salir, pero Hermione extendió el brazo tatuado, el izquierdo.

- Detente.-

Andy se congeló, y luego se giró para mirarla con ojos brillantes de odio.

- Si no quieres que te haga hacerte un ocho, más te vale que me expliques con manzanitas cuál es el plan de Salazar para los demás.- dijo Hermione con voz tranquila.- Y vas a empezar por contarme cómo es eso de que tengas memorias humanas. Ahora, empiezas tú, o yo empiezo a cantar Diez Indiecitos?-

- Estamos más o menos dos días de Stohengue, como era antes.- dijo Hughes, sin quitarle la vista a Gareth, que ojeroso, despeinado y con un saludable color parecía el gato que encontró un vivero que canarios al lado de una lechería, mientras Selene y Lawliet estudiaban los detallados, pero fantasiosos mapas del siglo XI. Selene, que tenía la sólida formación de geógrafa de un aritmancista los hubiera corregido, d eno haberla asaltado el  pensamiento de si no habrían habido desplazamientos tectónicos en diez siglos que hubieran hecho sus conocimientos superfluos ( obsoletos?)  cuando Gareth habló, con voz firme:

- Tomaron el pozo?-

- Estamos hablando del círculo de piedras célticas que marcan el solsticio y que nadie sabe cómo se hicieron?!- preguntó Lawliet con entusiasmo. Gareth y Hughes intercambiaron una mirada con una sola ceja complementaria alzada.

- Eh… no. Hablamos del milenario bosque druida en el promontorio, con el reloj de sol y el pozo de la luna principal de Bretaña, que sirve de casita a un montón de druidas, la verdad.-

- Ah. Ese Stonehengue.- dijo Lawliet mordiéndose un mechón de pelo.- Sigan, sigan.-

- No. Explíquense primero. Qué se supone que es un pozo de la luna?- preguntó Selene, apoyándose en la mesa.- Mi mami es astróloga y nunca he escuchado hablar de eso.-

- ERES HIJA DE UNA ASTRÓLOGA!?-  exclamó Hughes, y Gareth perdió pie y desapareció tras la mesa.

- Eh… sí…-

- Pero si las astrólogas no pueden tener hijos!!-

- Eh… tú anda a decirle a mi mami que no puede hacer algo, sabes…- Selene los miró alternativamente, porque a Hughe sy Gareth les estaba subiendo la presión.-… no que a mi papito le haya ido nunca bien con eso…-

- Pero hay leyendas sobre la hija de una astróloga! Diosa Madre, no podemos enviarte al Pozo de la Luna!-

- Y porqué corno no?- Selene estaba empezando a tostarse.

- Porque tu magia es radicalmente distinta a la de los druidas, tu poder nace de las estrellas y el suyo de la tierra! La leyenda dice que cuando aparezca la hija de la astróloga, Stonehengue llegará a su fin!- exclamó Gareth, pasando del rojo al pálido.

- Pues tarde se les ocurre decirme… y no me miren así, yo no pedí que ese mamotreto fucking me trajera…- Selene se cruzó de brazos.- Y no creo en profecías!-

- Tu mami no es Star Mage? No que ella hace profecías?-

- Ella lee el cielo. Y si la hubieras visto inventarse tantas rimas como yo mientras le cose los botones a papi, tampoco creerías ni media palabra…-

- Debe ser el destino el que trajo…- dijo Hughes calmándose.- Quizá entendimos mal. El manuscrito sajón decía " engravarse en piedra", lo que traducimos como "fin"… quizá hay otra explicación.-

- Quizá se refiere a que nos van a dejar incrustados en piedras como fósiles con una buena bola de fuego…-

- Cállate, Lloyd.-

-… - Hughes lo miró un momento, y Selene se sintió traspasada por esos ojos de negro y oro: pero luego le dirigió una sonrisa mientras se explicaba, un guapo rizo en su frente.

- Los normandos llevaban años tratando de desembarcar en Bretaña, pero cada vez que lo intentaron los druidas los hundieron con barco y todo, les ataron tenedores de peltre a las trenzas y bailaron la samba en el acantilado hasta que les cayó un rayo. Como los druidas pueden disipar la magia fácilmente, los magos normandos venían casi de bonito. Esta vez, los normandos trajeron sus propios druidas, un tipo diferente, que pueden usar armas de metal, combaten con armadura y son especialmente sanguinarios, muy diferentes a nuestros druidas, que son mayormente mujeres, usan túnicas de hilo y no usan armas, excepto hoces y algún que otro arco o vara. Tras varios ataques, nos pidieron ayuda a nosotros y a sus hermanos en Galia. Y digamos que las escaramuzas no van bien, porque Stohengue estaba sitiada… los normandos desembarcaron en las Orcadas y nos separaron. Rowena fue con Richard para romper el bloqueo, y ya ves…-

- Qué es el pozo de la luna?- repitió Selene, que nunca olvidaba una pregunta una vez preguntada.

- Es el centro de poder espiritual de Bretaña: hay varias docenas, pero el de Stohengue es el más importante, ya que allí vive la Gran Druida. Son… pequeñas lagunas que…- Hughes se frotó la frente.- Mira, pregúntenle a Salazar, él y gareth entienden más de druidas que yo…-

- Lo que Hughes le da vergüenza decirte es que los druidas se bañan desnudas en plenilunio y se cargan de energía con ciertos rituales secretos, que se trasmite a su vara druida, la que colocan en sus cuerpos por unos momentos para hacerlas parte de us poder y armonizarse. Esa agua queda impregnada de su poder, y se supone que unas cinco druidas a pleno poder en sus pozas de la luna usando su poder a la vez… pues podrían hacer que Bretaña se diera una vuelta de carnero, vaya.-

- Y según Rowena, está el puro desastre, a pesar de todo.-

- A diferencia de mi madre, Rowena sí ha estudiado la magia de la guerra. Si lograron herirla, y escapó sin Richard, deben de veras necesitar ayuda. Dijo que nunca llegó a Stohengue, que era una emboscada, y que Richard se dejó atrapar para que ella escapase…-

- Típico de ese idiota.- gruñó Gareth.

- No seas…-

- Richard es el más delicado de los cuatro, cómo se nos ocurrió dejarlo ir con su madre? Rowena Ravenclaw podrá hacer que tu propia ropa te asfixie, pero Richard es un leguleyo, no un guerrero!- exclamó Gareth. Sólo entonces Selene se dio cuenta que hablaban de un amado hermano, y sonrió.

- Lo rescataremos, Gareth, no te preocupes. Tendrán druidas, pero si nunca han visto una maga astróloga, me sé unos trucos que van a hacer que se vuelvan nadando a Islandia.-

- Y Gabrielle Gryffindor? No dice la leyenda que era ella la guerrera? Porqué no ayuda?- dijo Lawliet con voz curiosa. Un silencio como un manto cayó en la habitación, y sólo se rompió cuando Hermione, seguida por Andy y un macilento Draco entraron en la habitación, cubriendo el sol que antraba por la puerta de tal manera que fue como una nube en el día primaveral.

- Porque se fue a la Galia cuando su padre fue asesinado.- dijo Hermione con firmeza.- Y desde entonces no se sabe nada de la hija de Godric Gryffindor. Ahora, le importaría repasar el plan? Dado que nosotros iremos en primera fila, me interesa enterarme de todos los detalles.-

- Ese es…- la voz de Gareth se ahogó, porque había reconocido la daga en la cintura de Hermione y el colgante en su pecho.

- Tu padre me ga prestado algunas cosas. Y también a Anteus.- dijo Hermione con un gesto a Andy.- Continúan?-

- Draco? Pero que te hizo esta zorra? Si tu padre te ve así, te encierra, para algo que trajo el gato!- exclamó Selene, avanzando hacia él con los brazos tendidos, pero Draco la detuvo con un gesto.

- Pasé mala noche. No me abraces, Seli, estuve practicando magia salvaje hasta el amanecer…- dijo con un brillo afiebrado en sus ojos.- Ojalá se me pase por delante un par de normandos luego, es justo lo que necesito.- agregó sombríamente.

El plan de Gareth los llevaría al atardecer por una ruta secreta por el lecho de un río seco, derecho hacia el norte y Stonhengue, lo más lejos posible del mar. Una vez allí, asumían que los normandos habrían controlado los modestos asentamientos de los druidas y que los tendrían allí, con Richard prisionero. Gareth había preparado una fuerza de apoyo que los seguría un día después, por el caso que tuvieran que dar batalla: pero esperaban sinceramente que no. Hughes, que no le hablaba, hechizó un juego de espejos con ayuda de Rowena, que les permitiría comunicarse entre ellos y con los demás. Pero era bien pasado mediodía cuando una figura apareció en el umbral del cuarto en donde se preparaban, escoltado por Gareth.

- Eh… hola.- dijo Harry, con una leve pero alegre sonrisa.- Me perdí de algo?-

- Dormiste como un muerto, vago.- le soltó Selene, que se había puesto calzas de cuero con costuras que paraban espadazos y un justillo tan apretado que casi se derramaba por encima. Hermione, con uan pesada túnica de cuero y chapas de bronce que le llegaba hasta el suelo, se ataba el pelo cerca, y las dos chicas se miraron, se estuadiaron, decidieron que la otra no tenía sentido del estilo y siguieron vistiéndose, ignorando a Harry.

Draco levantó la vista, mirándolo fijamente, encontrando su mirada un momento, para verlo sonreírle a Gareth, y buscar una larga y fina espada, volviéndose a él con un floreo, mientras Gareth se quitaba el jubón y avanzaba con su pesada espada de combate, sus pasos firmes e intensos. Se miraron, y Hermione sacó a Lawliet del camino, que se cerraba un jubón de cuero con faldón con dificultad.

- Qué hacen?- exclamó Selene, irritada.- Hombres… estamos eligiendo líder y nadie me avisó?-

- No.- dijo Gareth suavemente.- Pero usted es la astróloga, la señorita Hermione tiene el poder de Salazar, Anteus es el grimorio de mi padre y el poder del joven Draco como estudiante de magia salvaje supera lo esperado. Harry es el único que debe probar que puede ir con nosotros.-

- Y yo?-

- Tú eres nuestro librito de consulta comilón.-

- No soy un libro, él lo es, Selenita.-

- Cállate, Lloyd.-

-… me dices eso todo el tiempo.- dijo Lawliet con un mohín, cruzándose de brazos.- Apostaría mi dinero, si tuviera, en Harry. Gareth puede ser un buen guerrero, pero Harry tiene diez siglos má sde conocimientos.-

- Yo le apuesto al chico guapo. A mi sapito le faltan quince centímetros para medirse con ese potro.- dijo Selene riendo. Hughes le echó una mirada que era como una cama de solarium descontrolada, y salió, mientrasgareth y Harry intercamabiaban pases, y Draco los miraba, con una expresión que partía el corazón.


	9. Starting

**Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate Universe_

Start the future legend, let's create it

Nine: Starting

- No recuerdo estos arces en las cercanías de Hogwarths.- dijo Harry luego, curioso, mientras el grupo a caballo cruzaba bajo un bosque de espléndidos árboles rojos y amarillos, el viento de la tarde haciendo caer algunas hojas vivas en el sendero. Salir del cálido Hogwarths era un desafío en con las nieblas alrededor, que parecían engullir el paisaje aunque avanzaban tan lentamente que no parecían moverse. Había caído una leve llovizna que hacía relucir los troncos de los árboles y sus brillantes hojas: en la lejanía, el verde muy oscuro de los pinos y el castaño vivaz de los robles, orlado de oro, servía como oscuro marco de los arces y el ocasional haya plateada que se destacaba contar el cielo por intervalos gris, a veces celeste. La tierra era firme pero suave, buena para los caballos, y hubieran galopado si Hermione, que no había montado un caballo en su vida, no estuviera recién acostumbrándose a montar en la grupa de la gran yegua alazana de Hughes, agarrada como una garrapata a la ancha espalda del heredero de Hufflepuff. Lawliet montaba muy bien, curiosamente, y Draco y Harry habían tenido maestros de equitación de niños, así como Selene, que le echó una mirada de conmiseración y un poquito de desprecio a Hermione, que rebotaba en la silla.

Gareth iba adelante con Harry, Hughes y Hermione: Draco, que llevaba a Andy a la grupa montado en un gran semental negro que le ofreciera Salazar, iba tenso y serio, con una espada al cinto y un arco a la espalda. Tanto Draco como Selene eran buenos arqueros, mientras que Harry no podía pegarle ni a un rinoceronte a diez pasos: pero había hecho caer a Gareth, que supuestamente era el segundo mejor espadachín de Hogwarths de traste ( es un decir) al combatir: muchas tretas diseñadas cuando Gareth aún no nacía ( ni moría, ya que estamos) y la capacidad de Harry de combatir con la espada en una mano y la varita en el otro le había permitido barrer, literalmente, el piso, con el joven heredero. Draco había sonreído, levemente, pero su sonrisa no había sido sardónica, sino orgullosa, cuando Harry hizo dos pasos, un giro, disparó un lumos falso que cubría un locomotor mortis, y luego cargó con todo el peso de su hombro, haciendo a Gareth no sólo caer, sino volar unos pasos y aterrizar de trasero.

Se había encontrado con la mirada de Draco, y había sonreído de regreso, sonrojado, acezante y satisfecho. Draco había hecho un gesto, un guiño, y de pronto todo había sido como antes: pero Harry se volvió a Gareth, que lo miraba con admiración y asombro, y le sonrió también: cuando volvió a mirar, podía haber imaginado la expresión de Draco, que ataba las correas de su jubón plaqueado como si tuvieran la culpa de algo.

- Yo tampoco. Pero son preciosos- dijo Selene, arrancando una hoja con la fácil familiaridad del que lleva toda una vida sabiendo montar. Helga le había prestado su propia yegua, una ligerísima potranca árabe obtenida como botín de batalla contra los romanos, negra y hermosa con ojos dorados. Se movía como una extensión de Selene, y Hughes la había mirado con admiración al verla saltar unos cercos ligera como un pájaro.

Lawliet, que llevaba las riendas sueltas y estaba entretenido trenzando hojas rojas en la brillante cabellera gris plata del caballo manchado que le entregaran, un gran castrado gris con manchas como de espuma en el vientre, había elegido dos espadas cortas, casi cuchillos de caza, alegando que no tenía idea de esgrima. Hughes había parecido casi reluctante a llevarlo por un minuto, pero Salazar había insistido; y Lawliet había sido terminante en el tema. Selene lo miraba inquieta, porque parecía tan distraído como siempre, y cuando se hizo una coronita de hojas rojas y la hechizó para fijársela al pelo, jugando todo el camino a que era un jefe indio (o una amapola viva o algo así: Lawliet jugaba solo y les daba repelús preguntar) los demás evitaron la mirada cortésmente desconcertada de Gareth y la divertida de Hughes.

El sendero bajaba progresivamente entre verdes pastos hasta seguir el lecho de un arroyo seco: Harry lo miró con curiosidad, el fondo lleno de arena apisonada, buena para los caballos, algunos pedruscos redondos como testimonio de la fuerza del agua.

- Había un arroyo aquí antes?- preguntó, casi para sí, pero Draco contestó desde atrás.

- Y tanto que había un arroyo antes. Si hay un lago, crees que pusieron ahí un glaciar y se les derritió? Obvio que había un arroyo antes… qué pregunta idiota…-

- Nosotros nunca lo conocimos, pero mi padre decía que cuando era niño lo seguía entre el claro donde construirían Hogwarths y su casa en los páramos.- dijo Gareth, volviéndose a Draco y fijándole la mirada.- Pero no sé si fue sólo eso lo que formó el lago.-

- Claro que fue eso, si hubiera sido magia, las sirenas no podrían vivir allí.- dijo Draco encogiéndose de magia.- Pero no te alteres… supongo que no es culpa tuya no haber estudiado genética mágica, aún faltan tres siglos para que Mendel se empiece a entretener con la vida sexual de las arvejas.-

Gareth guardó silencio. Harry se volteó en su montura para mirar al irritable Draco, que iba a la retaguardia con Andy abrazado a la cintura.

- Te levantaste con la pezuña izquierda hoy, Malfoy? O sólo estás nervioso por el combate? – agregó con un susurro sardónico.- Te da susto?-

Draco miró a Harry, y hubo un segundo de silencio: pero aunque sentía que la almohadilla de lienzo que se colocase no estaba deteniendo el sangrado, y que Andy le clavaba uñas cautelares en los costados, habló con arrogancia, el rostro en alto.

- Nervioso yo? Quién te enseñó esgrima, chiquitín?-

- Eh…. Tu papi? El mío? Ah, ya sé… tu padrino y tío Sirius?-

- Si Sirius y Snapey se las han arreglado para no matarse en veinte años echándose conjuros cada vez que se tosen mal el uno al otro, yo me atrevo a decir que se aprecian, o los dos apestan en duelo.- Harry soltó la risa.- La única esgrima que vale la pena que he aprendido ha sido de tu padre, Draco, y me alegro… al menos sus grandes conocimientos no morirán con él, ya que su bebé es un patoso…-

Draco abrió la boca para echarle otra listeza, pero Hughes los interrumpió, y Draco lo lamentó: insultarse con Harry era algo nuevo, pero estimulante, y algo que sonaba a amigos. A normalidad. Y lo hacía reír.

- Silencio, por favor!- exclamó Hughes con una voz seca, un poco contrastante con su gentileza habitual.- Estoy tratando de sentir si el área está libre de hechizos de detección, y si nadie nos sigue. Guarden silencio!-

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas de escolares regañados, pero Gareth frunció el ceño y miró a Hughes, aunque no dijo nada. El hijo de Helga iba concentrado adelante, los rizos en la cara: pero había algo en su espalda inclinada y en sus manos blancas separadas, que captaban las ondas de la magia, que parecía vulnerable y apenado.

Ahummm

El sol quedaba en una agradable penumbra tras los árboles, y corría una brisa fresca, pero no fría. Avanzaban a buen paso a pesar de la delicadeza de Hughes para con Hermione, y cuando el sol empezó a ponerse naranjo y el cielo a mostrar tintes violáceos, Hughes tiró de las riendas, porque Andy, Hermione, Gareth, Harry, Draco y él mismo bostezaban a más y mejor.

- Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? Qué creen que van a hacer con los normandos, dormirles encima?!-

- Han sido días difíciles.- dijo Gareth gentilmente.

- Un pico que ha sido difícil, Slyth, éste par de vagos no han tenido un examen ni un partido de quidditch en una semana, lo que pasa es que son unos vagos, si en vez de jugar con sus peluches los usaban de almohada!-

- Seli… no más historias de bebes, porfa?-

- A callar, péndex!- ladró Selene. Draco y Harry se encogieron de inmediato.

- Supongo que lo mejor es que descansemos un poco. Podemos armar un campamento en un claro que hay un poco más adelante muy protegido, y descansar hasta el amanecer: luego podemos seguir hasta media tarde, darnos otro descansito e ir frescos.-

- Ir frescos a dónde?-

- A rescatar a Richard.-

- Se dan cuenta que todos hablan de "rescatar a Richard" pero por lo que sabemos pueden haber 200 normandos en fila antes? Qué vamos a hacer, atacar o infiltrarnos?- dijo Selene secamente

- Claro, como todos somos altos, rubios y machotes…- Lawliet se rió, desmontando.- No hables como en una película muggle de arios forrados en látex… lo único que podemos hacer es escabullirnos y tratar de encontrar al chico que buscamos, y luego salir por piernas, con magia si es necesario, para correr bien rápido de vuelta.-

- O sea no Saving Private Ryan, sino más bien Wedding Crashers.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa sombría.

- Hermione, se supone que tú eres la lista: porqué no opinas?-

- No opino porque me duele cuando hablo.- gimió Hermione desde detrás de la espalda de Hughes. - Podemos desmontar, por favor?-

Hermione emitió un quejido cuando Hughes la bajó en brazos: todo lo que puso hacer fue quedarse tendida de bruces en una manta, sintiendo que le habían dado de latigazos, el trasero y la cara interna de los muslos protestando incluso al roce de las calzas delgadas que se había puesto. Draco también caminaba rígido, y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, ocultando el rostro un momento: pero Harry, Gareth y Lawliet se movieron rápidamente lanzando hechizos para asegurar el perímetro, levantando una tienda de tela verde que reflejaba los alrededores con un sofisticado camuflaje, e inflar unas prácticas mantas con magia hasta que parecieron cojines.

- Disculpen la precariedad.- dijo Gareth, con un gesto de disculpa.- No podemos usar mucha más magia, o los clérigos normandos nos sentirían. Trataremos de que estén cómodos…-

- Córtala, Gareth, es una guerra, no somos unas nenas…- Harry le tiró la manga.- Nosotros vamos por agua. Usteden podrían conjurar un poco de fuego y algo de comer? Va a hacer frío esta noche.-

- Que te has creído que somos tus sirvientes?- Selene bufó, pero se subió la mangas y juntó unas ramitas. Draco, que los vio irse, las encendió con un solo proyectil mágico tan feroz que casi le quemó los dedos a Selene. La hija de la astróloga lo pateó inmediatamente, y Hermione se rió, antes de sentir que alguien le había puesto ambas manos en el trasero.

- Eh… se puede saber qué crees que haces, Lawliet?- le dijo con mucha calma.

- Te curo. Estás despellejada… a no ser que estén la menstruación y por eso tengas las calzas con sangre…-

Hermione dudó entre chillar, darle una patada al estilo Selene o simplemente reírse de la ingenuidad del ravvie: pero cuando sintió alivio fluyendo de sus manos sobre su adolorida piel, no hizo ninguna de esas cosas y sólo enterró la cara en la manta.

- Qué estás haciendo… exactamente? Se siente bien…- susurró, sintiendo que se sonrojaba. Las manos de Lawliet eran tibias y seguras, y cuando las deslizó por las nalgas, sintió que no sólo alivio, sino placer, anidándose en su vientre.

- Utilizando tus terminaciones nerviosas sexuales y activándolas mientras uso un hechizo opiáceo… no te curará pero te sentirás mejor… que bueno que por aquí hayan tantos sitios erógenos, no?-

- SÁCAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, LLOYD!-

Lawliet rió.- Quédate quieta, o te va a doler más a ti que a mí… Draco? No quieres un poco? Seguro que estás igual de adolorido.- dijo sin levantar la vista, aunque hubo un destello tras sus pestañas. Draco se paró en seco de donde ayudaba, y Andy, que vaciaba las alforjas un poco más allá, se giró a Lawliet para mirarlo fijo.

Qué sabía? Qué sospechaba? Qué intuía?

Malditos Ravvies metiches. Draco avanzó, y con un gesto de agotamiento se dejó caer junto a Hermione, poniendo su trasero al alcance de las rapaces manitas del oriental.

- Pensé que sabías montar.- bufó Hermione, apoyando la mejilla en el brazo.

- Digamos que al pille con espuelas ahora, lo mato.- bufó Draco enigmáticamente mientras Lawliet continuaba con su perverso masaje.

- Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Hughes muy educadamente. Selene miró al trío, se volvió al fuego, y clavó la mirada resueltamente en el atardecer.

- Yo no tuve arte ni parte en su educación. A mí no me mires.- la chica hundió el mentón en los brazos cruzados, habiéndose soltado el largo pelo oscuro y liso. Era grueso, aunque no tan indócil como el de su padre: pero tampoco era la cascada de rizos chocolate esponjosos de su madre. Suspiró, y Hughes se sentó a su lado, con un suspiró casi idéntico.

- Qué hay de comer?-

- Varias hogazas, queso, carne y miel. Guardaré el vino para cuando encontremos a Richard, por si está herido.-

- Mm-mm-

- Pasa algo, señorita Selene?-

- No me digas señorita. A no ser que quieras que te diga Lord Tejón. Y… digamos que sí. Los chicos son unos malditos inconscientes, y entiendo que la mudblood disfrute más aquí, pero yo sí tenía una vida allá. Quiero muchísimo a mis papis… y además estaba terminando mi doctorado en geomancia… y…-

- Y tenías un novio.-

Selene miró el comprensivo rostro de Hughes, tan gentil. Hughes tenía facciones anchas y honestas, modeladas muy virilmente, con una apostura de príncipe de cuento de hadas que no hubiera estado desplazada en una película Disney: pero su expresión era tan serena, tan abierta y bondadosa que te hacía pensar en alguien que era un paisaje: un lago sereno al sol, o quizá un hermoso claro verde y vivo, cargado de frutos en verano. Era algo… generoso.

Era tan diferente a Elroy.

-… no… no es mi novio. Pero he estado enamorada de él desde que éramos niños, y siempre hemos sido… digamos que vivimos en el mismo círculo. Y somos muy distintos.-

- Háblame de él.-

- Él es muy guapo… se parece un poco a ti, pero más a Gareth… también es alto y rubio, y corre pegasos en las carreras anuales… pero lo que más le gusta es la política, quiere entrar al Wizengamot. Es… como de familia real? Y aunque estudiamos juntos, a él no le gustan las mujeres que van a la Universidad. Una vez… me felicitó por consagrar mi vida a la magia, en vez de al amor y la familia.- Selene suspiró.- En vez. Eso aún me pica.-

- Pero tú…- Hughes le pasó una mano por el pelo.- No le has dado a entender lo que sientes?-

- Con manzanitas. Lo único que me falta es hacerle un dibujito. Pero él no quiere enterarse. Lo he besado, incluso, y me ha pedido disculpas y se ha largado… no sé que más hacer, Hughes. Incluso probé con una poción de amor, pero se dio cuenta y no se la tomó. Y encima mi papá se enfureció.-

- Ay, Selene.- dijo Hughes, tomándole la mano mientras aparecían las primeras estrellas.- qué difícil es tener un romance con alguien que te conoce hace mucho, no?-

- Y tú siempre has estado enamorado de Gareth?- le soltó Selene, los brazos cruzados, secándose una lágrima.

Hughes se puso rojo, pero no reaccionó: cuando al fin habló, sus ojos eran tristes.

- Siempre, muy enamorado. Richard y yo nos entendíamos: él amaba a Gabrielle y yo a Gareth, y ellos dos jamás se daban por aludidos, como tu Elroy. Por mucho tiempo pensamos que estaban juntos, pero… ella se fue. Y Gareth se ha…- Hughes bajó la voz.- sabes que ese chico de ojos verdes se parace tanto a Gabrielle y a su padre que da miedo?-

- Su padre?-

- Godric Gryffindor. Cuando mi mamá vio a ese chico, casi le da un patatús…-

- Deberíamos estar buscando agua! No es el lugar para esto…- balbuceó Gareth mientras Harry le arrancaba la ropa del cuerpo a tirones y lo metía en la pequeña laguna que bordeaba el antiguo curso del río. Era baja y arenosa, y Harry llenó rápidamente los pellejos de agua fresca, dejándolos en unas grandes rocas achatadas en la orilla, y luego se volteó desnudo como un pez y le arrojó agua en la cara al tímido Gareth, que se había metido en el agua fría hasta las caderas y chequeaba el camino tras ellos con timidez. Gareth tosió, pero le arrojó agua hasta que Harry se sumergió, dio unos largos y flotó bajo las estrellas que se reflejaban el agua, sonriendo.

- Nada como un baño frío para quitarte el cansancio del viaje.-

- Noto que no estás nada preocupado.- dijo Gareth, braceando a su lado.

- Nada. Recuperaremos a Richard, y luego…-

- …luego te irás?- dijo muy suavemente Gareth. Harry se enderezó, y quedó frente a él, las estrellas reflejándose en su pelo, en la piel mojada como una azul luminiscencia.

- No sé que haré. Pero si no quieres separarte de mí, no nos separaremos.- dijo Harry, antes de pegar su boca a la suya. Los dos bracearon torpemente sin soltarse hasta quedar con el agua en el pecho, y allí sus cuerpos se unieron, calentándose a pesar del agua fría, abrazados estrechamente hasta que sus miembros se alinearon y rozaron, en una caricia deliciosa, y Harry sonrió como un lobo al ver a Gareth sonrojarse y responder de inmediato.

- No… tenemos que volver, nos estarán buscando… Vamos…-

- Un segundo.- dijo Harry, sonriendo, y empujándolo contra las rocas en la orilla. Cuando se arrodilló en el agua y rodeó las caderas de Gareth con los brazos, fue ciertamente más que segundo, pero no mucho más. Gareth se mordió la mano hasta hacerse sangre para no gritar, pero no logró ahogar todos sus gemidos: Harry, que había descubierto que esa extraña y feral hambre no se saciaba tan fácilmente, se enjugó en el lago y se enderezó para besarlo, presionándose contra él con fuego entre sus vientres, tironeando su pelo para que el chico más alto le diese completo acceso a su boca…

- Harry?- dijo una voz. Y Gareth levantó la vista, poniéndose virtualmente morado, mientras que Harry se giraba, bloqueándolo, sin ninguna timidez mientras se relamía.

- Sí, Draco?-

- Te vas a tardar mucho con el agua? Selene ya quemó la leche.-

- Cinco minutos.-

- la llevaré yo, entonces.- dijo Draco con sequedad, tomando las alforjas. Sus ojos ardían.

- Yo lo haré. – Gareth, aún rojo, tomó ambos pellejos y subió el camino, la ropa puesta de cualquier manera pegándosele a la piel mojada. Draco lo miró irse y se volteó a Harry, que se vestía con parsimonia, los puños apretados.

- Te estás acostando con él?- preguntó con voz seca.

- No en este minuto, gracias a ti.- dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos. Algo nació y murió en los ojos de Draco en ese momento, y dio un paso hacia Harry, luego otro, y un momento luego estaba encima suyo sobre las rocas, un brazo en el agua, besándolo con furia mientras le arrancaba la camisa que acababa de ponerse.

**Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate Universe_

Start the future legend, let's create it

Nine: Starting

Los dos se quedaron acezantes, mirándose en silencio, cuando al fin la necesidad por aire puso más y Draco levantó la cabeza, sentado a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo desnudo y empapado de Harry. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada: había una luz en sus ojos, un reflejo como el del fuego en el agua, que parecía temblar y moverse mientras Harry se enderezaba en los codos y miraba a Draco, los labios aún húmedos de él y de Gareth.

- Harry…- susurró Draco, la voz quebrada. – Yo…-

- Tanto te molesta que esté con Gareth? No es un poco… perro del hortelano, no crees?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste, bajando la mirada. Draco le tomó la cara, y la levantó, y por primera vez Harry notó que los ojos de Draco no eran del usual plateado pálido, sino color plomo, casi pizarra. Eran tan sombríos que absorbían toda la luz de su rostro, haciéndolo ver apagado, cansado. Pero sin embargo, ahora ardían, y cuando le dio un manotazo feroz, el rubor de la cólera tiñó su cara.

- Perro del hortelano? Qué te has creído?! El se ha portado como un idiota desde que apareció Andy has sido tú!-

- Un idiota? He tratado de ayudar al maldito libro ese, sólo por ti!-

- Eres un… te puedes vestir?!-

- Me besas y ahora te molesta verme desnudo? Compartimos el pato de goma en la tina desde los tres años, Malfoy!- Harry se cruzó de brazos.

- El pato era mío, ladrón de juguetes!-

- Mentira! Me lo regaló tía Cissy a mí! A mí!-

- No hay caso! Siempre que yo tenía algo, tú querías uno igual! Primero el pato, luego la Firebolt, ahora una relación? No soportaste verme con Andy y te buscaste uno… uno parecido a mí!-

- Serás engreído!-

- No, si es casualidad que Gareth parezca mi primito perdido! Es idéntico a mí!-

- Bah. Más grande y mejor, si me preguntan…-

- Imbécil!-

- Acaso te molesta? Tú estás muy feliz con Andy, déjame a mí tranquilo… - bufó Harry.

- Tranquilo? Estás loco? Estás jugando con Gareth, porque…-

-… porque no te puedo tener a ti? Dios Santo, eres tan engreído que si te caes de tu ego te matas!-

- Y respecto a lo de estar muy feliz con Andy, para que sepas…- empezó Draco, el rostro vibrando de rabia. Harry, que se vestía, lo miró por sobre el hombro.

- Qué?! Al final, al final, muuuuy al final, me vas a decir que te hechizó de amouuur como a un boquiabierto?-

Draco calló y apretó los puños, antes de mirarlo fijamente.

- Estás feliz con Gareth?- preguntó al fin, en voz baja.

Harry lo miró sorprendido al súbito cambio de tono.- Sí. Él es tan… puro e inocente. Es tan limpio, Draco. Nadie lo había tocado, nunca, sabes? Es maravilloso ser el primero, y que él haya sido…- Harry suspiró, mirando el río. Draco se demudó, pero no dijo nada, y dejando allí a Harry, se volvió al campamento, secándose con rabia lágrimas de vergüenza.

_Tan puro…_

_… el primero._

_Yo nunca podré ser…_

El amanecer los encontró dormidos en círculos alrededor de la fogata, tras un buen sueño y una no tan buena cena: Selene había insistido en cocinar, con su crianza doméstica de dama Slytherin, y había enlistado la ayuda de Hermione, desoyendo los consejos de Hughes, lo que había acabado con las dos transformando la comida en un menjunje poco atractivo. Hughes y Gareth habían comido con voluntad, pero habían acabado dependiendo de la práctica libretita de Lawliet. Tras la bella tarde, el amanecer era frío, neblinoso e inhóspito: y Selene se sentó con un crujido de cuello y una maldición, a pesar de que los chicos le habían dado la mayor cantidad de mantas a ella y a Hermione para que acolcharan su sueño. Gareth, Harry, Draco, Andy y Hughes habían dormido envueltos en una sola manta cada uno, a pesar de la humedad del pasto: Lawliet en cambio se había metido en el bosque, había traído una gran cantidad de ramas de tomillo peludo, había construido un montículo y luego, dando un saltito, se había metido adentro envuelto en su manta, para dormir como un bendito sobre el la blancas y perfumadas flores. Selene lo envidió al verlo dormido aún, envuelto en flores, y sin embargo, de pronto se le apretó el estómago mientras se ponía de pie. Podía ser hambre, pero envuelto en todas esas flores parecía un príncipe en su ataúd…

…una visión: un joven de cabellos negros, entre brazos y piernas enemigas, temblando, luchando, pero sin poder soltarse…

Selene sacudió la cabeza. Ser la hija de la astróloga la había dotado con el más leve poder adivinatorio incontrolable, siendo que usualmente un Star Mage necesitaba una complicada cantidad de cálculos, instrumentos y su mesa de arena para poder realizar un augurio: Selene tenía flashes, imágenes, que le dejaban un dolor de cabeza punzante y curiosamente, una molestia semejante al dolor menstrual. Los medimagos suponían que era la extraña mezcla de un descendiente druida y una Star Mage, pero aunque su madre casi había dejado pelado a su padre recordándole quién era el estudioso de genética mágica, su padre se había limitado a tomarla en brazos, declarar que su hija era una maravilla que no se podía comparar con ningún caso, y se había largado, dejando a su mamá a punto de cambiar una marea de la rabieta.

Sentado junto a los rescoldos, haciendo guardia, estaba Gareth. Había estado muy callado y cohibido toda la noche, y Hughes le había echado unas cuantas miradas de preocupación: pero cuando se fueron a dormir, Selene los oyó discutir algo, y fue Hughes quien se quedó de guardia. Ahora era Gareth quien aguardaba el amanecer, envuelto en una sobrepelliz gris, los brillantes cabellos casi plateados salpicados de rocío, aparentemente tranquilo a pesar de que la intens aniebla no permitía ver más de cien metros.

- Hola.- dijo Selene, estirándose y colocándose a su lado, abrochándose las botas y el ajustado jubón.- de qué hora estás despierto?-

- Desde que se puso la luna.- dijo Gareth, ofreciéndole un puñado de nueces.- Ha estado muy tranquilo. Los normandos se han quedado en su bastión, aparentemente: no han avanzado más cerca desde Stonehengue.-

- Cómo lo sabes?-

- Me lo dijo un gorrión.-

Selene le echó una mirada incrédula.- Hablas con los animales?-

- Sólo los pájaros y las serpientes. Los animales más grandes son más desconfiados, pero Gabrielle lograba hablar con los felinos.-

- Y eso?-

- Crianza druida, no te dije?- Gareth le sonrió, aunque había una preocupación en sus ojos.- Es mejor que despertemos a los demás: tenemos que llegar a Stohengue al atardecer, a más tardar. Y con esa niebla, el camino estará un poco más duro para los caballos.-

- Gareth…-

- Sí?-

- Estás… con Harry?-

Selene se hubiera reído, porque el elegante y discreto heredero de Slytherin se puso fucsia y se ahogó en su propia saliva.

- Yo… no quiero que pienses que tu hermanito… que yo…-

- Gareth, está bien, no es mi asunto. Sólo quería que supieras que si lo lastimas te echaré encima un aerolito. Y que tanto tú como Harry tienen… buenos amigos, y no deberían dejarlos de lado sólo porque estén tan entusiastas.-

Gareth la miró curioso.- Qué es un aerolito?-

- Deberías prestarle más atención a…-

- DRACO!- el grito de Andy hizo que todos saltaran en sus mantas. Hermione y Selene fueron las primeras en dejarse caer junto a Draco, que temblaba, y tenía los ojos en blanco, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, sin despertar. Hughes echó atrás a Andy de un tirón, y volteó a Draco, apretándole el vientre: Draco vomitó en el pasto, traslúcido y aguado, y luego abrió los ojos, temblando violentamente, haciéndose una bola en la falda de Hermione.

- Qué le pasa? Draco!? Maldita sea, qué pasa?!- gritó Harry, tomándolo de los hombros, su voz asustada y amenazante a la vez.- Andy! Qué mierda le hiciste??-

- Es la magia salvaje.- dijo Lawliet de pronto, de pie tras todos ellos.- Está lleno de magia salvaje, y su cuerpo no está acostumbrado.-

- Y cuánto se demora en acostumbrarse?? Cómo se llenó así?- gritó Selene, mientras Hermione susurraba hechizos de calma y analgesia, aferrando las sienes sudorosas del chico.

- Bueno… no sé… pero generalmente un mago salvaje se muere a los tres días si se envenena con magia, así que asumo que se acostumbran antes.-

- Lawliet!-

- Pero si es verdad, lo leí en alguna parte!-

- Hermione, haz algo!-

- Sólo puedo calmar su dolor, no soy un jodido exorcista!- exclamó Hermione, su magia poderosa haciendo que los temblores de Draco se calmaran. Draco se aferró a ella, respirando hondo: y luego abrió los ojos, llevándose la mano al vientre.

- Ya… estoy mejor…- susurró, mirando a Harry.- No te asustes…-

- No estoy asustado, estoy furioso, cómo demonios te metiste tanta magia salvaje encima, se puede saber??-

Draco esbozó una mínima sonrisita.- No… asunto… tuyo.-

Harry saltó sobre Draco, pero Selene, que estaba acostumbrada, los separó a bofetadas.

- Suficiente! Sapito, a tu rincón! Gatito, qué mierda hiciste?-

Draco se sentó, aunque era obvio que aún estaba mareado.- Soy mago salvaje. Yipee.-

- En este momento eres una lástima de mago salvaje. Eres algo así como el pañuelo usado de la magia salvaje. Eres algo así como un contenedor o un gri…- Hermione se volvió a Andy.- Tú… Dios Santo, nunca le hecho daño a un libro, pero creo que voy a empezar por tirarte al estanque del baño!-

- Mi señor me ordenó entregarle parte de mi magia a Draco Malfoy, antes de convertirme en tu grimorio.- dijo Andy con un leve gesto disciplente. Gareth se llevó las manos a la cara.

- Si tuviera un sextercio que he deseado no ser hijo de Salazar…- maldijo.- Mi papá te entregó a Anteus?!-

- Te estás acostando con ese potro?! Y yo no?!-

- Seli, cállate!-

- Tu padre me entregó dominio sobre el poder de Anteus, para asegurarse que tuviéramos éxito en esta misión.-

- Pero por si acaso, vació una buena parte de esa magia salvaje en Draco.- dijo Harry con sequedad. Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

- Él dijo que quería ser mago salvaje, no?-

Harry hubiera saltado a agredir a Hermione, chica o no, cuando Draco extendió la mano y apareció una barrera prismática entre ambos. Las barreras usuales de los magos romanos eran traslúcidas, apenas notorias, como un vidrio empañado o ahumado: esta cambiaba de color, intenso naranjo, fresco verde, violento amarillo, palpitante rojo, tornasolada y viva, como una seda en el aire.

Y lila y verde.

- Cool. - djo Draco, esbozando una sonrisa.- Sabes, Gareth, tu papá es malo, pero como malo, es genial.-

Cuando cayó la tarde, Hermione estaba tendida de bruces en la grupa de la yegua de Hughes: su trasero no aguantaba otra sacudida más. Draco había vuelto a vomitar, pero seguía adelante, aunque estaba muy pálido, y había acabado por cambiarse con Andy, abrazado a su espalda, semidormido parte del viaje. Dejaron la hondonada del río y el terreno subió para hacerse muy plano, casi desnudo: un páramo cubierto de matorrales y tierra húmeda, sembrado de niebla, con algunos árboles retorcidos por el viento. Era frío y fuerte: aunque iban abrigados en mantas de lana y cuero, estaban ateridos cuando al fin cruzaron el gran páramo y el terreno empezó a ascender entre abetos y robles antiguos, tan oscuros que bajo sus ramas era casi noche, por una colina sembrada de grandes rocas.

- Dejemos los caballos aquí.- dijo Gareth.- Harry, Draco y Selene vengan conmigo: los demás esperen aquí. Echaremos un vistazo y bajamos.-

- Porqué yo tengo que quedarme?- gruñó Hermione.

- Porque no te puedes mover.-

Hermione, en los brazos de Hughes, bufó malhumorada. Lawliet le palmeó el trasero.

- No te preocupes, te dejo como nueva en un ratito.-

- Porqué eso me suena pervertido?-

- Porque tienes una mente enferma de mudblood?- le sonrió Draco, antes de subir a saltos tras Harry, Gareth y la ágil Selene. Hermione, molesta también por las faldas de su túnica plaqueada, se tendió en una roca, sintiendo a Lawliet con su poco elegante método de curación empezar su trabajo. Hughes se quedó un poco tenso, mirando hacia arriba; pero Hermione, a pesar de su posición, observó que Andy, un poco atrás, se había sentado aparte y parecía muy cansado.

Los helechos dificultaban el paso: el contraste con el páramo anterior y los árboles espesos, desde el borde de la colina se extendía una gran planicie intensamente verde, con pasto alto y brillante, algunas flores blancas como copos de nieve, radiantes ásteres celestes trepando en las rocas. Pero cuando se asomaron, Gareth echó una mirada a la planicie, se puso verde, y cayó de rodillas, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Los otros tres lo miraron extrañados, porque lo que veían era el Stonehengue que siempre habían conocido: piedras enormes, blancas y plateadas, aunque ahora parecían nuevas, y el círculo estaba completo.

Gareth avanzó tropezándose, entró al círculo sin hacer caso de los demás, y de rodillas junto a las piedras del círculo interno, empezó a sollozar como un niño.

- Pero… Gareth? Qué pasa?!- exclamó Harry desconcertado, mientras Selene se volvía Draco.

- No dijeron algo de un pozo y de druidas?-

- Yo que sé. Habla tanta estupidez…-

- Es…- Gareth se controló con un esfuerzo, una mano en la roca, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- Es Gwendgeim. Es uno de los druidas.-

- Ah, todo era un malentendido lingüístico entonces. Lo que tú llamas " druidas" para mí son " piedras". Haber partido por ahí…- dijo Draco sentándose una roca con un floreo. Gareth se soltó de Harry, y desenvainó, su rostro sereno irreconocible cuando siseó:

- Los druidas los hicieron retroceder al precio de sus vidas y te ríes?!- gritó.- Ellos eran mis amigos!-

- Gareth…- Harry se cruzó, las manos extendidas.- Perdónalo, no sabía… es un idiota… dices que éstos… que ellos eran los druidas?-

Gareth se volteó, y se apoyó en las rocas, antes de echarse a llorar.

Los demás se les reunieron muy poco después: mientras cruzaban por entre los enormes megalitos, Hughes, que derramó alguna lágrima, pero no parecía tan afectado como Gareth, les explicó que los druidas debían haber ejecutado un conjuro suicida para proteger su tierra, y evitar su propia profanación. Se habían convertido en piedras protectoras, así como su pozo de la luna: se habían unido a la madre tierra.

Muchos de los más jóvenes habían sido como hermanos para Gareth. Mientras cruzaban, Gareth guardaba silencio, los puños apretados.

- Y qué pasó con los normandos?- dijo Hermione, que se sentía extrañamente molesta al cruzar los megalitos. No era difícil saber que se trataba de la magia salvaje; Draco y Andy se veían positivamente enfermos.

- Seguramente volaron todos a cucha.- dijo Lawliet, que se comía una manzana, corazón incluido.- Con semejante estallido de poder druida, deben haber mojado sus pantaletas de piel de oso…-

- Pero y Richard?-

- Tendremos que seguir buscando. Tienen que haberlo llevado con él.- dijo Hughes, muy preocupado. No fue el único que miró atrás al dejar la pradera: pero las piedras parecían hermosas, allí blancas al sol pálido, e incluso Gareth sonrió entre sus lágrimas cuando el sol se puso entre ellas.

Encontraron a los normandos cuando ya era noche cerrada, en un grupo de tiendas de cuero y postes de madera puestas de cualquier manera alrededor del remanso de un río, en donde flotaban sus ligeras barcazas vikingas. Había un enorme corral para caballos que les hizo contar más de dos mil: su caballería era impresionante. Se ocultaron en un quebrada cercana al río, y allí miraron, un poco descorazonados: parecía una ciudad de tiendas desordenadas, sucias, y todas iguales.

- Cómo encontramos a Richard?-

- Hechizo de primer nivel de magia legal, encontrar persona.- dijo Hermione telegráficamente, señalando a Andy. Andy se estremeció, y a pesar de la mirada irritada de Draco, se giró y empezó a caminar al campamento.

- Estás loca? Harás que lo asesinen!- exclamó Draco, aunque sin el calor que solía decirlo antes.

- Se podrá asesinar un libro?-

- Oye, has visto las ediciones de Vid?-

- Yo iré con él. Soy hija de la astróloga, las estrellas iluminan sólo si me conviene.- dijo Selene con una sonrisa, muy fina y muy oscura en su traje negro.- Yo cuidaré a tu recetario, niña mudblood. Voy y vuelvo.-

- Pero…!- Gareth se levantó, mientras Harry y Draco se sentaban sin chistar y empezaban a partir más manzanas con Lawliet.- No podemos dejarla que vaya sola!-

- Te informo que ya fue?- dijo Lawliet, que la vio desaparecer entre las sombras y volvió a su comida.

- No podemos dejar que una dama vaya sola... es peligroso…- empezó Hughes.

- Hughes, Gareth, siéntense y contrólense la presión arterial un rato, ya?- dijo Draco, buscando un cuchillo y pelando la fruta.- Si Seli no quiere que la encuentren, no la encuentran: pregúntenle a sus papás después de que reprobó transfiguración o cuando hicimos esa fiesta en Snape Manor…-

Las tiendas eran un laberinto: pero Selene avanzaba, con una mano sujetando a Andy, que se movía seguro como una brújula. No se trataba de magia: la hija de la astróloga simplemente sabía cuándo iluminaría la luna o en que ángulo las estrellas serían descubiertas por el viento que movía las nubes, y se mantenía en las sombras siempre, siempre, con tal destreza que un búho que pasó en vuelo no los vio y pasó rozándole el pelo. Cuando estuvieron casi en el centro exacto, Andy se detuvo y señaló una tienda frente a la cual aún humeaban rescoldos de una hoguera. Selene la rodeó, y asomándose por detrás, abrió una rendija del gastado cuero y miró adentro.

Y emitió un pequeño bufido de sorpresa, porque ante sus ojos había aparecido el hombre más bello que viese en su vida. Era hermoso, de un modo chocante y sorprendente, con una mezcla de virilidad y delicadeza: y a pesar de estar golpeado, lleno de sangre y barro, y atado de rodillas con las manos por sobre la cabeza a un poste, con pesadas cadenas apretándole la piel con crueldad, su belleza era exquisita, del modo que lo es un potro árabe de patas delicadas y belfos como seda. Era delgado, sus músculos apenas marcados: su largo cabello negro caía liso como agua en su cara, aún brillante, encharcándose en el suelo como una cascada de petróleo: y su rostro, de rasgos finos y agudos tenía un algo fascinante, en los grandes ojos bajo cejar arqueadas y finas, la nariz levemente aguileña, perfecta, el largo cuello de cisne esbelto y fuerte. Selene se conmovió al ver su inconsciencia, sus heridas, la forma en que una túnica basta y sucia de color indefinible apenas le cubría los muslos: pero cuando cuatro normando entraron en la tienda y dejaron caer sus armaduras, sujetando al muchacho por los tobillos, se heló y le tomó un segundo comprender lo que estaba viendo, antes de dar un paso atrás y tomando a Andy de la mano, echar a correr en busca de ayuda.


	10. Follow

**Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams**** Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate__ Universe_

If you are going, I want to follow, unraveling the endless mystery

Ten: Follow

Ya no había luna, y los dos grupos se separaron en silencio, moviéndose como si las sombras los ocultasen por su propia voluntad. Selene y Andy guiaban a Harry, Draco y Gareth: Hermione aguardaba con Hughes y Lawliet, los más poderosos mágicamente, para entrar como rescate si los atrapaban. Pero aunque Harry se cayó encima de los arreos de los caballos una vez, moviéndose con las sombras de Selene pudieron avanzar casi sin tropiezos, hasta acercarse a la tienda.

Selene se detuvo en seco al llegar a la tienda: los sonidos que oían eran suficientes para saber lo que estaba sucediéndole a ese hermoso joven. Ella se detuvo,temerosa de lo que pudiera ver: a pesar de las bromas y tonteras en la Casade Slytherin, Snape había sido muy riguroso en el cuidado de la pureza de su hija, y la adolescente Selene podía charlar con mucha soltura, pero era en realidad bastante ingenua, e incapaz de soportar el dolor de otro ser.

Cuando apartó la vista, Gareth, Draco y Harry se asomaron, y Harry ahogó un grito.

El hermoso muchacho que Selene viese ahora era apenas visible. Estaba completamente desnudo, una piel color crema, sonrosada, apenas visible por las manchas de barro, hollín y sangre: su pelo era una masa pesada, sucia e ensangrentada que barría el suelo a cada movimiento, y la sangre manaba de su boca, de sus sienes, de su espalda, de cualquier sitio de donde pudiese manar, mientras sumerguido en el espantoso abrazo de cinco hombres enormes y musculosos, el joven sollozaba aún con la boca llena.

Gareth y Harry emitieron un sonido ronco, y Gareth gruñó, como si algo en su garganta se contrajera: pero lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba era que Draco diera un grito ronco y se lanzara adelante con la espada en la mano y la varita en el otro, lanzando una docena de proyectiles mágicos en un flash plateado, loco de rabia.

Ahí iba su esperanza de salir discretamente.

- PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO…??- gritó Harry, pero era tarde: Draco ya estaba en medio de una pelea mortal, y Selene y Gareth se lanzaron en su ayuda, con un Andy determinado detrás, que extendió los brazos y se quedó quieto.

Draco acuchilló al hombre que, de rodillas tras el muchacho apoyado en los codos violaba su suave recto: las uñas del hombre se enterraron en los muslos del chico cuando draco lo decapitó en un segundo golpe, aún mientras estaba dentro del chico. Selene, con una furia que no sabía era capaz de tener le cayó encima locamente al hombre que sujetaba al joven del pelo, usando su boca a su placer, y lo empujó hasta soltarlo del chico: pero aún mientras Selene golpeaba y pateaba el enorme hombre dio la vuelta, y la aferró por los brazos y luego por un seno, haciéndola gritar, antes de que el dolor aclarase su rabia y pudiera concentrarse, gritando un Desmaious. El hombre cayó, y Selene se arrodilló para tomar en sus brazos al muchacho desplomado en el suelo de tierra, que temblaba y sangraba sin parar, aún mientras Harry y Gareth acababan brutal y eficientemente con los hombres que habían usado las manos del muchacho hasta dejarlas viscosas y al que miraba desde la puerta con una gran lanza a mano.

Harry se quedó un momento sorprendido ante lo fácil que era matar poseído de rabia: la potente vena del cuello de ese hombre le había parecido brillante como un faro y blanda como la mantequilla. Se quedó un momento ahí en shock, paralizado por una súbita revelación: cuando Lucius Malfoy y su padre, cuando tío Sirius o Seraphine o TerryWainwright le enseñaban a fintar, girar, voltear, lanzarse a fondo con la espada, no era un ejercicio o un baile elegante o una prueba de destreza: todos esos años lo habían preparado para esto, para matar, para saber dónde golpear. Todas esas medallas de esgrima parecían una tontería: todos esos duelos con Draco o Sera, un ejercicio obsceno. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho más, porque Draco lo cogió de la manga manchada: el también estaba empapado como un carnicero.

- Vamos! No te quedes ahí como idiota, vamos, vamos!-

Harry volvió en sí para ver a Gareth echarse a la espalda el delicado cuerpo del chico inconsciente, envuelto en su capa: por un momento creyó que estaba muerto, pero luego notó que lloraba débilmente.

Se volvieron listos para enfrentar una marea de normandos derramándose dentro de la tienda, pero nada sucedió. Draco parpadeó, porque los normandos no habían sido precisamente silenciosos para morir, ni ellos para matar: pero no se escuchaba nada, más allá del lejano grito de un centinela en la noche.

Andy bajó los brazos de donde estaba en la esquina de la tienda, de donde no se había movido.

- Silencio, radio diez metros.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Draco pasó de largo, pero el resto sonrió, agradecidos y aliviados al poder del muchacho grimorio. Se preparaban para salir tan discretamente como habían entrado, cuando vieron un estallido dorado a lo lejos tan poco sutil como un volcán, y supieron que los demás habían sido descubiertos.

Hughes no había podido soportarlo: así de simple. Cuando movimientos extraños del campamento picaron su curiosidad y se asomaron a una zanja excavada en un extremo, para ver crueles cárceles de tierra, con pesadas rejas encima, encontrando a pequeños niños sajones medio muertos de hambre y miedo que agonizaban allí camino a la esclavitud, Hughes perdió el control y su magia dorada y luminosa brilló como un amanecer colérico, la ilusión aumentada porque una enfurecida Hermione no sólo no lo detuvo, sino que se dejó llevar con él y soltó todo lo que aprendiese de Salazar en un Hierro a Polvo mortal, convirtiendo todas las atroces jaulas en recuerdos.

Los normandos se lanzaron feroces hacia ellos, pero Hughes pegó su espalda a Hermione, y sin nunca desenvainar, creó una poderosa nevazón dorada que enlentecía a los normandos mientras los jóvenes y niños huían como locos a los páramos, al hambre, el frío, o la muerte, pero al menos no a la esclavitud: pero cuando aún faltaban muchos por huir, los normandos ya aferraban a Hughes y Hermione, y ella gritó cuando un gigantesco vikingo barbado y cargado de trenzas pegajosas la aferró, la levantó como una muñeca por sobre su cabeza y agarrándola del pubis y del cuello, la tironeó como para arrancarle la cabeza…

Una flecha le atravesó la cabeza al hombre: Gareth, a caballo, atrapándola al vuelo cuando el vikingo muerto la soltó: Gareth llevaba a la yegua de Hughes de la rienda, a la que el hijo de Helga se sacó de encima a un normando con un gesto brutal y saltó sobre la silla, manchado de sangre. Pero los rodeaban y eran muchos: y sólo entonces Hermione se dio cuenta que no veía a Lawliet por ninguna parte, desde hacía rato.

- LAWLIET!- chilló, aterrorizada: pero entonces vio a Lawliet de pie en la empalizada de los caballos de los normandos, hacer un gesto con los brazos abiertos, el cabello flotándole en la brisa, tan frágil y desgarbado que incluso sus enemigos lo miraron con incredulidad.

Lawliet hizo una trasmutación de madera a polvo, y los caballos de los normando quedaron sueltos: luego, con cierta disciplencia, lanzó unas humildes bengalas del Dr. Filibuster, y los caballos enloquecieron, lanzándose encima de los normandos y atropellándolos. En medio de la marea, y con mucha circunspección, saltó a la grupa de una risueña Selene, que pasó a caballo por él a toda velocidad, y los niños del futuro y los herederos de Hogwarths galoparon a toda velocidad en la confusión rumbo a Stohengue, aprovechando que la luna volvía a brillar inesperadamente, iluminando su sendero.

- Mamá debe estar rezando por mí.- le dijo Selene a Lawliet, que iba bien aferrado a ella.- Oye, te puedes agarrar de otro sitio, aunque no sea blandito!?-

- Como tú digas, Selinita…-

- Qué pasará con esos niños?-

- Si son listos, agarrarán uno de esos caballos fugados y saldrán a toda velocidad: si temen huir, pueden volver con los normandos, se llama libre albedrío.- dijo Gareth con firmeza mientras se detenían unos momentos en el bosque que atravesaran para ir a Stohengue: se habían detenido para darle agua a los caballos acezantes, y para ver las heridas de Richard, así como a Gareth, Hughes y Hermione, que sangraban. El resto sólo tenía rasguños, y fue Selene con Lawliet quienes tendieron a Richard y observaron sus heridas, que eran más dolorosas que severas, excepto por su pelvis, que parecía extrañamente floja.

- Tiene una fractura de cadera.- dijo al fin Hermione, respirando hondo mientras intentaba vendarse la muñeca derecha en carne viva por haber rozado un mangual: lo hacía con tanta torpeza que Draco le quitó la venda y lo hizo él, mientras Hermione aguantaba el dolor.- Tendremos que esperar a llegar allá para entablillarlo correctamente, si lo hacemos mal puede quedar paralítico, pero el dolor…-

- Yo creo que puedo ayudar.- dijo Lawliet, y concentrándose, creó un… bueno, cómo decirlo elegantemente?

Richard lucía unas pantaletas de hielo duro. El pobre chico dio un grito y se desmayó.

Hughes y Gareth lo quedaron mirando boquiabiertos mientras Harry y Andy los vendaban. Lawliet se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, el frío quita el dolor, y así no se moverá… porqué siempre me miran así?-

Hermione logró lanzar un hechizo más amable de sueño profundo sobre el pobre Richard cuando acamparon, agotados, al atardecer siguiente: los caballos estaban deshechos, y Richard había entrado en un sopor que asustaba: no sólo perdía sangre por todos los orificios de su cuerpo, sino que vomitaba incluso inconsciente, y estaba cubiertos de moretones hinchados por las contusiones internas. Gareth y Hughes lo habían envuelto en tantas mantas como pudieron, acolchando el galope: pero aún así temía no poder llevarlo a casa vivo.

- Son unas bestias…- susurró Selene, que ayudaba a vendar las manos del hermoso muchacho, al que le habían arrancado las uñas.- Lo torturaron!-

- Deben de haber querido sacarle información, y Richard es terco como una mula.- dijo Hughes con una mezcla de sonrisa y dolor.- Cuando era pequeño y no le gustaba la comida, era capaz de quedarse días sin comer hasta que mi mamá convencía a su mamá que le diera otra cosa.- agregó, antes de echarse a llorar y enjugar con sus lágrimas también el cabello sucio y apelmazado que intentaba lavar con agua de la laguna.

- Me alegro que nos hayan encontrado primero ustedes, y no ellos.- dijo Hermione, que ayudaba a Gareth a preparar un poco de sopa en la fogata, estremeciéndose ante la idea.

- Supongo que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos.- dijo Gareth dulcemente, mirando a Harry. Draco, al que Andy le curaba nos raspones, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza: pero Hughes, que lloraba, acabó con el cabello de Richard y levantándose, se metió en el bosque a tropezones, camino a la laguna, arrastrando la jofaina.

- Hughes…- empezó Selene, antes de volverse a Gareth y a Harry.- Ustedes dos son bien insoportables, sabían? Insensibles! Descriteriados!-

- Ah?- Harry, que ponía ramas secas en el fuego la miró como si hubiera pisado una culebra, mientras Lawliet dormía apoyado en su muslo como si estuviera completamente a salvo.

- Me refiero a que Hughes ama a Gareth y ustedes dos viven refregándole en la cara que se están divirtiendo mucho juntos! Habráse visto el descaro, serán idiotas! Pobre Hughes!-

- Pero Seli…- empezó Harry.

- Tú te callas, sapito!-

-… no que no sean un par de exhibicionistas.- gruñó Draco, haciendo que Gareth se pusiera rojo.

- Cómo puedes decir algo así sin pruebas?- soltó Gareth, entregándole la bolsita de sémola a Hermione de golpe y salpicándola con el polvillo amarillo.- Creo conocer mejor a Hughes que tú!-

- Mira, Slyth junior, tu papá será el Clint Eastwood de esta época pero tú no podrías encontrar la salida de una bolsa de papel. Hughes lleva quince años loco por ti y tú viviendo en la luna: diría que Hughes disimula bien, pero odio mentir.-

- Ellos también?- Hermione bufó, mientras Gareth se ponía pálido.- Qué hay en el agua de Hogwarths, chicos?-

- No llores a nosotros siempre nos queda Salazar.- dijo Selene riendo.

- Tú quédate con Lawliet, Salazar tiene etiqueta.- le respondió Hermione con acidez.

- No quieres empezar con el " yo lo vi primero?"-

- No. Pierdes.-

- Está bien.- dijo Selene observando al chico herido en sus brazos.- Siempre hay otras opciones…-

Iban a partir en cuando se pusiera la luna, pero Harry, que se había tendido junto a Gareth, se dio cuenta que el joven rubio no podía dormir, aunque le diera la espalda. Se la acarició, y lo sintió temblar: en el silencio del campamento escuchó un sollozo, y no costaba mucho adivinar de quién provenía, porque Lawliet, a su otro costado, estaba hecho panqueque en una manta y dormía a pierna suelta.

- Garth…- susurró, rodeándolo con el brazo.- No llores.-

-… perdona, Harry.-

- No quieres hablar con él?-

Gareth giró la cabeza, para mirar la figura de Hughes, que dormitaba abrazado a Richard, con Hermione apoyada en su espalda.-…no. No puede ser.-

- Y no te gustaría que fuera?-

Gareth miró a Harry con sus ojos verdes llenos de confusión.- Pero tú…-

- Yo quiero que estés contento, y no me gusta ganar por default. Deberías hablar con él, y si tu corazón te lleva a él, yo sería el primero en estar feliz por ustedes.-

El rostro del joven Slytherin se suavizó.- Eres tan parecido a mamá Helga. Amor sin fin ni principio, eh?-

- Soy un Gryffindor.- dijo Harry con una risa levemente perversa- El tejoncito puede comer de mi presa, después de todo yo la cacé y me la comí primero…-

Gareth se sentó con una risotada, completamente fucsia.- Harry!- exclamó, y en un gesto muy poco Gareth, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Harry le correspondió el beso golosamente, disfrutando del aliento y la calidez de Gareth: luego, cuando lo hubo relajado, subió las manos por sus muslos, antes de succionarle la lengua.

Gareth se aflojó como un mashmellow en una taza de chocolate, excepto una parte de él. Jadeó, y Harry rió, soltándolo.

- Hazle eso y te garantizo que la sierpe se come al tejón.-

-…- Gareth intentó calmar su corazón, con un mohín mientras se lamía los labios.-… me vas a matar…-

- Anda, ve!- exclamó Harry, dándole un empujón.

- Pero no es buen momento…- balbuceó Gareth.

- No hay momento como el presente.-

-… seguramente él no está de humor…-

- Haz lo que te mostré y lo pondrás de humor, te lo garantizo.- Harry siguió empujando hasta ponerlo de pie. Gareth lo miró con amor y timidez.

- Te pareces a Gabrielle, sabes.-

- Te guardas ese comentario cuando estás con él. Ahora, largo!-

Gareth se fue, tropezándose en la manta, y Harry se volvió a tender, con un suspiro enternecido. Podían haber sido amantes de leyenda, pero Harry estaba feliz de que ese muchacho apenas mayor que él, apasionado y tímido, correcto y sensible, melancólico y cálido, que tenía nobleza en los ojos y tristeza en la sonrisa, fuera para siempre como un hermano.

- Mejor. Me estaban enfermando con tantas demoras: con razón Selene, que está llena de buen sentido, abrió la boca.-

Harry se volvió a Lawliet, que lo observaba despierto, los grandes ojos oscuros pensativos mientras se apoyaba en un codo.

- Estabas mirando?-

- Ustedes estaban dando el show, no?- Lawliet sonrió con su inocente perversidad habitual.- Ahora sólo faltan tú y Draco.-

- Tú sabes que me dí por vencido. Draco quiere a Andy; no puedo luchar contra eso.- Harry se tendió de espaldas, los brazos tras la cabeza, observando el cielo cubierto sin estrellas: mañana llovería.- Si son felices, no me meto.-

- Idiota.- dijo Lawliet en voz baja, y le echó un brazo alrededor del pecho, mirándolo muy cerca.- Uno no se rinde ni a la muerte ni a los ángeles si no es por flaqueza de su débil voluntad…-

Harry lo miró: era una cita, de la historia de amor más terrible y más hermosa del mundo.- Lloyd…- susurró, antes de sentarse y observar, al otro lado de la fogata, a Andy mirándolo con los ojos oscuros reflejando las brasas, cantando casi sin voz, mientras la cabeza de Draco, que parecía enfermo, reposaba en su regazo.

Draco soñaba. Soñaba con mares negros que estallaban en olas espumosas en playas color hueso: soñaba con cielos grises e inmensos que se abrían como abanicos, y soñaba con una enorme fogata ennegreciendo las piedras, y alguien que cantaba. Eran las mismas palabras que cantaba Andy, pero era otra voz, más oscura y vigorosa la que cantaba, y la fogata se volvía violeta y verde intenso…

- ARRIBA TODOS, YA!-

El grito de Gareth los despertó de golpe, haciéndolos saltar. Por un momento se quedaron desconcertados, ya que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lago: pero entonces se dieron cuenta que un galope se acercaba; pero no uno, sino muchos, muchos.

- Nos persiguen! A moverse!- gritó Hughes, ensillando los caballos mientras gareth cruzaba al inconsciente Richard en su montura.- Vamos, vamos!-

- Cómo nos…?- empezó Selene, y luego calló, al ver unos pájaros color de sangre trazando círculos en el cielo sobre ellos, sus bellas alas desplegadas. Eran como cigüeñas, pero…

- Son fénix de los clérigos, no nos dejarán en paz, tenemos que movernos!- gritó Hughes, ayudando a Hermione a montar en su grupa.- Vamos, tenemos que llegar a Hogwarths…!-

Harry saltó sobre la silla y tomó la espada.- Luchemos!-

- No!- exclamó Gareth, su voz cargada de miedo.- Tenemos que escapar!-

Entonces, una voz musical a lo lejos, y en plena noche, las nubes se cerraron y un aguacero torrencial cayó sobre ellos, encegueciéndolos. Hughes se lanzó adelante, galopando como loco, su manto reluciente guiándolos: los demás lo siguieron a todo galope, sus corazones saltando, mientras la lluvia parecía seguirlos.

- Son los clérigos!- maldijo Hughes, observando la tormenta arreciar: los rizos se le pegaban a la cara, empapados, y Draco, que galopaba con Harry a su lado, se fijó de pronto en una gran mancha morada en el cuello de Hughes.

- Cornudo.- le susurró Draco a Harry cariñosamente, y se echaron a reír aún huyendo empapados.

**Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams**** Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate__ Universe_

If you are going, I want to follow, unraveling the endless mystery

Ten: Follow

La tormenta que los clérigos normandos les habían echado encima se hizo peor: Hermione sintió incrédula granizo en su pelo, mientras el viento convertía la respiración de los caballos en un jadeo doloroso y convertía cada movimiento en un esfuerzo. Hermione estaba protegida por la fuerza del gran cuerpo de Hughes, bien pegada a su espalda: pero aún así sentía el frío congelándole los dedos que tenía cruzados bajo el pesado jubón de cuero del jinete. Hughes echó un brazo atrás para sostenerla, y lo sintió concentrarse, porque la lluvia era tan intensa que apenas podían ver el camino inmediatamente bajo sus pies. Gareth iba adelante, abriendo el camino con el cuerpo exánime de Richard bien apretado contra el corazón, y entonces Selene a su lado dio un grito de triunfo cuando al girar en un recodo del río seco pudieron ver el gran lago de Hogwarths. La noche era absolutamente oscura, pero el agua tenía un tenue reflejo y los márgenes de piedrecillas les permitiría galopar a más velocidad. El grupo se lanzó como una tromba en la lluvia, y Harry y Draco, que galopaban a los costados de Hughes, Andy bien agarrado a la cintura de Draco, pudieron por fin ver Hogwarths en la lejanía: tan familiar y tan protector, el castillo gótico, con sus agujas desafiando la gravedad, como una luz en la noche.

- Ya saben que venimos!- dijo Harry triunfante al ver un reflejo de oro en las almenas. Estaban encendiendo antorchas para guiarlos: las almenas se constelaron de luces, y Harry sintió un alivio cálido y confortable al saber que aunque él no pudiera verla, ella lo estaba mirando: Helga lo observaba, Helga no dejaría que nada les sucediera.

Ella estaba allí, mirándolos…

Hubo un zumbido que Harry no identificó. Y entonces sintió a Draco gritar, y para su espanto, vio a Selene caer de su caballo justo entre los cascos del caballo de Lawliet, que intentó frenar, pero no pudo. Por un momento no comprendió lo que había sucedido, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo que zumbaban eran flechas largas y crueles que caían entre la lluvia. Era magia: los normandos estaban muy lejos aún para disparar, pero no por mucho: sus grandes caballos normandos devoraban el terreno mucho más aprisa que los esbeltos potros sajones. Draco también gritó cuando la sangre de Selene salpicó, y ambos dieron vuelta sus caballos como unos locos para saltar a tierra y tomar a la joven en sus brazos, que estaba atravesada de parte a parte por dos flechas largas como un brazo con penachos rojos, y que había sido pisoteada por el potro.

- Seli, Seli!- gritaron los dos, desesperados: pero Selene apenas intentó hablar, vomitó sangre y se desmayó. A Harry se le puso la mente en blanco: era Selene, su risueña, mandona, adorada Selene la que estaba destrozada en sus brazos, era su sangre la que le empapaba las manos, y bajo la lluvia de agua, flechas y granizo sólo podía pensar que se moría, se moría… Miró a Draco y vio reflejado su shock, el horror a punto de salir en un grito y en histeria, porque era Selene, cuyo olor conocían como el de sus madres, como parte de su infancia, y estaba… estaba…

- Súbela al caballo, tenemos que llegar! Vamos, vamos, vamos!- gritó Hermione desmontando de un salto: y Harry supo que los dos podían amar a esa chica, que valía un mundo en esas situaciones. Como galvanizados por su voz, subieron a Selene al caballo de Lawliet, que le tendió los brazos y la sostuvo como si su aparente esbeltez escondiera una fuerza profunda. Azuzados por Hermione, que se aferró detrás de Harry, Draco y Harry volvieron a montar, y entonces fue Harry quien gritó, de miedo y furia: mientras ellos habían recogido a Selene, Gareth y Hughes, para darles tiempo, habían vuelto grupas y se habían lanzado contra los normandos, lanza y espada en ristre.

- No! NO! Gareth, maldita sea, vuelve acá!- gritó angustiado: pero Hermione le tiró de la rienda y azuzó los caballos rumbo a Hogwarths, rodeando el lago por el mismo borde como lo había hecho Rowena en su desesperada huida. Mientras avanzaban, Harry se encogió al sentir una flecha rozarle: pero luego oyó a Hermione susurrar algo y extender un brazo a Andy, que pareció entender y rozó su mano en la lluvia, chispazos surgiendo entre los dedos en su loca carrera.

Las flechas empezaron a desaparecer antes de tocarlos: la lluvia se volvió vapor, ocultándolos, y un calor insoportable los inundó. Draco le gritó a Andy que parara, que era demasiada magia: pero Andy no parecía capaz de detenerse, y los caballos enloquecidos por el calor se encabritaron, metiéndose al lago y corcoveando hasta arrojar al agua a Hermione, Lawliet y la herida Selene.

- Maldita sea!- gritó Draco, lanzándose al agua para tomar a Selene y subiéndola a su caballo junto con Hermione, intentando calmar al caballo que pateaba, Lawliet aferrando la otra rienda.- Nos va a alcanzar! Andy, haz algo!-

Andy intentó contestar, sosteniendo a Hermione y Selene, y Draco montó tras de Harry de un salto, intentando hacer avanzar a los caballos hacia la orilla: pero entonces una nueva lluvia de flechas les cayó encima, porque los normandos rodeaban rápidamente el lago y algunos ya estaban en el agua. Draco retrocedió maldiciendo, y Harry desenvainó, sintiendo una ira roja al ver que Gareth había desaparecido con Hughes y Richard, y que estaban rodeados: y entonces Lawliet desmontó y chapoteó torpemente hacia el centro del lago, llevando a Selene consigo.

- Hermione! Golpe de rayo cuando yo diga! Usa todo el poder de Anteus!- balbuceó, porque se le llenaba la boca de agua tratando de mantener a Selene arriba.

- Estás loco? Nos vamos a electrocutar!- gritó Harry.

- Yo prefiero morir así que si me agarran ellos!- gritó Hermione, tomando la mano de Andy. Harry vio que Draco estaba muy pálido, y que asentía: y los seis se apretaron, nadando, siguiendo a Lawliet; Hermione, que nadaba a lo perrito, se hundía y tragaba agua aunque los chicos la sostenían.

Los normandos ya se habían sumergido hasta los muslos, y una flecha se clavó en el brazo de Harry, haciéndolo gemir: pero aunque su sangre enrojeció el agua siguió nadando tercamente, los caballos asustados relinchando y agitando el agua, ocultándolos un poco de las flechas. Lawliet, casi indistinguible en las sombras, se volvió bajo la lluvia de flechas, e iba hablar cuando maldijo: una flecha le atravesó la mano.

- Hermione!- gritó Lawliet, sangrando.- Ahora, y todos abajo! Uno, dos, tres!-

Harry miró atrás: los normandos estaban lanzándose a nado tras ellos, entorpecidos porque se tardaban en arrancarse las armaduras. Selene, contra su hombro, parecía muerta, pero gemía débilmente: Lawliet parecía un gato mojado, tironeándole la manga. Vio a Hermione aferrarse a Andy y levantar las manos, hundiéndose como una piedra, y vio de sus manos brotar un chispazo blanco, deformado por el agua que se cerraba sobre sus cabezas, y entonces hubo un estallido blanco y brutal como el de una supernova encima suyo, en el mismo momento en que Harry sentía que se le subía el corazón a la boca, que el mundo se ponía de cabeza y que iban a ser electrocutados por ese poder que, amplificado por Andy un millón de veces, parecía una estrella sobre ellos…

… Harry gritó cuando algo lo tocó: pero no era electricidad, era el frío, el frío del viento helado de la noche. Abrió los ojos, y enseguida se sintió volar y gritó, antes de aterrizar hecho un ovillo con un golpe seco en piso de mármol, en un golpe tan violento que lo dejó sin aire. Sintió caer alguien al lado suyo con un golpazo, y luego vio a Draco, que había envuelto a Selene con su cuerpo y había caído casi a su lado con un crujido de huesos y un grito.

Estaban en el patio del castillo de Hogwarths, caballos incluidos, que cojeaban y se alejaban de ellos aterrorizados, y empapados hasta los huesos, erizados de frío y temblando y gritando, Hermione sentada encima de Andy, Lawliet con los hombros en el suelo y la espalda arqueada hacia atrás y Draco a su lado maldiciendo en voz muy alta con Selene en sus brazos. Sintió un alivio mareante, un dolor intenso en el hombro como una venganza y unas insoportables ganas de vomitar: y entonces sintió a alguien que corría ligera y vio a Helga, una gran falda color oro agitándose que bajó en dos saltos la escalinata y se arrojó de rodillas para aferrarlo contra sí, besándole el pelo, sosteniéndolo. El mundo giró, pero a Harry no le importaba: estaba en brazos de Helga, que lo cubría como un velo de encaje de oro. Andy, o Lawliet, decían algo: pero entonces se miró el brazo, y al ver una mancha de sangre aguada en el piso debajo suyo del tamaño de un caballo, se desmayó.

- Gareth? Dónde está Gareth? Y Selene? Hughes está bien?!- fue lo primero que exclamó, temblando, una sensación de escalofríos recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Estaba acostado en la cama en la que hacía años, parecía, había estado con Gareth: sentado a los pies de la cama, había una figura esbelta y rubia con el amanecer a la espalda: no, aún no amanecía, pero ya había una tenue niebla que anunciaba el regreso del sol. El mundo era gris y tenue, y Harry pensó por un momento que era Gareth: hubiera querido hablar pero se sentía muy débil.

Cuando se puso a su lado, era Draco, con el pelo claramente seco a su manera, porque parecía una virgen ortodoxa con el pelo pegado a la cabeza: tenía los ojos húmedos, y se veía más flaco que nunca con una pesada túnica de lana blanca que claramente era de Hughes, y que le daba un aire a Gasparín.

- Cálmate. Selene está… a salvo: Salazar y Hermione está con ella aunque aún no ha despertado. Ya curaron a Lawliet, y Helga te curó a ti… la flecha te había dado en la arteria, casi te desangras.- dijo con la voz cansada de rasposa de quien ha llorado o gritado mucho.

- Y Gareth? Y Hughes… y Richard?-

- Están a salvo.-

- Cómo…?-

- Tienes que descansar. Luego te cuento.- dijo Draco con un suspiro.- Quédate en esa cama o te amarro, y no creas que no lo haré, Potter.-

- Necesito ver a Gareth!- exclamó Harry, sentándose en la cama. Todo giró, y tuvo que apoyarse en los codos porque le faltaba el aire.

- Está durmiendo. Llegaron destrozados, pero los salvaron.-

- Quiénes?-

- Los druidas franceses llegaron justo a tiempo. Son amigos de Salazar, parece. Ahora duérmete!-

- Y tú? Y Andy?- preguntó Harry, la voz temblorosa, los ojos cerrados mientras se recostaba de nuevo, no porque quisiera, sino porque no podía más.

- Yo estoy bien.- dijo Draco, sentándose en el costado de la cama. Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró, y esbozó una sonrisa tenue: los dos allí, casi podían pensar que todo había sido un sueño, y que estaban juntos, como antes, en un lugar seguro.

- Te acuerdas? Cuando tenías amigdalitis… ahora eres tú el que me cuida a mí…- susurró Harry, moviendo la cabeza. Draco lo miró, y cuando la mano de Harry tomó la suya, cerró los ojos de pronto con fuerza, apretándolos tanto que las lágrimas brotaron, y le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que hacía daño, mordiéndose los labios.

- Draco…-

- Perdóname.-

- Draco, no es…-

- Perdóname!- gimió Draco, cubriéndose los ojos con las muñecas, tratando de secárselos furioso.- Fui un idiota! Claro que era un hechizo, y debí haberlo sabido! Andy es… siempre lo querré a pesar de todo, pero tú… tú siempre estuviste ahí y yo nunca… nunca pensé… éramos tan felices los dos juntos! No sabía que había una posibilidad de que me quisieras de otra forma, pero si me quieres… si me quieres más que Gareth… yo al menos… tengo que volver a ser tu amigo, o no podré soportarlo! No puedo soportar que estés lejos… que no estés conmigo…- Draco balbuceó, y contuvo un sollozo, para mirar a Harry, que con los ojos dilatados observó con fascinación los orbes color pizarra volver a su tono plata original. Draco había vencido el hechizo: su propia fuerza o su nueva magia salvaje, era difícil decidir. Pero Harry no pensó en eso, no pensó en nada, antes de sentarse de golpe con esfuerzo y echarle los brazos al cuello a Draco, que lo apretó como si temiera verlo desvanecerse. Los dos se abrazaron estrechamente, y Harry encontró los labios de Draco para besarlo primero con timidez, luego con abandono cuando Draco le correspondió entregándose por completo.

- Harry… te quiero… te quiero…-

- Shh… está bien… yo también…- Harry rió, incontrolablemente mientras lo besaba y abrazaba: estaba feliz. Estaba feliz a pesar de todo, y lo tironeó con menos fuerza que un bebé para tenderlo a su lado en la cama, para poder rodearlo con sus brazos y encontrarse en ese mar de sábanas suaves mientras el sol empezaba a disipar la niebla en lo que prometía ser un hermoso día. Draco emitió un jadeo, y luego un suspiró, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para apartarlo:

- No deberíamos… estás débil…-

- No deberíamos qué? Qué pensabas que íbamos a hacer?- Harry reía.- Qué tenías en mente, pequeño pervertido Malfoy?-

- Mis disculpas, Mr. Potter. Entonces le aconsejo que se saque la varita del bolsillo si es eso lo que estoy sintiendo, porque parece un jodido cetro.-

Harry se revolcó de risa, aún mareado, cuando Draco lo tendió de espaldas y acomodándose a su costado deslizó una mano por su cuerpo. Harry volvió a abrazarlo y a besarlo, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando sintió a Draco palpándolo con timidez, como si temiera hacerle daño.

- Harry…- dijo Draco, su rostro muy cerca. Harry, los ojos cerrados, asintió, tratando de acercarse más a él, esa hambre que ya había aprendido a temer por su violencia despertando en lo profundo de su vientre: pero Draco lo acarició con suavidad, apartando el flojo camisón demasiado grande que le habían puesto, y fue con cierto sonrojo que tomó la delantera y empezó a besarle el cuello, el pecho.

- Draco…-

- Si no quieres, está bien… yo…-

Harry lo agarró del pelo y volvió a guiarlo a su pecho.- No seas… no te atrevas a detenerte!-

- Harry, Andy y yo…- musitó Draco, los ojos húmedos.

-… me importa un reverendo pepino… puedes acostarte con toda la enciclopedia británica si se te antoja, tu sigues siendo mío…- bufó Harry, con una risa un gemido cuando en respuesta Draco siguió besándolo con delicadeza, hasta llegar a su vientre palpitante. Harry se aferró a la cama jadeando y transpirando, sintiendo que le estallaba el corazón: la simple visión de esos cabellos rubios, de esos dedos que conocía de maravilla acariciándolo parecía ser suficiente para llevarlo al límite, y se sentó de golpe con el mareo mezclándose con temblores de pre orgasmo subiéndole por la columna mientras rodeaba a Draco con sus brazos para besarlo en la boca, profundizando con su lengua, devorando goloso, codicioso esa boca un poco inexperta mientras sin poder evitarlo sus caderas se movían espasmódicas, ansiosas, su miembro desnudo empujándose contra la suave piel del vientre de Draco, que estaba caliente y palpitante.

Los dos cayeron abrazados en la cama, de costado, y lucharon un rato por quitarse el camisón y la pesada túnica con torpeza, las calzas de Draco. Cuando estaban peleando con la camisa se oyó un rasguito, y Draco le pegó en la cabeza a Harry.

- No! Bruto! Es prestada!-

- Para eso está el reparo- RIIP Harry perdió la paciencia y rasgó todo lo que encontró en su camino, logrando que Draco riera, llamándolo neaderthal, animal y demás lindezas: pero cuando al fin descansaron abrazados en la cama sin separaciones, los dos jadeaban y reían, las frentes juntas, cabello como ébano mezclándose salvaje con sedoso pelo rubio demasiado liso.

- Es… tan diferente… tan dulce…- dijo Draco, los ojos cerrados, tiernamente recostado en el hombro de Harry. Harry lo mordió, haciéndolo patalear, y cuando Harry lo volteó y tomó sus muslos, Draco inspiró hondo y se relajó, fijando sus ojos en los de Harry. Era Harry, y él estaba listo y no tenía miedo, porque era Harry. Cerró los ojos al sentir a Harry tomar un poco de ungüento para heridas, y esperó, separando las piernas para darle un acceso más fácil, apretando un poco los puños cuando recordaba…

… pero era Harry: y cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio encima suyo, envuelto en ese amanecer que era pura luz, sintió su corazón latir libre y fuerte, como lo amaba y siempre lo había amado, y estaban juntos, como siempre, ahora más juntos que nunca: apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor, pero entonces una ola de placer insoportable lo recorrió, haciéndolo sentarse y gritar incoherente, los ojos cerrados por reflejo llenos de luz porque Harry había emitido un gruñido bajo, salvaje y satisfecho y montado sobre él, en vez de penetrarlo se había empujado a sí mismo en Draco, haciéndolo entrar dentro de Harry de un solo envión poderoso, que hizo ceder de golpe la carne intocada. Draco hubiera querido decirle lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, lo mucho que lo amaba, el hecho que estaba tocando el cielo: pero no tenía control en su cuerpo, arqueándose y gritando, el placer amenazando con robarle la razón mientras el roce delicioso que Harry le imprimía a su cuerpo, ese balanceo primal subía y subía por su espina dorsal. Harry se tendió encima suyo y los dos se abrazaron con brazos y piernas, con todas sus fuerzas, y se movieron con fuerza, con ansia, con desesperación mientras el placer parecía alcanzar una meseta insoportable. Los dos estaban incoherentes, sus besos empapados, sus cuerpos mojados de sudor resbalando el uno contra el otro: pero las caderas de Harry no se detenían mientras se movían violentas y flexibles en círculos hambrientos o brutales embestidas: y cuando al fin se arqueó atrás y se aferró a la cama, metiendo tanto de Draco dentro suyo como podía, Draco hubiera querido decirle que no sabía que nada pudiera hacer eso: quemar la mente, devorar el cuerpo, excepto la muerte o el crucio, pero que esto era mil veces más poderoso, y que él era hermoso y desconocido y familiar a la vez. Harry gritó mientras Draco se arqueaba incapaz de respirar en una convulsión torturante, sintiendo que la sangre de su corazón estallaba, quemante, abandonando su cuerpo en un flujo de presión intolerable: y cuando al fin pudo respirar en un jadeo sollozante como su hubiera estado bajo el agua, Harry lo aferró en medio de sus propias convulsiones y los dos gritaron y sollozaron ese devastador alivio con sus rostros unidos, sus corazones amenazando romperles el pecho uno contra el otro.

- Harry… Harry…- Draco hubiera querido decir tanto: y no había nada que decir. Los dos se miraron, plata en verde, en la luz: y no supieron cómo pasaron del placer a un sitio que era paz, paz absoluta. Verde y plata se cerraron: los dos quietos sintieron la caricia del sol en sus cuerpos desnudos sin sentir que, como la luna, Salazar los observaba de la puerta, sombrío, una expresión terrible en sus ojos.

Los dos durmieron, sin sentir la sombra que los rozó. Como dos gemelos, frente con frente, sus vientres juntos, durmieron, y no pensaron en nada, hasta sentir gritos al anochecer.


	11. Somedays

**Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams**** Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate__ Universe_

A.h, ho.w wu.ch, i.f the. de.e.p da.r-kne.s+s+ tu.r-ne.d to. li.ght,

Wo.u.ld the. co.lo.r- o.f the. wo.r-ld cha.nge.? (A.h, s+o.we.da.y s+u.r-e.ly)

Eleven: Somedays.

El griterío los despertó, y Harry saltó sobre sus botas mientras Draco se hacía un lío con la túnica. Harry ya estaba afuera de la puerta antes de que Draco pudiera ordenarle que se volviese a la cama, pero caminaba lento por el mareo, y Draco lo alcanzó en la escalinata que llevaba a la sala de mapas, de donde venía el ruido.

Y allí se encontraron con algo que no esperaban. Estaba Helga, aparentemente furiosa, el pelo suelto como el de una joven leona: tras suyo estaba Rowena Ravenclaw, sentada y pálida, pero majestuosa. Entre ambas estaba Gareth, con un brazo en cabestrillo y manchas de sangre en el jubón pero aparentemente a salvo: Harry esbozó una enorme sonrisa al verlo, un peso inmenso levantado de su corazón: y supo que querría a Gareth con todo su corazón hasta el día que se murieran, porque Gareth le había dado su ingenuidad, su inocencia, con los brazos abiertos.

Y Harry nunca retiraba su amor una vez que lo otorgaba.

Frente a ellos estaba Salazar, los brazos cruzados, y aparentemente considerando el estallido de Helga. A su espalda se sentaba una mujer que podía hacer que un hombre se atragantara con sus propias pelotas: era el tipo de mujer que aparece en PlayWiz, nunca en un desfile de modas. Era una pelirroja con mechones negros, una ajustadísima túnica tejida negra que tenía los bajos en jirones, y que obviamente no llevaba nada más, excepto un gran torque de plata en el cuello. Llevaba los ojos pintados de negro, y, pensó Draco con humor, se parecía un poquito a Alanis. No era tan bella como Helga ni tan estatuaria como Rowena, ni siquiera tan atractiva como Seli: simplemente era carnal, con tremendas curvas que atrapaban la mirada, si bien su rostro era demasiado salvaje, demasiado natural para ser considerado bonito.

- Helga.- dijo Salazar con voz conciliadora. – Tienes que comprender que es la única forma.-

- Entregar la isla a unos invasores, sólo para que otros no te la quiten? Tu lógica me elude, Salazar.- dijo Rowena. Tenía la voz como un toque de clarín, alta y tranquila, su rostro con la placidez que se suele asociar con la Gioconda. Salazar rió, y Helga se volteó a él con un sacudón de melena como un latigazo rizado.

- Cómo puedes reírte? Acabamos de perder a todos nuestros druidas, y tú traes druidas galos a que los reemplacen?! Es que te volviste loco?-

- Sin druidas no tenemos como luchar contra los clérigos normandos.- dijo Salazar cruzándose de brazos.- Si Morgana no rescata a Hughes, a Richard y a Gareth, los normandos aún se estarían divirtiendo con ellos.-

Helga apretó los puños.- Ese no es el punto, Salazar! Sabes que estaríamos agradecidas, si no supiéramos lo que eso significa! Inglaterra tiene sus propios druidas, que se dedican a curar y a proteger, no a asesinar y a entregarse a ritos dionisíacos!-

- Bueno, según Gareth, lo próximo que harán la mayoría de los druidas ingleses será servir de soporte a las pajaritos…-

- No te atrevas a decir esas cosas! Aún quedan unos pocos druidas en el sur…-

- Los quenos sirven igual que si estuvieran en el fondo del mar.-

- Con el tiempo se formarán más!- soltó Helga exasperada.- Pero ellos… estos… no tenemos nada que ver con ellos, y mientras me quede aliento, los galos no invadirán Inglaterra!-

- Se llama alianza, amor.-

- No soy tu amor, y puedes tomar tu alianza e instalártela en…-

- _Helga_.- dijo Rowena con voz suave.- Salazar, agradecemos el rescate de nuestros hijos. Ahora si Morgana no sale de Inglaterra para mañana con su gente, atacaremos.-

Harry sintió que le nacía una sonrisa. _Habla suave, y lleva una varita grande._

- Ustedes dos están celosas.- dijo Salazar, ampliando su sonrisa.- No se preocupen, aún soy una opción libre, los druidas galos no se pueden casar…-

Harry miró a Draco. _El engreimiento viene con lo de Slytherin, es verdad._

Rowena y Helga por un momento se quedaron sin habla, aparentemente porque Rowena era una dama y todo lo que tenía que decir era o palabrotas o conjuros, y Helga porque parecía haberse atragantado de rabia: pero cuando Salazar alargó una mano para tocarle la mejilla a Helga, la mamá de Hughes le dio un bofetón sorprendentemente rápido, fuerte y sonoro para ser un porongo de mujercita que le llegaba al hombro.

- Cómo te has atrevido a traernos a los galos, _aquí?_- soltó Helga con los ojos ardiendo.- Godric se revolcaría en su tumba si…-

El movimiento de Salazar fue como el ataque de una cobra. Como un relámpago, aferró a Helga de los antebrazos y apretó, levantándola del suelo como si no pesara más que un animalito.

- No- dijo en un siseo bajo, súbito y peligroso que cortó su risa como un latigazo.- metas a Godric en esto.-

- Bájala. Y vete. Ya.- la voz de Rowena era aún más peligrosa. Cuando se miraron, quedó claro porqué esa mujer de fríos ojos azules era el águila, y las águilas cenaban serpientes.

- Pero si ni siquiera he visto a Richard despierto…- se quejó Salazar, bajando a Helga y recuperando la sonrisa.

Helga lo abofeteó a tal velocidad que su mano era una mancha.

- Está bien, está bien, ya entendí… xenófobas locas… ya verán que tengo razón… deja…de…PEGARME!- Salazar atrapó ambas manos de Helga, estiró los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí para plantarle un beso. La gritadera que quedó luego dejó sordos a Harry y a Draco, y muy sorprendidos por el amplio vocabulario de las dos damas. Harry se tentó de la risa a lo de _lagartija lujuriosa,vendepatria, oportunista y adicta a las druidas pechugonas! _ y los dos hicieron un gesto para retraerse cuando Salazar se marchó con la curvilínea francesa: pero Helga, aún roja, les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

- No se vayan. Lamento que hayan tenido que ver esto, pero…. Así estamos. Los normandos ya cruzaron Stohengue, y se acercan: tendremos una batalla en las manos, queramos o no, antes de la luna que sigue.- dijo Helga con voz tranquila.- Si aún no logran aprender lo suficiente para irse, los enviaremos al sur para que estén a salvo: pero si confían en nosotras, Rowena puede intentar algo de magia antigua para devolverlos a su tiempo, en cuanto se recupere. Ella es mucho mejor maga que yo.-

- Primero preséntamelos.- dijo Rowena con voz muy suave. Helga les hizo acercarse más, y vieron a los ojos a Rowena Ravenclaw.

Y tuvieron miedo, porque era como estar desnudos ante una desconocida. A diferencia de la calidez que emitía Helga, Rowena parecía ser puro hielo: cuando miraba a los ojos, todo desaparecía, excepto ese azul inquisidor. Harry la miró de vuelta a los ojos, con curiosidad, pero tuvo que bajarlos pronto: Draco no fue capaz de enfrentarla, aún cuando Rowena sonreía levemente.

Gareth le puso una mano en el hombro a Harry.

- Es joven, maestra, pero es un guerrero.-

_Maestra, _pensó Harry. Una es _mamá, _y la otra es _maestra._ Dos de los nombres más bellos que puede tener una mujer.

- Puedo verlo.- dijo Rowena suavemente.- Y puedo ver que eres valiente y honesto, pero que amas demasiado.-

- No existe "amar demasiado".- rezongó Helga.- "Demasiado" no es bastante!-

-Se refiere a la capacidad de amar lo suficiente para meterte allá los principios morales.- dijo Draco conversacionalmente, mirando a Rowena.- No se preocupe. Yo me los puedo meter hasta por simple afecto… hasta por afición… incluso por un paquete de caramelos de menta…-

Harry se cubrió los ojos mientras Gareth reía. Pero Rowena solo sonrió, y clavó sus ojos en los de Draco, serenos y lejanos.

- Te iba a decir que tú no eras ni valiente ni honesto, pero que también amabas demasiado.-

- Rowena, no seas grosera con los niños.- dijo Helga moviendo la cabeza.- Perdónenos, Salazar nos pone mal…-

- Yo lo tomo como un cumplido.- dijo Draco con su más brillante sonrisa.

- Podemos tratar de enviarlos a su tiempo; hay magia temporal específica para esas cosas, si Richard puede ayudarme.- dijo Rowena levantándose: era tan flaca que parecía aún más alta, llevándole la cabeza a Harry y a Draco y casi a Gareth.- Por ahora, descansen. Pero lo intentaré, porque es lo menos que puedo hacer tras que le salvaran la vida a mi hijo, derramando su sangre.-

Harry se sonrojó, sin saber qué decir. Draco le echó una mirada a Gareth, que inmediatamente retiró el brazo de los hombros de Harry y tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse.

- Selene está malherida, pero fuera de peligro. Mamá la tiene durmiendo. Lawliet tiene una torcedura de pie, así que está descansando también. Y la señorita Hermione está conversando con Richard y Hughes.- informó Helga, cariñosamente. - vamos?-

- Dónde está Andy?- preguntó Draco de súbito. Harry se volteó a mirarlo, pero Draco apartó la vista.

- Anteus? Con Salazar, supongo.- dijo Helga sin interés.

Cuando subieron a la soleada habitación del tercer piso en donde los enfermos dormían, Harry sonrió al darse cuenta que sin saberlo, los modernos habían elegido exactamente las mismas habitaciones para la moderna enfermería. Pero era lógico, pensó al volver a ver las altas ventanas, la madera sedosa como piel panelando los muros, los tapices lisos, la aireada estructura de techo alto: era un lugar fresco y tranquilo, casi aburrido, en donde podías dormir serenamente. Se quedó en la puerta, mientras los demás rodeaban la cama en donde el joven de cabellos negros que tanto les costara rescatar estaba despierto, vendado, pero con buen color y tomando sopa con apetito, mientras en una cama más allá Selene dormía y en otra Lawliet devoraba una montaña de panceta con huevos.

Tenía sentido, pensó, observando las ventanas, sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado. Hogwarths nunca había sido tomado, ni siquiera en la sangrienta época Tudor; y tenía sentido porque sus defenores nunca habían luchado por una posición estratégica o una ventaja material, nunca por una falacia o por un deseo egoísta: siempre habían luchado por lo que era real palpable, por Hogwarths: Hogwarths, que era una casa y una madre, y un hogar. Harry amaba la casa de Wilbrough, y también la mansión Malfoy y Grimmauld Place y Black Dove, la casa de Seli: pero Hogwarths era el lugar en donde había aprendido y crecido, y lo amaba de un modo intenso que sólo amas lo que sabes que tarde o temprano dejarás.

Hogwarths era el lugar en donde había amado a Draco día a día, y cada piedra y ventana tenían un recuerdo de él. Se sentía tan extrañamente sensible, tan emocionado, que no se atrevía a hablar: pero mientras observaba a Draco charlar con un Lawliet recién despierto, a Gareth riendo con Hughes con la felicidad escrita en la cara, a Hermione sana y salva asintiendo que algo que le decía Helga, y a Selene tranquilamente durmiendo, algo le cerró la garganta al verlos a todos juntos. Había estado tan seguro de que morirían. Pero Draco estaba allí, dorado al sol, risueño, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los moretones de la batalla mezclados con los del amor de la noche anterior: y cuando lo miró sonriendo, como si sintiera su mirada, el sol tan brillante en su pelo, Harry sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas de felicidad: como si algo se expandiera dentro de su pecho, inmenso y libre y casi mareante en su alivio, de saberlo a salvo. Podían viajar al pasado, al futuro, al infierno o al cielo: podían pelearse, insultarse, hacerse el amor o apalearse: pero estaban juntos, estaban vivos y sanos, y eso le bastaba y sobraba para dar gracias a Dios. Draco estaba allí pegado a su hombro, al alcance de su vista, y nada más importaba: era Draco, su Draco, vivo y real, con ojos de plata y su insoportable risa arrogante, y lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras estuviera a su lado…

… ey… porqué estaba tendido en el piso?

- Te desmayaste como una nena. No te dije que te quedaras en cama?- soltó Draco irritado, sosteniéndole la cabeza. Harry rió, con una enorme sonrisa blanca.

- Me canso más en la cama…- cuando Hughes soltó la risa de pronto, Draco y Gareth se pusieron rojos. Harry se sentó, notando que estaba tendido a los pies de la cama de Selene, y que Helga tenía sus manos en su pecho, irradiando una dulce calidez.

- Perdiste mucha sangre, pero es sólo debilidad.- dijo ella con un gesto preocupado. Cuando el mundo volvió a moverse, Helga lo sostuvo, y Harry se halló abrazado a su cintura, el rostro hundido en su escote, intentando débilmente levantar la cabeza y evitar que se le resbalaran las manos.

No que no fuera un buen lugar para estar, pensó incoherentemente.

- Enervate!- gritó Draco enojado, dándole el equivalente a una inyección de cafeína.

- Draco, no seas bruto, está débil.- remarcó Hermione, aunque era obvio que le divertía mucho ver al Malfoy celoso.

- Mi pobrecillo Harry…- musitó Helga, acariciándole el pelo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama de Richard.- … reposa aquí… no debimos preocuparte innecesariamente con nuestros asuntos… descansa, querido… Hughes, no te quedes ahí como un poste, tráeme inmediatamente un vaso de leche caliente… Gareth, tráeme mi frasco de sales, y una manta…-

- Anoche estaba perfectamente.- dijo Draco irritado.- Voy a buscarle la manta _yo, _Gareth.- agregó saliendo. Rowena se alzó de hombros.

- Déjalo respirar, Helga… denle espacio y no lo agiten.- agregó, antes de quedarse mirando fijamente a Hermione.- Señorita Hermione, puede ayudarme con la señorita Selene?-

- Claro.- dijo Hermione con serenidad, siguiendo a la alta mujer. Harry, recostado en Helga y con sus manos tibias acariciándolo, giró la cabeza a Richard, que había terminado su comida y lo miraba.

Era un hombre inolvidable. En donde Gareth era gótico y Hughes era neoclásico, Richard era un art noveau cuya belleza quitaba el aliento: diametralmente opuesto a Helga, eran sin embargo sol y luna, rosa dorada y jacinto de nieve. Harry sintió una oleada de incoherentes celos, sólo de pensar que Draco podía admirarlo, como siempre admiraba las cosas bellas: pero es que no había competencia posible. Richard tenía los rasgos perfectos de un príncipe ruso, tez como seda, enormes ojos rasgados cargados de vida y del azul intenso de Rowena: pero el cabello, lustroso y negro, espeso y liso, reflejando la luz, era algo que provocaba tocarlo para saber si era real. Cuando Richard sonrió, una sonrisa limpia y algo tímida, Harry sintió un flash de shock al darse cuenta que lo habría besado si hubiera podido. Richard tenía una nobleza en los ojos, una gentileza, que era más claro que si tuviera una corona en la cabeza: si Hughes era sanador y Gareth guerrero, Richard era un príncipe.

- Hola.- dijo Richard, extendiéndole una mano llena de arañazos.- Gracias por salvarme, Harry. Les debo la vida.-

- De nada, Richard.- dijo Harry, sin voz, anonadado por la belleza del hijo de Ravenclaw. Draco entró con una manta, y al verlo tendido en Helga y de la mano con Richard, se adelantó y lo envolvió en la manta tan apretadamente que sólo emergía la cabeza.

- Oye… no me puedo mover…-

- Cállate, Potter. Hola, Richard. Soy Draco. No sé cómo puedes estar _sentado_, tan pronto después de tu rescate.- soltó Draco con los brazos en jarras. Se arrepintió cuando Richard bajó la cabeza y algo agónico pasó por sus ojos, antes de pasarse una mano por los ojos y respirar hondo.

Harry le echó una mirada homicida a Draco, pero perdía todo efecto porque parecía un panqueque.

- Me han curado bien.- dijo Richard suavemente, antes de clavarle los ojos. Draco supo inmediatamente que le había salido el tiro por la culata, porque a un Ravenclaw, o más bien dicho a EL ravenclaw, no se le escapaba nada, y acaba de decirle que era mezquino, celoso, que amaba a Harry con pasión, que tenía una bocaza, que había sido violado también, y que no soportaba compartir.

Todo en una frase. Bravo, Malfoy. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer habría sido bajarle los pantalones a Harry, penetrarlo hasta el fondo y ponerse a gruñirle y a sisear en la cara a ese chico bellísimo.

Y es más lindo que yo, maldita sea!!

- Quieres algo más de comer, Richard?- dijo Hughes amablemente, entregándole el frasquito de sales a su madre y deteniéndose junto a la cama del heredero de Ravenclaw. Richard movió la cabeza, y Draco aprovechó para ir a sentarse de mal humor en la cama de Lawliet, mientras Harry seguía charlando con Richard acomodado en el escote de Helga.

- Te está bien empleado por lo mal que lo trataste las semanas anteriores.- dijo Lawliet, que aún engullía un postre de leche con una cuchara grande.- Así que ése es el fundador de mi casa. Es tan guapo que eso explica muchas cosas.-

- Ni lo sueñes, petisito. Tú no estás ni cerca de ese chico.-

- Yo no, pero Harry sí.- se rió Lawliet con la boca llena.

- Cállate, Lloyd!-

- Sólo me refiero a que si Harry se parece tanto a Godric como dicen, quizá le recuerde a Gabrielle… no que Richard Ravenclaw estaba colado por la hija de Godric?-

- Harry no… y aunque…- Draco se atragantó, a punto de ahogar a Lawliet con la almohada.

- Bueno,está claro que Helga no le es indiferente… y ese chico… yo me lo follaría, aunque estuviera ciego sordo y muerto.- Lawliet siguió comiendo.

- Yo pensaba que te gustaban las chicas!- barbotó Draco.

- Me gustan ambos. Pero no deberías asumir que no me gustan los chicos, sólo porque no me gustas tú.- dijo Lawliet con disciplencia. Draco estaba ofendidísimo, y había abierto la boca para echarle una fresca: pero prefirió darle una patada en el tobillo herido, y hacerle saltar el postre, que cruzó la habitación y acabó en el perfecto pelo de Richard.

Bah. Aunque no sea tan listo como un Ravenclaw, soy astuto como Slytherin.

- DRACO!-

- Yo qué hice?!-

**Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams**** Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate__ Universe_

A.h, ho.w wu.ch, i.f the. de.e.p da.r-kne.s+s+ tu.r-ne.d to. li.ght,

Wo.u.ld the. co.lo.r- o.f the. wo.r-ld cha.nge.? (A.h, s+o.we.da.y s+u.r-e.ly)

Eleven: Somedays.

- Ya debería haber despertado.- dijo Rowena, tanto ella como Hermione ignorando la batahola que el resto de los ocupantes de la habitación armaban. Hermione había corrido un biombo para abrirle el camisón a Selene, y las dos notaron que aunque la joven tenía todas sus heridas en proceso de franca curación, y no había sangre en su aliento ni nuevas manchas moradas que indicaran sangrado interno, su abdomen estaba contraído y su rostro contraído, laxo y húmedo. Rowena le palpó los muslos y los brazos, y le tocó el pelo, que se sentía transpirado.

- Entonces, qué le sucede?- dijo Hermione, usando prácticos hechizos para secar la almohada mojada de sudor.

- No estoy muy segura. Tendremos que esperar a esta noche para saber, pero tendremos siempre a alguien vigilándola, porque algo no anda bien.-

- De acuerdo. Pero si sospechaba que tendría que esperar hasta la noche, para qué me pidió ayuda, lady Rowena?- preguntó Hermione, levantando sus ojos pardos a la princesa Ravenclaw. Rowena acabó por cubrir a Selene, y las dos mujeres se enfrentaron mirándose a los ojos en el pequeño espacio que les dejaba el biombo, y Rowena supo que miraba a los ojos a una joven que no le temía.

- Deseaba hablar contigo.-

- Qué desea saber?- dijo Hermione, sentándose en la cama, aunque su gesto no era amistoso.

- Cómo es que conoces a Salazar?-

Hermione sonrió.- Una vez en un sueño. Lo crea o no, es cierto.-

Rowena se quedó mirándola como si fuera una página de griego especialmente confuso. Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

- Te estás acostando con Salazar? Eres muy joven para él.-

- Sí, sí, y seguro que no soy la única.- dijo Hermione sin parpadear.- Y para toda la inteligencia de Ravenclaw, me esperaba un interrogatorio más inteligente.-

Rowena se tensó, mirándola, y luego hizo un gesto majestuoso al recoger su manto.

- Deberías pensar en tu propia seguridad, Hermione Granger. Salazar ni siquiera recoge una margarita sin que le sirva para algo, y una vez que las cosas le sirven, las descarta.-

- Habla la experiencia, supongo.- dijo Hermione al pasar. Rowena se detuvo en seco, y cuando Hermione se levantó y avanzó a ella, llegándole al mentón, vio que Rowena había apretado los labios.

- Salazar te ha elegido, pero él muerde la fruta verde, sin importarle que se eche a perder. No estás lista para la magia salvaje, Hermione Granger; te quemarás como una vela, si dejas que él sea tu fuego.-

- Lady Ravenclaw.- sijo Hermione, volteándose y apartando el biombo para reunirse con los demás.- Con el debido respeto, su opinión me importa un bledo. Y cuando se prepare para enviarlos a todos de regreso, no cuente conmigo, porque yo no tengo porqué volver. Así que acostúmbrese.-

-Mis… disculpas por interrumpir.- Lawliet se había levantado por la tarde, cojeando en su pie recientemente arreglado. Se habían calmado el dolor, y reducido la hinchazón; estaba vendado, pero podía caminar perfectamente.

Gareth se alzó de encima de Hughes, en donde se estaban besando desaforadamente en un rincón entre torres de libros en el piso de la biblioteca, pero Hughes volvió a agarrarlo del cuellito.

- No te preocupes, no nos has interrumpido para nada!-

- Yeep!- gimió Gareth cuando Hughes lo hizo desaparecer tras los libros y, por el ruido que hizo y las calzas de cuero que aterrizaron encima, prosiguió con sus tareas. Lawliet se giró a Hermione, que leía un libraco ignorándolos en una mesa, y a Richard, que trabajaba en un rincón con unos pergaminos y trasteaba con unos trocitos de madera y metal.

- Veo que nada los interrumpe.-

- Tienen diez años de retraso: deja que se diviertan.- dijo Richard amablente, levantando su bello rostro, exótico con un monóculo en un ojo, mordiéndose los labios delicados al nstalar un infinitesimal resorte en una ruedecilla de metal dentado.- No creo que los pueda interrumpir ni una manada de elefantes…-

- Han encontrado algo que nos ayude?- dijo Lawliet sentándose en la mesa de Hermione, que apartó el libro maquinalmente sin hacerlemucho caso.

- Estoy ejecutando un giratiempo específico para ustedes. Pero la potencia de envío… eso lo está estudiando mi madre al otro lado. Yo estoy tratando de afinar su llegada, para que lleguen aproximadamente cuando se fueron, lo más exacto posible.- dijo Richard quitándose elmonóculo y echándose el pelo atrás. Hermione intentó concentrarse en el libro, pero se descubrió incapaz de entender la palabra _magia._- y la única forma de ajustarlo, va a ser con magia oscura: necesitaré sangre de cada uno de ustedes para trazar sus líneas ancestrales.-

- Eso es un trabajo enorme.- dijo Lawliet frunciendo el ceño.- Tienes que saber el nombre de mi abuelito, mi bisabuelito, mi…-

- Hay hechizos para eso.- dijo Richard sonriendo.- Y tú, Hughes, siempre diciéndome que para qué estudiaba magia heráldica!-

Hughes dijo algo en respuesta, pero no se entendió, porque hablaba con

la boca llena. Lawliet se echó a reír, pero Hermione movió la cabeza.

- Te ayudaré, pero yo no vuelvo, así que no te molestes conmigo.-

- No puedes quedarte!- dijo Gareth de golpe, enderezándose y sacándose a Hughes de encima, que gruñó. Gareth se volvió a poner las calzas y salió de su barricada de libros, para colocarse frente a Hermione, su bella frente

atribulada.- Provocarías un cambio en las líneas temporales, podrías negar tu propia existencia… lo siento, pero tienes que volver a tu tiempo, no te ofendas, pero eso es…-

Hughes, tendido en el suelo con cara de irritación, tamborileó con los dedos.- Además que el motivo por el que te quieres quedar es pésimo. Si tuviera una naranja por cada vez que Salazar ha estafado a una mujer, digamos que el lago sería naranjo.- agregó sentándose con el pecho desnudo.- Gareth, vuelve acá!-

- Correré los riesgos.- dijo Hermione con disciplencia, cerrando un tratado de magia salvaje.

- Es jugar con fuego.- dijo Hughes con un gesto.

- Me lameré los dedos antes.- dijo Hermione sin cambiar su expresión.

- No seas…- Lawliet la miró a la cara.- Tan grande es?-

Hermione sí mudó su expresión.- Perdón?-

Lawliet parpadeó.- El poder que Salazar te prometió?-

Hermione se atragantó.- Eh… sí, es el más grande que hay visto…- no pudo y se echó a reír. Gareth se sonrojó y pareció disgustado y Richard se echó un Insonorus, radio un metro, para poder seguir trabajando, mientras Lawliet observaba a Hermione reír.

- Me voy. Tengo que ir a … verlo.- dijo Hermione al fin, riendo. Lawliet la miró irse apenado, mientras Hughes se llevaba a Gareth de la oreja a las estatnterías más profundas y Richard canturreaba para sí ignorándolos. Lawliet se echó en la mesa de Hermione, horizontal, y tomó el libro que ella leía: unos minutos luego, a la suave luz del atardecer, revisaba las hojas, el rostro tenso, leyendo ansiosamente.

- Es uno de los pasillos secretos que me enseñó tío Sirius.- dijo Harry riendo y llevando a Draco escaleras arriba, que se dejaba llevar, aún ceñudo de celos y cargando la manta que le llevase a Harry.

- Helga dijo que te fueras a la cama.-

- Tenía la esperanza que me llevaras, pero quiero sacar un libro sobre clérigos normandos.-

- Para qué? No vamos a estar acá cuando ataquen. Y piensas leer?-

- Una vez que te agotes y te duermas, qué más voy a hacer?- dijo Harry riendo y abriendo una puertecita posterior de la biblioteca, asomándose entre los estantes del fondo. Draco lo mandó a hacer algo que hubiera hecho que Narcissa les lavara la boca con soda caústica a los dos ( tía Cissy no creía en mariconadas como el jabón) pero era algo que de todas formas Harry esperaba que hicieran juntos, en el período de las tres horas siguientes.

Y se detuvo, aferrando a Draco y empujándolo a un rincón, tapándole la boca.

En una esquina, en la penumbra del sol que acababa de ponerse, estaba Gareth, besándose apasionadamente con Hughes. Harry descubrió que no sentía celos, sino sólo excitación al ver a Hughes meter la mano en las calzas de Gareth y moverla lenta y deliciosamente, haciendo que el pálido guerrero se sonrojara color sangre y aflojara las piernas, echándose atrás contra un estante con un gemido. Hughes le arrancó las calzas y le aferró los muslos, colocándose entre ellos y balanceándolo contra el estante, besándole el pecho al levantarlo, con tanta pasión que Gareth gimió y sus pezones se hicieron claramente visibles, la saliva de Hugh trasparentando la batista blanca de la camisa y haciendo que se adhiriese a las pequeñas y erguidas tetillas rosado pálido.

Draco sonrió al ver a Hughes listo: era enorme. Se deslizó tras Harry, y susurrando en su oído hundió una mano en los jeans de su amigo mientras Harry lo imitaba, los dos acariciando al otro al ritmo de los movimientos de la pareja de chicos mayores, mordiéndose los labios para no alertarlos de su ingenua exhibición. Harry se hizo sangre cuando Draco lo frotó con fuerza, velozmente, y le respondió con igual ferocidad, sintiendo elmiembro de Draco reaccionar en su mano, los dos torturando al otro con la perversidad de quien te conoce a la perfección. Era un juego, pero los dos habían competido todas sus vidas, y se conocían mejor que a sí mismos: y nada como saber que podías hacer suplicar al otro para aguantar hasta el límite, aunque el líquido preeyaculatorio goteaba en ambos, haciendo aún más torturantes los expertos dedos que tironeaban sin compasión sus miembros jóvenes.

Hughes alzó a Gareth por los muslos, y Harry sintió que lo invadía un calor salvaje al escuchar al mismo tiempo a Gareth jadear por la invasión mientras Draco suspiraba ardiente en su oído. No había forma de que los oyeran, con el estrépito que provocaba Hughes al aferrar con sus brazos hérculeos la estatería contra la que alzaba a Gareth y moverse feroz: Gareth, sus piernas alrededor de Hughes y los brazos tensos aferrados a lo alto del estante jadeaba casi en gritos mientras Hughes movía las caderas en un ritmo febril, sacudiéndolo arriba y abajo mientras pesados libros caían a cada empujón.

- GARETH! GARTH! GARTH! AH, SÍ, AGÁRRATE BIEN… NO VOY A PARAR, ASÍ, AH, AH, APRIÉTAME BIEN…APRIETA!-

- HUGHES…. HUGHES!!- Gareth sollozó cuando estalló, soltando el estante y aferrándose a Hughes con brazos y piernas mientras soltaba su humedad contra su pecho y vientre apretados y sudorosos: Hughes, que casi perdió el equilibrio, soltó el estante y cayó de rodillas sin soltar a Gareth, arqueándose atrás, exhibiendo su pecho musculoso, sudoroso y manchado cuando se vino dentro de Gareth con una risa y un grito de deleite, antes de apoyarse en las manos ciegamente, extender las piernas y acabar tendido en el suelo, con un gareth aún perdido en el placer balanceándose arriba.

- Próxima vez en la cama… última vez… mi pobre espalda…- Hughes amenazó a Gareth, que se desmadejó a su lado y lo abrazó sin hacerle caso. Draco le tomó la mano a Harry, y riendo un poco, ciego de placer, lo empujó de regreso al pasillo, atrapándolo contra una pared. Allí los dos abrieron con manotones desesperados el cierre de sus jeans, y apretándose el uno contra el otro hundieron sus miembros en la lisa carne de sus vientres y aferrándose por el trasero a manos llenas al fin estallaron, mareados, clavando los dientes el uno en los hombros del otro para no traicionarse con un grito feroz.

Pasó un rato antes de que oyeran a Gareth y Hughes irse. Luego, Draco rió.

- Deberíamos devolverles el favor y darles una sesión de voyeurs para reanimarlos…-

- Como si lo necesitaran. Y yo no los animaría más, o Hughes acabará necesitando una silla de ruedas.-

- Bah. Te garantizo que puedo soportar que me animes todo lo que quieras…-

- No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir.-

- Prueba y vemos.- Draco se echó atrás el pelo traspirado, y se arregló la ropa con un gesto despreocupado, su mano manchada mientras se ataba los cordones de la camisa medieval. Harry se quedó boquiabierto un momento, mirándolo: no tenía la belleza de Richard Ravenclaw, pero le parecía inconmensurablemente más deseable.

- Te vas a quedar así?- dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto a sus jeans abiertos y a la evidencia de su placer.

- No, yo…-

- Déjame.- Draco cayó de rodillas y hundió su rostro ahí. Harry cayó: gracias a Dios, la pared tras suyo lo sostuvo, mientras sentía que se le iba la cabeza por completo.

- Podrían disculparme un momento…Harry Potter, ya que usted no tiene la boca ocupada, dónde está la señorita Hermione?- dijo Salazar, de pie en la escalera. Harry se quedó helado, pero Draco, enderezándose lentamente, se limpió la boca sin prisa y se enfrentó a Salazar.

- Probablemente detrás suyo. Y no finja: sé perfectamente que nos ha estado espiando, Salazar. Si quiere mirar, sólo tiene que pedirlo bien.- dijo con sequedad. Salazar avanzó, y se quedó mirándolos, allí los dos manchados de placer y amor, los dos relucientes, hermosos. Se volteó, e hizo un gesto disciplente.

- Por lo que a mí respecta, pueden metérselas por los ojos, si eso quieren, niños, pero…-

- Ah. Qué verdes están las uvas, hoy, no?- dijo Draco sonriendo.- Qué pasa, Godric prefería a las chicas?-

Hubo un silencio. Y enseguida, con la velocidad que sólo da la esgrima, Harry saltó y sacó a Draco del camino de la espada de Salazar, que habría atravesado a Draco por la mitad. Salazar se volteó homicida, salvaje, y su espada chocó contra la varita de Harry, Draco mirándolos espantado desde el piso. Salazar hizo una finta y derribó a Harry de un puñetazo, y había alzado la espada, cuando Draco le gritó:

- PARA! No es Godric, es HARRY!-

Salazar se detuvo, y dio un paso atrás en el que casi tropezó. Luego, se fue, como si lo persiguiera un fantasma.

- Crees que…?-

- Tanto me parezco a Godric?-

- No es sólo eso, tarado.- dijo Draco, apoyándose en la pared.- Salazar… creo que le apunté medio a medio.- agregó, antes de frotarse la frente.- Hay algo en el agua de Hogwarths… ahora sólo nos faltan Rowena con Helga y cartón completo.-.

- No entiendo nada de lo que dices, sabes.-

- No me sorprende. Tú te tomas un examen de sangre y lo repruebas.-

- Hijo de…-

Draco alzó el dedo.- Cállate. Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho cómo fue que espichó Godric Gryffindor?-

- Ah?-

- Tu amorcito no te contó nada?-

- Mi amorcito reporbó historia inglesa, dos veces.-

- Hablo del amorcito tuyo que es _parte _ de la historia inglesa.-

- Teníamos cosas más interesantes que hacer que hablar de hiAAY! NO ME PATEES!-

- Puto, más que puto…- Draco dejó de patear y se cruzó de brazos.- con razón no nos enseñan historia de Hogwarths como Dios manda, es tan turbio que si lo hicieran película tendrían que resucitar a Stanley Kubrick para que la dirija.-

- Me explicas?-

Draco le echó una mirada despreciativa.- Tú te dormiste en Terciopelo Azul. Mejor no. Tal vez cuando tengamos unos dos meses libres…-

Harry intentó patearlo, pero entonces los interrumpió una pequeña águila de luz. Draco y Harry se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos, pero no alcanzaron a decir nada, porque entonces el águila habló con la voz de Rowena y les pidió que fueran a la enfermería.

Rowena estaba junto a la cama de Selene: Helga acababa de cubrirla. La joven, que había dormido tranquila durante el día, ahora temblaba y parecía incosnciente, no dormida, con ojeras y la piel perlada de sudor. Hermione los miró y bajó la vista: parecía asustada.

- Hermione? Quié la pesa a Selene?- preguntó Harry desconcertado.

- Es apendicitis.- dijo Hermione palpando el vientre de Selene por sobre las ropas con miedo en los ojos.- Si se le revienta el apéndice morirá!-

- Apendicitis?! Peró cómo…?-

- Puede haber sido un golpe durante la huida, no necesariamente la infección, pero…- Hermione se frotó la frente.- Da igual, hay que operarla!-

- Pero no hay hechizo para realizar la operación?! O un médico muggle…?!-

- La apendictomía muggle no se hizo hasta 1883, y el hechizo… se inventó en 1712! Aún no se inventa, y yo no me lo sé, sólo un medimago…- gimió Hermione, sintiendo a Selene, aún inconsciente, temblando de dolor.- … si no la devolvemos a su época, se morirá!-

- Pero… pueden curar un brazo cortado y no una apendicitis!? Es un jodido hechizo de rutina!- ladró Harry volteándose a Rowena y a Helga, hecho una furia. Helga meneó la cabeza al borde de las lágrimas, pero Rowena suspiró.

- No hay ninguna ciencia en cortar lo que hay que cortar o unir lo que has cortado. Pero la muerte por la hinchazón maligna está… aún fuera de nuestro alcance. Podemos purificar, o calmar su dolor, pero nada más, Harry Potter.- dijo la princesa de Ravenclaw con algo parecido al dolor en sus ojos inolvidables.- Lo mejor que podemos hacer en enviarla al menos a ella todo lo rápido que podamos a su tiempo, y rogar porque nuestros esfuerzos sean suficientes. Estaré en la biblioteca, hasta que encuentre cómo enviarla, o hasta que sea tarde.- agregó en un susurro, saliendo envuelta en su flotante manto azul. Harry quiso decir algo, ahogado de miedo e ira: pero Draco fue primero, no en hablar, sino en sollozar y aferrar la mano de la niña mayor que ellos, quedándose de rodillas a un lado de la cama, temblando de pies a cabeza como un niño. Harry hubiera querido consolarlo, hubiera querido decir algo que les devolviera las esperanzas: pero entonces Helga lo abrazó, y Harry volcó su miedo en sus lágrimas contra ella, mientras una Hermione silenciosa y sombría se arrodillaba junto a Draco y lo acogía en sus brazos.


	12. Gone

Twelve 1 por The Fox Lady

Notas del autor:

El comienzo del fin...

**Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate Universe_

Ah, how much, if we solve so many deep riddles,Will the door to paradise open? (open)

Start our journey, let's begin

TWELVE: The Thing In Between

Draco se había quedado cuidando a Selene, acostado a su lado, un brazo rodeando a la jovencita inconsciente como si pudiera protegerla de todo daño y dolor con su cuerpo. Y Draco lo hubiera hecho si hubiera podido: Selene era una hermana para él y Harry, una hermana bocona, maravillosa y responsable, una hermana que era bella, amante y enfurecedora a la vez: una verdadera hermana, a la que podían amar y pelear a la vez con la seguridad de que nada podría cambiar su relación, ni la misma muerte.

Selene podía estar muriéndose y Draco sentía que aunque había llorado por horas y tenía los ojos como rábanos podía seguir llorando a cada recuerdo que lo asaltaba de ella. Con ella en sus brazos, su rostro pálido de rasgos celtas, los grandes ojos oscuros de su padre, su mentón cuadrado, los pómulos y la delicada nariz y boca de su madre, Selene tenía una belleza extraña, resuelta, con esa marejada de cabello negro grueso y ondulado que era su más perfecto atributo. Draco hundió el rostro en su cabello, en los senos erguidos y redondos como manzanas, sintiendo el alivio inundarlo a pesar de todo al sentir su olor, al palpar su firme cintura, como cuando tenía tres años y tío Sirius se había pasado la tarde metiéndoles en la cabeza a los dos con Harry que el fantasma de una reina decapitada vivía en su closet. ( ni que decir que Seli le contó a su padre y su padre… digamos que Sirius no pudo levantarle la pata a un hidrante por semanas)

Selene siempre había estado allí, era su familia, y ahora podía morir, porque él no había tenido cuidado… por Andy!

Draco apretó los puños, besando el cabello negro cuervo, los ojos abiertos y húmedos. No podía decirle a Harry que aunque Helga hubiera roto el hechizo una vez, había bastado a a Andy que lo mirase y lo volviera a hechizar. Amaba a Andy de un modo agónico, desesperado, imposible de luchar: pero también, ahora que sabía, lo odiaba con una ferocidad salvaje, no sólo por la humillación de su hechizo, sino por lo que les había hecho a todos, y lo que podía obligarle a hacer aún. Ni siquiera el amor intenso, inconsciente e inesperado que Harry y él estaba forjando, ni siquiera su encuentro, podía superar el terrible hechizo: pero Andy no había hecho nada, y Draco rezaba para que no lo hiciera. Tenía fe en que no lo hiciera, porque Andy lo había amado una vez, no? No lo lastimaría, no a propósito. Ya había hecho suficiente daño…

… y si Seli se moría, Draco supo que se volvería loco y haría alguna locura. No era como Harry: Harry podía aguantar el miedo y el dolor con una especie de sentido común, un tipo de estoicismo que le permitía llorar y consolar a la vez. Draco no. Draco sentía con un tipo de feroz intensidad que le hacía sentir a veces a un paso de la locura. Harry era su cordura, aún cuando se debatía en pasión, odio, adoración o dolor: pero Draco sentía que si perdía a Selene le faltaría la cordura y haría algo atroz. Selene era protectora, y a la vez, absolutamente intocable en sus cabezas, aún más dulce que Narcissa a o Lily porque Seli era… Seli era virgen, y suya, no del estúpido de Elroy.

- Seli…- susurró Draco, al ver a Selene parpadear.- Seli, Selita, por favor aguanta…- gimió. Selene abrió ojos brillantes de dolor, de fiebre y de la poción de adormidera para dormir que le habían puesto, y vio su cabello rubio y sus ojos a lo lejos, y suplicó:

- Elroy…-.

Draco se mordió los labios.- Aquí estoy, amor.-

-… por fin viniste… lo siento… te quiero… te molesté…-

- No me molestas.- dijo Draco, esforzándose en la sintaxis telegráfica de Elroy.- Yo también te quiero, Selene.-

- Beso.- suplicó Selene, los ojos cerrándose. Draco no dudó y cubrió los labios exangues de Seli con un beso largo, tan apasionado como pudo, sintiendo que se le caían las lágrimas: pero Selene estaba inconsciente otra vez, aunque había suplicado por perdón a su amor mientras el dolor la traspasaba. Draco dejó sus labios y hundió el rostro en su pecho, y sollozó, porque si él no hubiera tocado a Andy, nada de esto hubiera…

- Si Rowena intenta enviarlos con el ese giratiempo a medias, lo más probable es que se esplinchen o simplemente acaben al lado de un protodragón.- dijo Salazar. Estaba desnudo, sólo cubierto por el edredón bordado de sus habitaciones, y deslizaba la mano ausentemente por la espalda desnuda de Hermione, que tendida sobre el edredón con los pies en la almohada y el mentón en su vientre, leía un libro acomodado en precario equilibrio sobre la entrepierna de Salazar.

- Hay un motivo por el que no me largo.- dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista del libro. Salazar deslizó la mano por sus nalgas, y por la carne tibia entre sus muslos, pero Hermione sólo le tomó la otra mano y la besó, sin dejar de leer.

- El único motivo?-

- No.-

- Estás muy seria para estar en la cama conmigo, princesa.-

- Y tú volviste extremadamente caliente tras tu paseíto con la druida esa.-

- No lo puedo creer. Estás celosa de Morgana? Se te olvidó que aunque sea druida y envejezca más rápido, yo la conocí a los once y debe de tener como noventa años?-

- Como si eso le importara a algún hombre.- dijo Hermione pasando la página.

- Me estás juzgando por tus calientes compañeritos? Tu… Harry estaba bastante entretenido con el chico rubio cuando los encontré.- agregó dándole una palmadita, antes de deslizar sus dedos pierna arriba a su intimidad, invadiéndola sin dejar de hablar.- No te ofende que se prefieran entre ellos que a ti?-

Hermione siguió leyendo persistentemente, aunque empezaba a transpirar mientras Salazar movía su mano lentamente. - Salazar… no dijiste que tenía que acabar de aprender todos los conjuros de magia legal para esta noche, si quería ayudar? Me estás… ah… distrayendo… a propósito?-

- Recítame los conjuros y yo juzgaré si te los has aprendido. Y si te equivocas, puedo corregirte.- Salazar se puso la otra mano tras la cabeza mientras le imprimía un movimiento rítmico a la que invadía a Hermione. La niña del futuro cerró el libro con un golpe que hizo inspirar a Salazar, y se apoyó en su pecho, sus ojos pardos persistentemente fijos en los verdes del fundador de Slytherin.

- La magia legal se diferencia por requerir una fuente de magia, usualmente un grimorio con todos los conjuros desarrollados, pero que multiplica la magia del portador por varias veces su nivel. Yo soy nivel siete ahora, y tu Anteus es nivel once, lo que convierte mi magia en nivel setenta y siete: me faltan tres niveles para poder ejecutar todos los conjuros legales. La magia legal también requiere componentes físicos, y de sus diez caminos, yo me he aprendido tres: el camino cromático, el camino del arquero y el camino del tiempo.- Hermione se interrumpió para jadear, y respirar hondo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque Salazar había acelerado su mano.- Camino Cromático: Uno Rociada de Color, Dos Orbe Cromático, Tres Esquema Hipnótico, Cuatro Motivo Arco Iris, Cinco Rociada Prismática, Seis Golpe Caleidoscópico, Siete Muro Prismático, Ocho Domo Prismático, Nueve Esfera Prismática. Me sé hasta el siete.- Hermione separó los muslos, pero tuvo que morderse los labios para continuar, porque Salazar, que sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados, había acelerado su mano y usaba toda su arte esta vez.- Camino del Arquero. Uno Proyectil Mágico. Dos Flecha Ácida de Melf. Tres Meteoros Diminutos de Melf. Cuatro Golpe Ácido. Cinco Catapulta. Seis Dominar Proyectil. Siete Arco Mágico.Me sé todos los conjuros de… este… c-camino…- Hermione hundió el rostro en el edredón, ambas manos aferrando el libro, su espalda transpirada, sus nalgas temblando.- Sa… Salazar…-

- Te falta el camino del tiempo. Uno?-

-… Ap…presuramiento…-

- Dos?- Salazar añadió otro dedo a sus ministraciones.

-… len…titud…-

- Tres?-

Hermione gimió.-De…tener…ah…hechizo…-

- Cuatro?-

La chica se alzó sobre manos y rodillas, la cabeza colgando mientras su espalda se arqueaba.- Ah! Ex…tensión uno…-

- Cinco?-

- Extensión… dos…-

- Seis?-

- Extensión… tres…- Hermione intentó juntar las rodillas.- Salazar! No… no puedo… voy a…-

- SIETE?-

- Detener el… TIEMPO!-

- Ocho?-

- Traspaso… de… TIEMPO!-

- Nueve?- Salazar se detuvo y le dio una palmada, fuerte y cruel en las nalgas.- NUEVE?-

- Ah… ah… ay…- SLAP.- VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO!-

- Diez?-

- REGRESO EN EL TIEMPO! SALAZAR! SALAZAR!- Hermione sollozó y se derrumbó sobre el regazo de Salazar, jadeando, todo blanco a su alrededor. El mago se enredezó para besarle el hombro transpirado, con la risa de un maestro satisfecho.

- Te sabes hasta el seis?-

- Siete.- Hermione enderezó la cabeza lentamente: tenía las pupilas dilatadas.- Te amo, sabes.- agregó, con voz tenue. Salazar se quedó mirándola, aparentemente sorprendido por un momento, antes de atraerla a sí y cubrirle la boca.

- No digas eso.- dijo dulcemente.- El amor es el juguete favorito del demonio, mi niña.-

- Pero es cierto.- dijo Hermione, envolviéndose en el edredón y dejándolo desnudo.- Eres mi único amor. Y cuando ellos intenten irse esta noche, te lo probaré. Se irán solos. Yo me quedaré contigo.-

- No es sólo porque temas que Rowena falle?-

- Si Rowena falle, yo usaré el poder de Anteus para protegerlos. No les pasará nada.- dijo con decisión.- Y si todo falla, siempre queda el poder que le diste a Draco.-

- Te diste cuenta, eh?-

- Y tanto que me di cuenta. Draco parece un conejito energizer, ha estado vomitando las tripas.- agregó Hermione.- Antes de ser libro… Andy era un niño, verdad?- preguntó a quemarropa. Salazar la miró intensamente, sin decir nada.

- No lamento nada.- dijo al fin, su mirada hipnótica. Hermione se tendió a su lado, y dejó que le abrazara, mirando el techo.

- Tampoco yo.- dijo Hermione, los ojos cerrándose mientras inhalaba la esencia de Salazar.

- Entonces está listo?- preguntó Harry, su voz suave. Helga, que le rodeaba con el brazo, aguardaba con él mientras Rowena dirigía a Hughes, Gareth y Lawliet trazando runas. Tomó nota mental que bajo el suelo embaldosado de la sala de Encantamientos había un pentagrama tallado en la piedra, con símbolos alquímicos y mágicos tan avanzados que no conocía la mitad. Lawliet conocía varios, y se los había señalado: pero después de verlo trazar una runa Rowena echó a Harry a solo mirar con Helga, que parecía igual de poco diestra en caligrafía mágica, y se quedó con los otros añadiendo runas, entre las que destacaba un gran sol, una sucesión de lunas y los símbolos de las estaciones.

- Casi.- dijo helga, haciendo un gesto a Richard, que volvía de la enfermería con un giratiempo de plomo en la mano. Era una cosita diminuta, hecha con tal arte que los hilos parecían danzar, perfectos y delicados, sosteniendo una especie de lamparita llena de sal, a la que Richard acababa de añadirle una gota de sangre de Selene y Draco en la enfermería, y ahora les hizo un gesto antes de añadir una gota de Lawliet y otra de Harry.

- Voy a requerir una de la señorita Hermione, aunque ella no desee volver: eso afirmará aún más su lazo a su tiempo- dijo, enderezándose. Llevaba unas calzas flojas, negras, bajo una túnica con broches azul oscuro, y el pelo suelto: Harry se preguntó cómo demonios lo hacía para moverse como si cada paso fuera una danza. Tenía tal gracia que era imposible no mirarlo, como a un flamenco azul de largas piernas. Y cuando sonreía, como ahora…

…Draco, Draco, Draco…

Ojos verdes, y un gesto enfurruñado: " Tú planchas con la mano, no, Potter?!"

… Harry se echó a reír, y moviendo la cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de Gareth, que se secaba la frente dejando una señal de tiza en su pelo.- Hermione se resistirá a dártelo.-

- No te preocupes. Richard podría convencer a un centauro de servirle de montura. Es el diplomático de la familia.- dijo Hughes, llevándose a Gareth al rincón para limpiarle el pelo, con sólo un poquitín de demostración de celitos. Harry se volvió a Helga, que miraba a sus dos hijos con una sonrisa melancólica y cargada de amor, y que ausentemente jugueteaba con su colgante en forma de corazón.

- Helga…- dijo Harry enternecido.- Son preciosos juntos, no?-

- Sí, pero me preocupan un poco, Godric.- dijo Helga pensativa.- Ellos no comprenden, pero…-

- Perdón?-

Helga pareció despertar.- Perdona, Harry! Es que a veces te pareces tanto a Godric que me…- se puso roja.- Perdona…-

- Está bien.- Harry le tomó la mano, ignorando al resto, incluso a Rowena, que lo vigilaba como un halcón.- hace cuánto que murió Godric? Perdona, no sé nada de Historia de Hogwarths.-

Helga se quedó mirando al runa a sus pies, El Invierno.

- Hace ocho inviernos ya. Los niños estaban en Joyous Garde, y unas druidas galas que habían venido a ver a Salazar… Godric las desafió y le clavaron una daga en la espalda. Murió en brazos de Salazar… no puedo entender cómo puede aún hacer tratos con ellas después de…-

- Comprendo. Debe haber sido terrible.- dijo Harry, sin saber quémás decir. Helga, como Richard, tenía esa belleza asombrosa que atontaba, y cuando lo abrazó, inundándolo con su aroma y su suavidad, Harry sintió un alivio que inundaba su corazón como un baño tibio tras la nieve.

- Gracias, Harry.- susurró Helga en su oído.- No permitiré que pierdas a Selene, te lo prometo.-

- Ejem.- Draco, que traía una camilla levitadora con Selene dormida en ella, se detuvo en el umbral, su rostro pálido de llorar y con los ojos rojos perdiendo su trágica expresión para tomar una irritación petulante.- Pero es que te bañas con Agorex para que no puedan despegarte las manos, Potter?!-

- Draco…- Harry olvidó la réplica que iba a lanzarle para ir y tomar las manos de Selene. Afuera el sol empezaba a caer: tenían poco tiempo, y habían pasado sólo unas horas, pero ya Selene se veía peor. 0

- ha estado sin dolor, pero hay que despertarla para el ritual. Debe concentrarse todo lo posible.- dijo Rowena frunciendo el ceño.- Salazar y Hermione deben de estar a punto de llegar… no podemos perder más tiempo. Estaremos igual de listos ahora que a medianoche: ayúdenme a colocarla en el centro del pentagrama.

Gareth y Hughes se ofrecieron, pero Harry y Draco no le hubieran confiado su preciosa carga a nadie. La colocaron con cuidado, y se arrodillaron uno en cada extremo mientras Lawliet la cubría cuidadosamente con la manta. Rowena se detuvo a hablar con Richard, y Gareth y Hughes trajeron unos pesados incensarios, inundando el lugar del aroma del sándalo quemado.

Harry levantó la vista al ver a Andy entrar, hermoso en un manto castaño, seguidos por Salazar y Hermione, que llevaba un pesado vestido negro. Sólo su preocupación por Selene lo había distraído, pero entonces, a la luz de los grandes cirios de cera pura que Gareth y Hughes encendían y dejaban flotar, aún pálidos contra el sol de la tarde, se dio cuenta que la Hermione que recordaba y la Hermione que veía ahora era completamente distinta. Nunca la había mirado con mucha detención y estaba acostumbrado a pensar en un pelo castaño poco interesante con unos rizos desordenados sujeto de cualquier manera con un lápiz: una figura lisa y desarreglada con el uniforme perpetuamente arrugado: un rostro pálido, no feo pero tampoco recordable, con leves ojeras y labios color damasco.

Lawliet parecía haber ganado peso y tener mejor color desde su llegada, sus perpetuas ojeras más disimuladas, las mejillas tostadas por su tiempo al aire libre. Hermione, en cambio, parecía haber perdido peso, pero sus senos y caderas parecían más aparentes y sobresalientes, como si se hubiera convertido en mujer en pocos días, y había una elegancia en su postura que jamás había tenido. Su pelo era una masa aún, pero ahora parecía espesa y brillante sujeta con cintas negras, hilos de oro y rojo en la maraña de rizos, y su mirada… ahí estaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hermione no tenía miedo. Nada. A nada. Sus ojos eran los de una mujer que ha tomado una decisión, y que ni el cielo ni el infierno ni su madre podrán hacer nada para sacarla de ese camino. Y Harry sintió miedo, pero no por él, sino por ella, y pensó con cierta irritación que tenía que dejar de encariñarse con la gente, porque empezaba necesitar una lista para alcanzar a precocuparse de todos.

- Mudblood, una gota de tu sangre, ya.- le soltó Draco.- Me importa una repajolera mierda si te quedas o te vas, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.-

- No tengo problemas.- Hermione se quitó un prendedor con una amatista y se pinchó el dedo para tendérselo a Richard. El Ravenclaw recogió la gota en su giratiempo, y asintió, mientras Hermione como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer, le echara una ojeada a Rowena, besara a Salazar en la mejilla, se arrodillara a un costado de Selene frente a Lawliet, y extendiera su ruedo con delicadeza.

Lawliet extendió los brazos antes de que Rowena les diera la orden de tomarse de las manos. Richard colocó el giratiempo en el cuello de Selene, y todos se salieron de círculo, justo antes de que Rowena le lanzara una Enervate! A la joven aritmancista.

Selen despertó con un quejido, e intentó sentarse en los brazos de Harry, que la aferró.

- … Harry…aw… duele… duele mucho…-

- Tranquila, Seli, ya tesacamos de aquí! No te muevas!- dijo Harry, haciéndola tenderse.- Confía en mí!-

- Gatito… duele…-

- Tienes apendicitis, ya vamos a casa para que tu papá y Prewett te arreglen, quédate quietita, aguanta un poco, Seli…- rogó Draco, aunque cuando levantó la vista y miró a Andy, quieto en la puerta, se calló. Harry no se dio cuenta, porque miraba a Gareth, que parecía a punto de llorar en su adiós.

Y de pronto todo se le hizo irreal. El Hogwarths moderno parecía un sueño: sólo podía pensar en Gareth, en Richard, en los hermosos ojos de Helga, su Helga. Quería… quería irse?

_No! Selene! Mis papás!_

Draco, frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos.

_No importa, _pensó con extraña paz. _Donde esté, si está él, no importa…_

Harry sintió que se le inundaban los ojos cuando Rowena se arrodilló, puso una mano en el pentagrama, y de pronto todo se iluminó azul, tan brillante que el sol de invierno afuera no podía competir: una luz azul y blanca potente como un foco, bailando como llamas.

- No rompan el círculo. Concéntrense en su casa, ahora!- gritó Rowena, y se alzó, antes de extender los brazos y susurrar unos momentos, antes de empezar a cantar.

_Claro. La magia antigua… se canta._

El giratiempo de Richard se iluminó, pero con una luz ámbar, reluciente, y flotó sobre el pecho de Selene. Lawliet miró atrás, y aferró las manos de Draco y harry con fuerza cuando el suelo pareció desaparecer de pronto, y se encontraron flotando de pie en un gigantesco pentagrama de luz, Selene de espaldas quieta y tensa de dolor en el círculo entre los cuatro. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos parecía lacias en las de Draco y Harry, que la apretaban con fuerza.

- Selene, aguanta!- suplicó Lawliet cuando Selene gimió de dolor. Ella lo miró y pareció tomar fuerza de su rostro lleno de preocupación. Luego echó la cabeza atrás y trató de sonreírle a Harry, pero un nuevo dolor la hizo gemir.

- Seli!-

Rowena cantaba en voz tan alta y aguda y pura que no distinguían las palabras: otra voz se le unió, Richard en un alto firme y sostenido, y Helga, cargados de magia. Salazar y Hughes también cantaban? Harry no estaba seguro, pero vio chispas de oro, de blanco, de verde, de ámbar mezclarse con el majestuoso azul.

- No se desconcentren.- ordenó Hermione, abriendo los ojos. Draco se sobresaltó, porque en el mimso momento algo como una marejada de magia los golpeó y casi los hizo soltarse.

- No se suelten!- oyeron gritar a Hughes. Ya no los veían en la luz: pero lamagia seguía golpeándolos como una ventisca salvaje, y Harry se halló clavándole las uñas a Lawliet y a Hermione, aterrado de soltarse.

- HERMIONE! Draco, no se suelten… agárrate…- gritó Harry. La magia siguió golpeándolos, y entonces sintió la mano de Hermione moverse en la suya.

- No va a funcionar.- dijo Hermione, tranquila y terrible en medio de las salvajes ondas de magia azul .- Yo sabía que no funcionaría. No contigo y conmigo cargando la magia de Anteus, Draco.-

Harry comprendió, y un espantoso horror lo invadió. No. NO!

- DRACO, NO!-

- No se suelten!- gritó Lawliet- No se…-

- Contingencia, Traspaso de Tiempo, Extensión Tres!- gritó Hermione.

**Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: **

**Dreams Of The Future Past.**

_By the Fox_

_Alternate Universe_

Ah, how much, if we solve so many deep riddles,Will the door to paradise open? (open)

Start our journey, let's begin

TWELVE: The Thing In Between

- Contingencia, Traspaso de Tiempo, Extensión Tres!- gritó Hermione.

El tiempo se extendió? Se detuvo? Era como una cámara lenta, celeste y blanca, nublada un momento, brutalmente en foco al siguiente: un parpadeo de luz entre las dimensiones como si pasaran en un tren a toda velocidad, o como si todo pasara y ellos fueran la única cosa quieta en el mundo: las voces de los que cantaban el hechizo, lejos e indistintas, y luego retumbantes y cercanas: y Lawliet gritando algo mientras se lanzaba adelante para sostener a Selene en sus brazos, su mano extendida a Hermione, a la que no alcanzó.

Hermione alzó un brazo, y Draco dio un grito al ver que sangraba. No: no sangraba. Una cadena fina y brillante como palabras acabadas de trazar con tinta gruesa, perlada, fluían de su muñeca, de su brazo, envolviendo su cuerpo, hacia arriba: una cadena interminable, a la que cuando Hermione le dio un tirón Draco sintió en su propio cuerpo. Miró a Harry, que tenía los ojos clavados en él con espanto, y sintió esa misma cadena rodeándolo, su cintura, sus manos… su cuello… no podía respirar…

Harry trató de gritar, pero un fragor extraño llenaba sus oídos y no podía gritar: sólo podía ver sus propias manos tendidas, la mirada de Hermione, sus labios formando un _ lo siento, Harry, _y sus ojos, determinados y vivos, y cargados de un pesar terrible. Harry hubiera querido abrazarla, preguntarle qué estaba mal, qué podía hacer para que no llorara, qué tenía que hacer para que no estuviera triste: pero sólo podía gritarle que dejara a Draco, que no se atreviera a irse, que él amaba a Draco, que ellos eran amigos, que prefería morir a volver solo.

- SELENE!- gritó Lawliet, tan fuerte que Harry lo escuchó cuando le tiró el brazo. Hermione se soltó de su otra mano y Harry vio a Selene gritar, y arquearse en un grito de agonía, el dolor haciéndola sollozar, su piel como la cera. Harry supo con horror lo que tenía que hacer, y aferró la otra mano de Lawliet, reteniendo a Selene entre ambos como un círculo de dos, mientras Hermione tiraba de la cadena, arrastrando a Draco hacia sí, que sollozaba con el rostro vuelto hacia Harry y Selene, y que hundió el rostro en el pecho de Hermione cuando los dos parecieron caer hacia arriba en el vacío nublado.

Y entonces Harry supo que algo iba horriblemente mal, porque un dolor espantoso lo atravesó, y vio a Lawliet retorcerse, y Selene se arqueó y se desmayó en sus brazos. Harry la sujetó entre los cuerpos de los dos, Lawliet aferrándolo con la misma terquedad de protegerla, y entonces vio que no respiraba.

- NO!- gritó espantado.- SELENE, NO! NO! NO!-

_Fallamos y te matamos? Seli? No, no, NO!!_

Hermione y Draco, abrazados, habían caído y desaparecido de vista. Lawliet, aferrado a él, su cabeza contra el hombro de Selene estaba tan cerca, su calor lo único real en ese mundo de pronto gris, sombrío como una noche sin luna, chispazos como estrellas fugaces, duplicados por sus lágrimas mientras apretaba el cuerpo exánime de Selene…

Y entonces la luna vino. Poderosa como un reflector, potente como un pequeño sol, una luz de luna brutal los encegueció, y de pornto todo fue cálido y firme y lechoso, como el abrazo de una madre. Harry parpadeó, y Selene emitió un pequeño quejido. Estaba viva.

Y Harry conocía esa magia a pies juntillas. Era el poder de Mariah Sinistra y Severus Snape juntos: el descendiente druida y la poderosa Star mage, llevado a sus límites por su única hija. La habían encontrado. Ellos habían tendido la mano, pero nunca hubiera podido llegar si ellos no hubieran tenido los brazos extendidos de su lado. Cuántos días, cuántas semanas de agonía, rogando, rogando sin perder nunca la fe? Harry no sabía cuánto habían hecho llorar a Mariah Sinistra. Pero Selene iba ahora segura a los brazos de sus padres que la amaban tanto, y Harry sintió que lloraba de alivio y de desesperación a la vez, y sostenido en la luz, se volvió a Lawliet.

Lawliet lo miró a los ojos, y asintió.

Y los dos dejaron a Selene llegando a casa, envuelta en la luz de la magia de su madre, y abrazados, cayeron hacia un cielo negro, de regreso al pasado, unidos como dos amantes mientras Harry aferraba contra sí la cabeza negra de Lawliet, porque sin Draco prefería no volver. Draco era su vida, y sin él, no importaba que cielo perdiese: que se fuera el mundo a la mierda.

_Draco, ya voy._

Cruzaron el cielo, la noche y el sol: hielo, lluvia, calor, viento… caían lejos de la luz, y Harry estuvo seguro que había asesinado a Lawliet al tirar de él hacia sí, que elos dos quizá caerían para siempre a través de la nada, o que al fin se estrellarían en un gran charco de sangre. Caían a una velocidad salvaje, y sintió a Lawliet aferrarlo más fuerte, sus piernas entremezcladas, sus brazos anudados rodeando su espalda: y los dos se apretaron y hundieron la cabeza en el hombro del otro, sus mejillas calientes unidas. Harry pensó que nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán suave era el cabello de Lawliet, cuán calientes sus labios en su mejilla, cuán frágil era su cintura bajo sus manos, y al pensar que quizá sería su último momento vivo, quiso decirle que lo sentía, que lamentaba haberlo traído a esta loca aventura, que había aprendido a quererlo con sus locuras, sus peculiaridades y sus extraños conocimientos.

Pero no podía hablar: no se oía a sí mismo. Así que lo tomó en sus brazos y le besó la cara, las mejillas, los labios, esperando el choque que los mataría…

…Y de la nada surgió una cadena de diminutos eslabones negros que se enroscó en sus cinturas, y tiró, haciéndolos caer en otra dirección: y cayeron y cayeron, y

de pronto el suelo apareció a metros a su izquierda, y cayeron, todo su peso sobre el hombro de Harry, que crujió y se rompió, arrancándole un grito de agonía.

Estaban sobre el pentagrama.

Estaban de regreso, y Salazar, Richard, Rowena y Hughes lo miraban boquiabiertos, mientras Helga corría a tomarlo en sus brazos y a curarle el hombro, y Draco,

Andy y Hermione estaban de pie en el arco de la puerta, la cadena soltándolos y volviendo a Hermione como si fuera una cosa viva.

- Eh…ehehehhhehehehehehehe…ehehehehe…-

- Deja de reírte como subnormal, LAWLIET!- bramó Harry.

- Una ida… y una vuelta… estaba seguro que nos íbamos cortados… heheheheeeehehehe…-

- Pues si estabas tan seguro, haberte quedado con Seli!- gritó Harry, dándose cuenta de que gritaba no porque estaba enojado, sino porque estaba histérico, y aliviado, y aún con el corazón latiendo enloquecido. Helga acabó de calmar el dolor y el shock de su hombro roto, y Harry sintió el hueso soldarse y cerrarse, aunque el músculo aún dolía como mil diablos: pero el alivio de ver a Draco bien, de ver a Hermione a salvo, se sumó en un mareo en brazos de Helga, que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y hundirse en esa carne tibia. Gracias a Dios, era todo lo que podía pensar… todos a salvo… todos a salvo…

- Eso.- dijo Morgana, entrando por el arco y quedándose de pie junto a Salazar.- Seguro que se sintió hasta en Vinlandia. Qué estaban tratando de hacer, deshacer a todos los normandos antes de que nacieran?- dijo con una sonrisa, sus largas uñas apoyadas en la tela negra que le cubría las caderas.- Estos son tus guerreros, Helga? Son tan jovencitos…-

- Qué hace esta perra aquí?- dijo Rowena, con su perfecta dicción educada en latín y griego clásico.

- Alisa tus plumas, Ravenclaw.- dijo Morgana, echándose atrás los rizos.- Sólo a avisarles que los normandos vienen en camino. Llegarán con la noche. Planean asaltar Hogwarths: mis espías me dijeron que tienen un batallón de clérigos. Así que, si están de mejor humor para negociar…-

- No queremos su ayuda, Morgana.- dijo Helga educadamente, levantándose en su pequeña estatura con mucha dignidad, y el herido Harry aún bien aferrado a ella.- Vuelvan por donde han venido. Nosotros lucharemos nuestra guerra.-

- Pero mujer, si los van a comer con salsa si no les ayudamos! Trágate tu estúpido orgullo, y deja que te ayudemos!- dijo Salazar con un movimiento exasperado, acercándose a Helga, que se colocó junto a Rowena, retrocediendo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Y un pepino.- dijo Rowena cruzándose de brazos.- No recibiremos ayuda de las mujeres que mataron a Godric Gryffindor.-

Morgana se quedó mirando fijamente a Rowena, como si la frase la desconcertara. Luego, lenta y deliberadamente, miró a Salazar.

- Eso les dijiste?-

La frase de Morgana provocó una batahola como si hubiera caído una bomba. Helga y Rowena avanzaron hacia Salazar gritando, sus bellos rostros deformados de ira: todos los demás, incluso Hughes, se echaron atrás, impresionados por la furia de las fundadoras. Pero cuando tuvieron a Salazar contra la pared, Morgana cruzándose de brazos en un rincón, hubo un silencio, y las dos sacaron sus varitas, que destellaron, azul y oro.

- Dinos la verdad sobre cómo murió Godric, Salazar, o te juro que te hecho un Veritas.- dijo Helga con la voz temblando de rabia. Habían lágrimas en sus ojos, pero parecían de ira, más que otra cosa, mientras le apuntaba con la varita tan cerca que los ojos verdes deSalazar destellaron oro. Rowena, tras ella, parecía hielo.

- Salazar…- susurró Morgana, pero Rowena, sin mirarla, le apuntó con la varita, y ella calló.

- No quieren saber la verdad. La verdad es uan cosa peligrosa, y debe ser evitada siempre a todo costo.- susurró Salazar, su voz tratando de ser burlona, y acabando en un tono sombrío, intensificándose, traicionando un dolor secreto y oculto por mucho tiempo.- Está muerto, y eso basta.-

- No basta ni de cerca.- dijo Rowena con voz helada.- Confiamos en ti, te creímos cuando trajiste su cuerpo… y nos mentiste?- agregó, la voz helada traicionando un intenso dolor.- Lloraste con nosotros, y seguiste mintiéndonos?!-

- Quién lo mató? Dinos la verdad, Salazar!! Quién?!- gritó Helga, lágrimas en sus hermosas mejillas.

Salazar las miró a los ojos, y habló de pornto, el rostro contrayéndose de odio.

- Fui yo.-

Las dos fundadoras se quedaron heladas, mirándolo como si no pudieran creerlo, como si estuvieran a punto de desmayarse. Salazar enderezó la cabeza como una cobra se yergue, hinchando el cuello antes de un ataque suicida: hubo un punto de locura en sus ojos verdes mientrasavanzaba y las dos fundadoras retrocedían como ante una sierpe, como si la verdad que Salazar blandía fuera un arma mucho más atroz que ningún conjuro.

- Él confiaba en mí por completo, con todo su corazón. Y cuando estaba conmigo, no usaba armadura, ni siquiera se protegía… él era el mejor guerrero del mundo, pero era un idiota confiado. Y cuando le clavé el cuchillo en la espalda hasta que sentí cómo se le desinflaban los pulmones, se cayó en mis brazos y ni siquiera me dijo que me odiaba. Sólo me miró a los ojos con esos ojos de oro suyos, y me preguntó porqué, y dijo mi nombre antes de ahogarse en su propia sangre.- la voz de Salazar subió, casi en un grito.- Me pidió que las cuidara, y eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, mujeres estúpidas! Estoy tratando de que no las maten, no quiero verlas morir a ustedes también!-

Rowena se quedó pegada a la pared, su rostro blanco de shock. Pero la voz de Helga fue firme y fuerte como un portazo.

- VETE DE AQUÍ Y NUNCA VUELVAS, SALAZAR!-

Los dos se miraron un largo momento: luego Salazar aferró su capa y salió a grandes trancos, gritando con voz ronca:

- Gareth! Hermione! Anteus!-

- No.- dijo Gareth.- Yo me quedo con mamá Helga.- dijo temblando, su mano en el hombro de Helga, que ahora sí sollozaba. Salazar miró a su hijo con odio, y Gareth lo enfrentó con un odio muy parecido en sus ojos.

- Muy bien. Ya no eres hijo mío.- dijo secamente.- Hermione.-

Hermione se colocó frente a Salazar en un floreo de su falda negra, Andy siguiéndola con gracia. Salazar dio media vuelta, y justo cuando Harry, que sostenía el brazo de un Gareth que temblaba iba gritar por ella, a gritarle que no podía irse, que no podía dejarlos, Draco dio un paso, lo arrancó de los brazos de Gareth, y echándole los brazos al cuello, lo bsó. Lo besó larga y profundamente, lo besó con hambre y con ternura, lo besó como si colocara algo valioso suyo en ese beso,algo intenso y definitivo. Harry, los labios húmedos, se quedó perdido un momento en ese beso que le había llegado hasta el corazón, pero entonces Draco dio la vuelta, y salió tras Hermione y Salazar.

- DRACO! HERMIONE!- gritó Harry, desconcertado, aterrado.- Qué hacen? Qué CREEN QUE ESTÁN…?!-

- Nos vamos con los que amamos, harry. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás.- dijo Hermione, deteniéndose en la puerta y mirándolo con ojos tristes: Draco no se volvió.

- ES UN ASESINO, Un TRAIDOR!- gritó Harry desesperado: la idea de las manos de Salazar en el joven cuerpo de Hermione lo nauseó.

- Pero lo amo.- dijo Hermione suavemente.

- Tu sabías que…-

- Me imaginaba.-

- HERMIONE! Draco, NO PUEDES…!- la voz de Harry se ahogó cuando vio a Andy, una leve sonrisa en su rostro, tomar la mano de Draco, y besarla.

- No…- suplicó Harry sin voz cuando con terrible parsimonia Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia Andy y se besaron, la boca de harry aún húmeda de él.- No, Draco.- pidió, como su suplicara por cualquier cosa simple.

Draco lo miró, ojos grises como hielo. No había piedad en ellos, ni amor, ni nada.

- Nos vamos con los que amamos. Adiós, Harry.- agregó, y las llamas verdes de Salazar los envolvieron al Aparecerse. Cuando Harry llegó adonde habían estado, no había nadie en el pasillo.

Y sólo los brazos de Lawliet y de Richard evitaron que cayera, porque tras todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había soportado, fue en sus brazos que se derrumbó, temblando, el rostro en las manos en silencio.

FIN DE Days of The Future Past. Continúa en Days Of Future Present- The Fox.

En un mundo sin palabras, digo que te amo

Hasta que me escuches alguna vez

Que pruebes mi hambre en un beso

Para abrazarte con mis brazos heridos.

Quiero revelarte los secretos que guardo

Esta es la maldición: que en este sueño helado

Sólo pueda soñar con un amanecerHuyendo juntos, de la mano,lejosPara creer que podremos ser amantes, amigos

Más allá de la noche, tú y yo.

Moon Curse, Loveless.


End file.
